It's About
by S4SugarSnap
Summary: Renee is in rehab. Bella must move in with her Dad where she'll be reunited with childhood friends and her 1st crush, Edward. Edward is a rich gorgeous player who never forgot about the girl who got away. It's about life love and complications. AU AH OOC
1. Skinned Knees, Kisses, and Complications

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own a green Jetta, but not Twilight or it's characters**

**A/N**

**Family Tree**

**Bella – Daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee McCarty, Emmett's cousin**

**Emmett – Son of Patricia Whitlock McCarty and Trent McCarty, Cousin to Bella (dads side) and Jasper (moms Side)**

**Rosalie Hale – Daughter or Margot Cullen Hale (on her 2****nd**** Marriage to Thomas Whitlock), Step sister to Jasper, No relation to Bella or Emmett**

**Jasper Whitlock – Son of Thomas Whitlock, Step brother to Rosalie, Cousin to Emmitt (but not Bella)**

**Alice Cullen – Daughter of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, Twin to Edward Cullen, cousin to Rosalie Hale (but not Jasper)**

**Edward Cullen – Son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, Twin to Alice Cullen, cousin to Rosalie Hale (best friend to Emmett and Jasper)**

**In other words lol, Bella's mom is Emmett's dads sister. Emmett's mom is Jaspers dads sister. Rosalie's mom is Carlisle's sister. Emmett and Rosalie are not blood related, neither are Jasper and Alice (no incest! Ew get your minds out of the gutter lmao!)**

**So…This is just a little ditty I had in my head. If you all like it please R&R and I'll continue on! Thanks! Love y'all because y'all love Twi!**

**Ch 1 Skinned Knees and Complicated Kisses**

**Songs for this chapter: **_**Figured You Out**_** by Nickel Back, **_**I Found Love**_** By the Free Design, **_**Child Psychology**_** by Black Box Recorder.**

**EPOV**

_**(Figured You Out**_** by Nickel Back)**

"AHH OH YA EDWARD FUCK ME!"

(Heavy breathing…)

"Thanks"

I slapped her on the ass and pulled out.

"Get dressed."

I walked over to my bathroom, pulled the condom off, and threw in the toilet. Then I went to the sink and splashed some water on my face. I looked down and saw a pair boxers lying on the floor so I picked them up and put them on. That'll teach Taylor to skimp on coke, doesn't he know I double check, fucking prick.

'_Jessica Stanley, fucking slut!'_ I smirked.

She'll make a nice journal edition…speaking of…I walked out of the bathroom and saw something utterly disturbing.

"You're still here."

"Well, ya…I thought-"

"You thought wrong."

I sat at my 16th century antique desk and, unlocked the drawer to pull out my journal. She's still fucking here.

"What!" I yelled

"Well I thought that…"

"Look sweetie, thanks for the fuck, now get your shit and get out of my house."

I didn't even look at her, she's just another slut. I heard her cry and run out. Finally, some fucking peace.

_**Jessica Stanley**_

_**Fucking Slut! Tyler fucked me over with that coke he sold me. He should have known better…**_

"Who, or should I say what was that?"

I sighed at the sound of high pitched vpice. I love my sister Alice but she has a knack for irritation. I kept writing.

"Jessica Stanley."

"Ew, Tyler Crowley's girlfriend? She's nasty, I thought even you had standards."

"Ya, well, he fucked me over with that coke he sold me so I fucked her."

_Silence_

I went on writing, but I could feel the pixies raised eyebrow as she continued to stare at me.

"Speak."

"Mother and Father just left for Aspen for two weeks. Allowances have been deposited and they expect us at school on Monday."

"Is that all?"

"For now. When you're done faging it out in your little journal, wash the skank off and come to lunch on the terrace. I have news."

I didn't turn or respond, but I felt her leave my room. I finished writing about my latest conquest and jumped into the shower. I stood under the hot water and let the _"skank",_ as Alice so eloquently put it, wash away. I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. Another slut, nothing special, no one special. I'm becoming, dare I say bored, with these debutante low level whores that matriculate at Kirkland Preparatory.

I walked over to my lavish closet which roughly matched the size of my apartment sized bedroom and pulled out a pair of Armani boxer briefs. Fuck it let's do Armani jeans and black button down as well. Before I left my room I locked my journal back in the desk. It's my pride and joy. A personal record of the things I've seen and sluts I've conquered. Many have tried, but none have succeeded in reading it. As I walked I rolled my sleeves up to elbow length and put on my Armani sunglasses. Alice was lunching on the terrace. A full spread of fruit and sandwiches lay on the outdoor dining table.

"Finally! My my my, aren't we matchie matchie today. Did we forget to send the laundry out or are we channeling David Beckham?"

"Fuck that douche!"

I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek"

"Sister dear."

"Brother dear."

"Well I don't care how much Tyler stiffed you, that whore is gross."

Just then Amanda, our newest maid placed my afternoon scotch in front of me on the table. Swedish, legs for days, big perky tits and a round ass. I slapped her ass and winked at her. She yelped and smiled as she walked away. Alice just shook her head and laughed.

"So?"

"So…"

She knows how much I hate being toyed with

"So I have things to do, fucking spill it already."

"Do you remember Isabella Marie?"

"Emmett's cousin right? Yeah, vaguely, I guess, why."

She rolled her eyes.

_**(I Found Love**_** By the Free Design)**

Of course I remember Isabella, Bella, Mi Bella Mi Amore. She was my first kiss and first love. Well, I was in love with her anyway. We were 10, her and Emmett and the Hale-Whitlock kids used to come over here and we would play in the woods at the back of the property. There was this one time, Rose and Japer weren't there, we were playing around and she tripped and fell. Her knee was skinned. Alice and Em ran back to get the nanny and a band aid. While they were gone I sat with Bella. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I remember it like it was yesterday…she wore a white summer dress with cerulean blue flowers on it with a white sweater. She was an angel, my angel. I looked at her knee and I bent down to kiss it. When I looked up she was smiling at me so I leaned in and kissed her. Then suddenly, I heard Alice and Em running up so I jumped back and the moment was gone. 2 days later her and her mother got on the McCarty Jet and flew to their ranch in Phoenix. The Swans got a divorce and Bella was gone. I haven't seen her since. I haven't loved since. Of course I remember Bella.

"The one and only."

She smiled. I waited for her to continue

"And?"

I was getting anxious.

"Calm down…and…she's back."

"What do you mean she's back?"

"Mother heard at the club that Renee has just checked into crossroads in Malibu California for _"exhaustion"_, aka," she pretended to chug a bottle, "anyway, she's moved in with her dad, District Attorney Swan, and she's starting KP on Monday. Just thought you'd want to know."

I stopped breathing. The image of her in that delicate white dress with her skinned knee stuck in my mind.

"Why would I care, I haven't even seen her in 7 years."

"O please, you still love her and you know it. The question is will she even remember you? And will she care about your um _'journal' _among other things? Anyway, she'll be at Ems _soirée_ tomorrow night…but since you don't care I guess you won't be going."

She sipped her martini and gave me the wide innocent eyes. That damn sprite can be so fucking annoying when she wants to be.

"What time Alice?"

"What, oh you are going? I'm sorry I thought you've grown bored of the, how did you put it "debutant trash of Forks" "

"What fucking time?"

"God you're so moody for someone who just got laid…10."

"Fine, I'll drive. We'll take Lucy."

"The Aston Martin? My, someone's going to impress."

"Fuck you darling."

"Right back at cha sweet cakes."

With that I downed my scotch as the wheels in my head began to spin. 7 years, it's been 7 years. I wonder if she's still as beautiful as she was 7 years ago. Fuck, this is going to get complicated.

**BPOV**

**(**_**Child Psychology**_** by Black Box Recorder)**

I can't bring myself to regret my decision to leave Phoenix. I'm gonna miss Jake and his family, my horse, and Leah my tutor. I'll miss the heat and the authentic Mexican food. But, with Renee in rehab, we decided it would be best for me to move to Forks and spend some time with my dad. Forks is a different world, complicated.

"_You'll have to come out to society,"_ Renee laughed. Whatever that means.

Phoenix was like my own little world. My mother is the only daughter of Emmett McCarty Sr., the Irish whiskey mogul. Her brother Trent, my uncle, runs the business now. After the divorce my mother and I moved down to the Phoenix property. I was home schooled by Leah my tutor. It wasn't bad though. I befriended Jacob Black and his family. They kept up the stables and the rest of the property. He was my best and only friend in Phoenix.

Uncle Trent insisted that I take the McCarty jet to Forks

"_No niece of mine flies commercial!"_

So, here I am about to land. I start Kirkland Preparatory on Monday. I have to admit I am intrigued and dare I say excited to go to a real school. My aunt Patricia took care of my uniform and registration. I guess my dad has been busy keeping the riff raff out of the prestigious Forks gated community. That'll be different. One thing about Renee and the Blacks was that money didn't matter. We loved them like our family and we all just coexisted. I never went shopping or on spending sprees. It was peaceful. I lived and loved life. Gosh, I wouldn't even know a Gucci from a knock off if it was strangling me.

It's grey out. One thing I remember about Froks from when I was a kid, was the rain. Even in the summer time it poured buckets over the small town. The other thing I remember about Forks…Edward. I was so in love with him.

_**(I Found Love**_** By the Free Design)**

I remember the last time I saw him. I was 10 and my cousin and I were playing at the Cullen's property. As usual I tripped, it's still something I do quite often. I remember I skinned my knee. Alice, Edward's twin sister, and my cousin Emmett ran back to the main house to get the nanny. Edward stayed with me. He looked at the tiny spot of blood on my skinned knee and smiled. And then, I'll never forget, he leaned in and kissed it. My breath hitched and he looked up at me with sparkling green eyes and leaned forward. He kissed me. When we heard Alice approach he pulled back and the moment was lost. The divorce came through that day. Two days latter I was in Phoenix and I haven't been back to Forks since.

He probably won't even remember me, that was 7 years ago. Thinking about it, that first kiss brought butterflies to my stomach.

"Miss, we're landing, please fasten your seat belt."

I hate flying. The decent was awful. My ears popped and the plane thudded to the ground with benevolent force.

"We're here Miss."

"Um yes, thank you."

I opened my eyes and unclenched my hands from the arm rest. The plane door opened and I stepped out into the mist, not quite rain, just mist. My dad was at the bottom of the steps waiting for me. He looks the same, older, but still the same. My parents decided it would be best if Charlie and I communicated through the phone and email growing up. It was just easier that way.

"Wow Bells, you're gorgeous! Where did my little girl go?"

He looked as though he was about to shed a tear

"Hey dad, how goes it?"

We laughed and he hugged me tight.

"Here let me get that for ya."

He grabbed my bags and loaded them into the back of his range rover. I hopped into the passenger seat and we were off.

"So, I hate to do this to ya Bells but I'm working on a big case right now so I'm gonna have to leave you at the hose by yourself tonight."

"S'ok dad, I kind of just wanna unpack and go to bed, I'm kind of tired."

"You sure?"

"Yeah no worries," I smiled up at him.

I really did just want to get settled and go to bed. Charlie didn't live in the posh gated Kirkland community. His house was modest, nice enough but nothing like my Uncle Trent's mansion. Froks was broken up into two distinct areas, Kirkland Community, and everywhere else. The Kirklanders, from what I remember, stay to their own kind, with the exception me, I'm a half breed. My grandfather holds one of the most powerful names in the country let alone in Kirkland, the only ones to rival our family, would be the Cullen's and the Vangunderson's…I'd rather not think about the Cullen's.

We pulled into the drive way, and I looked up and saw _it_. A huge smile spread across my face.

"DAD!" I screamed, "What is that?"

"Oh that, well your mother and I thought it would make your move easier if she sent your truck up here. It arrived this morning."

"Oh my gosh! Dad thank you so much!"

My baby! A vintage beat up old Chevy truck. Jacob rebuilt the inside from the ground up. Cherry red, she was perfect! Maybe this whole thing won't be so bad. I did miss my dad. It was nice to see him. He grabbed my stuff out of the Range Rover and took it inside the house. I came to visit once before we came to the phone and email agreement. It looked exactly as I remembered it, right down to Nana Swans afghan resting on the back of the warn in couch. I trekked up the stairs after my dad. That's right, one bathroom. I followed him into my old room and was pleasantly surprised.

"So your mom said you liked purple and blue."

"mm-hm"

The room was decorated beautifully with cherry wood furniture and purple dressings. There were blue Christmas lights strung along the ceiling with tiny blue butterflies spread around the walls. It was a bit young for my taste but still lovely, I liked it.

"Your Aunt Patricia decorated. I was really at a loss, so she just kind of took over and went wild. You know she always wanted a girl."

"Um…," I continued to take it all in, "no, it's great, I love it," I smiled up at him.

"Oh and the best part," he walked over to a door beside the closet and opened it.

"My own bathroom! Dad, when did you have this done?"

"Um about a month ago, Trent called and told me that the family was going to intervene with your mother so I began to make arrangements."

It made me incredibly sad to think about my mom and everything that was going on. She just lost her way. She was always very child like, as if she knew she would never have any real responsibility so she did what she wanted. Despite it all she was my best friend.

"Thanks dad, for everything."

"Yep. Well I gotta get going, you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, go. I'm just goanna unpack and get started on those Kirkland Prep reading lists. I'll be fine."

I smiled reassuringly. The best thing about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. He turned and walked out. 2 minutes later I heard the rover pull out of the drive way and drive down the street. I was alone. I began to unpack. Clothes, lap top, school supplies. That about does it!

I trotted down stairs to the fridge to see what I was working with. Renee was always on a natural and organic kick, but Charlie not so much. Beer, pizza, um…..the rest…I think pizza will be the safest. I popped two slices into the microwave, grabbed a soda and headed back up stairs. I eyed my copy of Rome and Juliet sitting freshly unpacked atop my bookcase. One of my favorites. I grabbed the book and lay stomach down on my full size bed and began to read.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

_(Are you listening wooooooa)_

My phone began to vibrate with my Jimmy Eat World ring tone. I have a thing for 90's/early 00 classics. I didn't recognize the number, but it was a Forks area code so I picked up.

"h-hello"

"Hello, B? B is that you?"

"Em?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, how are you? It's been a while."

Emmett laughed. He sounds so different. His voice is much deeper, but I guess that's to be expected considering that it has been 7 years since I've talked to him.

"Hey! I'm great listen I was just calling to make sure you made it and to see what you're up to tonight."

"Oh um tonight? Nothing really…just getting settled. I'm actually getting ready to go to bed soon, I'm kind of tired."

"Boooo! Bed so early? Bella it's the last week of total freedom before schools starts. I was gonna go into town with some people and wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out. You remember Rosalie and Jasper right? And Alice Cullen."

The Cullen's…

"ya, ya sure I remember them. Um, but if it's ok I think I'm gonna pass on tonight. I really am kind of tired."

"Aw come on…ok. Well, I'm having a huge party tomorrow night you have to come, you really don't have a choice! I'll throw you over my shoulder if I have to!"

I had a hard time picturing that seeing as how the last time I saw Emmett he was short and chubby. We called him "Spanky" as in the Little Rascals, I was Darla with my brown eyes and hair. I laughed.

"Ok, ok sold! I'll come to your little party."

"Little! B this is Kirkland, the only thing little around here is my mother's dog. Speaking of which the rents are in Aspen with the Cullen's, and Whitlock's, we're all orphans for the next two weeks!"

I laughed. Em was always so fun.

"So anyway this is my annual end of summer party the entire school will be at club EMC."

"EMC?"

"Emmett McCarty B, recognize!"

"HA! Ok…"

"We're talkin DJ, bartender, the works! You can even sleep over in your old room if you get too drunk."

Uncle Trent and Aunt Patricia always had a room for me. Between Renee and her flightiness, Charlie and his latest case, and the fighting, I would always run away to the McCarty's.

"So tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Well fuck! Now it's a party!"

"And on that note, I'll talk to you later Em, have fun tonight."

"Thanks B, glad your back, talk to you tomorrow!"

We hung up. Well, maybe a party would be fun, At least it would take my mind off of Renee for a while. After I put on my Pj's and got ready for bed, I decided to check my email.

One email.

_You there? I miss you baby. I promise, I'm really gonna do it this time. I'll be outta here in no time, you'll see._

I wrote back

_I'm here mom._

_Love you._

That's all I could manage right now. I turned off my laptop, put it on the desk and got into bed. My mind began to wonder. Memories of bright apple green eyes and bronze hair floating in and out. And soon, I was asleep.

_I was a young girl running, trees everywhere sun shining. My hair was longer tousling in the breeze behind me. Hide behind the tree, count to 5…then I saw him. Perfect, sun kissed skin, bronze hair, green eyes, _

"Edward."

I jumped awake. Edward, would he be there tomorrow? Between Renee and starting a new school, I'm not sure I wanna even think about getting involved with someone right now. This could get complicated.

**A/N**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this 1****st**** chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. This is my first fan fic so constructive feedback is totally welcomed. Thanks guys, New chapter to come soon…The party, the second 1****st**** kiss and so on **


	2. Follow The Yellow Brick Road

**Other than a Team Edward shirt, DVD, and a few other novelties, I don't own anything Twilight and/or it's characters, nor am I Steph Meyer**

**A/N**

**OMFG! I was not expecting people to even read this thing let alone having people add me to their alerts and post reviews so soon! I'm overjoyed, I can't even begin to tell you all how good that feels so thanks so much **

**I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter. Don't expect all the chapters to go up this fast, but I'll try to crank them out asap. **

**If you're American and you've never seen the Little Rascals (black and white not the movie) or the Wizard of Oz then you need to go back to school because you obviously didn't learn anything there the first time. lol**

**Songs for this chapter: **

_**Put The Phone Down**_** by Pilot Speed**

_**Lodi Dodi**_** by Snoop Dogg**

_**Number One Crush**_** by Garbage**

_**Late at Night**_** by Buffalo Tom**

_**Love Games**_** by Lady Gaga (when the girls leave the music room to go to take shots) **

**Ch2: Follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City**

_(Pop fly….out, bottom of the 3__rd__ Mariners are up at the plate)_

**BPOV**

_**(Put The Phone Down**_** by Pilot Speed)**

I woke up to the baseball game sounding though the walls. I kept dreaming about Edward Cullen all night. What he could look like now, how he could kiss now, his soft bronze hair that always fell into his apple green eyes. I should get up before I get lost in sleep again. I picked up my phone to check the time, HOLLY HELL! It's 12 noon already. Shit, I really was tired I guess. 1 text from Emmett…

_**Darla, u better b here2nite! I will drag u by ur ankles if I have 2 lol**_

"Darla," I laughed. He remembers.

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face I put a bra on and headed down stairs. Charlie was sprawled out on the couch with a can of beer watching the baseball game. I stopped at the last step.

"Hey dad."

He turned for a brief second to look at me and then back to the TV.

"Oh hey Bells, how'd you sleep?"

"Um good I guess."

Amazing dreams. I stepped off the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Um char-Dad you know I can cook sometimes if you like. I used to cook for Renee all the time."

"No, no Bells don't worry about it. I can take care of myself."

Was that a subtle dig at mom? I pretended not to notice.

"Ok, well at least let me help you with the grocery shopping. The fridge is kind of a disaster."

"Oh ya ya sure…YES! GO GO! YEAH!"

And I've lost him. I take it the Mariners scored. I just rolled my eyes and smelled the milk. Still good. There were honey-nut cheerios sitting on the counter. I reached in to taste one. Not stale, still good. After hunting down a clean bowl and spoon I poured some cereal and milk and sat at the kitchen table to eat. As I sat there, I stared out the window at my truck. Thank god Leah had it sent down. I would like to believe my mom was behind the gesture, but given the state I left her in, I knew better.

"Hey dad," I shouted from the table.

"yep…awe what kind of call was that…ya Bells?"

"Emmett called me last night."

"Oh ya, I talked to Trent before they left for Aspen. He said he would make sure Em would call you last night."

"Oh. So anyway, I guess he's having some people from the school over tonight. I thought I might go and you know meet some of the kids before school starts."

"Ya ya sure, that'll be nice..Get him! Um just be careful Bells, Kirkland is a different world."

"Sure dad. So I guess I'll just stay at uncle Trent's then?"

"mm-hm, ya that's fine Bells. I'll be working late tonight anyway."

That was the end of the conversation. I cleaned the kitchen, put the dishes away and headed back up stairs. Another text from Emmett.

_**Seriously Darla! 9pm sharp!**_

_**-Em**_

_**Chill Spankey : ) I'll be there**_

_**-B**_

I noticed my uniform sitting on top of my dresser. Green and blue plaid skirt, white fitted short sleeved silk button down, blue blazer with the Kirkland Prep crest in gold on the left side, white knee socks and black mary-jane's. Next to the uniform lay a piece of paper that read,

_I took care of your uniform dear. I hope you like the mary-jane's I thought they would complete the ensemble._

_Love you, _

_Aunt Pat_

They were cute but really not me. I think I'll stick to my black chucks. Under the note was another piece of paper with the Kirkland Preparatory seal at the top. Under the seal read

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Semester: Fall _

_Class Standing: Senior_

_Book List: _

_All text books provided_

_Additional readings:_

_Shakespeare __Macbeth_

_Plato's __Republic_

I spotted the 2 books plus my text books sitting on the other end of the desk, thanks Aunt Pat.

**(**_**Are you listening woooooa**_**)**

I looked at my phone, California area code?

"Hey mom?" I half questioned, half stated.

"Bella, Bella honey how are you? How was your first night in Forks?"

"It was um good, uneventful."

"Well what did you do, have you been over to see your cousin yet?"

"Um no, actually I was just getting ready to get dressed and head over there."

"Oh good, good, _(Miss McCarty, 1 more minute)_"

"What was that?"

"Oh um they monitor your calls here, so…well I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Yeah it's great to hear yours too." my voice quivered, I could feel the tears begin to bubble up under my lashes.

"Ok honey I have to go my time is up…Bella?"

"Ya mom?"

"I love you so much."

"Yeah, u too."

_Click._

She was gone. I wasn't expecting to hear from her so soon. I still haven't really processed everything. I guess it's just been easier to skip over it. Hell, it beats crying like I'm getting ready to do right now. Three tears broke free.

_Breathe swan, suck it up. _

I looked at the clock, 7:30pm already? Where did the day go? Guess I should get ready. If I'm not there by 9 Em will flip a bitch. I've never been to a party before, one of the perks of home schooling I guess.

I walked over to my closet full of jeans and t-shirts and sighed at my unimpressive wardrobe. I settled for a royal blue halter top with a black cardigan and my dark denim mini skirt. Normally I'd pair it with my chucks but something told me that that wouldn't fly in Kirkland Forks. I pulled out my one pair of heels, black peep toe Manolos. My Aunt Patricia bought them for me on one of her many Rode Drive trips. She mailed them to Phoenix last Christmas. Needless to say that I've never warn them.

After I laid the outfit on my bed I jumped in the shower. I don't really own any make up. I found my small eye shadow palate, pencil liner, mascara and lipstick set, another Aunt Pat Christmas gift. Why am suddenly out of my mind nervous. Make up? Heels? I'm gonna be sick!

_Breathe Bella, you can do this! Em will be there. It's practically your house too! _

"I can do this," as if saying it out loud made it more true.

Charlie was back at the office already the house was empty. I put my party out fit on and looked in the mirror on the back of my new bathroom door. At least the heels made my legs look amazing. If I didn't know any better I might say they even looked toned. I grabbed my keys and purse and headed down the stairs being sure to trip on the last step at the bottom. After catching myself on the railing I walked out the door locked it and got in my baby. 8:50 pm _(beep beep beep)_ Emmitt again…

_**Darla do you remember the way to the Emerald City?**_

_**-Em**_

_**Follow the yellow brick road…yes, I remember the way, b there in 10**_

_**-B**_

It only took me 8 minutes to get to the Kirkland community gates. The night guard laughed at my truck and asked for my name. Knowing Emmett…

"Darla."

"Darla McCarty?"

"Yup"

"Ok miss go right in."

He shook his head in disbelief at the fact that my truck and I were actually on the list. Emerald City, I forgot how beautify this place was. Rows of mansions spaced out each with their own significantly large property. And then the biggest house of them all, the Cullen house. It sat the furthest up the hill side, secluded from every other house.

When I reached the McCarty mansion the valet raised an eyebrow at my truck.

"Staff enters in the back miss…"

"Swan, as in McCarty-Swan," I've never named dropped before but it seemed necessary.

"Oh um please forgive me I didn't…please don't fire me! I really need tonight's pay check."

I laughed, poor kid.

"Don't worry about it, um I'm actually just gonna park on the property, really it's no big deal."

I could tell he was still worried, beating himself up internally. I just smiled and pulled further up the drive way and into the McCarty garage. Black Mercedes SUV, Hummer – probably Emmett's - Cherry red Ferrari – Uncle Trent's I'm sure. I parked next to the Hummer, and saw this huge, thing smiling at me near the garage side door.

"E m m e t t?" I awed as I hopped out of my truck.

"B!"

"OH MY GOSH! Look at you! You're, you're, you're so big!"

"HA! Yeah that's what she said"

"Shut up," I smacked his arm.

He picked me up in his massive arms and squeezed.

"Em I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry…Wow you look…exactly the same, just older."

"Um thanks," was that a compliment?

"Well come on, people are gonna start showing up soon."

"What's with the valet?"

"Darla, you're not in Kansas anymore. I told you we do it up in Kirkland! This aint no bitchass Forks party, this is the EMC baby!"

"You've gotta stop saying that, it's just bad," I laughed.

We walked inside the house. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. Black lights, full bar, and a large DJ booth set on a platform over looking what I assumed to be the dance floor.

"So what do you think?"

"Wow, Spanky, this is amazing! I…I'm speechless."

"Just a little gathering," he smirked.

"So I have a confession to make, this is my first party."

"What? No way! No worries B I got just the thing for you! Hey Laurent, make something special for my cousin here. She needs some pre party action ASAP!"

I assumed Laurent was the bartender. I walked over to him and waited for my _"pre party action"_. He handed me a blue drink and smiled.

"What is it?"

"Just try it," he had an accent, but I couldn't quite place where it was from.

I took a sip of the blue drink, and I must have made a face because Laurent laughed out loud. It wasn't bad, just strong.

"It's an AMF."

"AMF?"

"Audios Mutha-Fucker."

"AMF," I repeated, "huh, it's not bad, strong but not bad"

Snoop Dogg's Lodi Dodi began to play from the surround sound speakers. The door bell rang and Emmett went to answer it as he sang along

"_La Di Da Di, we likes to party, we don't cause trouble, we don't bother nobody." _

Oh Em. I shook my head and continued to sip my drink as I bit my lip, an unconscious nervous habit. Emmett introduced me to the first few arrivals but people just kept coming, we couldn't keep up. He was busy checking on various things and everyone seemed to already know each other so I leaned against the bar by myself and sipped. A boy I met earlier approached me. He had blue eyes and sandy blond hair. Sweet face, not sexy or threatening, just sweet.

"It was Isabella right?"

"Just Bella." I bobbed my head to the music and turned to look at him.

"Oh right…I'm Mike, Newton."

"Yeah I remember." I tried my best not to sound too bored.

"Right. So you're Emmett's cousin?"

"Yup."

Wow this guy didn't miss a thing.

"What are you drinking?"

"Um an AMF?" I said it more like a question then a statement.

"Right. Any good?" He smiled.

"Yup."

Ok really, this guy is more boring then a pet rock.

"Hey you um, you wanna…"

"BELLS!"

I heard Emmett yell for me from the foyer. Thank God! Mike was about to ask me to dance. I have a hard enough time walking across a flat stable surface. Dancing in theses shoes would probably result in death! I smiled at mike.

"I'm sorry, excuse me."

Few, dodged that bullet. After I pushed through the sweaty drunk bodies, I found Emmett leaning against a wall next to a fake breasted girl with bleach blond hair.

"Lauren Bella, Bella Lauren."

"Hey," she had a sex kitten voice like she had watched too many episodes of _Girl's Next-door_ and was trying to channel Bridget.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Hey Lauren can you excuse us?" She huffed and her and her tits walked away.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, she thinks that if she sucks my dick she'll get to ride in the jet."

My moth fell open. I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore. I'm not a virgin. Jacob and I had sex as friends twice last year, once to get it over with and again for practice. I loved him as a friend but nothing more. But this, this was beyond my comprehension and experience.

"Don't look so shocked my innocent Darla. There are only 3 things to do here in Kirkland, Snort, Fuck and Spend money. _'And that's just the way it is'_" he sang that last part.

Snort? Is he talking about drugs?

"Emmett you don't, I mean you've never."

"Fuck no! Ok once, but I was wide awake for like 3 days. Worst 3 days of my life! It's just not my thing."

"Oh," what else can you say to that?

"So I saw you talking to that fucktard Newton. That guy is such a tool."

"Yeah, he was pretty boring."

"Whatever. You just looked liked you needed to be saved."

I laughed, was I that transparent.

"Huh," I had nothing. I just put my drink up to my lips and chugged…are we having fun yet?

"So the crew is on their way. You remember my other cousin Jasper from my mom's side and his step sister Rosalie" His eyes lit up when he said 'Rosalie', "and the Cullen twins, Alice and Edward?"

Edward!

"Yeah," That was all I could squeak out.

Fuck, if I wasn't nervous before I sure as hell was now.

"Good, they'll be here in about 10 minutes! I told them you were back. Alice is especially looking forward to seeing you again."

I did always have a special bond with Alice. Besides Emmett of course, she was my best friend as a kid. She was always so girly and graceful. Whenever I would trip over my own feet she would shake her head and smile at me and say _"silly Bella, je t'aime"_

"I think I need another drink."

"Oh ok sure, we'll find you once they get here."

"Ok," I yelled over my shoulder as I made my way back through the orgy on the dance floor.

"You look like you're about to throw up. Wanna talk about it" Wow, Laurent really has the wise bartender thing down.

"I feel like I am!" I thought for a moment, "just, old friends…"

"I see."

"Hey make me another one of those AMF thingies."

"Coming right up!"

There's no way I can do this sober. I've only been drunk twice in my entire life. Jacob and I would sneak a bottle out to the stables on New Year's Eve. With an Alcoholic mother, it's something you try not to make a habit of. Tonight, however, I was making an exception.

"Here you go. Hey, take it easy. Trust me, after 2 of these you'll be gone, 'Adios' is more than just the name."

"Thanks, But I think I can handle it."

Who was I kidding? I was already buzzed and was getting ready to reunite with Edward. I wasn't handling shit! If anything, I was getting handled. The song Number One Crush by Garbage started to play. Random, but I love this song.

_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

I closed my eyes and began to dance with the bar. I swayed and bobbed my head as the music took me over.

"Edward!"

My eyes flew open. No! I looked over towards the foyer where I heard his name and standing there was an apple green eyed, bronze haired god! I stopped breathing. He was beautiful. Tall and muscular, but lean, not huge like Emmett. His jaw was strong and sexy, hair tousled and fucking sexy. But his eyes, his eyes were the same. A bit darker more like emeralds, but still the same, they were Edward.

"Bella!"

Edward's eyes met mine for brief moment and I blushed more so than usual as I was already flushed from the alcohol. Please God I hope he can't see that from all the way over there. Emmett was waving me over. I grabbed my drink and once again pushed through the dance floor as the song continued…

_See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored_

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart

"You beckoned?" I said to Emmett once I reached them. He pointed to Rosalie.

"Bella you remember Rosalie?"

"Hi," I smiled at her, while she simply raised her eyebrow at me as if she were sizing me up. She was never really a nice girl.

"Hello," she snapped.

"And Jasper."

"Bella! It's great to see you again." He had the slightest hint of a southern accent as if he's lost it over time.

"And of course Alice," she hugged me.

"Oh my gosh Bella, it's so wonderful to see you, isn't it Edward?"

Edward just stared at me with a furrowed brow. What was going on in that pretty head of his?

"Mmm" was all he said before Alice nudged him.

"Yes, Bella, it's nice to see you" Well, that settles that. Childhood crush it is! And nothing more. My heart sank a little. I wanted to down my drink and run to my old room and wallow in my rejection and sorrow.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well I need a drink, Rose?" Alice sang and held her hand out to Rosalie.

The two of them sauntered off. I have never seen two more glamorous people. Alice wore a skintight hot pink strapless tube top dress that sat just below her butt with black stiletto Mary Jane's. She wore her hair in a short spiky cut that fit her small frame, and small earrings with a gold necklace that hung down under the dress and between her breasts.

Rosalie had amazing long blond hair that flowed in soft waves. She wore a black micro mini skirt, with long tan legs and ankle boots, probably designer. Up top, her halter top hung over her perfectly proportioned breasts. No necklace, it was unnecessary. Instead she had on long black diamond incrusted earrings that peeked out under her hair.

Wow didn't even cover it. They were all so beautiful. Jasper wore a pair of tight fitting jeans over some designer boots with a designer sweater, his white t-shirt peaked out a little at the neck. And then there was Edward. Tight fitting jeans with a white button down shirt. The top few buttons were undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows giving me just enough of a view of his chiseled chest and arms, not that I was starring.

"Hey, there's Adam," Jasper spoke out breaking my trance, "he's um got something for us," He smiled slyly. I was clearly missing the joke.

"Come on Eddie boy, the party awaits."

With that they were gone.

"I'm goanna go find Rosalie, you gonna be ok Bells?" Note to self, question Em about Rosalie and why he's going to specifically find her tomorrow.

"Um yeah sure," I tried to smile and laugh off my nerves, "Go, I'm fine."

He kissed my cheek and ran off. I was standing alone in the foyer. I looked up the stairs and wondered if anyone would notice if I just slipped away…Stumbling along, I made my way up. I forgot how big this place was. The first room on the right was the music room. I flipped the switch and walked in. I didn't wanna risk spilling my drink on the furniture so I opted to sit at the piano bench. Holding my drink in one hand I lightly touched the keys with the other.

"Do you play?" A smooth, sex soaked voice cooed from the door.

I continued to look at my hand on the keys as I was pretty drunk.

"Um no, not piano any way."

The voice walked in and stood behind me.

"May I?"

"By all means."

The voice sat next me. I looked up to see Edward looking at me with his emerald greens and a crooked smile to die for.

"Hi," he said.

God his voice was like honey on top of hot buttered bread. Sweet, warm and smooth with rough edges.

"Hi back," I was so lost in his eyes.

It was getting warm in here. I pulled my hair over to the side to allow my neck to breath. He placed his hands on the keys and rang out a jazzy string of notes. Then a focus seemed to come to his eyes as he began to play and sing an all too familiar song…

_I close my door at night  
but they get in all right  
and she turns on the light_

I held her hands so tight  
'cause words don't come out right  
and she sees things at night

Me, I'm closer to the door  
I don't get scared no more  
but I don't know the score  


Before the divorce was final I spent a lot of time here at the McCarty's. One night, The Cullen Twins spent the night while their parents and my Aunt & Uncle went to a gala at the club. The fighting between my parents was really bad that day. I was crying myself to sleep when Edward popped his head in to check on me. Emmett and Alice were fast asleep, and the nanny had taken her hearing aid out to sleep so he and I had the house to ourselves.

Edward came over to my bed and grabbed my hand.

"_Come on,"_ he whispered.

I got out of bed and followed him to the music room. He shut the door behind us and led me over to the piano. We sat and he played this song. He always knew what I needed to feel better.

_If I could hold them in my hand  
I'd make them understand  
I'm not a haunted mind  
I'm not a thoughtless kind_

If I could put them in a jar  
I know they wouldn't scar  
I'd do it if I could  
I hope you know I would

I close my door at night  
but she gets in all right  
so I turn on the light

I held her hand too tight  
too hard to make it right  
so I could sleep at night

If I could hold them in my hand  
I'd make them understand  
I'm not a haunted mind  
I'm not a thoughtless kind

If I could put them in a jar  
I know they wouldn't scar  
I'd do it if i could  
I hope you know i would

I felt the water on my lash line. He remembers me. He never forgot me. I starred at his hands on the keys as the song closed and then I felt him stare at me. I was too afraid to look up, for looking would cause the tears to spill over and I refuse to ruin this moment by crying.

"Bella," I heard him say so low and soft that if my ear wasn't right next to his mouth I wouldn't have heard it.

He leaned down and kissed me on the neck. A shiver shot down my spine in the best possible way and my breath hitched as his soft full lips grazed my sensitive skin.

"MY GOSH! I can't believe she showed her face here! Whaaat-a-loser"

Alice. The moment was gone. He sighed into my neck, got up and walked out the door.

"Brother Dear, Tyler would like a word with you."

He passed her and Rosalie in the hall on his way back down the stairs. The two stumbled into the music room where I sat stone still and dazed at the piano.

"Mi Bella Mi Amore!, Je t'aime my silly Bella."

They were clearly drunk. Rosalie plopped down on the bench next to me while Alice opted for the cushy chair in the corner.

"So I see were picking up where we left off," She raised her eyebrow and had a 'caught ya' smile on her beautiful face.

Seeing them and how they turned out made feel like a letdown. I looked the same, '_older but the same'_ as Em had put it.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I really was at loss. I was sitting here minding my own business wallowing in the aftermath of that horrible reunion when the most beautiful man in the world glided in and took my breath away. What the hell just happened?

"WE NEED SHOTS!" Alice enthusiastically jumped up from her chair. I said nothing.

"Come on girls," She whined.

Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked towards the door. Alice held her hand out too me, and I smiled as I took it.

"Yay!" She did a little jump and linked her arm through mine as we made our way out of the music room.

He remembered.

**A/N **

**Please review. I can't make it better or give you what you want if you don't tell me what you want! So Review! Go! NOW! DO IT! Thanks, and lots of love to you all!**


	3. Late At Night

**I own nothing Twilight bla bla bla you know the drill**

**A/N**

**This is like the biggest ego boost! IDK about everyone else but I'm really picky about the Fan Fics I read so to have so many people add me to their favorites and story alerts so soon really means a lot to me, thanks everyone!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to ****Kerry Hale, pen2paper93, and Navygirl14. Thank you sooooooo much for the awesome reviews and support! The pressures on, I hope I don't disappoint.**

**I'm trying to crank out as much as I can before I go on vacation next week. Again, don't expect back to back updates all the time, but I'll try my best to keep cranking them out ASAP. **

**With that said…**

**Picking up from EPOV when the "crew" arrives at the party…**

**Song for this chapter: **_**The Day I Tried To Live**_** by Soundgarden, **_**Lodi Dodi**_** by Snoop Dogg, **_**Number One Crush**_** by Garbage, **_**Late at Night**_** by Buffalo Tom, **_**Love Games**_** by Lady Gaga, **_**Aint No Fun**_** by Snoop Dogg, **_**Twilight**_** by Elliot Smith **

**Ch3: Late At Night**

**EPOV**

Friday night. It's been more than 24 hours since Alice had told she was back. I haven't been able to think about anything else.

10 pm. Lucy, my Aston Martin, purred to life. "hooooonnnnk"

_I woke the same as any other day  
Except a voice was in my head  
It said seize the day, pull the trigger  
Drop the blade, and watch the rolling heads_

The day I tried to live  
I stole a thousand beggars change  
And gave it to the rich

I turned up the stereo, Soundgarden, Good song. What the fuck is taking her so long; she knows how I hate waiting. Glove compartment, nothing, center counsel, nothing, hidden change compartment YES! My last little bit of pick me up.

"Hello gorgeous"

I opened the small tube and used the little scoop to lift the powder to my nose. Right side (sniff). That'll last till Adam gets there with some new shit. Fuck Tyler, Adam has better shit anyways. 10:05 (HOOOOOONKKKK) Alice seriously let's fucking go! She's waiting.

I'm nervous, fuck, I'm never nervous…she's probably nothing like I remember, a letdown, like most things. But, still my curiosity was getting the best of me. 10:10

"Fucking finally!" Alice, my best friend Jasper, and his step sister Rosalie finally made their way to the garage.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist lover boy, she probably doesn't even remember who you are" Rosalie laughed as she climbed into the back seat with Alice. She's such a bitch sometimes.

"I have no idea who or what you're referring to…and watch the leather" I'll be pissed if they fuck up my interior, what the hell do they think this is some shitty BMW? We drove from under the car port and down the hill to the gate separating our property from the rest of Kirkland. Emmett's house is only 3 mansions down, but I don't fucking walk. Time, 10:14 we parked and the girls hoped out of the back over the side.

"Hey slut what the fuck did I say about my leather?"

"OOO pot kettle black, Jessica!" She yelled over her shoulder. I swear to god if she weren't fucking HOT, I would have pitched her ass out a long time ago. With that they sauntered up to the door holding hands, a little trick they use to keep guys eating out of the palm of their hands, brilliant I must say.

I lit a cigarette and took a puff.

"Uh yeah, got it. I said I got…just fucking get here already douche-bag…yeah well fuck you very much too" Jasper hung up his phone; we still sat in the car in the front of the house, the valet waiting for us to move.

"So" I handed the cigarette to Jasper

"So, (puff) he's on his way, he said he'll meet us inside. (puff) 1G ($1000)" Jasper handed back the cigarette.

"Done! Well darling shall we" I took another drag, and gave him a smile.

"Well hell sugar tits when you look at me like that" Jasper joked, we take nothing seriously, fucking life of privilege. I held the cigarette with my lips in order to pull out my wallet.

"Keys, tip" I handed the valet $300 and the keys to my Lucy. We headed for the door; the girls had just stepped inside. We found them in the foyer with Emmett.

"Edward! Dude what the fuck you guys were supposed to be here like 20 minutes ago."

"Oh Em, you can't rush perfection" Rose said as she dazzled Emmett by placing her index finger on his chest and sliding it down to his belt buckle. His eyes got dark and he looked as though he were gonna throw her down right there and take her sweet little ass from behind. I chuckled. They've been fucking for about a month now. SFS Snort Fuck and Spend, that's all there is to in our world.

"So where is she?" Alice bounced up and down with anticipation. I felt a growl rumble in my chest as I caught Jasper checking out her tits. My sister's no angel but I'd prefer not to know about her "doings" and "cumings" especially with my best friend who I know for a fact was not with Alice last night.

Emmett shook his head and fell out of Rosalie's spell. He looked past the dance floor over to the bar, I followed his gaze. There she was. I would know that soft brown hair anywhere. She was molesting the bar and bobbing her head to the music. I could tell from here that I had been wrong. Not a letdown.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. She met my eyes and then quickly looked away. What does that mean? What was going on in that pretty little head of hers? After making her way through the crowd she was there in front of me. I wanted to reach out and stroke her soft looking skin. Suck on those ruby red lips. Get lost in her creamy white thighs that peeked out from under her little skirt.

"Oh my gosh Bella, it's so wonderful to see it you, isn't it Edward?" I vaguely heard Alice say my name. I was lost in the beauty of the sex goddess in front of me.

"Mmm" I bet she tastes exquisite. Alice nudged me out of my trance.

"Yes, Bella, it's nice to see you" That was all my mind could put together to say.

"Well I need a drink! Rose?" Alice sang and held her hand out to Rose. The two of them sauntered off. Bella had a look on her face I couldn't quite place. It was a mixture of sorrow, longing, lust, and disappointment. I would give anything to just sit and watch her pounder and make faces for the rest of my life. I feelt light headed, breath you jack ass, fuck, she's just a girl. But she's not, she's everything.

"Hey, there's Adam" Jasper spoke out interrupting my thoughts. "He's um got something for us" He smiled slyly; I gave a slight low chuckle, Bella looked confused. "Come on Eddie boy, the party awaits" We left her there with Emmett and went to meet Adam. Business first, then I find her and figure out just how well she remembers me.

"You got my cash?"

"I'm sorry did I miss the part about slumming it? Who the fuck do you think I am, of course I have the cash, bitch" I joked. Adam and Jasper both laughed as he held up two tubes of prime cute coke straight from the source, no middle man. I gave him $1200 for good measure, and as a token of my appreciation.

"Sir, a pleasure as always" Jasper bowed like a southern gentlemen.

I looked back at the foyer but she wasn't there. She was making her way up the stairs.

"Now where is she off too?" I said to myself.

"Who?" Jasper caught me. "Come on lets go try out our new acquisitions." He smirked.

"Um go ahead man, I'll catch up" I followed her with my eyes as she swished her luscious little hips up the stairs. My body followed, my mind was no longer running this show. I watched through the door while she made her way over to the piano bench and sat. She placed one delicate hand on the keys and taped down lightly.

"Do you play?" My voice came out low and husky. I almost didn't recognize it myself.

"Um no, not piano any way" She speaks. She kept her head down. Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered. I should just leave her alone.

"May I" Fuck, again with the body over mind. My feet walked me into the room.

"By all means" She seductively said. I felt my pants tighten. I sat next to her on the bench

"Hi" was all I could manage. I thought she was playing hard to get, but when I looked at her I was slapped by the sadness drawn across her beautiful face. This gorgeous girl should never be sad. Whatever it is, I have to make her feel better.

"Hi back" her voice rang clear as bell. She sounded like herself just older, sexier, with a hint of sorrow. I put my hands on the keys and tried to make her laugh by pounding out a string of jazzy notes. She didn't move. I needed something else, something more something to make her remember who I am and what we had all those years ago. My fingers took over and my voice followed…

_i close my door at night  
but they get in all right  
and she turns on the light_

i held her hands so tight  
'cause words don't come out right  
and she sees things at night

me, i'm closer to the door  
i don't get scared no more  
but i don't know the score  


I played this for her once. It was late at night and Alice and I spent the night at Emmett's as we often did when our parents went out together. Bella was there too, she had sad eyes from the moment she walked in the door. That was the day her parents told her about the divorce. Alice and Emmett were asleep along with the nanny who had removed her hearing aid. She had her own bedroom at the McCarty's and had gone to bed already, I was wide awake. I couldn't get her big brown sad eyes out of my head. I decided to get up and go check on her, make sure she got to sleep ok and maybe watch my little angel sleep for a while. I popped my head in and heard a soft noise sound from the bed. "Bella" I whispered. She didn't say anything, she just cried. 'What could I do to make it better' I thought. I remembered a song we had heard early that week when her and Alice where watching reruns of "My So Called Life". She kept humming it so I made myself learn it right away. _Late At Night_ by Buffalo Tom. "Come on" I whispered as I extended my hand to her. She took it without a word and followed me out the door, down the hall and into the music room. I shut the door behind us and pulled her over to the piano bench where we both sat down side by side. I was too nervous to look at her so I just put my hands to the keys and began to play and sing for her.

_If i could hold them in my hand  
i'd make them understand  
i'm not a haunted mind  
i'm not a thoughtless kind_

if i could put them in a jar  
i know they wouldn't scar  
i'd do it if i could  
i hope you know i would

i close my door at night  
but she gets in all right  
so i turn on the light

i held her hand too tight  
too hard to make it right  
so i could sleep at night

if i could hold them in my hand  
i'd make them understand  
i'm not a haunted mind  
i'm not a thoughtless kind

if i could put them in a jar  
i know they wouldn't scar  
i'd do it if i could  
i hope you know i would  


I sang the last line and the song came to a close. I looked over at her and her eyes were closed. Say something Bella, please anything. She was silent and unmoving.

"Bella" I whispered. It unintentionally escaped my lips. She had moved her hair over to one side leaving her soft and delicious looking neck exposed. I leaned in closer, she smelled like strawberries and freesia. I couldn't help myself, I had to taste her. I let my lips brush against her neck. I heard and felt her breath hitch in response and then she shivered. She continued to look at the piano as my head turned slightly to refocus on her luscious lips I was about to take them into my mouth when…

"MY GOSH! I can't believe she showed her face here! What-a-loser" **(a/n said like Chelsea Lately) **

Alice. I sighed into her neck. Our precious moment was gone. I should get out of here before twiddle dee and twiddle wasted stumble their asses in and embarrass me. Until the next moment (sigh). I stood and walked out of the room. Alice grabbed my arm as I tried to pass, partly to hold her up and partly to stop me.

"Brother Dear, Tyler would like a word with you" I nodded "sister dear" and continued on my way

_("Mi Bella Mi Amore!, Je t'aime my silly Bella")_

Fucking Tyler, that dick shouldn't even be here.

"Edward! You mother fucker, get your fucking ass down here!" I pulled out a cigarette and lit it as I walked over with a smile on my face. I couldn't help but laugh at how worked up this douche was.

"Hello Princess, to what do I owe this honor" fucking fag.

"You fucking know Cullen! What the fuck!?" Security came at that moment to restrain him. Jasper and Emmett were behind me ready to pounce if necessary, but I had it under control. He knows what he did and he knew his girl was a nasty slut when he got involved with that dumb bitch. Once more he knew better then to fuck with me. I've never been in a fight, never had to be, I can handle my shit without a fist.

"AHAHAHAHAH"

I looked behind me to find Rose and Alice laughing their asses off as Tyler got removed from the property. Bella just stood there wide eyed and innocent. Her mouth hung slightly open. Fuck! I hope that didn't scare her. Alice always said my "extracurricular actives" would come back to bite me in the ass. At that moment I felt the weight of them all tumble down on me.

"Well sugar I believe we have an appointment with Dr. feel good" Jasper winked at the girls. Alice rolled her eyes

"ooo I'm coming!" Rose called out.

"Hey skank we were taking shots" Alice pouted. She usually doesn't partake in our "activates". Neither does Em, but Rosalie usually did. Jasper turned and headed towards the downstairs den with Rose following close behind.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she looked back and forth between me and Alice. Shit we just had a perfect moment. I'm not ready for her to know everything yet. I know I can't prevent her from hearing things, but I just want, no I need one night. Tonight, just one night. Alice must have seen the pleading in my eyes.

"Um, nothing sweetie. Come on Em lets go take some shots!" she yelled the last part. Bella laughed at her enthusiasm, and the three of them headed towards the bar. Note to self, buy Alice something sparkly tomorrow, I owe her my life right now.

**BPOV**

Alice grabbed Emmett and me by the hand and dragged us through the dance floor over to the bar.

"Hey sexy bartender!" **(said like Long duck dong in 16 candles)** Alice cooed "6 shots of Patron Tekill-ya my good man"

What the…

"6 Alice? There's only 3 of us" She winked at me. Alice and I quickly fell back into step with our friendship. It was like no time had passed and we knew each other our whole lives.

"Thank you Sir!" she said to Laurent

"Anything for my Alice" he winked back at her. I figured he must bartend quite often for the Kirkland crowd. I stared at the 2 shot glasses in front of me. She has got to be f*ing kidding me!

"Silly Bella! Just knock'em back, straight down your throat"

"Bottoms up Bells" Emmett lifted up his first shot glass. After salting my hand and grabbing my lime, Alice and I held our shots up too "bottoms up" we both said. OH! SHIT-FUCK! It burns! AHHHH! Lime….Fucking hell!

"You ok ma bell?" She laughed. Emmett chuckled too; I couldn't help but join them.

"Yup! (cough)" was all I could say. In no time I had a second lime in my hand and salt on my wrist.

"_This beat is sick, let me take a ride on your disco stick"_ Alice sang along as she dropped it low and took it back up on the words "disco stick"

"Alright let's do this" I smiled.

"Fuck ya! Now that's the Spirit!" Emmett yelled.

"To old friends" Alice toasted. I sucked in, lick the salt, throw the shot, take the lime…I must be wasted because that second one wasn't that bad. The music changed to Snoop Doggs "Aint No Fun" Alice squealed with delight.

"She has a thing for dirty rap songs" Emmett explained.

"Ahhhh" I bobbed along to the beat

"_This is DJ Eazy Dick, on the station that slaps you across your fat ass, with a fat dick, When I met you last night baby"_ She sang out. On "baby" Emmett put his hand out for Alice to grab. She used it as leverage to shimmy her way up onto the bar.

"_Before you opened up your gap I had respect for ya lady But now I take it all back Cause you gave me all your pussy And ya even licked my balls" _She continued. I watched in amazement, Alice always was fearless.

"Mi Bella! Get your cute little ass up here with me"

"Um no Alice! Don't you remember how klutzy I am, no way!"

"_Cause it aint no fuuunnnn if Alice can't haaaaavvvveee none!"_ She kept singing in her own little world.

"Awe come on. I'll catch you if you fall" The voice of sex on legs sounded behind me. I turned around to see Edward leaning against the bar. His eyes looked different, darker and a bit glazed over. I raised my Eyebrow at him.

"Promise" He had always been there to catch me when we were kids, but so much time has passed. I've suffered through so many let downs and dropped balls in my life. I don't know if it was the alcohol or trusting my instincts about our piano moment but I grabbed on to his waiting hand. A crooked smile played on his lips. I shimmied on up there right next to Alice.

"Yay!" She Squeaked

I didn't know the words but the chorus was pretty easy. I caught on to Alice's slight change in the lyrics and began to sing with her

"_It aint to fun if Alice can't haaaaavvvveee none" _

I saw Rose and Emmett disappear into the crowd and Jasper came to stand by Edward at the bar right underneath us. Alice "dipped it low" right into Jaspers face. Edward stared up at me his eyes burning a hole right through me. Normally I would hate being stared at but 2 shots of "Tekuill-ya" had empowered me. It made me a better, dare I say sexier dancer. I swayed my hips back and forth and threw my arms into the air, and then I rolled my hips and dropped low sliding back up slowly. The song came to an end. To my surprise I was having a blast until…That same fake chested, bleach blond girl from early came up behind Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

What the hell! Lauren. That fucking Bitch! Wait, what? Isabella, where did that come from? Chill, just because you had a moment and he remembered a song doesn't actually mean he wants you. He removed her arm and spun her around to face him. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she grabbed his hand leading him away back through the foyer to the other side of the house. I watched her saunter along with him tow, I feel sick. Alice must have seen the whole thing because she put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her in a 'no big deal, shrug it off' kind of way. Jasper held out his hands and helped Alice down from the bar.

Once she was down he looked back up and winked at me

"Madame"

I held on to his hands and lowered myself off of the bar. I couldn't help it, I stared off into the direction Edward had disappeared too with the hopes that he would reappear. He didn't.

"Lauren is such a crack whore! Really, the girls got problems; she'll suck on anything for a sniff. She should have been shipped off to reha…Oh my gosh Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"S'ok. Don't worry about it, you didn't mean anything by it. And Laruen can suck and snort whatever she wants. I don't know her so what do I care" The room began to spin. Alice managed to confess to her brother's drug use while bringing up my mom all in the span of 20 seconds. That should be a new world record for amount of low blows in such little time. The sad part is that it wasn't my mom that bothered me, it was Edward.

"Hey Laurent 3 shots" Jasper yelled. I looked at him. 3shots? He just smiled and put his arm around me.

"Come on Madame et ma petite, let's turn those frowns upside down!"

I cracked up "did you really just say that? What are we in kindergarten?"

"What of course! Next I'll pull your hair to let you know of my intentions"

"Well, as long as you promise to never steal my green crayon, I guess we can get married"

"Done deal sweetheart!" He handed me a shot, and one to Alice.

"Here's to honor, cause it's better to be honor than off her."

"Amen" Alice chimed, and I shot back my 3rd shot of Tequila.

"One little old me and 2 sweet little things what's a southern gent to do" Alice rolled her eyes

"Southern gent my ass! Dance with me cowboy" They headed off towards the dance floor and waved for me to follow. I refuse to let my crushed dreams about my crush ruin the rest of my night. So I danced. I danced like I've never danced before…mostly because for safety reasons, I had never danced before. Alice and I sandwiched Jasper. Song after song we dipped it low and swayed our hips. She backed her ass into jaspers crotch and grinded against him. Something is obviously going on between them. After countless songs the crowd began to thin and the party wore down. Still no sign of Edward since he disappeared with that Lauren girl, stupid bitch. I had no idea what time it was, but I assumed somewhere between late and morning. Rosalie and Emmett reemerged and began to shoo people out the door. Where the hell had they gone off to for so long?

"So my Darla, how was your first party?"

"Spanky, it was fansastic" I slurred just a little bit. I wasn't gone far enough to get sick, but I was definitely drunk! And then there were 4 + Bella. I could tell the other 4 were about to couple off.

"So um, I'm ready for bed" I gave a horrible fake yawn. "See you guys in the morning"

"It is mornoning!" We all laughed at the obvious. "Maria will be here to make her famous chocolate chip pancakes in the morning Bells" Maria! She's still here. I had an instant flash back of warm and fuzzies from Marie our childhood nanny.

"You didn't tell me Maria still works here!"

"She doesn't, but she'd love to make us pancakes. When I told her you were back she insisted on coming by tomorrow morning" With that I turned and headed up the stairs to my old room and left the other four to their coupling. My old room looked exactly as I remembered it. Baby pink bedding and curtains with a white dresser that had a boy and girl teddy bear sitting on top. It was comforting, the closest thing I ever had to a traditional home. I took off my shirt, skirt, and heels and laid them on top of the dresser. I looked in the closet and pulled out one of my old large t-shirts uncle Trent used to let me sleep in. After pulling it over my head I stumbled over to the bed and crawled in. It was more comfortable then I remembered. I flipped the switch and rolled onto my side facing the wall. The room was nice and dark.

The door cracked open

"Em?" He didn't say anything. I felt him get into the bed and wrap his strong arms around me. Edward. He gently pushed my hair out of the way and began to place kisses along my neck. I felt his arm graze over my breasts on top of the t-shirt as he pulled me closer into him. I felt a live for the first time in years.

"Edward" I whispered with a shaky voice.

"Shhhhh, my Bella. Just sleep" He whispered back. At that moment Lauren, and whatever else Edward has gotten himself into didn't matter. In that moment I felt safe, and loved. I soon let the remains of the alcohol take me off to sleep with his arms still wrapped around me.

_I got off the bar and went to find Edward. _

"_Have you seen Edward" I asked some guy with red hair and plugs in his ears, I think I heard someone call him Adam._

"_Check the bathroom sweetheart" I turned to leave and felt Adam wrap his arm around my waste to stop me. _

"_You know, I think he's a bit 'busy', but uh is there anything I can help you with?"_

"_No um I just need to…"_

"_You just need to come with me right now"_

"_Let me go"_

"_Come on sweetheart, whatever you were gonna give to Edie boy you can just give it to me" He started kissing my neck. Holding both of my wrists in one hand, Adam used his other to slide under my skirt and dance along the hem of panties._

"_LET HER GO ADAM!" A voice from behind me growled._

"_Edward!" Adam released me and I turned to run to Edwards's chest. He wrapped his strong safe arms around me. Adam threw his hands up and backed away with a slick grin on his face._

"_Wow Cullen, I wasn't doing anything to her she didn't want me to do"_

"_Oh really it didn't sound that way to me, Why don't you get the fuck out"_

"_Whatever man, she aint even worth it" he turned and disappeared down the hall.  
"Edward" I looked up at him and smiled._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I am now"_

"_Come on…" I followed him up the stairs and into my room. He shut the door behind us._

"_Edward I …"_

"_Shhh, Bella"_

_He was looking me in the eyes, looking through me. Slowly he brushed my hair from my face letting his hands rest on my cheek. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned my forehead against his. Eyes closed I lifted my face searching for his lips. I found them. First sweet and delicious the kiss was soft and pure. After a moment I felt him lick my bottom lip asking permission to deepen the kiss. I obliged taking his tongue in my mouth allowing him to explore my teeth, tongue cheeks, any and every part he could reach. Allowing myself to melt into him I moaned as the sensation took over my body. His hands crept down towards the hem of my shirt as he began to attack my neck and collarbone with fast heated kisses. Sucking and biting I couldn't help myself…. "Edward" his name breathlessly escaped my lips…_

I jumped up breathing heavy, a pool of moisture stuck between my legs "Edward" I breathed. He wasn't there.

**A/N So, what do you think? Review please!!! Next chapter we'll find out what Lauren wanted with Edward and what led him into Bella's room only to leave before she woke up.**


	4. First Comes Friends

**RIP MJ June 25, 2009**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Twilight or it's Characters.**

**A/N **

**First things first! I saw the New Moon trailer on the big screen when I went to see Transformers 2 yesterday!!! A-Fucking-Mazing! OMFG you guys it looks so good! And Transformers 2 was good too lol, it was really funny and the effects were great.**

**Navygirl14 get out of my head! Lmao, you totally hit the nail on the head and I hope you enjoy the chapter. And, ****pen2paper93Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and support. I 3 you both : )**

"**Music is the movement of sound to reach the soul for the education of its virtue." (Plato)****YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE MUSIC!!! Pull up your itunes and at least sample each song to get the full effect of the mood and atmosphere I'm trying to create. Music rules my life as it does my story so listen up!**

**Songs for this chapter**_**: Aint No Fun**_** by Snoop Dogg, **_**If You Seek Amy**_** by Britney Spears, **_**All Mixed Up**_** by Red House Painters, **_**Suck On You**_** by Paramore, **_**I Know What Boys Like**_** by the Waitresses**

**Ch4: First Comes Friends**

**EPOV**

Alice always said my "extracurricular actives" would come back to bite me in the ass. At that moment I felt the weight of them all tumble down on me.

"Well sugar I believe we have an appointment with Dr. feel good" Jasper winked at the girls. Alice rolled her eyes

"ooo I'm coming!" Rose called out.

"Hey skank we were taking shots" Alice pouted. She usually didn't partake in our "activates". Neither does Em, but Rosalie usually does. Jasper turned and headed towards the downstairs den with Rose following close behind.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she looked back and forth between me and Alice. Shit we just had a perfect moment. I'm not ready for her to know everything yet. I know I can't prevent her from hearing things, but I just want, no I need one night. Tonight, just one night. Alice must have seen the pleading in my eyes.

"Um, nothing sweetie. Come on Em lets go take some shots!" she yelled the last part. Bella laughed at her enthusiasm, and the three of them headed towards the bar. Note to self, buy Alice something sparkly tomorrow. I owe her my life right now. The less Bella knows about my sorted misadventures the better.

After watching Alice drag Bella away I met them in the den. Japer and Rose were sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table with 3 lines poured and measured waiting to be consumed.

"Ladies first" Jasper smirked at Rose as he handed her a rolled up 100 dollar bill. She bent down and sniffed up the snow. Jasper went next then me. I wasn't really in the mood now, but fuck it was already lined up. The two of them were content for the moment letting the high sink in _("Aint no fun if Alice can't haaaavvveee none"_) I heard my sister yell from the dance floor. She's probably on the bar by now. I hate it when she does that shit. It's hard enough being her brother without her throwing herself out there.

"I'll see you out there" Jasper gave me a 'peace out' hand and I left the room. I looked over to the stairs as I passed them and locked eyes with Lauren. She gave me a come-hither stare, but I kept walking. Great, what the fuck does she want now? I'm sick of that piece of trash…There she is! Found you, my Bella.

"Mi Bella! Get your cute little ass up here with me"

"Um no Alice! Don't you remember how klutzy I am, no way!"

"_Cause it aint no fuuunnnn if Alice can't haaaaavvvveee none!"_

I snuck up behind her and was rewarded with another whiff of her strawberry scented hair.

"Awe come on. I'll catch you if you fall" Please God get that sweet little ass up on the bar.

"Promise" She seductively asked. I gave her a crooked smile and held out my hand. She took it and shimmied those legs up on to the bar. Sweet Jesus, black lace panties, what the fuck! I raised an eyebrow at her which was apparently all the encouragement she need as she dipped down to the ground and rolled up slowly. I was lost in the movement of her hips swishing from side to side as her hands ran through her gorgeous hair lifting it up and letting fall around her sexy face. My private viewing was interrupted when I felt a pair of sweaty arms wrap around my waist. I grabbed her rough by the wrist and twirled the imposter around to face me. My annoyance was written on my face. Lauren leaned in to talk in my ear.

"Awe what's the matter lover, not happy to see me" She stayed at my ear waiting for me to respond in to her.

"What the fuck do you want Lauren?"

"Oh you know what I want. I saw you talking to Adam earlier. I know he has the best shit. Sharing is caring darling. Don't you care about me"

I nodded and she grabbed my hand leading me away from my Bella. 'Sharing is caring' HA! I really don't give a fuck about her. I just wanted to get her away from Bella. She pulled me into the den and we sat on the couch. I pulled out my newly acquired stash and poured a line on the table. After I handed her a rolled $100 she bent down and sniffed. Disgusting. She handed me back the $100 and kissed me on the mouth. Hot and dirty her tongue darted in and out. I pushed her off of me.

"What's wrong with you?" She stared at me.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like indulging in your crack whore fantasies tonight"

"Well that was fucking harsh" she pouted. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I need to get the fuck out of here.

"Come on Eddie" she cooed, "you know I love snorting blow and giving blow"

"Tempting Lauren, but I'd rather not spend the next two weeks waiting on test results to see if my dick will fall off from your skank mouth." I walked out. Fuck! What has this girl done to me? I've never turned down head before.

**(**_**If You Seek Amy**_** (DJ mix) by Britney)**

I looked back at the dance floor and saw Bella shaking her ass with Alice and Jasper. I need to clear my head. Things have gotten all mixed up.

I walked out and found the kid I had slipped the $300 and my keys to.

"Aston Martin guy?" he asked pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah, here's another $100 make it quick" I handed him the $100 that Laruen had used to snort. Somehow I doubt he would notice or care. Less than a minute later he pulled up in Lucy. He hoped out, I hoped in and was off. The purr of Lucy calmed me as I sped down the street and out of Kirkland Community.

**(**_**All Mixed Up**_** by Red House Painters)**

I sped aimlessly towards the coast.

_First Beach Cliff 3 miles_

I passed the sign and in 5 minutes I was there, parking on the cliff overlooking the beach. I felt anger surge through me as if I just stuck my finger in an electrical socket.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!!!" I screamed slamming my hand against the steering wheel. FUCK FUCK FUCK. Why did she have to come back? Why now? She left. Never called, never wrote, never even fucking emailed. I tried my best to forget about her and move on like I thought she obviously had since not even Emmett had heard from her. Treating other girls like shit because they weren't her. It was as if I was angry at them for not being her, not being what I wanted, so I treated them like commodities. They were pieces of ass to fuck and trade as I pleased. I had never felt any remorse until now. It's inevitable. I know she'll find out the type of person I've become sooner or later. If I give in to what I want and pursue her, she'll only get hurt.

I got out of the car and slammed the door. As I walked over to the cliffs edge I felt the small tube of coke in my left pocket. I reached in, pulled it out, and held it up to examine it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH….Shit" I threw it over the cliff on impulse…shit I shouldn't have done that. Fuck! I need to see her. After tonight I'm gonna stay away. I'll go about my business and I'll let her go about hers. She should be with someone like that Mike Newton kid or…What the fuck am I saying? I would fuck him up if he even got within 1 foot of my Bella. But what then? I need to see her. I need to be with her, feel her. I need her to tell me what to do. I jumped back into Lucy and sped off back towards Emmett's. If I know Bella like I know I do, she'll spend the night in her old room.

When I got back to Em's the hired help was gone along with the party. I parked along the garage and strolled up to the front door. There's no need for locks here this being a secluded community and all, so I walked right into the foyer. The house was relatively clean already from the staff picking up. I figured Jasper was somewhere molesting my sister, fucking prick, and Rose and Em where fucking like it was going out of style.

I crept up the stairs and slipped into her room she laid there just like she once had facing the wall.

**(**_**Twilight**_** by Elliot Smith)**

"Em?" she whispered without lifting her head. My voice caught in my throat, but my body was on auto pilot. I quickly kicked off my shoes and lay behind her in the bed. I felt her moan as I put my arm around her soft body to pull her closer to me. I need to feel her, be with her right now. As long as I'm here in this bed with her I know that the other girls and shit I've gotten myself into doesn't matter. I couldn't help myself, as soon as I inhaled her mouth watering scent I pulled her soft silky brown hair away from her creamy, delicious skin and began to place kisses and licks on her neck.

"Edward" she moaned. I needed to stop myself right now before I did something I know I want more than anything, but she would regret in the morning.

"Shhhhh, my Bella. Just sleep" I felt her breathing even out as she slipped away to sleep.

I was wide awake from the coke I had snorted earlier, more than content to just listen to her breath and watch her sleep. An unmeasured amount of time had passed.

"Edward" I heard her whisper softly

"Bella" I looked at her, "Bella love, are you awake?" no response. She was still sleeping. I had forgotten how she talks in her sleep. She said my name. That has to mean something. She's dreaming about me. I decided right then and there that I would do this the right way. Friends first. I would become good for her and after she knows everything and feels like she can trust me again I will make her mine. For now I needed to leave her. Waking up next to her is a complication she doesn't need right now. First comes friends. Fuck, easier said than done.

I slipped out from under her and grabbed my shoes. Slowly I walked to the door and slithered through careful not to open it too far. I put my shoes on in the hallway and ran down the stairs.

"Ahem!" Rosalie cleared her throat. "What or should I say where are you coming from?" she stood there in Emmett's robe with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"That's none of your concern Rose"

"Be careful Edward" She warned. Sometimes Rose surprises me by being a human being "She's not Kirkland trash, she doesn't play by our rules. She's better than that, better then you"

She was right. I had no response for her so I just looked away and walked out of the front door.

**BPOV**

**(**_**Suck On You**_** by Paramore)**

'_Stars, hide your fires!__Let not light see my black and deep desires.' (Macbeth)_

I sat on my bed trying desperately to get through Macbeth before school starts tomorrow. It wasn't that it was uninteresting, but I had a lot on my mind and it seemed like the smallest most insignificant lines would throw me back over the past 2 days.

When I woke up Saturday morning, or afternoon really, Edward was gone. I wondered if I dreamt the whole thing, him coming to my bed and wrapping his arms around me, placing kisses on my neck, and holding me till I fell asleep. No, that really happened. I know it did, so what the hell?! I need answers, what was that?

Emmett was no help.

When I came down finally, Maria was there making us pancakes

"Maria!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs bursting through the kitchen doors"

"Oh my darling Isabella! Look at you so gorgeous, I always said you were such a beautiful child I just knew you would be a gorgeous woman!" She beamed with her thick Italian accent. "Sit sit"

I sat at the island overlooking the stove next to Emmett. He laughed at Maria's declarations.

"Yeah but I'm still cutter right Miss Maria?"

"Oh I don't chose favorites I love my children equally" We both chuckled as she placed two plates each with four pancakes and syrup in front of us.

"Eat up Eat up!" you didn't have to tell me twice. I poured my syrup and dove in! I missed her cooking. Renee was never much of a cook. She was never much of anything in particular actually. Always going through phases of this, that and the other, painting, pottery, gardening, the list goes on and on.

"So Bella are you excited about going to Kirkland"

"Um yeah, I guess. It'll be my first time at a real school." I already knew where she was going with this.

"And did you see the Cullen's last night? Edward? You two were always so close. I remember thinking 'they're gonna get married and have beautiful babies someday'" She sighed and stared off into the future.

Maybe 7 years ago, but today not likely. "Yeah, I saw them last night" There was nothing more to add.

"Well my lovies I must get going, Miss Maria has a hair appointment" She smiled and patted her hair. "Come give me love" We both jumped down from our stools

"Bye, Maria" we said in unison as we held our arms out for hugs. She left and we climbed back up onto our stools to finish eating.

"So" Emmett was looking at me waiting for a response.

"So…"

"So Rosalie said she saw Edward sneaking out of your room this morning"

"Um yeah, nothing happened, it was weird" He gave me a stunned look implying 'that's, it that's all your gonna say'

"What?" I asked getting annoyed

"Nothing, I guess" He turned back to shoveling pancakes into his mouth. "Just be careful Bella. You don't wanna get lost in oz." He warned me with a full mouth.

"Thanks tin man but I think I'll be ok" Who am I kidding, I was already lost, confused, hurt, pissed, you name it I was feeling it.

He chuckled.

"Seriously though B, this is a different world. They don't have consequence you know. Drugs, money, and sex are free flowing. The more drugs, money, and sex you have the more power you hold and let's just say Edward is very powerful" I stared into my plate pushing the food around. I've lost my appetite.

"So where do you fit into all of this? I saw you and Rosalie together"

"Yeah, we're just fucking. I mean I want more but she's not ready to commit to anything. She uses sex to solidify her power, so does Alice, I don't think either of them have taken gym since…ever" He laughed.

"Wait what are you…are you saying they…with a teacher…oh my gosh that's just" You think you know someone. I would have expected that from Rosalie but not Alice.

"Not a teacher, the assistant dean, in the Hamptons freshman year"

"Ewe." What the hell is wrong with these people?

"Yeah well, that's how things roll around her"

"So what!? You don't do drugs, or sleep around or"

"Wait now, I get around! I gotta stake my power somehow…I just prefer Rose. I would give it all up for her"

"Awe Em you really like her. She's kind of bitch isn't she?"

"Nah it's a front, I know her better than that." He continued to eat. I let all of this new information sink in. So Alice isn't really the same nice innocent girl I remember, and Edward is "very powerful" and all that that implies. (Sigh) I need to get out of here, I need to think.

'_Stars hide your fires!__Let not light see my black and deep desires.' (Macbeth)_

Do I wanna know about Edwards sorted past. Does it even matter now? He snuck out in the middle of the night. I know I shouldn't get involved with him. Emmett was right; I don't know anything about this world. Money, got that but it never mattered to me. I never used it as leverage to harm others. Drugs, never touched them and never will. Sex, I'm not a virgin but I don't know the first thing about using it to get what I want. Maybe that's why Edward left. After being with Laruen, when he got to me maybe he realized that I'm not what he wants. I'm not a sex-kitten ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Stroke of genius! Light bulb on!

"ALICE!" I sat up in my bed and checked the time on my phone. 9:00pm that's not too late to call is it? If you can't beat em join em. Maybe Alice can help me get up to speed with Kirkland. I mean, not the drugs, but using my sexual side to conquer, now that's an idea! Maybe if I learn how to be a glamorous vixen like Rose, Alice and all the other girls, he'll want me more then I already want him. I dialed Alice's number and waited for her to pick up.

_Ring Ring_

"Alice speaking"

"Alice? Hey it's Bella"

"Oh hey Bella! How are you? I hope your hang over wasn't too bad on Saturday" she giggled

"What, oh um no I'm fine…listen, I have a proposition for you, um do you mind meeting me after school tomorrow?"

"Sure Bella, of course. Nothing serious I hope"

"No no, I just need your help with something"

"Oh, Ok"

"Ok! Um so that's it, I guess I'll see tomorrow then"

"I guess so" we hung up at the same time. Perfect! Edward won't know what hit him. Watch out Kirkland Preparatory, after tomorrow there's gonna be a new Isabella in town…another new Isabella…oh who am I kidding…No! Isabella Marie Swan, with Alice's help you'll have him and that whole damn school eating out of the palm of your hand.

Epiphanies are exhausting. After getting off the phone with Alice I was ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and climbed in to bed. After turning the light off I closed my heavy lids and drifted off to sleep.

_I decided to wear my Mary Jane's with the uniform, part of the new and sexy improved Bella. My skirt was rolled up so that it sat just bellow my ass line allowing little peeks as it swayed back and forth with my hip-licious walk. "I know what boys like" by the Waitress was playing in the background as I made my way up the stairs and into the school. The crowed parted all eyes on me as I made my way through the hall. Eye on the prize, bingo! He was putting a book away in his locker. I sauntered up and placed my hand on his shoulder forcing him to turn around. _

"_Edward" danced off of my plump lip glossed pout. His eyes darkened and I felt his cock twitch in response against my leg as I leaned in for the kill. I kissed him long and hard, biting and sucking on his lips right there in public. Grabbing on to his tie, I pulled causing him to follow me as I backed away from his locker. Turning around to face forward I heard him growl at the site of my skirt dancing back and forth as I skipped down the hall to the nearest class room still holding on to the silk tie. _

_I pulled him into the room and shut the door. No words were needed. I sat on the teacher's desk with my legs dangling, spread slightly apart inviting him to settle between them. Edward fisted his hand into my hair and pulled my head forcefully to the side as he began to lick, suck, and bite on my neck and collarbone. I moaned as I placed my hands on his belt and unlocked my prize. _

_I looked him dead in his lust filled eyes as I used my foot to lower his pants and boxers. There he was in all of his long, thick, and hard glory. Grabbing on I began to stroke. He hissed out and crushed his lips to mine. After ripping my shirt open he pulled my breasts out of the bra and lowered his head to take the right one in his mouth while kneading the left with his hand. Edward used his other hand to lift up my skirt and feel just how much I wanted that beautiful dick inside of me. Using both hands he pulled down my white lace panties and began pinching and applying pressure to my clit. My head fell back in pleasure as he stuck 1, 2, 3 fingers inside of me stretching out my pussy in preparation for his huge cock. Once satisfied with my readiness he moved my hands from his dick and trusted inside of me._

"_Oh Edward, fuck" I screamed as he began to pound in and out over and over. His head fell back allowing me access to his neck and chest. I licked and scratched my nails along his collarbone "BEEP BEEP BEEP" the bell was ringing "BEEP BEEP BEEP" now the fire alarm was going off? What the…_

UGGGGHHHH! I opened my eyes and looked at my phone. 8:00am Monday morning, time for school.

**A/N Will Bella succeed in becoming a sex vixen or will Alice talk her out it? Will Edward still want to take things slow and be friends first after he sees Bella talking to James VanGunderson, back from 2years of Boarding school, a playboy in his own right, and the only man who could possibly rival Edward? Stay tuned!**

**I'm hoping to get 2 or 3 more chapters up before I go on vacation *fingers crossed***

**Keep R&Ring, love y'all cause y'all love Twi!**


	5. This Is High School, What Is A Friend

**I don't own Twi or its characters**

**A/N **

**This a long one…**

**So there are not a lot of lemons in this chapter because I'm trying to tell a story and I really needed to lay out a strong foundation for the school. **

**David Wooderson is Mathew Mcana-douches character in **_**Dazed and Confused**_**, if you need more help than that with the reference then you need to go watch the film right now because it's an American Classic!**

**Song for this chapter: **_**Alma Mater**_** by Alice Cooper, **_**Cherry Lips**_** by Garbage, **_**Yoo Hoo**_** by Luscious Jackson, **_**Popular **_**by Nada Surf, **_**Supervixen**_** By Garbage, **_**Fix You Up **_**by Tegan and Sarah, **_**Breaking the Girl**_** by the Red Hot Chile Peppers, **_**Sober**_** by Tool – Each song is placed with the text in () to indicate where it goes/should be listened to in the chapter.**

**Ch5: This Is High School, What Is A Friend Anyway?**

**BPOV**

**(**_**Alma Mater**_** by Alice Cooper)**

After turning off my phone alarm I laid there in a daze. My sex dream about Edward was still dancing in my head and between my thighs. (Sigh) 8:15 got to get up. I jumped in the shower and quickly washed my body and hair. After blow-drying and brushing my teeth, I sat back on my bed and stared at my uniform laid across my desk. I was beginning to have second thoughts about asking Alice for her help. Who was I kidding, with my luck the whole thing would backfire and I would be left alone and heartbroken…which I guess is no worse off than I am right now. So it's settled.

"I'm so doing this" I said aloud to confirm my seriousness. I put my uniform on and looked at the Mary Jane's. I guess now is as good a time as any to begin my 'transformation'. I threw my chucks back into the closet and slipped my feet into the naughty porcelain doll shoes and went to look in the mirror. A blush crossed my face as the dream came back to me.

"Edward Cullen eat your heart out" I smirked. I must admit when Aunt Pat is right she's right. The shoes did complete the outfit in a way that my chucks never would. My Jansport, the first bag pack I've ever owned was packed and ready to go so I grabbed my keys and made way to the kitchen.

_Bell's,_

_Left for work. Have a great first day!_

_-Dad_

Charlie was never good with saying 'I love you' but I knew what he meant through the note. I went grocery shopping yesterday investing in quick breakfast meals. I poured a glass of vanilla soy milk and downed it along with a Quaker oatmeal bar and headed out the door. Cherry Bomb roared to life with an attitude about being awakened so early.

"Come on Cherr get mama to school in one piece"

She was named after an old Runaway's song "Cherry Bomb" she was cherry red and feisty it seemed fitting. The school campus was located in the hills within the Kirkland Community gates. 9:30 I reached the gates and was greeted by the same guard from the night of the party.

"Darla" He tipped his hat and smiled. I could tell he was even more amused than he had been the night of the party at the sight of me in my prestigious Kirkland Preparatory uniform sitting in my old beat up truck.

"It's Bella actually, Darla is just an inside joke between me and my cousin Emmett. Trent and Patricia McCarty are my aunt and uncle."

"Oh, I see. Well, Miss McCarty…"

"Swan, McCarty is my mother"

"Well, Miss Swan (putting extra emphasis on my proper name) be careful. Don't let those Kirk Prep kids take advantage of a nice girl like you."

"Thanks" I said dryly as I drove in. Do I have innocent naiveté stamped on forehead? No really, what am I a dear in headlights? I mean I know I'm not the most experienced girl on the block but really people, I'm not about to get in the back of David Wooderson's van either. I turned my stereo back up and drove in.

_She gave you everything she had, But she was young and dumb, She'd just turned twenty-one__** (**__**Cherry Lips**_** by Garbage)**

One modification I made sure of for my truck was a kick ass stereo system.

Great, BMW BMW BMW Mercedes, Lexus, Audi, Lexus, BMW, Volvo, Mercedes…and then there was me.

_Go Baby Go Go, We're right behind you, Go baby Go Go, Yeah we're looking at you_

9:45, Time to get this show on the road. I hopped out with my book bag and began to make way through the parking lot. People were staring at me as I walked past. I felt a deep crimson blush spread across my face and neck, no mirror needed, I knew it was crimson by the level of embarrassment and awkwardness I felt as I walked.

"Oh my god is that her?" a girl with a high pitched voice whispered loudly and giggled.

"I know Jess, right!? Nice ride" I recognized the voice. Lauren that 2 bit…

"Thanks" I looked her dead in the eyes and kept walking. She and three other girls were leaning against the stair rails leading up to the overwhelmingly huge thick wooden school doors. The building was intimidating. Old and brown. Cathedral like in the design. Stained glass windows and ugly animal looking statues adorned the top. I looked up and held my breath as I walked in.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" A pretty girl with black hair and pink designer glasses approached me extending her hand. She wasn't at the party, or was she? No, definitely not. "I'm Angela, Angela Webber…Yes, Dean Webbers daughter." She smiled and rolled her eyes jokingly answering my question before I could ask it.

"Hi" I shook her hand "and it's just Bella actually" I smiled back.

"Well "just Bella", I'm here to show you to your locker and answer any questions you may have about your schedule."

I looked around the hall but saw no sign of who I was looking for. Angela was standing there trying to figure out what I was looking for as she held out a ½ sized sheet of paper in her hand.

"Oh, um right my schedule." I looked it over and my face fell.

"Is something wrong? Is it not right?" she looked confused and concerned.

"Gym, I um, I just, I hate gym" I forced a smile.

"Oh, tell me about it!" she laughed. "So follow me and I'll take you to your locker" She started walking and motioned for me to follow. As we walked I continued searching combing every square inch in front of me hopping to catch a glimpse of green eyes or bronze tousled locks. I saw nothing but a sea of kids all in the same uniform.

"Here it is, 247, up top" She pated my locker door. "The combination is on your schedule. Don't worry I didn't peak."

"Oh um right." I looked at the number and began to turn. It stuck a bit but eventually popped right open. "Hey, thanks for taking the time to show me my locker um…"

"Angela"

"Right Angela, thanks"

"No problem, if you need anything, anything at all don't be afraid to ask. I'm not like everyone else here. Like you I live outside of Kirkland. I only go here because I get free tuition with my dad being the dean and all." She smiled warmly. I couldn't help but smile back. She was being serious and genuine and I really did appreciate her efforts. A silent beat passed as I began to unload my things into my locker. I saw them out of the corner of my eye.

_**(Yoo Hoo**_** by Luscious Jackson)**

"The crew" as Emmett called them. They entered together and parted the hall like it was the red sea. Kids literately scrambling to get out of their way as Alice skipped along side of Rosalie who was doing the best Gisele inspired catwalk I had ever seen, while Jasper sauntered with a sexy grin on his face, big threatening looking Emmett in the middle behind Rosalie, And then…Edward. He walked with a swagger, hair a sexy mess, green bedroom eyes, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie loose and hands in his pockets. My breath hitched and I stared as they walked towards me.

"Oh them" Angela said simply "Three of the most powerful families in the country let alone the school, and boy do they know it" she rolled her eyes.

As they passed, Alice winked at me causing another red face rush as I looked down at my shoes. I swear I heard _yoo hoo_ by Luscious Jackson play like a scene from a movie while they walked away in slow motion.

"Do you know them?" she asked with a look of awe and confusion.

"Um, I'm a McCarty, my mom is um I mean Emmett is my cousin" I nervously stuttered. "We all kind of grew up together till I moved when I was 10"

"Wow, what's it like growing up with all of that money…if you don't mind me asking…never mind that was rude I'm sorry. It's just…" She looked down embarrassed

"No, it's ok. Um really I don't know. I lived a pretty simple life in Phoenix for the most part. And now I live with my dad just outside of the golden gates" We both laughed.

"I'm glad you're here Bella Swan (RING RING)" The school bells chimed and students began to filter into their classes. "The crew", I totally need a new name for them, were gathered around their lockers all conveniently placed side by side. "Fucking power" I whispered to myself.

Edward met my eyes for the briefest of moments. Lust, sorrow, confusion, and tiredness swept across his beautiful face as his brows furrowed. I looked away out of embarrassment for ogling. I was trying to place his emotions. Really! I wasn't staring at his chiseled jaw or the way his shirt and blazer hung against his god like body. (RING RING) The second bell broke the spell.

"Come on Swan, we don't wanna be late on the first day. I smiled in response and headed for my first class. As I walked I watched Alice and Rose kiss good day on each other's cheek as they parted ways. Alice skipped like a naughty school girl holding on to Jaspers hand as she pulled him in to a class room. Rosalie cat walked off with Edward, and Emmett stood outside of room 113 waiting for me.

"Political theory?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, shall we" he held the door open for me and I entered the class room. I recognized a few faces from the party, but no one I knew by name. As I tried to sit in the front row, I felt Emmett grab me by the backpack to stop me

"Whoa Bells, front row? Nonono" he smirked as he gestured to two seats next to each other off to the left 2 rows back. I sighed.

"What was I thinking" We sat waiting for the teacher.

"Hello Everyone! I am Dr. Dungy and this is Ancient-Political-Theory" he wrote on the board as he spoke. I began taking notes like a good student, Emmett laughed at my efforts.

_Knock Knock Knock_

_**(Popular **_**by Nada Surf)**

"Yes Mr. uh…"

"James, James VanGunderson" I looked up to see a tall, muscular, handsome blond with sky blue eyes and a sly panty dropping grin on his face.

"Ah yes Mr. VanGunderson, welcome back to Kirkland"

A wave of giggles and whispers washed through the class room as "James" sauntered down the row between Emmett and my seat.

"McCarty" he grinned. I looked up at Emmett and his mouth hung open with irritation on his face.

"VanGunderson, what the fuck are you doing here"

"Oh Em, I'm touched by that warm reception, I missed you too sweet- heart…hi there" he shot a smile my way and extended his hand "James"

"Bella" I choked out before turning back around to focus on my notes.

"As I was saying…" Dr. Dungy continued. I leaned over to whisper in Em's ear.

"What's the deal with old blue eyes?" Em snorted

"James VanGunderson, as in VanGunderson Bank. He went here freshman year, but then he left to go to boarding school. Word on the street is that his sorry ass got kicked out, now he's back. Edward is gonna flip a bitch!"

"Why would Edward care?"

"He and VanGunder-douche were kind of rivals. You know, went after the same girls, after the same power. With James gone Edie boy ran the school and now…well I guess stay tuned" he laughed while a hint of excitement for drama to come danced in his eyes.

"So, Mr. VanGunderson, please dazzle me with your boarding school education. What was the premise for Plato's Republic, and please spare me the cliff notes synopsis"

"Well, It's a book about what not to do, how not to run a country" he answered Dr. Dungy's request. Too bad he was so way…

"Wrong" Shit did I just say that out loud? Fuck.

"Please Miss um" he leaned forward from his desk waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Swan, Bella Swan" He looked at his role sheet searching for a "Bella"

"AH-ha, Isabella Swan, Welcome to Kirkland Miss Swan"

"Thank you" again I felt the bright red creep up my face

"Well, please Miss Swan, enlighten us. What was 'wrong' about Mr. VanGunderson's answer?"

"Well, um, it uh, it's a book about irony. The irony of power politics."

"Elaborate please"

"Yes, it's a book on what not to do, but the irony of it is that there is no choice. That is the only way to do it. It sucks, but its reality. The irony is that we know it sucks but we continue to do it. There has to be warrior class, a merchant class and a ruling class to society. We know there should be a better way but really there is none. It's an ironic tragedy"

"Ahhh very good Miss Swan"

My face burned with embarrassment. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die! I used my hair to shield my face from onlookers.

"Well that is all the time we have for today…Miss Swan is of course correct this is a piece about irony. Think about that as you reread the first two books and have them prepared for tomorrow's class."

With that everyone including myself began to gather their things. I stood up and bent to grab my bag pack when another hand beat me to it.

"Very good Miss Swan" James slithered as he handed me my bag with an asshole grin on his face.

"Thanks" was all I could manage. He brushed past me and exited the room

"Fucking prick!" Emmett fumed "Man I hate that guy"

"I don't know, he doesn't seem that bad…I mean no worse than others" Em gave me a shocked look. I couldn't believe I just said that either but for all I know maybe he wasn't that bad. Maybe getting away from Kirkland for a year made him a better person.

"Bells, you're fucking kidding right, I mean the guy is a total jack ass, you saw how sure of himself he was"

"I'm just saying Em, to me he seems no more assholish than anyone else around here."

"Whatever B…so what do you have next?

"Gym" I sighed.

"Ouch, no worries, I'm sure Alice can get you out of it" Right, Alice and her rolled up, sways as she skips skirt. I'm sure she could commit murder in the halls and have some poor teacher take the fall for it.

"See ya at lunch then" I yelled half way down the hall

"Ya! See ya"

Thank god it was the first day so all we did was go over the syllabus, gym dress code and safety procedures. Lauren and that Jessica girl were in my class. Now I really was considering having Alice work her magic to get me out of this.

_RING RING_

"Ok ladies, tomorrow we dress out and begin with volleyball, have a great lunch"

I stood up and made my way down the gym bleachers. When I got to the bottom I was nudged violently by someone.

"Watch it Marry" Laruen snapped with Jessica giggling in tow. I just stared after her with narrowed eyes. 'Marry' what the F kind of insult was that?

I made my way to the cafeteria as anxiety began to take me over. I've never done the cafeteria thing before, where the hell am I supposed to sit? Do I sit by myself? Is there assigned seating? I made my way through the line not really hungry. I grabbed an apple to nibble on and a lemonade to sip. I finished paying at the front when a loud high pitched voice yelled out my name.

"Bella" It was Alice. She waved me over to the table where she sat between Jasper and Edward with Rose and Emmett sitting on the other side.

"Silly Bella, you're sitting with us aren't you?" how could anyone say no to those wide puppy dog eyes. I felt people stare as I, the new girl, headed over to the royal lunch table.

"Yeah, I guess" I smiled as I sat next to Emmett directly across from Edward who was too busy playing with his iphone to look up and acknowledge me. What the hell is his problem?

"You guys don't eat?" I noticed none of them had food in front of them.

"God no!" Rose sneered

"The boys do sometimes, but Rose and I have a more refined palate than cafeteria food" Alice clarified. "So ma petite, how has your first day been so far?"

"S'okay I guess. I met a really nice girl named Angela this morning."

"Angela…yeah don't know her" she thought for a moment.

"Oh um she's Dean Webber's daughter"

"Oh, HA! I didn't even realize he had a family" she laughed.

"Right, um Em and I had political philosophy together" I looked at Emmett and then back to Edward…nothing, I was getting irritated.

"YA and you'll never guess what son of a bitch walked in there 5minutes late…James VanGunderson" all of their mouths dropped and Edward finally glanced up.

"Oh ya" I chimed in "he was nice, he introduced himself to me"

"Um Bella, sweetie, James isn't nice…trust me, he has an angle, he always has an angle." Alice sounded genuinely concerned by my comment.

"Ya, same old James always going for the Marys, OWE! Alice what the Fuck why did you kick me!" Alice gave her that 'change the subject' glare. Mary, what the hell is a Mary.

"That's the second time someone has called me that today…I don't get it"

Everyone bit their tongues to stifle their laughs.

"Ma petite it means you're innocent, you know virginal" Alice explained, as understanding and redness filled my face. Virginal? But…

"But I'm not a…I mean I've already done that" it stumbled out of my mouth. Shit, word vomit, I really need to get that in check…well that seemed to have gotten his attention. Rosalie chocked on her iced tea.

"WHAT! Spill right now" she ordered.

"It's nothing, there's really no story" I stared at the table as Edward's eyes bored through me.

"Wow! I must say I'm a little impressed, maybe there's a little McCarty in you after all" Rose joked.

"So what's your next class Bella?" Alice asked changing the awkward subject as she leaned her head playfully on Jaspers shoulder. I could tell that in spite of "Kirkland politics" he really adored her. I pulled out my schedule as the first bell rang

"Biology" I looked up as Edward met my eyes with a furrowed annoyed brow. Seriously, I swear he's been taken over by Jekyll and Hyde. I stood up and smiled at everyone

"So I guess I'll see you all later" no one moved… "Ok, bye"

"Au revoir, ciao Bella" Alice blew me a kiss. I laughed and turned to head over to my locker. When I got there I was met by the same blond hair blue eyed boy from this morning.

"Bella" my name slid off of his lips

"Yes, can I help you?" I had no idea what he could possible want.

"Well, you seem to know a lot about the Republic, I was um wondering" he grabbed a piece of my hair as if to remove a piece of lint and brush it back. "If maybe you and I could study together?"

"Sure" I said with a smile "I'll let my cousin Emmett know that we're forming a study group. Great idea James" His face fell and his mouth hung open as I turned on my heels and headed off to Bio.

"Um yeah, great idea, let me know what he says" He called after me trying to salvage himself. I just waved my hand back at him and kept walking. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, but mama didn't raise no fool! I knew where he was going with that.

I found my Bio classroom, room 129, and crossed the threshold to enter. OH NO! My heart stopped. There he sat by himself at the only lab table with an open seat. I stood there in the front of the class staring. He met my gaze with the same furrowed brow and annoyed expression he had in the cafeteria. Now I was getting pissed. Pull it together Swan. I took a deep breath and went to sit in the open seat next to him. As I sat I was met with a whiff of his delicious scent. My body began to betray me as my panties became damp and more uncomfortable with each sniff. My dream flooded my brain and a soft moan escaped my lips. He looked me up and down with lust filled eyes as if he could read my mind. Edward opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and just as quickly he closed it. GOD! Just ask him, ask him what the hell is going on! What the hell is his problem? Ask him how he can be so tender and loving only to run out in the middle of the night and ignore you the next day.

"I…"

"Hello Hello! I am Dr. Banner, and this is Advanced Biology, welcome everyone" I was interrupted. Shit! I looked forward and took out my note book and a pen and began to take notes. Suddenly I felt a piece of paper nudge my arm. I looked over to see Edward sliding it towards me.

_Did you enjoy the party? _

That's it, that's all he had to say? I was fuming.

_Yes_

That was all I could scribble out without screaming. I pushed the paper back towards him without looking. I saw him chuckle with that sexy crooked grin out of the corner of my eye. Why was I mad at him again? Oh yeah, because he's being an ass.

_You looked like you were having a great time on the bar…black lace panties?_

Oh my gosh! My face must have turned 10 shades of tomato red. I tried to curtain my hair around my face to hide as I wrote back.

_You made it very clear that my panties are to be none of your concern. _

I continued to pretend to take notes. My concentration was shot. Did he really think he could just make a comment about my panties after ignoring me all day? I was more determined now than I was last night to go through with operation make Bella sexy. Two could play this game.

_I'm sorry about that. I just think it would be better if we were just friends. You know like when we were kids…Mi Bella_

Friends? Friends, were we ever really friends? Even when we were 10 we were more than just friends, but if that's the way he wants it then fine.

_Fine. But "Mi Bella" isn't a kid anymore. _

There was nothing else to say. Just friends. The bell rang and he ran out before I even gathered all of my things. I was shaking with anger, just friends.

The rest of the day was a blur. Trigonometry, Study hall, and American Literature to end the day.

When I entered my American Lit class I was relieved to see a familiar face.

"La Bella, ma petite amie"

"Hey Jasper" it was clear in my voice that I was not having a great afternoon.

"You ok kid?"

"Yup, just rich kids and power plays"

"Awe don't let KP get you down. This place is easier to figure out than you think"

"Yeah, SFS right?" I snorted. Snort Fuck and Spend, doesn't get any easier than that. Jasper just laughed.

An hour the bell rang and I was finally free. Alice was supposed to meet me in the parking lot. I made a quick trip to my locker passing James in the hall.

"Bella" he smirked

_**(Supervixen**_** By Garbage)**

"(602) 567-3832" I called out to him as I walked backwards meeting his gaze on my way to my locker "call me when you want to study"

His grin widened as he turned to keep walking, I did the same. Take that Cullen! You just wanna be friends, fine friends it is.

When I finally made it to the parking lot I spotted Alice leaning against a silver Volvo talking to Jasper and Rose. Edward was standing on the other side leaning against the open driver's side door lighting a cigarette. I casually walked up, and quickly glanced at Edward before I directed my attention to Alice.

**(Fix You Up by Tegan and Sarah)**

"Hey" I so eloquently said

"Bonjour Darling" she cooed. I swear they all talked liked they were in some bad film noire. "So, what can do for you Bella?"

"Um" I looked up at Edward again, "not here"

"Ok" she smiled, I turned to walk towards my truck and Alice followed. "Is this monstrosity yours?" she sounded horrified at the site of my beat up American made truck. "Oh no Bella, you're definitely gonna ride with one of us as much as possible" I rolled my eyes.

"So, I have a proposition for you."

"Shoot" she waited with anticipation. I could tell she was restraining herself from bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I uh, I was wondering if maybe you and Rose could um teach me?"

"Teach you?..." she looked confused

"You know, how to be like you. Sexy, sophisticated, Kirkland Prep material"

"You mean like a makeover" she was jumping up and down at the thought of getting me into designer clothes and makeup.

"Yeah sort of. I wanna stop hearts when I walk in, I wanna make others jealous"

"Wait, this doesn't sound like you Bella, does this have anything do that debile brother of mine?" I looked down at the ground and blushed slightly. "Look Bella, you know I'm gonna help you no matter what, but you should know that he likes you just the way you are."

"HA!" it was bitter and full of hatred and irritation "Ya that's why he just wants to be friends right, he told me in biology quote_ "I just think it would be better if we were just friends_" so he can continue to fuck every "Lauren" that crosses his path" pity filled her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella. I mean I know he wants you, but I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Whatever..so are you gonna help or not" I could feel the tears rush to my lashes.

"Of course silly Bella. Come spend the night tonight. When Rose and I are done with you the prick won't know what hit him!"

"Thanks Alice" We hugged and I hopped into my truck to head home. She skipped back over to the Volvo and I felt Edward stare as I drove out of the school parking lot and out of the Kirkland Community.

**EPOV**

I've had a rock in my stomach ever since I saw her face when I told her that we should just be friends. Rejection, humiliation, irritation all played on her delicate features. Not my intentions.

_**(Breaking the Girl**_** by the Red Hot Chile Peppers)**

Fuck! I wanted to grab hold of Bella and hug her close to reassure her. I needed to do something to make this right. Let her know that I want her, but we need to be friends first so that I don't hurt her. I could never hurt her. She was too precious, and too important to my well being. I lost her once 7 years ago when she disappeared. I'll be dammed if I'm gonna let that happen again. The bell rang and I ran out before I could say something to make the situation worse.

My next two classes were a blur until I got to statistics. My last class of the day. I waltzed in and was stopped in my tracks by the most obnoxious creature known to man.

"VanGunderson…I see they let your sorry ass back in here. Carlisle should talk to Dean Webber about the lowering of admissions standards. Hell, if they're just gonna let any fucktard in what's the fucking point" I sat two seats behind him.

"Awe what's the matter lover I thought you'd be thrilled to see me" He turned back around and I snorted in response. A few minutes passed and he turned again to address me.

"So Cullen, did you get a look at the new Mary with chocolate brown hair and creamy thighs. Man I could get lost in between those legs for days" Was this prick talking about my Bell? OH FUCK NO!

"She's a little out your league don't you think" I said through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.

"Oh, Edie boy untwist your panties and calm yourself…and nobody is out of my league" This mother fucking son of a bitch he sniffed the air "what's that I smell" (sniff sniff) "mmm, awe yes, I smell a bet coming on"

"Fuck you James"

"What's the matter Edie boy afraid you'll lose?"

"Nope, I just don't play with fags. Besides you should know better than to bet against me VanGunderson, we all know what happened last time" Only I knew the real reason why James got shipped off to boarding school for a year, Like I said, never been in a fight, never had to be, I could handle my "situations" just fine without fists. His face turned tomato red and I swear I saw steam radiate from his angry scowl. The class passed relatively quickly. We stood to leave but before I could walk away he called after me

"Game on Cullen" Game on, what the fuck is that supposed to mean.

**(**_**Sober**_** by Tool)**

I made my way to my Volvo in the parking lot, Lucy's to precious to be an everyday car. Alice was already waiting for me along with Rose and Jasper. I opened my driver's door and lit a cigarette. I'm a nervous fucking wreck! "Game on" what the fuck! I swear to God if he gets with in one foot of my beautiful Bella I'll rip his fucking head off…Speaking of…she walked towards my car with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey" she spoke softly. Her hair and skirt blew slightly in the summer breeze and her bag hung off of her right shoulder as she addressed Alice. God she was fucking hot in those naughty little Mary Jane's and knee highs. She had no idea what she was doing to me. My dick twitched as it got harder with each little peek the breeze allowed up her skirt.

"Bonjour Darling" she cooed. "So, what can I do for you Bella?"

"Um" she looked up at me and my heart sank at the sight of the sadness and rejection in her eyes, "Not here"

"Ok" Alice smiled. They walked towards a hideous cherry red truck I assumed to be Bella's. That's no good. One of us will take her to school from now on. That thing looked like a death trap.

What could she possibly need to talk to Alice about away from ear shot? My curiosity was frustrating me. After what seemed like hours she hopped into her truck causing her skirt to lift allowing for the slightest glimpse of white boy cut panties that barley covered her luscious ass cheeks. Was she about to cry? Fuck Cullen good job, this day just keeps getting worse and worse. Alice skipped back over to the car and opened the passenger door.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Rose asked, I listened intently.

"Nothing, Bella just needs our help later. Drop Jasper off and meet me at my house, we have some shopping to do" Alice met my curious and confused eyes.

"Ready Eddie" I groaned, I fucking detested that people used the name Eddie, it's just so juvenile and dare I say trashy. She had a sly grin on her face. She's up to something. That fucking irritating pixie was medaling. "I just thought you should know that Bella is spending the night tonight"

Great, I'll be sure not be there. I wasn't ready to sleep under the same roof as her again. At least not with the image of her sexy little ass in that plaid skirt running around in my head. I just don't think I'd be able to control myself. I gave her a half ass smile and nod. With that we speed off to the house.

**A/N **

**I'm sure I'll have one or 2 more chapters up by Sunday night because the creative juices are flowing and it's just cruel to leave everyone hanging on this smut free chapter lol. Stay tuned, there might even be a new one up by tonight, I'm kind on a roll right now : )…In chapters to come…More mama drama as Bella deals with her mom in rehab, will Edward be there to comfort her or will James be the one she turns to (you should all know that I'm very Team Edward ; )) Will she go through with her sexy transformation or will a certain someone let her know that it is very unnecessary. Does James really stand a chance with Bella or is she just using him to make another jealous? Muahaha *evil laugh* keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**


	6. Darling Bella

**I do not own Steph, Twi, or the characters**

**A/N**

**Songs for this chapter:**_** Infected **_**by Bad Religion,**_** Heartbreaker**_** by Pat Benetar, **_**Darling Nikki**_** by the Foo Fighters (a Prince cover), **_**Lap Dance**_** by NERD, **_**Sex and Candy**_** by Marcy Playground, Umbrella by Dogs Eye View**

**Ch6: Darling Bella**

**EPOV**

"So what's she coming over for" I snapped at Alice as we pulled up to the house. The problem in my pants was increasing my frustration for the day. At this moment I had one of two choices I could A) call one of my speed dial sluts like the newly single Jessica, or freaky ass Rebecca…(sigh) or I can try to run it off. Fuck, running it is.

"None of your damn business" She snapped back "What the Fuck did you do her Edward? If you're not careful you gonna lose her for good"

Don't I fucking know it. I had never been more confused in my entire life. I'm used to getting my way, everything at my finger tips, money, drugs woman. When I turned 14 I discovered my crooked grin and its panty dropping powers.

Her name was Tanya, she was 17, a senior. We were at the country club swimming in September before the weather turned too cold. She was swimming laps in the pool and I remember it crystal clear the way her tits popped out of the water as she grabbed on to the railing to lift herself out of the pool. Let me tell you, Phoebe Cates had nothing on this girl. I was sitting on the edge of the pool and she looked down getting ready to pass me by and I flashed it, my first crooked grin. She stopped dead in her tracks and smiled, conflict debating in her eyes. All of a sudden she knelt down next to me and whispered in my ear "Schools in". With that she sashayed off stopping to look behind herself with a raised eyebrow beckoning me to follow her. Tanya fucking Denali. I fallowed her into a towel closet.

She pushed me against the shelves and began kissing me fast and heated. My instincts kicked in as I reached behind her to pull the tiny red string that held her D's in place. She popped my cherry, and that was it, I was hooked. From that moment on I made it my business to get as much pussy as possible and up until Bella came back into my life, business was booming. Now I'm considering selling the whole damn company. Instead of getting pussy, I've become a pussy. Shit.

"Hello! I said are you gonna be here tonight?" Alice screamed at me breaking my flashback.

"What, oh um no, I'll go to Jaspers, we'll probably go down to Tres Jolie" Tres Jolie, a "gentleman's club" in Seattle, where the girls were definitely very pretty! Alice rolled her eyes

"Original…just don't sleep with any of them they look great on the surface but underneath I'm sure they're a hot mess" she shot at me with her arms crossed and a pissed off tone of voice.

"Sister dear, what's up your ass?" I'm getting a little sick of her attitude

"Nothing…I just don't wanna see you fuck up your chance to be happy. Games, bets, whatever aside, you're my brother you know" she softened up. We were having a moment, something I was never very good at thanks to my hard ass father. _"Don't cry, the real world doesn't take kindly to pansy ass cry babies"_. I just looked down at the ground.

"I know" a silent moment passed and she turned to continue into the house. I immediately ran up stairs to change for my work out.

The gym was out back connected to the pool house. On my way out I saw Alice and Rose speed off in her Porch…Alice, the only woman flamboyant enough to drive a bright yellow Porch. Mmm Amanda, those Swedish thighs where looking very tempting right now…NO! You jack ass go run fuck. I put in my ibuds in and hopped on to the treadmill.

**(**_**Infected **_**by Bad Religion)**

_now here I go,  
hope I don't break down,  
I won't take anything, I don't need anything,  
don't want to exist, I can't persist,  
please stop before I do it again,  
just talk about nothing, let's talk about nothing,  
let's talk about no one, please talk about no one, someone, anyone_

you and me have a disease,  
you affect me, you infect me,  
I'm afflicted, you're addicted,  
you and me, you and me

I let the music take over my body as ran. I tried to clear to my head but all I could see was her. Her hair, her eyes, her thighs. The way she smelled. How my name danced off of her sexy pouty little lips. It only got worse from there…

I looked at the mirror in front of the treadmill and pictured her on her knees in that naughty little KP uniform. She was bent over so that I could see her white panties strangling that hot little ass of hers as she wrapped those pouty lips around my cock. Looking up at me with those deep brown eyes and long lashes as her hair fell to the side allowing me to see her throat muscles suck me down.

Shit this is fucking counterproductive. My breathing had increased too much. I was panting. I hit the stop button and looked down. Hard as a fucking rock…no one's home fuck it. I thought back over the fantasy as I reached in and grabbed hold of my dick. Using my sweat for lubrication I stroked picturing her perky tits bouncing above me as she screamed my name

"ahhhuhn fuck" I came hard into my hand "shit" some landed on the treadmill, I used my towel to wipe it up and headed to the shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel around me and headed back into the house.

_DING DONG DING DONG_ the door bell rang…_DING DOG DING DONG_

"Amanda!....Geoffrey!... Hello!" what the fuck do we pay these people for if I have to get the fucking door. I walked over pissed off holding the towel in one hand and opening the door with the other

**BPOV**

_DING DONG DING DONG_

"Please don't be home, please don't be home."

**(**_**Heartbreaker**_** by Pat Benetar)**

"Hel" Shit! There he was this greek f*ing statue standing in front of me in nothing but a god-damn towel. My cheeks reddened and moister began to flow freely between my legs. As pissed off as I was at him I had to admit he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my entire life. His hair was still wet from the shower and a few drops danced across his chest. I couldn't help but ogle as my stare traveled down his happy trail between the deepest V I had ever seen. And his 12 pack, shit I wanted to take my shirt off and wash it on his stomach. I shook my head to snap out of it and remember how much of an ass he is. When I looked up I was met by his sexy fucking crooked grin…I hate that grin…I thought as my knees went weak from the sight of it.

"Alice" I squeaked out "um I'm here to see Alice" no response. I shifted my weight in irritation.

"Well Cullen aren't you gonna invite me in" I snapped. Still no words as he moved to the side and gestured for me to enter. I thought I heard him mumble under his breath but when I turned to look he was facing the door shutting it behind us.

"I don't think she's back yet, um her and Rose went shopping" He gazed at me intensely still with that stupid wonderful grin on his face. I wasn't sure if I wanted to slap it off or suck on it…maybe both. "You're more than welcome to wait Bella"

"Ok" I said breathlessly clearly more dazzled than I wanted to be, and I could tell by the expression on his face that he knew the effect he was having on me.

"Um I have no idea where the staff has run off to but um"

"Mater Edward, I'm so sorry sir the cook had a small problem in the kitchen and…"

"It's ok Geoffrey, please tend to Miss Swan while she waits for Alice to return. She can have access to anything she wants" he said looking me in the eyes the whole time.

"Very well sir, Miss" he gestured for me to head into the sitting room to wait. Edward turned and disappeared up the stairs, I would give anything to be a fly on that wall...WOW, Bella get a hold of yourself, since when are you a pervy peeping tom?

I sat there for about 10 minutes sipping my ice tea waiting for my "teachers" to arrive. I heard Alice and Rose laughing from the foyer as Geoffrey walked back into the sitting room to get me.

"Miss Alice, Miss Isabella Swan"

"Petite! Oh wait till you see what we have in store for you!" her and Rose both had very scary, wickedly devious grins on their faces.

"Alice you do realize that now that where grown I'm bigger than you right?" I laughed

"Yes, but you're still ma petite darling Bella" She smiled. I loved Alice. "Come come, so much to do and so little time till tomorrow. Geoffrey the bags" We headed up the stairs to Alice's room

"Right away Miss" There must have been 50 bags from all kinds of different stores. There was even a giant box, I wonder what that could possibly be. Geoffrey trailed behind us with the stuff

"Geoffrey, the box please"

"Right away Miss Alice" he opened it and pulled out a chalk board. Boy, when Alice goes all out, she really goes!

"That will be all thank you…oh wait 3 martinis please"

"Yes Miss Alice" he bowed his head and left shutting the door behind him.

"Ok, so we have panty sets, make up, shoes, some clothes but we'll definitely need to go shopping for more, hand bags Rose and Myself. Let operation Sex-up Bella begin!" she threw her hands up in the air and did a little jump, Rose just rolled her eyes and pushed me down to sit on the bed.

"And don't worry, marry sunshine is going out for the night" Rose added. I felt myself relax knowing that he wasn't gonna be under the same roof as me for the night.

"So the first thing you need to learn is how to walk" Rose started. "I don't know if you noticed but Alice and I have 2 distinctly different walks. I like to cat walk, power walk. I'm a brick house and I know it so I own it" she walked around the room to demonstrate.

"Alice on the other hand works the cute naughty little school girl thing. Her walk has more of a skipy bounce if you will…Alice" Alice followed after Rosalie with a demonstration. "So, what kind of walker are you Miss Swan?" We decided that a softer swishier version of Roses hard hipped cat walk was perfect for me.

Next came the shoes. I was no longer allowed to wear knee highs and Marry Jane's. For starters "That's Alice's thing" Rose said… for me it was bare legs with 3-4 inch stiletto Manolo Blahnik Mary Jane's. I gulped hard at the sight of the heel. Are they fucking nuts? Have we met? I can barely walk in tennis shoes let alone heels. I chugged my Martini hopping it would somehow give me the courage to go through with this.

We moved on to fashion. Alice pulled out a number of designer outfits for me to try. Short skirts, long extra tight pencil skirts, dresses, true religion jeans "If you're gonna wear them at least wear good ones" she scolded throwing my warn out jeans in the trash. (sigh) I did ask for this.

The last thing she pulled out of her bag of tricks was a new uniform that was a size too small. The skirt barely covered my ass and my breasts looked like they were suffocating in the shirt… After playing with makeup and hair choices we decided it was time to go to bed.

"Beautiful girls stay beautiful with beauty sleep" Alice sang. Today had been exhausting. Sleep quickly came and pulled me under. I dreamt of Edward and again awoke sweaty and way too turned to be in his house.

I took my new uniform and shoes to one of 7 spare bathrooms and quickly showered and shaved. I put the child sized uniform on and fastened my heels to my feet. I practiced my walk back to Alice's room where a hair stylist and makeup artist greeted me.

"Sit" Alice barked "Today we do it right!" They pulled my hair into a half up flirty ponytail so that my face was clear but my hair still cascaded down my back. Simple make up with a dark black eyeliner and mascara, pink lip-gloss and blush. "Last but not least" Alice handed me a pair of black diamond studs to put in my ears and a long black diamond encrusted necklace that resembled a rosary. She told me to rap it once around my neck and let the rest hang between my breasts. Shit! I didn't even recognize myself. I looked fucking hot! Rose and Alice grinned at each other.

"It's time" Rosalie sang. 9:40, it was time to leave. I was nervous. I felt the vomit rise in my throat. Quickly swallowing it back down, I grabbed my books and I followed them out the door.

"We're taking the Porch today, it'll maximize your grand entrance" Alice smiled admiring her handy work on me. Rose jumped into her Ruby Red BMW convertible and waited for us to pull out in Alice's yellow porch. Only Alice, I sighed.

We pulled into the school and parked "Breath Bella" Alice said as she opened her door to get out.

**(**_**Darling Nikki**_** (Prince cover)by the Foo Fighters)**

I opened my door and swung my legs out first. After stabilizing them on the ground I pushed myself up and out of the car. People stared but this time for a different reason.

Whispers and gasps rushed through the parking lot and I saw him. Edward was leaning against his Volvo with Jasper. His mouth was hanging wide open. Jasper smiled hugely at me, I'm sure Alice or Rose must have filled him in on what they were doing. I flashed him my own crooked grin, bit my bottom lip like Alice told me to, and turned to walk towards the school building. We formed a triangle, Rose with her power cat walk and Alice with her skip in the back While I, with my swishy sashay, was the point. We walked in and the red sea parted.

Angela was waiting for me by my locker; she cracked a smile and gasped a little when she saw me.

"See you at lunch Bella…Angela" Alice said as her and Rosalie continued on to their lockers.

"WOW! Bella you look…wow"

"Yeah, thanks." My nerves were catching up with me. I can't believe I actually let myself out the house like this.

"Um wait, how does Alice Cullen know my name?"

"Oh I must have mentioned you yesterday" she laughed.

"I'm not complaining. So here's your new schedule."

"New schedule?"

"Yeah, let's just say you know the right people." I looked down at it and one thing was missing…gym! A huge smile washed over my face as I looked down the hall at Alice. She saw me and shrugged as if to say "forget about it". Instead of gym I now had French.

"So how was your fist day yesterday?" she asked attempting to make small talk as I placed my books in my locker. _"A bag pack doesn't go with this outfit"_ Alice said, so I would be carrying my books from now on.

"It was uh interesting to say the least" I let out a small chuckle and the bell rang.

"Well that's my cue. See you around Bella" she scampered off to class. _"Always be the last one to enter" _another Alice rule. So I waited until the halls were nearly clear and then made my way to Political Theory.

_(Whistle…whisper…whistle)_ I tried my best to walk the walk into the room, but I could feel my awkwardness begin to get the best of me as my face warmed up. My seat from yesterday was open and waiting for me right in front of James and next to my cousin Emmett both sitting in shock with their mouths hanging open.

I felt James lean in and sniff at my hair as he whispered silkily in my ear loud enough for Em to hear…

"My my my Isabella, very nice indeed"

"Fuck off VanGunderdouch" Emmett snapped. Where did that come from? I should have been embarrassed but the new me was actually enjoying some of the attention.

Just then Dr. Dungy entered and even he seemed visibly caught off guard by my new appearance as he glanced my way and quickly looked away swallowing heard and putting his hand up to loosen his tie. Wow, that good eh.

Class began and before I even started to take notes there was piece of paper from Emmett sitting on my desk.

_WHAT-THE-FUCK!?_ Was all it said.

_Please clarify_ I wrote back

_Darla! This isn't you, what's going on?_

I sighed in frustration. I'm so sick of everyone thinking they have me pegged.

_How would you know! I was Darla 7 years ago. Today I'm Bella, Isabella_

That was the end of the conversation. Em just shook his head and refocused on the class.

The Bell finally rang and before I could get up James tossed a folded note on my desk and walked out with a smile on his face.

**(**_**Lap Dance**_** by NERD)**

Emmett glared after him and tried to read it over my shoulder.

_La Bella Isabella,_

_Nice stems. LOVE the new look. You make it HARD for a guy to concentrate._

_-J_

I laughed out loud as I refolded it and stuffed it inside of my book. Emmett walked me to my French class.

"You're like my little sister. I don't want any of these fuckin creeps trying to look up your skirt"

"Oh Em, how sweet" I rolled my eyes and let him walk me. We passed that Mike Newton guy from the party in the hall. He looked like he was gonna hyperventilate. Poor guy never stood a chance.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Angela sitting in my French class. Em hugged me "watch yourself Swan!" he waved a warning finger in face.

"Thanks dad" I sighed in annoyance as he turned to continue down the hall.

Angela and I both squealed with delight as I skipped over to sit next to her. We were talking about what I missed yesterday when I noticed her face flush. I turned towards the door to peek at who was causing such a reaction and there stood a cute boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He met Angela's stare and smiled as he crossed the room over to where we sat. He stopped in front of us continuing to smile at her.

"Oh um I'm Ben, you're Isabella right?" I shook his hand and smiled looking between him and Angela who had turned ten shades of pink.

"It's Bella actually" He wasn't paying attention.

"What oh right…Hi Angela" He quivered out. "Are those new glasses"

"Um yeah I just got them yesterday" she stammered. I felt like I was gonna be sick from the sweetness of their interaction.

"Bonjour class. Comment allez-vous? Cava?...Madame Swan bienvenue, Cava?"

"Uh, oui, cava merci, et vous?"

"Ah bravo Madame Isabella"

"Madame Bella" I corrected her. The class passed and before I knew it I was heading to the cafeteria with Angela.

"Wow, I didn't know you spoke French?" I chuckled at my ability to 'fake it till I make it'

"I don't actually. I learned all of that from Alice on a whim."

"Oh" she simply replied. "Well I usually eat over there with (sigh) Ben, and a few other friends…I guess your off to sit with the royals"

"Ha, uh yeah I guess" we hugged and she was on her way. I walked up to the "royals" and was greeted by Jasper who stood up clapping and whistling at me.

"Wow, ma petite, bravo! Man you better be careful or I'm gonna take that pretty little ass of yours and have my way with you. Damn!" He held out his hand for me to grab and twirled me around. People were staring, but people always stared. This was by far the most beautiful table of people in the school, maybe even the world.

"Well I give credit where it's due, thank you Alice."

"Well thank you Miss Alice. Bang up job, and I do mean Bang" he smirked as we both sat down at the table. Again, Emmett between Rose and I. Alice between Jasper and…Where's Edward? My face fell slightly.

"I think brother dear is busy buying his grade in advanced statistics, he hates math" She said more for me than anyone else. I'm sure she noticed the disappointment in my eyes. After what seemed like hours the bell finally rang and I headed to Bio. I don't care what Alice says, I was eager to get there, to see him. I walked up to the door full of anticipation and felt my heart sink to the floor when he wasn't there.

**(**_**Sex and Candy**_** by Marcy Playground)**

"Looking for someone" A silky low voice whispered in my ear making me jump. He walked past me with that stupid, sexy, panty dampening, fucking crooked grin on his face. AHHHHH I hate him! I huffed and followed him into the room doing my best fucking walk of the day. I made sure that when I sat on the stool my skirt fanned out around it so that my bare ass and panties were sitting directly on the stool. I heard him moan as he looked me up and down. That's right bitch, two can play that game.

"Ok class" Dr. Banner walked in holding a DVD. "Today we are starting a movie. Watch, don't watch I don't care it's your grade. But I do ask that nobody disturbs those who are trying to learn something." While he spoke I crossed my legs towards Edward and grinned as I continued to face forwarded feeling his intense emerald eyes bore into me.

The lights went off and the movie began. I could still feel him staring. I looked over at him and was caught in his eyes. We sat like that for what felt like 20 minutes even though it must have only been 2. Then suddenly he reached out and stroked my crossed leg with the back of his hand.

My breath hitched and I sucked in hard as he continued to caress up and down my leg.

"Isabella" I heard him moan softly. Inch by inch our upper bodies leaned towards each other like magnets being pulled in. I could smell his wonderful scent and taste his honey coated breath on my tongue. The moisture between my legs was thick and uncomfortably. When I tried to adjust myself I swear I heard a low growl escape his lips.

Again, inch by inch his hand now palm down traveled slowly up my thigh and under my skirt stopping to trace small circles and dance at the hem of my blue silk panty line at my upper thigh. A delicious shiver shot down my spine as I moaned softly, trying not to lose myself too much in the middle of my Biology class.

The light flickered on and we both jumped back to our upright and seated positions. I glanced over at him and his brow was furrowed in frustration and lust.

"Glad I'm not alone" I said under my breath causing him to look at me.

"Ok class we'll pick up with the video tomorrow." Mr. Banner dismissed us and Edward stood up to walk out without saying a word to me.

"What the hell" I said again under my breath. First he wants to be friends, and then he almost fingers me class and just walks out like it's nothing! What is his deal? I was fuming. I decided right then that I was gonna confront him after school and find out once and for all what the hell his problem is. I just can't live like this anymore.

I grabbed my book and walked out. When I crossed the threshold I felt a strong hand grab me by the arm.

"Walk" he ordered. I obeyed letting him lead me through the crowd of students. My next class was the furthest thing from my mind. We made it to the empty theatre where he kissed me hard pushing my body up against the wall at the back of the stage. He pulled his face back slightly and said harshly "What are you doing Isabella?" pushing off of me and the wall as he said my name.

**(**_**Umbrella**_** by Dogs Eye View)**

He turned sideways and pinched the bridge of his nose as if it hurt to think.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about" I panted as I stayed against the wall trying to catch my breath.

"Really" he yelled "So you always get all dolled up just to come to school? This isn't you Bella!"

Now I was pissed

"Oh really! How would you fucking know? Ever since I came back you've been doing nothing but sending me mixed signals as you try to hold on to some friend you had 7 years ago" I screamed. His eyes fell in sadness and pain.

"Bella what do you want from me? I…I'm no good for you. I thought that maybe if you agreed to be friends I could still be around you and we could salvage some part of what we had but…"

"But"

"But if you were smart you would realize that I'm a bad guy and that we shouldn't even be friends" I took a step closer to him. My heart was breaking. All I wanted to do was grab him and hold on tight.

"Well let's say for arguments sake that I'm not smart"

"Bella" he whispered. I took another step closer.

"You're not a bad guy Edward. I can see through what you're trying to put off. I know you" I reached out, placing my hand on his scruffy cheek. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to lean in to my touch. Slowly he opened those dark emeralds and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore" he looked as though he were about to cry and my heart fluttered at his words.

"Then don't" I simply said as I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It started out sweet and tender, but soon I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking permission to attack my mouth. I obliged allowing him entrance to deepen the kiss. His hands began to roam all over my back finally making their way south as they landed on my ass squeezing it softly. I moaned into his mouth as he let out a soft growl when he squeezed. Minutes ticked by and we broke apart to catch our breath. Forehead to forehead we stood panting.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I could even pretended to concentrate in class right now"

"mmm" was all I could manage as I tried desperately to catch my breath

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked with his lips pressed against my forehead. I nodded 'yes' as he place a kiss a top head "come on" he grabbed my hand and kissed it while pulling me to follow.

The bell rang as we exited the theatre. I was on the most delicious high when we stepped into the hall. He dropped my hand and I felt cold from the lack of contact.

"Go get whatever you need from you locker, I'll meet you over there"

"Ok" I nodded and turned to walk away. After I grabbed my books he walked up and took them from me.

"Come on beautiful Bella let's get outta here" He leaned down and whispered in my ear making my body tingle and my stomach dance. I had no idea if we were gonna get in trouble for skipping and I really didn't care. He opened the passenger door to the Volvo for me and growled at the glimpse of blue lace he was rewarded with as I slipped into the seat. After throwing our books in the trunk he got in and we were off.

**A/N**

**FINALLY RIGHT! I know lol. It just came out of my fingers and on to the page. Yes, they are now together…sort of. But the fun has just begun! Stay tuned…James will not give up that easily. First they have to figure out exactly what they are and what they're doing, then…Bella and Edward are great by themselves but what happens when they must bring their relationship public. Can Bella really handle Edwards past as jealous girls come forward to ruin their relationship. And there's still mama dram to come! If you like the story, tell me! I f you want to see something happen tell me! I'm nothing without your reviews!!!**


	7. The Sweetness

**I would like to own the new Twilight lunch box from Hot Topic…But unfortunately I neither own that nor do I own Twilight, Steph Meyer, or her characters.**

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming. Y'all have no idea how much they inspire me to keep writing. **

**They seem to just keep getting longer lol this one is over 5000 words. I hope that's ok with everyone. I couldn't just have them jump in the sack yet because there's just too much story to write. So, I hope you guys aren't disappointed, because I'm not disappointed with the way this chapter worked out. It's was definitely a challenge writing this all from EPOV…ok now I'm just making excuses lol just read and review and I hope you all love this one because I do : )**

**Songs for this chapter:**_** Umbrella**_** by Dogs Eye View, **_**We Used to Be Friends**_** by Dandy Warhols, **_**You Were The Last High**_** by Dandy Warhols, **_**The Sharp Hint of New Tears**_** by Dashboard Confessional, **_**Crash **_**by Dave Mathews Band, **_**Everything**_** by Fefe Dobson, **_**Candy Shop**_** by 50cent, **_**Thirteen**_** by Big Star, **_**Dreaming Aloud**_** by Foo Fighters, **_**Darling Nikki**_** by Foo Fighters, **_**She's Perfect**_** by Jimmy Eat World**

"Come on beautiful Bella let's get outta here" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded as she followed me out of the building and out to my car. I opened the door for her and caught a glimpse of her silk cerulean blue panties, my favorite color. But she was right. Isabella was definitely not a kid anymore. I felt an uncontrollable growl escape my chest as she slipped into the seat and I shut her door.

"So…Where to?" She asked as I took my time plugging in my iphone to the stereo. Really I needed a minute to think. Everything happened so fast.

*****

I had to break contact; run out of the class before I threw her down on the table and had my way with her in front of everyone. Where did this vixen side of Bella come from? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, it was fucking sexy as hell but this extreme wasn't her. Something was up. I needed to know what and I needed to know now.

I waited for her outside of the door "Walk" I growled in her ear while grabbing her arm to lead her to the theatre. I go there during my study hall sometimes to get away and play the piano. It's private, there's usually no one around but the cleaning staff and they're paid off not to 'see' things. I have to admit with all of her stubbornness, I was shocked that she went with very little fight. Maybe she was as ready to throw in the towel as I was.

**(**_**Umbrella**_** by Dogs Eye View)**

I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her hard and full of need pushing her body up against the back wall of the stage. She let me, as I melted on top of her. After a few intense moments I remembered why I had pulled her away. To get answers…

"What are you doing Isabella" I said breathing hard from the heat of the kiss, as I pushed off of her. I needed to put some distance between us if I was gonna succeed in questioning her.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about" She replied between pants. I looked at her and all I could see was the quick rise and fall of her beautiful tits in the silk button down, which was obviously made for a child, and her swollen lips as she attempted to catch her breath.

It took all of my will and strength to look away. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration when her words sank in 'I really have no idea what you're talking about' she knew exactly what I was fucking talking about. Now I was getting pissed.

"Really? So you always get all dolled up just to come to school? This isn't you Bella!" I couldn't help screaming. It just came out. She's so frustrating sometimes and I wasn't in the mood to play games. I needed to know what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

"Oh really! How would you fucking know? Ever since I came back you've been doing nothing but sending me mixed signals as you try to hold on to some friend you had 7 years ago" Fuck! That stung straight through to my heart. I felt my chest tighten. I couldn't be mad her anymore because she was right. I had been so worried about how she's gonna fit in to my life that I was missing the bigger picture.

"Bella what do you want from me? I…I'm not good for you. I thought that maybe if you agreed to be friends I could still be around you and we could salvage some part of what we had but…"

"But"

"But if you were smart you would realize that I'm a bad guy and that we shouldn't even be friends" Suddenly the past 7 years came flooding back to my mind. Every bet, every game, every conquest, every drug, party, my entire journal. I hung my head and began to let the sadness and remorse take me over.

"Well let's say for arguments sake that I'm not smart" What? She can't be serious. I just told her that I would inevitably hurt her, there's no way around it. Too much has happened and she comes at me with that. I noticed she had begun to walk towards me. I was stuck to the ground like glue unable to put anymore distance between us. Against my better judgment I looked into her eyes and was surprised to see understanding and love instead of regret.

"Bella" her name fell from my lips as she continued to move closer.

"You're not a bad guy Edward. I can see through what you're trying to put off, I know you" She reached up and placed her delicate soft hand on my cheek. Her touch felt amazing, like home, like nothing else in the world mattered. I closed my eyes and leaned in to her hand letting the sensation seep through me. At that moment I no longer had it in me to fight.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore" I felt the water brim at my lashes. I took a deep breath to regain what little control I had left.

"Then don't" So simple. And with that she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss to which I could no long fight. It started out sweet and tender, but my need for more soon intensified. I licked her bottom lip asking permission to attack her mouth. She obliged parting her sweet lips allowing me entrance. My hands had minds of their own as they began to roam all over her tiny frame finally making their way south to the mother land under her luscious little ass squeezing it softly. I let out a soft moan when I squeezed, and it didn't escape me that she did the same at the contact of my hands on her body. Minutes ticked by and we broke apart to catch our breath. Forehead to forehead we stood panting.

****

I pursed my lips in thought as I turned the keys, my Volvo purred to life.

_**(We Used to Be Friends**_** by Dandy Warhols)**

"I have an idea, but we need to make a stop first"

"Ok" so trusting.

I pulled out of the parking spot and with one hand whipped the car around to face the exit. I noticed her buckle her seat belt and clamp down on the door handle as I sped out.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Slow this car down right now!" I chuckled, she's so adorable. Silly Bella.

"Relax Isabella Marie Swan, I happen to be an excellent driver" I grinned, as I slowed to 55 in a 35 zone. "Better"

"No!" I looked over and she was laughing. One of my most favorite sounds in the world. My house was only a five minute drive from campus, we there in no time.

"Um…I hope you don't think I'm gonna hop into that dirty bed of yours after one kiss?"

"Wow! Harsh, slow your roll silly girl we're just changing cars" Her face quickly turned bright red as she was visibly embarrassed by her assumption. We got out and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Switching cars? To what?" I grabbed her hand leaving our books in the Volvo and led her into the garage.

"Bella Lucy, Lucy Bella" She wrinkled her nose and smiled. "What?"

"Lucy…I remember when we were kids you used to joke about having a convertible named Lucy" her smile was bright and warm, relaxed. She was relaxed with me. She trusted me. My heart felt like it was gonna burst with happiness.

"Not just any convertible" I corrected her "this, my dear, is an Aston Martin, my Lucy" I opened the passenger door and she slipped in. Those long legs were the best accessory this car has ever had. I quickly plugged in my iphone and we were off, out of the Kirkland gates in no time.

**(**_**You Were The Last High**_** by Dandy Warhols)**

As I sped down the highway I noticed she closed her eyes and leaned her head back slightly letting the breeze sweep through her long mahogany hair. So beautiful. My mind began to wonder, starting with her delicate ankles strapped in those come fuck me heels I'm sure Alice had put her in. Thank you Alice! Slowly my eyes traveled up her long legs to her soft thighs and the hem her skirt which rose up even further now that she was sitting. Her feminine hips pressed against the seat. Beautiful breasts peeking out of the blouse, I bet they're C's. Perfect, not too big but just right. I sucked in hard and loud as my pants tightened.

"Get a grip Cullen!" I whispered under my breath as I mentally slapped myself.

She must have heard me because her deep brown questioning eyes flew open to look at me but she said nothing, just smiled.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around at the scenery

"You'll see" I sped towards the coast passing the 'First Beach Cliff' sign. A huge smile stretching from ear to ear danced on her gorgeous face as she realized where we were.

"La Push? I haven't been here since we were kids."

"Yeah, I figured we should enjoy it while it lasts. This heat wave is supposed to end any day now. I wanted to come down here one last time before the season ended. Now seemed like the perfect time" I shrugged and parked overlooking the cliff. She jumped out giggling as memories of our shared childhood passed through her eyes. Giggling…now that was my most favorite sound in the world.

"Come on" she took her heels off and headed towards the trail.

"Bella be-" Too late. She slipped and landed on her ass. I quickly took my shoes off tossing them in the car and ran over to her. I was surprised to find her doubled over with laughter as she sat on the grassy cliff side. It was infectious. I began to laugh uncontrollably with her. For the first time in years I felt like I could breath, laugh, be me.

"Silly little girl…are you alright?" Her laughter calmed and I knelt down to brush a stray strand of hair that had escaped the ponytail. She looked up at me with those dark pools of brown and I swear I felt the earth shake under my feet. I stood back up and held out my hands to pull her up.

"Thanks" she quietly said looking away and out towards the water. We continued to walk in silence as we made our way to the sand.

**(**_**The Sharp Hint of New Tears**_** by Dashboard Confessional)**

"So, are you gonna tell me what this Alice make over is all about? I mean I'm not complaining you look fucking fantastic, but you always look amazing. This just doesn't seem like you" She shrugged and walked over to sit on a large sitting log left over from past beach goers.

"Um…I guess I just wanted to see what it was like" I sat next to her waiting for her to continue "You know, being sexy, desired, envied. I was sick of everyone thinking that I'm just this innocent little girl always on the verge of being taken advantage of or having her heart broken." I listened intently trying my hardest to figure her out. "Maybe I want to be taken advantage of sometimes. Maybe I'm ready to have my heart broken…I just, I don't know, I wanted to be someone else. A different side of myself for one day. Does that sound crazy?"

It actually made sense and I couldn't blame her for feeling that way. On the one had she had grown up, a lot. I'm sure dealing with the divorce and now her mom in rehab really made her grow up faster then she should have. But, on the other, she was sweet and innocent. She really had no idea what she was getting herself into entering this world and I felt the need to protect her. Protect her from herself and what she thinks she wants.

"It's not crazy, but Bella, you have no idea what you're saying. You don't want to enter this world. You 're so much better than this, better then all of us"

She groaned "not you too" as she stood up and walked a few steps towards the water.

"What?" I got up to follow her.

"Oh my God! Stop telling me what I want. I know what I want" she turned to face me, lust building in her eyes. She grabbed my crotch and gave a sexy little grin.

"Isabella" I growled "stop before _I_ do something _you _might regret later"

She sighed letting go and walking further down the beach to dip her toes in the water. I couldn't move. Sucking in deep breaths to calm my dick down I watched as she stood there with her arms crossed staring out at the horizon. Even though we had crossed a threshold today I felt the nagging need to slow things down.

She might think she knows what she wants but I wasn't convinced. I realized that nothing more could be figured out at the moment and a storm was visibly heading towards us from the water.

"Bella" I walked to stand beside her. She was so deep in thought that she remained unmoved at the sound of her own name. Finally she snapped out of it and looked at me. A hint of sadness in her eyes.

"What's going on in there" I asked as I rested my hand on the side of her neck. She took a deep breath and exhaled

"Nothing…my mom…everything" A silent moment passed as we stood there at the water's edge getting lost in each other's eyes. The sound of distant thunder broke the spell.

"Come on, we gotta get going before the storm hits ground." She smiled slightly and nodded turning to walk back up the beach allowing my hand to slip around her waist, she leaned into me. "You hungry?" I asked. Knowing Alice and her rules I'm sure Bella hadn't eaten a thing all day. She nodded _yes_ into my shoulder. I let her go first back up the trail anticipating a fall backwards at any moment. I wasn't disappointed. She tripped and I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Wow Cullen any excuse to feel me up eh" She joked coming out of the stupor she was in down at the water. I remained silent until we reached the passenger door. With one hand on the door handle I pushed Bella up against the car resting my other hand on the other side of her.

**(**_**Crash **_**by Dave Mathews Band)**

"Now Isabella, if I intended to _feel you up_, you'd know it because you'd be begging me _NOT_ to stop." I flashed her my crooked grin and opened the door as I heard her breath hitch. Visibly shaken and speechless she slid into the car. I couldn't help but chuckle as I walked around to get in. She flashed me a wicked look of annoyance and humphed, too cute for words.

Feeling a drop on my head I quickly pushed the roof button calling for the hard top to slip over the top of the car as I backed up and speed back down the highway.

Noticing her still annoyed expression I wiggled my eyebrows at her in an attempt to make her laugh. She smiled and bit the inside of cheek trying desperately not laugh or look at me.

"The silent treatment?!" I asked in mock horror. "Wow! I'm sorry I didn't realize this was first grade" She stuck her tongue out at me. God I wanted to suck that delicious pink tongue into my mouth.

"W-O-W! Real mature Bella" I laughed. Finally she cracked letting herself laugh out loud

"Well you know what they say you are you hang with" she quipped

"Oh that's it! You're in trouble now" I began tickling her side with my right hand driving the car with my left.

"st-o-p, Cu-ll-en, STOP!" she squeaked between laughs. "O…ahhh….Ed-w-ard! (hahaha) watch the road!" I finally relented allowing her to grab my hand. She laced her fingers between mine and placed both of our hands in her lap as she looked out the window at the rain that had begun to fall. I was more content than I had ever been in that moment when I looked down and saw her small hand entwined with my own.

"Eat out or in?" I asked once we made it back to the main freeway connecting Forks to Port Angeles, the nearest down town.

"Let's get something to go" she smiled. Her mind had slipped off to another world down on the beach, but now she seemed like her old carefree self.

"Sounds good to me" I pulled into the parking lot of Mr. Lucky Golden Buddha Chinese Restaurant, terrible name, but amazing food. "Chinese ok"

"Um yeah sounds good" reluctantly I let go of her hand to get out of the car. My hand went cold from the loss of contact. Her face fell slightly suggesting that we were thinking the same thing.

"Come on beautiful" We got out and ran for the door. It was now pouring buckets. Normally I would be pissed about having Lucy out in the rain, but nothing could distract me from the sheer joy I felt from spending the day with Bella.

"Welcome to Mr. Lucky Golden Buddha, How can I serve you today?" The hostess sang at us. I thought I saw Bella roll her eyes as she shifted her weight towards me.

"We're just gonna place an order to go"

"Ok, let me know. I can get you anything you want…anything"

"Thank you" I said already looking down at the menu. I felt the hostess scamper off.

"What do you…what?" She had a disgusted slightly amused look on her face.

"'I can get you anything you want…anything' my god it would have been more subtle if she would have just thrown her panties at you" she stood there with her arms crossed and her hip popped to the side with a cute little scowl on her face.

"Surely I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Ya ok" she scoffed

"Is someone jealous?"

"Bit me Cullen"

"In due time" yes, mission accomplished, her face turned bright red. She rolled her eyes trying to play it off but I could tell she was flustered and turned on.

"And anyways why would I be jealous, I have nothing to be jealous of." She shot back.

"Bella..." I moved in our faces inches apart. She unconsciously licked her lips and stared at mine. "What do you want to eat" she pushed me and recrossed her arms giving a little laugh.

After 20 minutes our order was up. I grabbed the bags of food and we made another mad dash to the car getting soaked in the process. I quickly opened her door trying to shield her from the rain and ran around to my side to jump in.

**(**_**Everything**_** by Fefe Dobson)**

"Man it's really coming down now. I'm glad we decided to eat in" she said.

With the way I drive the ride back to Forks and Kirkland Community only took about 20 minutes.

I had called Geoffrey on the way asking him to meet us at the garage with towels. He was there waiting when we pulled in.

"Geoffrey thank you"

"Sir"

"Pleas dispense the food on to two plats and take them up to my room" I was met with a disgusted look "what now"

"Who eats Chinese food from plats? Scratch that Gef, just bring up some chopsticks" I laughed and shook my head at her.

"Yes Miss Swan"

"Bella Gef, just Bella"

"Right sorry Miss, I mean Bella"

"S'alright just don't let it happen again!" she joked raising her eyebrow in mock seriousness. She never ceases to amaze me. I wrapped a towel around her and used it to pull her into the main house.

"Come on silly girl. You need to get out those wet clothes"

"Uh huh" her eyebrows pulled together at the double meaning of my words. Once in my room I pulled out a button down shirt and a pair of boxer shorts for her to put on. I knew she had clothes here but I thrilled at the thought of Bella slipping her hot naked body into mine.

"Uh huh" she repeated with a quizzical look.

"What?" if there was ever a time to have mind reading powers now would definitely be it!

"Nothing, nothing" She said taking the clothes and heading into my bathroom with a wicked little smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes at her and quickly ducked back into my closet to change. Although I knew it didn't really matter what I put on, I still took a few moments to consider. Finally, I settled on some blue Calvin Klein pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. Geoffrey had brought the food up on a serving tray just as Bella came out of the bathroom.

**(**_**Candy Shop**_** by 50cent)**

My heart began to race as my traitorous lower body visibly reacted to the sight before me. Never had my clothes looked so good. She had rolled the boxers up making them the shortest shorts I had ever seen allowing them to hang on her hips. Apparently she felt the need to only button 3 buttons on the shirt allowing her tits to float up at the top with her midriff peeking out bellow. To top it all off she adorably rolled the sleeves up to her elbows seeing as my shirt was obviously a few sizes too big for her. I gulped hard at the sight of her. This woman is gonna be the death of me. After regaining my control I grabbed her uniform from her and handed it to Geoffrey.

"Please see to Miss Swa…I mean Bella's" I winked at her "uniform"

"Right away sir" he left and we were alone in my room.

**(**_**Thirteen**_** by Big Star)**

I had Geoffrey set the trey down on the floor in the sitting area in front of the TV

"I thought we could have an indoor picnic" I nervously stammered gesturing for her to sit down.

"Sounds great" luckily she seemed just as nervous which actually calmed my nerves a bit.

"What would you like to watch, I've got just about anything you could think of." I really did. I loved movies, mostly because I loved watching the music and how the soundtracks corresponded to different stories and moods as I watched them unfold. "I know, how about the Wizard of Oz" What, it's a fucking classic!

"Um ok" she laughed more at me than with me.

I popped it into the blue-ray player and sat beside her on the floor. She had already begun to pillage through the different boxes of food tasting everything before settling on the chicken chow mein.

"Oh my gosh this is the best Chinese I think I've ever had!" I was getting lost in her lips as she sucked up noodles. Every so often she would lick the taste off as she continued to chew. Watching Bella eat the most erotic thing I have ever seen.

"Mm" was all I could say.

"Oh! I am stuffed to the max that was amazing thank you" out of nowhere she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome" my voice cracked, fuck get a hold of yourself! Nothing is gonna happen tonight! I'm not gonna let anything happen tonight.

About thirty minutes into the movie she scooted into my side and rested her head on my shoulder. I lifted my arm up and draped it around her. Slowly her breathing evened out and she was asleep. I couldn't help but stare at the rise and fall of her chest as she slept peacefully at my side. Her mouth hung in the most inviting little 'o' while her lids and lashes fluttered every so often against her beautiful face.

Off in the distance I heard Dorothy say _"you were there and you"_ followed by the credits. As much as I wanted to let her sleep I knew our time was almost up and she would need to head home for the night.

"Bella" I whispered "Bella baby wake up"

"Mmmm" she murmured against my chest before opening those pretty browns and looking up at me. "Hi"

**(**_**Dreaming Aloud**_** by Foo Fighters)**

"Hi" I said back as my eyes fell to her lips. Like a moth to a flame I leaned in further and lightly brushed my lips against hers. She timidly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her as she leaned back until her head met the carpet. She licked and bit my bottom lip begging me to deepen the kiss. I complied, battling her tongue for dominance. The semi that I had been sporting for most of the day quickly turned into a full erection brushing against her thigh causing her to moan against my lips, while I elicited my own set of sounds. Slowly I moved to her ear and neck tasting every inch of her delicious skin with my teeth and tongue.

"Edward" she withered underneath me. My hand traced up her hip till it reached its destination cupping her breast. I kissed down the length of her neck stopping to lick across her collarbone before moving further south to the top of her breasts. She arched her chest into my hand and lips as she ran her tiny fingers through my hair. Using my nose to push the shirt out of the way I greedily nipped and sucked on the tender flesh that peeked out at the top of her bra cup.

"mmm so good" I whispered against her skin before coming back to my senses and kissing my way back up her body to her cheek. I lifted my face up to look her in the eyes. She smiled the most wonderful lust filled smile as I brushed some of her hair from her face.

"It's getting late, you should probably head home before the DA sends out a search party" she nodded biting her swollen bottom lip causing my dick to twitch. I kissed her lips and sighed before kissing her on her forehead. Reluctantly I pushed myself up to stand and reached my arms out to help her up.

_Knock Knock Knock_

We both jumped. I ran over to the door opening it only to a crack. I don't think either of us were ready to bring Alice and the rest of the outside world into whatever 'this' is.

"Miss Bella's uniform sir" It was only Geoffrey.

"Thank you Geoffrey" I shut the door and realized Bella was standing right behind me. She smiled up at me and I ran my hand through her hair as she took her uniform from my hands. No words were needed at the moment. It was a comfortable silence as she slipped into the bathroom to put her uniform and shoes back on.

**(**_**Darling Nikki**_** by Foo Fighters…It's the sexy uniform song lol)**

When she stepped out, my cock led my body to push her against the wall.

"You're not allowed to wear this uniform to school anymore, not unless you wanna be attacked on a lab table every afternoon" my voice was low and husky as I spoke inches from her face.

"Don't tell me what to do Cullen" She shot back in a silky sexy voice as she stepped around me and headed towards the door. I grabbed her arm turning her around and crashing my lips to hers. She moaned into me allowing my arms to support all of her weight.

I walked her down to her truck. The slightest feeling of tension danced between us neither of us knowing what to say. She hopped up into her truck and I shut her door leaning in through the window I brushed another strand of hair from her beautiful face and rested my forehead against hers.

**(**_**She's Perfect**_** by Jimmy Eat World)**

"We're gonna have to talk about this death trap of yours" she rolled her eyes

"There's nothing wrong with my truck! Cherry Bomb is perfect!"

"HA! The Runaways very nice"

"I thought so"

"Seriously though at least let one of us drive you to school, I'm sure even Rosalie would pick you up" She stuck her tongue out at me and got that cute stubborn look on her face.

"Cullen I swear if you show up on my door step to drive me to school I will kick your sorry ass all the way back through those golden gates!"

(sigh) "That's my girl" I laughed kissing her one last time. "I'll have Alice send someone over with the rest of your new stuff later…unless you're thinking about making her return all of it which would be perfectly fine you know" She thought for a minute

"You know I think I'm gonna keep it all. It'll be nice to infuse _new Bella_ into my life. I think I'm ready for some change" I nodded in understanding. "I better get going"

She turned the key and her truck roared with the same stubbornness and attitude as its driver causing me to chuckle. She pulled out and disappeared beyond the property gates I waved and turned to head back into the house.

I crawled back up to my room and lay on my bed with my hands behind my head staring up at the ceiling. The entire day came flooding back to me. The only thing that I was sure of at this point is that I wasn't sure about anything. I wasn't sure about tomorrow, or how to interact with her in public. Everything was simple in our little bubble today. It was easy and natural. Other people complicate things. I had no idea how long I had been laying there when I heard a soft tap at the door.

"Enter" Alice sauntered in with a quizzical look on her tiny face.

"Brother dear"

"Sister dear" I didn't move. She came and sat on the side of my bed as I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"So where did you disappear to today?"

"That my dear is none of your damn business" I replied in a monotone voice still deep in thought.

"It's funny because Bella seemed to have disappeared too. Jasper said she wasn't in American Lit….I hope she's not sick" here we go…

"Get to the point Alice" now I was getting annoyed

"Just tell me if you two were together" she crossed her arms and stared hard at me.

"Did we spend the day together, yes. Are we together, no. And no, I don't know what any of it means, and I don't know what's going on or how she feels, or even how I feel for that matter." Her look softened.

"Scoot"

"What?"

"Scoot" she yelled as she climbed into bed next to me. "Wow…"she sighed and we laid there in silence.

**A/N**

**So that's it! That's the "after the kiss" chapter. I hope you weren't too disappointed that they didn't just go at it. I wanted at least one sweet Bella/Edward chapter before jumping back into the drama head first. Stay tuned, many fun times to come! And PLEASE keep reviewing.**


	8. Go Out With Me

**I do not own Twilight**

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone who has written me awesome reviews, I'm so happy y'all are loving the story. Special thanks to ****Navygirl14, pen2paper93, Kerry Hale for being there with great things say from the very first chapter, love you guys!**

**This chapter is called "Go Out With Me" but it's not what you think lol so without further ado…**

**Songs for this chapter: **_**Connect the Dots **_**by the Spill Canvas, **_**Wise Up**_** by Amie Mann, **_**Playground Love**_** by Air, **_**Head Over Feet**_** by Alanis Morisette, **_**Feeling It **_**by Blink 182, **_**Possum Kingdom**_** by the Toadies, Daughters by John Mayer**

**Go Out With Me**

**BPOV**

I drove the ten minutes to my house in silence. I needed time to think. The depth of the day washed over me as I made it inside the house. As usual, at least as usual lately, Charlie wasn't home. I quickly checked the answering machine to see if the school had called about my absence but they hadn't. After I grabbed a water from the fridge I headed to my room plopping on my bed with a sigh.

**(**_**Connect the Dots **_**by the Spill Canvas)**

I thought about our first passionate kiss in the theatre. And then that last hour in his room when his lips and hands explored my neck, shoulders, and the tops of my breasts. Wet panties were becoming a permeate state of being for me.

(Heavy sigh) I've decided to keep this new uniform. Alice was obviously on to something, but I'm definitely trading these heels in for my chucks and I really don't give a shit what anyone has to say about it.

We crossed a threshold today but what does that mean. What happens tomorrow? The only thing I seemed to be sure about at this moment was the power of this uniform, everything else is just a big complicated mess.

(Are you listening wooooaaaaaa) my phone snapped me out of my daze

"Hello"

"B? Hey, what happened to you today? I looked for you after school but Alice said you were gone already" It was Emmett

"Oh, um I well I was…I skippedschooltohangoutwithEdward" I spat out fast and frenzied

"You what?" he yelled into the phone causing me to pull it away from my ear.

"I skipped school to hang out with Edward…We, I mean he…we kissed and then we left because we needed to figure some things out"

"So you kissed and left"

"Yes"

"Well did you _"figure anything out"" _He asked clearly trying to control his temper.

"Um yes and no"

"YES, YES! I'm gonna fucking kill Cullen He's dead" Emmett was going psycho on me for me no…oh

"Oh nonono not that, we didn't I mean, he he was a gentlemen" sort of…I stuttered out quickly trying to calm down his rage.

"You didn't…"

"NO!"

"Oh ok (exhale) good. Bells trust me, you wanna be extra careful with him. I mean he's my best friend and all, but damn dude gets around"

"Thanks dad" I was getting annoyed now. This really was none of his damn business.

"Seriously Bella just be car…"

"Don't…don't say the C word, I'm so f*ing sick of the C word" we were silent for what felt what like hours but I'm sure it was only a few seconds.

"Look Em I appreciate your concern but I can handle this. I've got things under control"

"I hope you do. I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Well, look I gotta go, it's getting late. Um I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Ya see ya." Click.

(Are you listening woaaaaaa)

"What Emmett, I already told you noth…"

"Bella? Bella it's James"

"James" Wow, wasn't expecting that one.

"Yeah, I was just calling to see if you wanted to get together to um study soon. I really need your help with that political theory class"

"Um yeah sure no-no problem" I stammered. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly but something about his voice was off. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and agree to help him. What can I say I'm a sucker for the needy. "So we have our first exam next Thursday, I guess we can meet in the library on Tuesday after school, which would give me time to help you and still be able to study on my own on Wednesday."

"mm sounds good, can't wait"

"Um ok then see ya"

"Ciao Bella"

(yawn) I took my uniform off and changed for bed. In no time sleep came and pulled me under. The next thing I knew it was morning and I was both giddy and dreading the day that lay before me.

I pulled into the school parking lot and spotted the Volvo but no Edward. I have to admit I was slightly disappointed.

"Bella!" A little pixie came strutting towards me clicking her heels with Jasper in tow.

"Alice, Jasper…what's up"

"Your books Madame" I blushed remembering that I never got my books out of Edwards's car. Well I guess they all know now.

"Silly Bella!" Alice smirked as she turned to make her way into the school.

"You ok Bella? You look like you don't know whether to smile or throw up."

"uhh" I laughed "um I'm ok, thanks" Jasper smiled an _'if you need anything let me know'_ type of smile and ran off to catch up with Alice. Breathe Bella. I took a few deep breaths and nervously made my way into the school building.

Angela was waiting for me by my locker.

"Bella!" she beamed at me.

**(**_**Wise Up**_** by Amie Mann)**

"Hey Ange" my face fell and my voice dropped off before I could finish the 'la'. She followed my sight trail and made a disgusted face at what lay before us. Edward. He was hovering over some blond girl who was leaning against his locker. A huge grin on his face, as she reached out to touch his tie.

"Ew…looks like the Kirkland Romeo strikes again…her name is Hailey. She's a model. She misses school a lot to go on shoots and stuff. She looks totally shallow. They deserve each other."

While she talked I opened my locker and began to shuffle my books around in an attempt to hide my face and the look of furry, and hurt, and the tears that begun to sting my eyes. The bell rang and I still hadn't lifted my face from the locker.

"Well I'll see you in French Bella" I didn't speak or move but I felt her walk away. I closed my locker and looked over. I was stunned. Staring unable to move as one tear ran down my cheek. My hand flew up to wipe it and we locked eyes. My face burned bright red and his brow furrowed for a brief second before turning back to the slut that was laid out before him. The second bell rang forcing my feet to carry me into Political Theory. Using my hair to hide my face I quickly made my way to my seat and sulked down.

"Hey Bel.."

"Don't" I snapped at Emmette "and no I don't want to talk about it" I used my next two classes to regain my composure. I can't let him get to me. With all fairness he did warn me. _'I'm not a good guy'_. I was just too happy, too head over heels to listen to his warning. Well no more Isabella! My eyes are now open and I see things for what they really are.

At lunch I shut down. I sat there laughing and talking like nothing was wrong. Edward apparently decided not to grace us with his presence which probably meant he was off getting laid somewhere. Something he obviously didn't want from me.

_RIIIIINNNNNGGG RIIIIIIINNNNNGGG _

Finally! As good as I was at pretending to be ok, I was exhausted.

"Please don't be there please don't be there" I chanted on my way to Bio. No such luck. I walked in and sure enough, bronze hair and green eyes awaited me at our lab table.

I sat down using every ounce of strength I had left to not look at him. I was too afraid that if he trapped me in his eyes the tears I had been holding back all day would spill over. We sat in silence. Dr. Banner entered with the same DVD from yesterday.

"Ok class, we are going to continue to watch the movie. Again please be respectful of the students around you." I felt a piece of paper hit my hand. I swiped it from him and crumpled it…shit, my curiosity got the best of me. Uncrumpling and smoothing it out, I read the note.

**(**_**Playground Love**_** by Air)**

_It's not what you think_

"Ta" I snorted still unable to look at him as I crumpled the paper, stood up, sashayed over to the trash can, and threw it away. Now irritated more than anything else, I looked at him as I walked back and noticed he had a stupid delicious grin on his face. What the F was he grinning at?

The lights turned off and I felt him caress my knee and up my thigh. Only enjoying the feeling for a brief moment I swatted his hand away and he chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're pissed off at me" he whispered in my ear

I just ignored him and pretended to pay attention to the movie. He scooted closer and began running his hand up my inner thigh causing me to gasp. My resolve was weakening as I let him inch closer to the promised land. A soft moan escaped my lips as he leaned in and placed an open mouthed kiss on my neck.

"Isabella, it's not what you think" he whispered.

"Oh really then what was it" I shot back a little too loud

"SHHHH" Dr. Banner shushed us and I felt Edward smile against the side my face.

"She has a boyfriend. She was helping me with something"

"Ta, ya it looked like she was helping you with a lot of things"

"People please let's keep the talking to a minimum"

I let out a little laugh and then sucked in hard when one of his fingers slipped just beneath the hem of my panties. My eyes closed and I swallowed hard as I felt his emeralds bore into me while his hand danced under my skirt.

He must have seen Dr. Banner rise from his desk because the lights flickered on and he was settled on the other side of the table leaving me cold and empty from the loss of his touch. I sighed, more mad at myself for not being madder at him. I desperately wanted to believe him so for now I did.

_RIIIIINNNGGG_

Class was over and I stood to grab my things.

"When do you have study hall?" He asked as he brushed my cheek with his fingers.

"After trig, I have trig next"

"What a coincidence that's when I have study hall" I laughed and hit him in the gut…well 12 pack he doesn't really have a gut per say.

"No you don't"

"I do now" he grinned and we turned to walk out the door and part ways. Trigonometry was the longest hour of my life! The worst part was that I couldn't tell you what the hell we were studying. This man is gonna be the death of me, or at least my academics.

I made my way to the library and signed in for study hall.

"Told you I had study hall this period" He spoke hushed and soft as he sat next me at the library table I was occupying.

"What did you buy someone off…why weren't you here on Monday?" He grinned staring at my lips.

"Ok…whatever. What do want Edward."

**(**_**Head Over Feet**_** by Alanis Morisette)**

"Come on" he grabbed my books and held out his hand. Reluctantly I took it and followed him to the back of the library. Once he decided we were far enough out of sight Edward pushed me up against the shelves crushing his lips to mine. Stiff at first, I slowly melted into the passion and urgency of the kiss before I found my mind and pushed him away.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you better explain yourself right now! Don't think that I can see you in the hall all over some blond bimbo model and just expect me to melt under you when you kiss me like that" I was breathing heavy and yelling in a whispered tone. He smiled and kissed me again this time soft and tender and playful.

"Mmm, st..don't think…mmm" I tried to say against his lips. Fuck it, I give up! I fingered his hair and let him kiss my jaw and neck as his hands crept up to cup my breasts. I felt his erection press against my lower stomach causing a bolt of electricity to serge through my body.

"Edward"

"Hmmm" he murmured against my skin.

"Edward we really do need to talk"

"I know" he sighed in to my neck, pulling away to lean against the shelves across from me. After our breathing slowed he looked me in the eyes and began to speak

"Hailey, her name is Hailey. Our families are old friends. Her mother and Esme sit on several charities together. She's a model and she just landed an account with Birkin as in the bags. Esme's Birthday is in 2 weeks and Hailey is helping to get me one of the exclusive bags for her gift. She is currently dating one of those Gossip Girl fags. When she saw the look on my face, the look of pure joy when you stepped into the school she knew something was up and decided to tease me like we were 5 until I came clean. She thinks you're "gorgeous" and could tell even from a distance that you're "out of my league" I had to listen to her and Alice taunt me all through my first period"

"Oh" was all I could say as he stepped in towards me and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Isabella, yesterday was amazing. It's all I can think about"

"Me too" I quivered as I met his deep brooding eyes.

"I don't really know what this is, and I think we should take things slow, but I will tell you I'm not planning on seeing anyone else and I hope you won't either."

"No" I smiled

"Good" he kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand kissing it as he led me back through the library. "I'm gonna take off" he kissed my hair one last time before we were back within sight of the rest of the library.

"Where are you going" he winked at me handing me back my books before heading out through the library doors. I sat down with a huff and a smile as I waited for the last few minutes of study hall to tick by.

That was Wednesday. Thursday and Friday went down the same way. We acted casual and nonchalant in the halls while he felt me up during the movie in Bio and stole me away to the "stacks" during study hall. By Monday the movie was finished and he resorted to writing me dirty notes and smacking me on the ass when he thought no one was looking.

"What are you doing after school tomorrow?" He panted leaning his forehead against mine as we stood making out in the back of the library. Uhoh, shit, I forgot to mention my study session with James.

"Oh um I have plans" He gave me a quizzical look "My life doesn't revolve around making out with you in dark rooms and back spaces Cullen" I laughed "I have study plans with someone from my political theory class"

"Oh, with who, Angela? I thought you two had French together?" he tucked my hair behind my ear and let his hand fall to my shoulder and slide up and down my arm causing me to shiver.

"Um no, I mean yes we do, but no I'm meeting James here in the library after school tomorrow. He asked for my help and he just sounded so pathetic, I couldn't say no." Edward stiffened a little but then smiled understandingly

"You're too nice for your own good"

"No I'm not trust me. Besides, it'll be help for me too. You know what they say if you can teach it then you know it inside and out and I need an A. And, since someone keeps dragging me away from study hall, I've been falling behind lately. Not all of us can charm or buy our way to an A Cullen" He chuckled. Edward Cullen could make any female staff member at this institution do whatever he wanted. But joking aside he was probably one of the smartest men I've ever met.

His beautiful brow furrowed and he suddenly had a real serious look on his face. "Just be careful Bella. You don't know James like I do. He's not a nice guy. Trust me, he's always working an angle."

"Funny" I said in a sexy tone as I leaned in close to his face to look him straight in the eyes "he seems to think the same thing about you" I kissed him playfully and tugged on his tie before grabbing my books and heading to American Lit.

On Tuesday afternoon I waited for James in the library after my last class got out.

"La Bella, Isabella" he smirked at me as he took a seat next to me at the table. "Thanks again for helping me out, my dad would have my ass if I failed such an _unimportant_ class.

"No problem. Teaching it to someone else actually helps me study."

**(**_**Feeling It **_**by Blink 182)**

"Good" He smiled holding out his hands "pick one"

"Uhhh this one" I pointed to his right hand.

"Starburst good choice" He had starburst in one hand and a pack of skittles in the other.

"Thanks" I smiled and laughed taking the candy from his hand and opening my book. "So let's get started. The test is on books one and two, so skim them over and pick out three themes for us to discuss. I'll do the same and then we'll take it from there."

"Alright sounds good" he began to skim through his book while I opened my starburst and popped one into my mouth. I began to chew as I felt his eyes on me. I focused my attention on my own book. When I looked up he quickly looked away so I shrugged it off and kept reading. I popped another one in and felt him staring again.

"What?" I asked playfully

"Nothing" he grinned "you just have a very erotic way of chewing" (_cough cough_) I almost chocked on the candy causing him to let out a laugh he was trying desperately hard to control. I smacked him in the arm

"Read!" I snapped, he grinned and looked back down at his book. I was smiling uncontrollably. I really had no intentions of flirting with James but it was kind of nice to be flirted with. I nervously began biting my bottom lip when I heard him groan. I looked over and he was staring straight at my mouth.

"Go out with me"

"What? No" I giggled, he couldn't be serious

"Come on, just one little date"

"I'll think about it" Just then out of the corner of my eye I noticed three large figures enter the library. I looked up to find Emmett, Jasper, and Edward saunter over to a table and sit. I narrowed my eyes at them and all three of them shrugged simultaneously with innocent expressions on their devious little faces.

James chuckled seeming way more amused than he ought to be.

"Looks like we have an audience"

"mmm" I said Finding it less amusing. I could feel them staring at us and snickering from their table like little kids.

"I can't take this" I said standing up and walking over to them. They all shifted and diverted their eyes, knowing that they were in trouble.

"Can I help you?" Emmett and Jasper cracked up hiding their faces. As mad as I was they made me crack a smile. I bit the inside of my cheek trying to calm my laughter as I crossed my arms. "What are you three doing here?"

"Oh I don't know this is a Library, so my guess would be studying" Edward smirked that cute little grin at me as he discreetly tugged at the hem of my skirt.

"Watch it Cullen!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Come on baby you know you're not mad" How could I be he just called me baby. Slip of the tongue or not I felt tingly all over like I was about to burst.

"You three are trouble" I laughed pointing and shaking my finger at them.

"Hey Bells poker at my house next Friday. You better be there!" Jasper said.

"I'll think about it" I smirked "I don't know if you 3 are worthy of my presence"

"AWWWW!" they simultaneously spit out as I turned to walk back to my table laughing. James raised an eyebrow at me as I sat back down.

"Read!" I snapped at him again. Looking back up I locked eyes with Edward and shook my head at him with a huge grin plastered on my face.

After 2 hours of discussing Plato and Socrates we called it quits. The Three stooges left about 30 minutes before. James walked me out to my truck but something was different about him, he seemed somber and quiet.

**(**_**Possum Kingdom**_** by the Toadies)**

"So what are you and Cullen like a thing?" he finally asked.

"What? No I mean we grew up together. We're just good friends" The truth is I don't know what the hell we were. Last week he had promised me that he wasn't seeing anyone else. But we have yet to even go out on a date. He smiled at my adamant denial about Edward and my relationship.

"So have you thought about whether or not you're gonna go out with me?"

"James, I just moved back here and I have a lot going on with my family and this is my first time at a real school. It's just a lot right now"

"Sure I understand" He reached up and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You know if you ever need someone to talk to, someone outside of your little circle, I'm hear" Something in eyes was so sincere, but I couldn't shake all of the warnings everyone kept giving me about him. I mean there had to be some truth to them right?

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me"

"Anytime" With that he kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I looked over and saw Edward leaning against his Volvo with a cigarette hanging from his sexy mouth. Like a magnet to a fridge I was pulled to him. Annoyance and frustration filled his eyes.

"Did you have fun"

"Loads! You know Socrates always makes my panties damp" I joked, he didn't laugh.

"Hey what's wrong?" I brushed his hair from his eyes

"Nothing…you hungry? Cooks making enchiladas" I wasn't buying it, something was obviously bothering him. I placed my hands on either side of his face and forced those pretty greens to look at me.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong" He sighed in defeat.

"I'm just frustrated….I have no right to tell you who to spend your time with or who to be friends with when I can't even make a full commitment to you, but every fiber in me wants' kick VanGunderson's ass and tell him stay away from you"

He was jealous. This should have made me mad but the fact that he cared so much made me feel light as a feather. I chuckled.

"It's not funny!" his nostrils flared out with frustration as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're a little funny" I disagreed, "but you're right. Even if we did have some sort of commitment, you have no right to tell me who to be friends with. And that's it you know, just friends." His eyes softened and he smiled as he bent down to kiss me lightly on the lips. "Sorry but no can do, Charlie's actually gonna be home tonight so I'm cooking spaghetti, his favorite"

Edward sighed softly "Well I guess I should walk you back over to your truck then" He opened my door just like he had the other night and I hopped in. And again, just like that night, he shut it for me and leaned in through the open window. "Just friends?"

"Well he did ask me out but I graciously declined" The kick his ass look crept back to his eyes so I quickly kissed him and said "Calm down" against his lips. Soon after, the kiss deepened. As I ran my hands through his soft hair, he sucked on my tongue and nipped at my lips. Too soon I had to pull away and be on my way. I pulled out of the school lot and out of Kirkland making it home in 10 minutes.

The house was empty. I sat my books down on the couch and began cooking. Charlie made it home about an hour later.

"Hey Bells, what's all this?"

"Well you know you've been working late and I've been out a lot so we never got to have that first home dinner so…"

"Is that spaghetti? That's my favorite!" I smiled at him as he came to look over my shoulder and kiss me on the top of my head.

"Well sit, it's almost ready"

"Ok great!...hey Bella"

"Ya dad"

**(**_**Daughters**_** by John Mayer)**

"Thanks" It was more than just a "thanks for dinner". It was thanks for not being trouble. Thanks for moving without any fuss. Thanks for being ok and trust worthy with my late hours. Neither of us was supper mushy or said "I love you" like other families but his 'thanks' said it all.

"Sure dad"

As we ate he asked me how I was liking school and about some of the kids.

"Alice and I have fallen back into step, and I've made friends with the Deans daughter, Angela."

"Hey now! She's a friend I like for you. I've know the Webbers for quite some time and that Angela is a good kid."

"mm" I responded as I shoveled more food into my mouth."So dad, um a bunch of friends are gonna hang out at the Whitlock house next Friday. Would it be ok if I went?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be working anyway"

"Um also I was gonna sleep over at the Cullen's again with Alice."

"mhum…well I guess that'll be alright. Just stay away from that bother of hers. I hear he's bad news" I blushed, if only he knew.

"I wouldn't really know" I replied "you done?"

"Yup, thanks again Bells"

"Yup" He retreated to the living room to watch TV. I cleared the table and cleaned the dishes before heading upstairs to bed.

**A/N**

**Don't expect a huge commitment to be made until "Halloween", and as suspected James most certainly is not gonna give up that easily, he definitely has an angle. Whether that angle is to get back at Edward or if he really does like Bella, I'm not sure yet so stay tuned. **


	9. CinderAngela

**I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**A/N**

**Vegas was forkin awesome, I had a blast! Now back to work : ( and my fan fic : )**

**So this is a 2 parter. This chapter is really just a build up for the next, so bare with me lol. I'm posting them both at once so no need to worry, I just felt better breaking them up so that there wasn't one long 20pg chapter. **

**As always thanks for the great reviews, keep them coming! And thanks to everyone who has added my story to their favorite lists and alerts, yall are too sweet. **

**Songs for this chapter:**_** Got You Where I Want You**_** by The Fly's,**_** Come Down, Acoustic Version**_** by Bush,**_** Eyes On Fire**_** by Blue Foundation,**_** Criminal**_** by Fiona Apple**_**, Celebrity Skin**_** by Hole, **_**Take Me Off**_** by The Donnas,**_** Where Is My Mind?**_** by The Pixies, **_**Day and Night**_** by Kid Cudi, **_**Poison**_** by New Edition/Bell Biv Devo, **_**Creep**_** by Radio Head**

**Ch9 Cinder-Angela**

**EPOV**

**(**_**Got You Where I Want You**_** by The Fly's)**

"mmm…so I hear you're spending the night at my house tonight" I said against her lips as I made a trail down her neck and back up to her ear. It's funny how things change. Before Bella I hated kissing and making out. It seemed so pointless to me. With other girls I was only after one thing. Just skip the middle man and get to the fucking. But with her everything was different, new.

"What's it-ah-to-mm-you Cullen?" I loved it when she gets sassy with me.

"I couldn't careless" I pulled away and smiled still hovering over her with my hands on either side of her head. She narrowed her eyes at me. So fucking adorable.

"Good, because Alice and I have plans and they don't include you!" she pushed my arm away and went to step around me in an attempt to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and swung her to face me. Kissing her hard on the lips one last time, I felt her knees go weak and when I pulled away she was panting.

"See you tonight, Bella" with that I left her there catching her breath at the back of the library.

Last Tuesday she refused James. That fucking prick is really trying and she turned him down. Funny how that deranged assfuck still thinks he has a shot with her.

"Hey fag what the fuck was that shit in the Library yesterday? Awe what's the matter you and your fucking bitch squad scared that the big bad James is gonna swoop on your girl?" James strutted into statistics last Wednesday with a fucking gay ass grin on his face.

"Wow, big talk for someone who got shot the fuck down" I snapped back. Calm down Cullen, it's just his usual bullshit.

"All a part of the plan Cullen."

"Ta..yeah ok", I rolled my eyes. Bella said she made it clear that she wants nothing to do with him. I made it clear that I wanted to bash his fucking face in but I promised Bella I wouldn't, and throwing blows is just so beneath.

"Oh Eddie boy, you forget, I know you better than anyone. Even better than that sweet assed fucking twin of yours" He squeezed the air to insinuate squeezing my sister's ass. I felt my nails dig into my palms as my fists clutched together. "It's only a matter of time before you fuck everything up. And you better believe I'll be there to lick sweet Bella's little tears away. Like I said bitch, game on"

"Ya you wish. If I know my girl like I know I do she'll see right through your fucking bullshit."

"Your girl? We'll see about that. It's funny because according to Bella you two are just "good friends". Have you even asked her out?…see you Friday lover"

Friday fucking poker. Once a month the children of the elite get together to swap cash drugs and sex all in the name of "socializing" to please our mummies and daddies. Such a joke, I don't even wanna go but it's Whitlock/Hale's turn to host and Bella will be there…and James will be there…

**(**_**Come Down, Acoustic Version**_**, Bush)**

Another week down, fuck, I can't wait to get out of this sad pathetic excuse for a town. The rentals will be back on Sunday, fucking yay! I miss my dad telling me what I want for _my_ life isn't good enough.

"_Music? Edward, be serious son, don't make me laugh. Harvard Business with a double in Biology and then Med school, followed by taking your place on the board. There's nothing left to discuss. Be a man for once! It's time put this silliness away."_ The truth is I am interested in medicine, but I'd never tell that asshole that.

And then there's Esme trying to set me up with the debutant trash that resides around the Kirkland Country Club. A merger with any of these ridiculous families would be "good buiseness". Fuck love or life…business, it's all just good fucking business. They weren't always like that. Once, they were free. Eloping in Vegas at 20, Grandfather Cullen shit a brick but laughed internally. He's always managed to keep a line between "good business" and pleasure. Father not so much, somewhere along the Ivey League way he became cold and selfish. Fucker.

I sat out on the terrace sipping my McCarty Whiskey thinking about James and how he was right about Bella. As much as I'd hate to admit it, of two things he made painfully obvious…1) I really have no claim on her and I'm obviously too chicken shit to jump off the cliff and ask her out, let alone to be with me, and 2) in the event that she did want to be with me I would inevitably fuck everything up.

"Fucking James" I slurred under my breath when the little pixie walked out interrupting my train of thought.

"Brother dear" she had a raised eyebrow and a quizzical look with a martini in her tiny hand

"Sister dear, to what do I owe this interruption" she rolled her eyes.

"So"

"So" I fucking hate it when she does that. Just spit it out!

"So Bella is spending the night again tonight. You gonna be here?"

"Yes, I have a tee time tomorrow." I'm playing golf with Edward Anthony Sr., Grandfather Cullen gets me like no one else. He and I are closer than my father and I will ever be.

"Ok, what the hell is going on with you two? I'm not as stupid as everyone else, I know you two are sneaking around. Why don't you fucking take her out, make it official, tell her you're in love with her"

"Why don't you?" I quipped. She and Jasper have been doing this fucking ridiculous dance for almost a year now. It started last Christmas, but neither of them has made the jump. Instead they fuck around and cause drama just to fuck with my life. She narrowed her eyes and huffed at me, clearly not amused with my response.

I sighed in defeat "Because…because…because it's fucking complicated!" I yelled unintentionally "I've never had a fucking girlfriend. You know me I don't do commitment. Fucking? Yes. Hooking up? Yes, the moment she gets attached I'm gone! But…"

"But with Bella it's different"

"Yes" I pinched the bridge of nose in frustration "and I don't know what to do or how to start. We kiss…all we do is kiss and it's amazing, better than any lay. She deserves more, and I know that but…and then there's my not so boyfriend material past…I guess I'm afraid that if she finds out details of what I was like, she'll run screaming right out of the Kirkland gates. FUCK! Ali I don't know what to do." Her eyes softened at 'Ali', something I only use when I'm really a mess.

"Edward, you're gonna lose her if you keep up this act of sneaking around like you're ashamed to be seen with her. She's gonna get tired of it. She already is getting tired of it. And you're right, she deserves way better than you. But, for some reason she wants your sorry pathetic ass so you need to figure your shit out." she finished her martini and I sipped my whiskey in silence letting her words sink in. God I don't want to lose her, but I've never been rejected before and I'm terrified that the one girl I actually care deeply for is gonna laugh in my fucking face. That's assuming she isn't repulsed by my past first.

9:00pm, I had to be at Jaspers at 10 for some much needed pre poker drinks. Tonight isn't the night. It'll be too difficult with everyone around and by everyone I mean that fucking assfuck James. Not to mention that poker tradition calls for no attachments. Maybe I just won't play…(sigh)…I need to get her alone to tell her everything. How I've been in love with her since we were 5, how beautiful she is and how I want to worship her and her body for the rest of my life…Fuck, how I wanna at least take her out on a real fucking date like she deserves.

I jumped in the shower and began to think about her. Flashes of her red swollen lips, sexy soft legs, her big lust ridden deep brown eyes, and of course her tight little ass, danced in my head as the hot water spilled over me.

**(**_**Eyes On Fire**_** by Blue Foundation**__**as Bella's different body parts and various sexual positions flicker through his mind…PS how sick was that So You Think Can Dance routine set to Eyes On Fire!?)**

God I wanna make love to Bella. I wanna feel her perky tits pressed up against my chest and see those ruby red lips moan as I kiss down her body.

By now my dick was as hard as a fucking rock. There's no way I could get through tonight with this much tension built up. I grabbed my rod and began to stroke picturing Bella's tits bouncing up and down as her sweet pussy rides my cock. I grab her juicy round little ass. Fuck I bet she's fucking tight as hell as her head falls back allowing her hair to brush my thighs. Imagining her scream my name through her panting sends me over the edge as I came hard and loud onto the shower wall.

"Fuck, I'm fucked" I panted as I leaned my hand against the wall. Seeing her tonight and not being able to touch her or be with her is gonna be torture.

**BPOV**

**(**_**Criminal**_** by Fiona Apple, IDK why, it just seemed fitting lol)**

I decided tonight was worthy of an Alice outfit so I asked her to come over and help pick one out since according to her I'm "clearly incapable" of dressing myself.

"Bonjour Darling" she chirped when I opened the door to let her in. "It's 5 o'clock, that only gives us 5 ½ hours to get ready" she seemed a little too determined as she skipped up the stairs to my room. I was officially scared.

"Alice I thought this was semi casual…and I thought Jasper said 10" She rolled her eyes in mock horror like every word I just said was the blackest form of blasphemy.

"First of all Bella, we never arrive anywhere on time, and second, this is EP as in "Elite Poker" as in 10K buy in, cocktails…well expensive shots… only the crème de la crème of the student body…which reminds me, did you invite Angela? I like her. Aside from the fact that it would be fucktastick to have her daddy in our pocket without me having to suck his cock" my mouth hung open as I was rendered speechless by her last statement. "I'm kidding! Really Bella, I would never use my mouth, just a hand job"

"Of course" I choked out under my breath. "Um no, should I call her?"

"By all means…oh and her little Ben will be there. He's Rosalie's cousin…and don't think I'm not all over that shit. Very few things happen at Kirkland without my knowledge. I pay good to be in the know"

"Right" I rolled my eyes and reached for my phone at the edge of my desk as she began to pillage through my closet pulling out possible combinations and laying them side by side on the bed.

One ring, two rings, "Bella! Hey, what's up?"

"H-hey Angela, how are you?"

"Good, good, what can I do for you?"

"Um, Alice Cullen and I were wondering if you wanted to come out with us tonight? It's…"

"It's poker night, right?"I could tell she was both shocked and extremely interested.

"Yeah you know about that?"

"Who doesn't…but I thought you had to be you know, from certain breeding to be invited?"

"Well, honestly, Alice said she likes you and believe it or not, you apparently come from great breeding, and Ben will be there and" by now I was saying a hail Marry, holding my breath and crossing my fingers. Angela was the only normal friend I have here and I was praying hard that she would agree to come.

"Did you say Ben?"

"Indeed I did" I could feel her smiling through the phone

"Well, for you and Miss Alice anything" she laughed, I exhaled in relief

"Great, be at my house at 10, it starts at 10 but according to Alice "we never arrive for social engagements on time""

"8!" Alice screamed "she has to be here at 8 so I can approve her outfit"

"Um scratch that, do you mind coming over at 8? Alice wants to make sure we're properly primped" try saying that 10 times fast.

"I'll be there she squealed!" we hung up and my eyes grew wide at all of the different combinations lying on the bed in front of me. My mood sank to glum knowing that this evil f*ing sprite was gonna make me try each one on.

**(**_**Celebrity Skin**_** by Hole…movie dressing room montage lmao)**

"Don't give me that look Isabella Swan! You asked for my help" ahhh what the hell was I thinking. The next time I ask for Alice Cullen's clothing consultant services, someone shoot me please.

"Hey Al, thanks for including Angela, she's been a really great friend, and I know that this sort of stuff means a lot to her" Alice smiled and shrugged

"Like I said, I like her and she has something to offer"

By the time 8 o'clock rolled around Alice had my hair in huge rollers while I finished squeezing my ass into a pair of black designer skinny jeans and a dark blue plaid button down with ¾ sleeves that was about 3 sizes too small allowing for maximum cleavage and stomach, as Alice made me leave the bottom button undone. She also picked out a pair of shinny dark blue stilettos that where f*ing mocking me and my lack of coordination every time I glanced their way.

_Ding Dong_

I ran down stairs to let Angela in. Alice followed me with a bottle of Patron in her hand.

"Alice what…where the heck did that come from…Hey Angela come on in"

Alice just smirked as she scavenged for 3 shot glasses

"Charlie only drinks beer you know. You're not gonna find what you're looking for" Like that would stop her…she shrugged as she pulled 3 glasses down and poured 3 large shots.

"My last and finally rule ladies…never go into the lion's den sober"

The three of us arrived at Jasper's/Rosalie's at 10:20. We sat in the car double checking our hair and makeup while rocking out to _Take Me Off_ by The Donnas swigging straight from the bottle of Patron. As much as I'd hate to the admit it, it was kind of fun being a girl with Alice…sometimes. I was feeling "fucktastic". Angela looked great with her hair down, purple baby doll dress, black pantyhose and black stilettos. While Alice donned a skin tight black mini skirt, "come fuck me" boots and a forest green halter top. I must say we were looking pretty damn good…and pretty damn wasted. We hopped out of the porch and took a minute to steady ourselves. With me on the right, Angela on the left, and Alice in the middle, she grabbed our hands and sauntered us to the door. Ben, Edward, and Jasper, eat your freakin hearts out!

For once I recognized the song blasting through the stereo, _Where Is My Mind?_, The Pixies, "fitting" I snorted to myself.

"Ladies, my my my we're lookin fine" Alice and Jasper delicately brushed each other's cheeks with their lips before she strutted past him. You could get high off of the sexual tension that danced between them. "Mi Bella, pleasure as always" he bowed like an old fashioned southern gent.

"Hey Jazz" I chuckled "this is"

"Angela…yes, I know. Welcome to the dark side Miss Webber" Jasper kissed her hand before linking it through his own arm and leading her into the house. She giggled and blushed at the gesture allowing him to lead her._("Miss Webber I do believe you need a drink…")_HA! The dark side, I shook my head, if only she knew what she was getting into. I still don't really know (sigh). I turned to shut the door only to have it shoved back in my face nearly knocking me over. I felt a pair of strong arms reach out to catch me, but they were not the pair of arms I was hoping for.

"Woa there La Bella Isabella, watch out or the floor might jump up and bite you" James grinned as he sat me back on my feet.

"Ha, right" I half heartedly smiled trying to hid my disappointment that it wasn't another set of arms there to catch me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated Jasper and the rest of them" my brain finally caught up enough to still be confused.

"Nah, it's all in good fun gorgeous… besides, this shit is about breeding, not friends"

"Beeellllaaaa" Alice sang as she came up behind me. "Mi Bella Mi Amore, silly Bella, what are you doing out here all by yourself" she shot cold daggers through her eyes at James with that last part.

"Nothing just..." I blushed and looked down like I had been caught eating paste in kindergarten or something.

"Come on silly Bella it's drinkie time" I've discovered that Alice + alcohol = an increase in the "silly Bella's", to which I didn't really mind. Half the time I was silly because I had no clue as to what was going on. They were all so glamorous here in their own little world. Minnie cut outs of their parents complete with martini glasses and sharp tongues. And then there was me, Bella. Besides having ½ good breeding I knew deep down that I didn't really belong here.

I tried to shake off my feelings of inadequacy when Alice led me to the bar and handed me yet another shot. This makes 1,2…5…I don't know, I lost count bottle chugging ago.

"Miss Bella, glad to see you've survived" Laurent! The bartender from that first party. Somehow seeing his familiar face behind the bar made me feel a bit more at ease.

"Wow, you really do get around" I laughed and extended my arm to hug him over the bar. He chuckled at my foe pas of hugging the help and returned the gesture.

"My dad works in accounting at the Cullen foundation. They helped us get our citizenship when we moved here from France. And, they've always taken kindly to a struggling college student. Odd jobs here, bartending there" he shrugged like it was no big deal just a way of life. The privileged and those who serve them. I nodded in understanding as he handed me a brandy glass of water. "Pace you're self Miss Bella" he leaned in and said quietly "this is not a party you want to get lost in."

"Thank you" I raised my glass to him and sipped on the much welcomed water. Where in the hell is he? I glanced around trying to be inconspicuous but saw no sign of Edward, at least not from where I stood in the ginormous living room…sitting room?...fuck if I know. Really these homes are redic. Don't get me wrong, the ranch in Phoenix was huge but we had no sense of room etiquette.

"He's in the game room at the poker table" Em yelled at me from across the room.

"Who, what, I don't…" I blushed hard and looked at my hands resting on the bar top.

"Fuck you, you know who" nice Em, let the whole god damn world know.

"Who?" rose sashayed in and rested her hand on Emmett's shoulder. Apparently my blush and awkward posture gave me away. "Ohhhhh" she realized 'who'… "Will you go make your fucking presence know? I'm sick of fucking Mallory skanking out my game room with her fake tits. Maybe if he sees you he'll shove her ass out."

Lauren Mallory is here, great! I visibly grimaced at the thought of her plastic chest pressed against Edwards face. Fuck that bitch! I'm drunk I look hot, I'm going to go get my sort of, kind of, who the fuck knows what we are man! I pushed my boobs up winked at Rose to which she chuckled at and I went on my way to this 'game room' she spoke of…Bad Idea.

**(**_**Day and Night**_** by Kid Cudi)**

Right when I reached the door way I saw that wench, Lauren, wrap her slimy arms with her tacky French tipped nails around Edwards neck as he flipped through a large stack of cash at the poker table. She bent down and whispered something in his ear causing him to furrow his brow as he glanced at me locking eyes. About a second before, another girl I recognized from Kirkland…Rebecca or some shit…slithered up with a glass of dark liquor. She placed the drink on the table and "fell" into Edwards lap. I blushed furiously and turned to scurry down the hall looking at the ground. I was fighting back tears and searching for another empty room or bath room to slip into when

"oof" I bumped into something…or someone

"We gotta stop meeting like this beautiful Bella" The familiar voice cooed "what's the matter, you look like your puppy just died" James, not the comfort I was looking for but at this point a welcomed distraction.

"Um what? No I'm fine" He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Really it's nothing" I mumbled under my breath "so what's going on? Do they actually play poker here or what?"

He chuckled at my obvious frustration and irritation. "Slow down turbo…yeah they play eventually. Once the men secure their "lady lucks" for the evening the games begin. And once they run low on cash they bet their "ladies" for the evening. You see, each girl pairs off with either the guy she's fucking at the moment or the guy she thinks will win…long standing Kirkland Preparatory tradition dating back generations." He nodded mater of factly.

My mouth fell open slightly. He can't be serious "they what" I stated a bit louder then intended.

"Relax, it's all in good fun and the girls know what they're getting into" he winked at me.

"You don't, I mean don't think that I…"

"I'm not the betting type, Bella. I came to watch. If this shit is anything like I remember it'll start to get entertaining real soon" I couldn't help the dead puppy look that crept back to my face. Really I wanted to run into a room and cry about the despicable Edward who just broke my heart, but the alcohol already in me was having none of that. Instead I found myself thinking what would any other Kirkland girl do? What would Alice or Lauren do?

**(**_**Poison**_** by New Edition/Bell Biv Devo)**

"You wanna get another drink" I smiled up at James flirtatiously through my lashes. As we walked back past the game room I linked my arm through his and laughed like he said the funniest thing I had ever heard. Childish I know, but it seemed fitting. Now I know that this is out of character for me, but with the courage of patron on my side Edward can kiss it!

Before we made it back to the bar we were bombarded by a super drunk Angela and Ben.

"BELLA!" she screamed leaning into Ben who looked sublimely happy to be holding her up. "Bella have you met Ben? Ben this is Mi Bell!" I rolled my eyes. Not only had she picked up "Mi Bella" from the Cullen pixie, but Ben and I have met…several times.

"Wow, she's gone" Bella Swan observant as ever.

"Yeah…but don't worry, I'll make sure she gets home safe, her parents are gone for some conference so…wait that's not what I meant, shit I…." He was so nervous I had to chuckle at his rambling, now I know what I must sound like 90% of the time. James out right laughed and I smacked him in the arm to make him stop.

"I trust you Ben" I said in mock seriousness as I shook my head and walked past him making my way back to the bar.

The others had disappeared leaving James and I alone. One shot, 2 shots done! After two shots Laurent made me a weak mixed drink which I pretended to sip on determined not to end up hunched over the porcelain train. We talked about school, the Kirkland Community, and the bullshit of it all and then his eyes changed…

"I just don't get it…Cullen? I mean you could do better, he doesn't even treat you right" What's that supposed to mean. He has no idea how Edward treats me! Wait, why am I mentally defending him when I just saw him with not one but two girls draped over him?

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I took a real sip this time. This definitely was not a conversation I wanted to have with James. I liked James, really I did. And if there were no such thing as Edward Cullen I could even see us having something. He has a bad rep but I can see that he means well…at least with me anyway. But, I'm a pathetic masochist who continues to pine after someone who I thought wanted me too, but apparently doesn't.

And then again don't I deserve to be happy and normal, what's so wrong about moving on or going out on an innocent date with someone else. After all why should I hold up to my end of our promise when he obviously wasn't?

I gulped the liquid in my mouth down hard as James took a step into me, backing me into the bar. Laurent was paid "not to see" anything, it was like he wasn't even there.

**(**_**Creep**_** by Radio Head)**

"Beautiful Bella" he whispered as he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear while gazing into my eyes. And before I knew what was what he leaned in and kissed me. I was paralyzed, my lips refused to respond to the assault. It was wrong, all wrong! Instead of tingles and passion I felt nothing but vomit rising up. My body was screaming at me to end this violation and finally I pulled away.

"James I…" he breathed out a heavy sigh

"Cullen" He whispered. I looked down not wanting to see the rejection in his eyes. A look I knew all too well.

"What the fuck James! I thought I told you to stay away from my girl" Edward stormed up like a bull in pursuit.

"Wow Cullen, never thought I'd live to see the tables flipped where it was your girl getting swooped on" James had a smug grin on his face as he attempted to walk past Edward who responded by shoving him into the bar. I saw Laurent jump back with his arms thrown in the air not willing to interfere with his paycheck.

"Edward stop it!" I yelled stepping in between the two of them to face James. "I am so sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah fine…why don't you man the fuck up already Cullen?"

"Ok James not helping" I glared at him as I checked to make sure there really was no damage done before turning back around.

"What the hell is the matter with you!? And I'm not your girl, you've made sure of that" My tongue was sharp and my eyes were furious as I pushed past Edward and headed for the back yard. I just needed fresh air. I couldn't believe what just happened. Who the hell does he think he is? I fucking saw him in there dripping in skank and now he tries to pull that "my girl" bullshit.

"Bella" he whispered from behind me. I could feel his close proximity without turning around.

**A/N**

**IDK if y'all noticed (and no, I'm not southern lol I'm a Cali girl born and raised I just like "y'all") but Bella's mouth got intentionally worse as she drank. She went from the sober "F*ing" to full blown "fucking" by the end haha**

**Again this is 9 and the next one is 9.5 so don't worry I'm not leaving you with all of this build up and no meat lol…yall should know me better than that. Stay tuned!**


	10. Poker Face

**A/N**

**So here is part 2 of Poker Night. This chapter is dedicated to my BFF (in real life lol) Kay Cannon, she's my Twi rock and soul, she always encourages me no matter how off the wall my ideas are. **

**The Denise Richards reference – I have to admit that I've always had a girl crush on Denise Richards from her Wild Things days. She was just so pretty back then…now she's petite pathetic but I still love her lol.**

**In regards to the "poker rules" this might sound off the wall and kind of gross but I have heard so many rich kid urban legends of shit like this going on…I even heard them from some firsthand sources so I'm pretty confident in what I've written.**

**Songs For this Chapter:**_** Get It Faster**_** by Jimmy Eat World, **_**Six Under Ground**_** by The Sneaker Pimps, **_**Love & Sexy Magic**_** by Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake, **_**How's It Gonna Be**_** by Third Eye Blind, **_**Freaks of the Industry **_**by Digital Underground, **_**Sea of Love**_** by Cat Power (The version from the **_**Juno**_** soundtrack) **_**If It Kills Me**_** by Jason Mraz**

**9.5/10 Poker Face**

**EPOV**

**(**_**Get It Faster**_**, by Jimmy Eat World)**

Upon arriving I pushed past Jasper and headed straight to the bar.

"Whiskey Sir?" Laurent had it waiting and ready. The man is a fucking saint!

I nodded and held the glass up in appreciation before downing it and throwing the glass back on the bar for a refill.

"One of those nights sir"" I raised my brow in a 'watch it, don't forget your place and fill the fucking glass' sort of tone. He understood and remained quite while he refilled the glass.

"Damn man two already? What's up your fucking skirt? Bella not putting out yet?" Jasper stood next to me at the bar "vodka on the rocks my good man"

"Don't fucking talk about her like that" I voiced through a controlled growl and gritted teeth.

"Woa man I love Bella, she's a great girl! It's just Alice told me…look, sooner or later we grow up and leave all of this" he waved his hand around "bullshit behind. The sex the drugs it's all just fun and games to pass the time." His face softened when I finally turned my head to look him in the eyes

"You don't have to be like them. Fuck man you and Bella, any one… it's in your eyes man…Look just do me, your sister, yourself, and Mi Bella a fucking favor and just give in to what you know you want and everything else will fall into place. Just stop thinking so damn much." After he placed his hand on my shoulder I gave a heavy sigh. He was right.

"Thanks man" ok enough of this sentimental bullshit "now let's put our vagina's away and play some fucking poker"

**(**_**Six Under Ground**_** by The Sneaker Pimps)**

"That's the spirit! So…you know the rules who's it gonna be tonight?" "Poker Night" is the mask under which the children of the Kirkland Elite cut loose if you will. Let's break down the rules shall we

Invitation only

10K buy in

If you play, you're in until you lose everything. Now here's where things get interesting. A sick and twisted "gentlemen's" game that goes back further then I'd like to admit. The first hour or so is spent pairing off. The woman attach themselves to either the man their currently fucking, or the man they feel has the best odds. Once paired, she becomes his million dollar bill. If his tangible cash is lost, she is the last dollar to be bet. If you lose her you're out…in more ways than one. If you play your in it till you lose everything.

The winner wins ALL.

Betting sex and woman, fucking sick! I never really thought much about it until the idea of Bella being bet entered my mind. Not my fucking girl!

"Naw not tonight Jazz. Tonight I watch the insanity unfold." He narrowed his eyes in skeptical disbelief. Finally he just shook his head in understanding and let it go. More people began arriving. Ben Hale and Tyler with his slut Jessica, huh guess their back together. Rebecca and Lauren. Fuck she just spotted me.

Not wanting to be attacked by that hyena and her plastic tits I grabbed my 3rd refill and made a mad fucking dash down the hall to the game room where the actual poker takes place. I sat at the table and pulled out my money for the night. I had no intention of buying in but as a rule I always come prepared.

It had been less than five fucking minutes when I smelt an overabundance of designer perfume waft through out the room.

**(**_**Love & Sexy Magic**_** by Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake)**

"What do you want Lauren?" I didn't even have to look. I could smell that disgusting smell anywhere.

"What's with you? God, ever since that bitch, what's her name? Bonnie, Brenda…"

"Bella" I growled without looking at her

"Are you sure? I could have sworn her name was something like Beatrice or Beast, (sigh) oh well…ever since she got here your panties have been all damp and twisted for her. I don't see it"

"You wouldn't" I said to her indifferently as I downed my whiskey. It killed me to listen to the bile spewing from her glossed lips about my Bella, but there was no way in hell I was gonna give her the satisfaction of getting a rise out of me.

She snorted in response "right, whatever." A long beat passed before she continued to talk. I sighed visibly annoyed that she was still fucking here. "So what's the deal, you can't possibly tell me that miss doe eyes is in for poker night…what do you say, let's bet for old time's sake" she crossed behind me and I felt her slimy fingers run up my neck and through my hair as her hard tits pressed painfully into my back. I grimaced when I heard another voice enter the room.

"There you are silly goose" Rebecca cooed when she entered. I felt bad for her, trapped under the spell of Lauren Mallory. Rebecca was actually decent looking, Denise Richards in stature, _Wild Things_ not 40 year old '_It's Complicated_' Reality Star. She sashayed over and placed another drink in front of me and proceeded to "fall" into my lap.

"Eddie you don't play with us anymore" she pouted as Lauren wrapped her arms around me and brought her hot disgusting mouth to my ear.

"Looks like we have an audience Eddie" She whispered, her vodka scented breath spilling across my face. I looked towards the door to lock eyes with…Bella!

I froze. My mind went…blank. I had nothing I felt numb when I saw the hurt in her eyes and the tears about to brim over.

"Fuck!" I finally spewed. "Get the fuck off me" I growled at Rebecca in a calm serial killer crazy tone of voice. She jumped up and gaped at me with wide eyes. I heard Lauren break out in to full hysterics behind me.

"What the fuck is so fucking funny Lauren" I demanded again in the crazy tone. I was beyond pissed. This bitch was gonna pay in due time but first, I wanna know what the hell is so fucking funny.

"Oh nothing" she spat through her laughter. "It's just ahaha she came in and we were, and then…and oh my god the look on her face. Becks, did you see that fucking look!? That bitch was about to fucking cry! HA!" she sighed calming down her laughter as my anger rose. I would never hit a woman but she was fucking pushing it. "She actually thought that you were gonna be a good boy for her? Stupid pathetic little girl" She stared me down with an eyebrow up and her arms crossed.

_(AHAHAAHAHA)_

I heard Bella laugh out in the hall. When I turned towards the door she waltzed right past arm in arm with "James" I whispered.

"Wow…James?" Lauren snorted "I take it back, maybe Bella" she emphasized her name to show that she finally remembered it "has some slut in her after all. Fuck, I'm kind of impressed"

I stormed after them but was stopped by Alice before I made it all the way down the hall. She pushed me into the wall with all of her 5'2" might.

"What the Fuck did you do to Mi Bella? Why is she cozying up to that fucktwat?" God love her she has the worst timing otherwise I would have found her attempt at anger and aggression kind of amusing.

"Not now Alice" I yelled picking her up by her shoulders and physically moving her out of my way. Finally I made it to the bar where I saw…

"What the fuck James! I thought I told you to stay away from my girl" He kissed her, that motherfucker! I'm gonna fucking murder him. I could feel my eyes turn blood red with rage as I began to breathe deep and quick like a bull ready to charge his enemy.

"Wow Cullen, never thought I'd live to see the tables flipped where it was your girl getting swooped on"

James had a smug grin on his face as he attempted to walk past me. I responded by shoving him into the bar. Fucking assfuck. This was gonna happen here and now. My first fight. I was gonna wipe that shit eating grin off his smug fucking face.

"Edward stop it!" Bella screamed pushing me back as she turned to James…what the fuck? Why would she be comforting him, unless she wanted him to kiss her? Fuck, Edward you're so fucking stupid. Alice warned you, and now it's too late. You fucking lost her

"I am so sorry, are you ok?"

The room began to spin. I felt sick and dizzy. James said something to me but I have no idea what it was. All I could focus on were the words, 'you lost her' game over all bets down. My bluff was called and I didn't have the cards to back it up. I fucking lost her.

**(**_**How's It Gonna Be**_** by Third Eye Blind)**

"What the hell is the matter with you!? And I'm not your girl, you've made sure of that" My chest felt heavy like a 200lb weight was pressing it down into the dirt where it belongs. My heart stopped beating. I fucking lost her. I looked up to see James smiling that all knowing smile. If I hadn't been glued to the ground in shock I might have done something about it.

"Well go ahead Cullen. Try to make it better so that the next time you fuck up she can come running back to me. Except next time it'll be for good"

My senses finally returned to me and I ran after her. No time to worry about that asswipe. Bella was the most important thing to me in this moment and I had to make things right.

"Bella" I whispered once I was directly behind her in the Whitlock/Hale back property.

"What" She snapped through a clenched jaw refusing to turn to face me. I inhaled deeply smelling her strawberry shampoo and freesia scent, nothing like the trashy designer worn by the rest of them. She smelled clean and beautiful, perfect.

"Will you please look at me" she didn't move "Bella I (sigh) it wasn't what it looked like" Finally she turned. I wish she hadn't for her eyes shot icy daggers straight through me.

"It never is, is it?" Her words were cold and her voice was empty. Fuck she's right, this wasn't the first time she found me in a compromising position, but it wasn't what it looked then and it really isn't now.

"Bella I swear to you I…"

"Edward I can't do this" She spoke hurried with sad defeated eyes "I can't keep putting myself out there only to look stupid when one of these skanks comes around. I'm not like these girls. I don't play dirty. I felt horrible using James to get your attention…even worse I led him on to kiss me. You should have seen his face when he said your name knowing that no matter what you did I would still want you, and I still do but I" She threw her hands up in defeat. Defeat to what exactly was still unclear. Was she surrendering to me and my power over her or to the idea that we were doomed from the start because of what I had let myself become while she was gone. Both were unpleasant realizations. I wanted her to surrender to our feelings not to the other bullshit.

She took a step into me and placed one small hand on my chest as she met my eyes with a sense of urgency. The electricity of her touch surged through me.

"Tell me what you want Edward. I need to know. I can't keep fighting a one sided battle. What do you want" Again I froze. What do I want? I knew the answer was her, all of her, but my lips wouldn't move. I was scared shitless, not of her but of the unknown. The monogamous. I was scared of getting everything and fucking up again, and this time really loosing it all.

Shit! She sighed heavily and stepped around me to head back inside. Instantly I felt cold and empty when she removed her electric hand from my chest. I turned to watch her slip away and…

"I want you!" She stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn. I ran up to her turning her around quickly and crashing my lips to hers hard and needy. No teeth or tongue just a crash, an instant need for contact. She went limp in my arms as she "mmmed" a low moan when the kiss softened before I pulled back leaning my forehead against hers, panting to catch my breath. Her fingers trailed up the sides of neck to fist into my hair. I clung to her waist refusing to let her go.

"I want you, all of you, all the time, I only want you,"

She placed a chaste kiss on lips and smiled "You have me"

"You have to believe me, that wasn't what it looked like, they were just…and I was"

"Shhhh" She leaned up and kissed me with a slight urgency but this time it wasn't an attempt to cling on for dear life, this time it was out of excitement for things to come, kisses to come.

Reluctantly I pulled away and chuckled at her closed eyes and searching lips. Finally she opened her brown pools and looked up at me with a confused expression. Moving my hands up to cup her cheeks I placed one more kiss on her soft lips causing her to smile as her delicious tongue darted out to lick me off of her mouth when it was over. My jeans tightened at the sight of her pink tongue and the look of lust strung across her face.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" I whispered through my lips pressed against her forehead. She nodded enthusiastically.

"I should tell Alice and make sure Angela is ok" I groaned. I really wanted to throw her over my shoulder and runaway with her, but my Bella was way to responsible to just leave her friends hanging. I knew that they would be fine, hell the way Angela was going she and Ben were well on their way to "fine", but that's my Bella always caring more for others than herself. A habit I'm sure that was developed from caring for her mother, the fucking train wreck. I nodded in understanding. She took my hand from her cheek and laced her fingers through mine. Hand in hand we walked back into the house.

After seeing Angela on the couch sucking Ben's face off, while Alice found her way to the top of the poker table where she was belting out some horrible dirty rap song about "freaks of the industry" to Jasper, she realized they were both well taken care of. Simply shaking her head, Bella and I made our exit hand in hand. I lead her to Lucy, my second favorite girl in the world and opened her door allowing her to slip into the leather seat.

She immediately grabbed my ipod and began flipping through songs. An angelic grin slipped on to her face when she finally chose a song. I started the engine and reached for the button to put the top up, it was too cold for her tonight.

"No leave it…please" how can I say no to that pretty face and those deep brown eyes when "please" sashays off of those luscious pouty lips.

_Come with me  
My love  
To the sea  
The sea of love_

I want to tell you  
how much  
I love you

Sea of love. I was pleasantly surprised. I would have thought she would have searched for some emo or 90's monstrosity but as usual my Bella surprised me. As we drove she threw her arms into the air to feel the wind and laid her head back mouthing the words. Stunning. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on.

_Do you remember  
When we met  
That's the day  
I knew you were my pet_

I wanna tell you  
how much  
I love you

We drove in a comfortable silence enjoying the moment. We had things to talk about but for now we were just enjoying each other's company. After a five minute drive we pulled into my garage and stepped out of the car.

"No one is home" I reassured her. I don't know if it really mattered or not but it seemed like it needed to be said.

"Mm" was her answer as she waited for me to lead her into the house. I held out my hand and she took it willingly.

"Come on beautiful" She smiled. My mission in life from now on was to make her gorgeous face smile every day. Still to insecure to say it out loud, I love her, I know I do.

After 2 ½ flights of stairs and silence we made it to my door. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye to notice her nervously staring at her feet and wishing I had some sort of mind reading powers. We were in.

I couldn't take it anymore. The silence had become torture as I felt the wheels turning round in her pretty little head. She turned to close and lock the door behind us and when she turned back around I was inches from her face leaning one hand on the door the other on her delicate hip. God bless my sister for making her wear this ensemble. The jeans hugged every curve of her body while the shirt teased me with glimpses of treasure underneath, and the shoes where gonna be the fucking death of me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked in a husky lust filled voice. I wanted her, but not just physically. If she would grant it, I wanted her soul from her lips to her toes, all of her.

All she did was smirk and shake her head 'no' as a beautiful crimson blush crept up her face. The hand on her hip slid up to the flesh right under the hem of her button down shirt as she continued to look at her feet. The hand on the door slid to cup the side of her face while my thumb stroked her cheek.

"Isabella" I whispered leaning my forehead into hers. Our faces meeting foreheads first, then nose, and finally lips. One chaste kiss turned into another and another and then it lingered, soft and sweet. Needy but not rushed. In perfect synchronization our lips parted to deepen the kiss and I leaned her further into the door. Her hands started at my wrists, which were both now dancing under the hem of her shirt. They slowly glided up my arms stopping to caress my neck before taking their rightful place in my hair.

The overwhelming sensation of it all made me let out an uncontrollable groan/moan/gruntish thing causing her to moan ever so softly in response.

Our tongues wrestled for dominance as we explored each other's teeth, cheeks and lips, anything we could reach and taste. For breathing purposes only, I pulled back and attacked her neck. She moaned and withered beneath me. My arousal was quickly taking over. I needed more, we needed more. I lifted her off the ground by her hips and she instinctively wrapped her legs around me. As I returned to her lips my hands cupped her ass and I carried her across the room to the bed.

**A/N**

**My inspiration for this next bit comes from So You Think You Can Dance. Travis from season 2 choreographed this amazing contemporary routine to Jason Mraz's **_**If It Kills Me (From The Casa Nova Sessions)**_**, it was danced by Jason and Janine and the routine + the song pretty much embodies what I imagine Edward and Bella's first time together would look like (through dance and pertaining to this story only lol) so Itunes the song and youtube the dance for visuals. …And without further ado…Lemons!!! First in BPOV then EPOV to get both perspectives of their first time together : )**


	11. It Might Kill Me

**Sadly, I don't own twilight or its characters.**

**A/N**

**I need a new shirt that says "My BBF Thinks I'm Brilliant" LMAO (instead of "My Mommy Thinks Brilliant) haha. Thanks K!**

**I feel like should remind everyone that this a fanfic and ooc. Bella is not a virgin in this story so don't get mad at me for not making her as timid and embarrassed about sex as she normally is portrayed. She is still very inexperienced, but she's not a complete idiot.**

**My inspiration for this next bit comes from So You Think You Can Dance. Travis from season 2 choreographed this AMAZING contemporary routine to Jason Mraz's **_**If It Kills Me (From The Casa Nova Sessions)**_**. The routine is about 2 lifelong friends who fell in love along the way, but were too scared to tell the other how they felt, so now they are finally "getting together" for the first time. It was danced by Jason and Janine and the routine + the song pretty much embodies what I've been trying to illustrate what Edward and Bella's relationship and first time together would look like (through dance and pertaining to this story only lol) so Itunes the song and yutube the dance for visuals. …And without further ado… **

_If It Kills Me (From The Casa Nova Sessions) _by Jason Mraz

_Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me_

How long, can I go on like this,  
Wishing to kiss you,  
Before I rightly explode?  
This double life I lead isn't healthy for me  
In fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all

Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss  
In case I'm wrong

Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me

If I should be so bold  
I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand  
I'd tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man  
But I never said I would  
I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again

All I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me  
I think it might kill me

And all I really want from you is to feel me  
Yeah, the feeling inside keeps building  
I'll find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
It might kill me

**It Might Kill Me**

**BPOV**

I wrapped my legs around his waist eager to create some friction to ease the throbbing between my legs. Everything was a wonderful mix of soft and hard, like a towel washed with fabric softener. Rough texture, but a soft plush feel and when you wrap it around yourself you feel safe and warm.

When he kissed my neck I couldn't help but go a little crazy. The combination of a lack of oxygen and the delicious sensation had me purring and withering beneath the weight of his body as it pressed me further into the door. Shit! He started at my ear sucking and nibbling on that little space right below the lobe, you know the one. Edward kissed his way down my neck with a sense of need but not urgency. The pace he set was insane. Once he reached my shoulder he licked across my collar bone allowing him access to continue up the other side of my neck, and after, he pulled up on my hips which is when I wrapped myself around his waist and he carried me to the bed. His lips never leaving my own.

I felt my stomach jump as he bent to gently but firmly lay me down in the middle of his oversized bed which was still a mess from the last time it was slept in. Once my back hit the soft down he pulled his swollen lips away and gazed in to my eyes through his own hooded and lust filled emerald pools. He slightly hovered over me resting his weight on one arm while the other caressed my check and fingered my hair.

After what seemed like an eternity of unspoken words he drew a line down my cheek and neck to the top button of my blouse. His finger tips left an incredible trail of fire that made me arch my body into his touch. Slowly, one button, two buttons, rip! The 3rd and final button popped off as he impatiently ripped open the last bit of my shirt. His intense gaze never left mine as he pushed the reaming fabric aside.

Caressing up and down my hips and rib cage he finally broke eye contact and looked down. Normally I would have been embarrassed when he sucked in hard at the sight of me laid out before him, but it all just felt so…right, perfect, meant to be, fate, everything.

His head dipped down to place an opened mouth kiss on my heated skin. I moaned into him.

"So beautiful" he whispered against me as his nose and lips skimmed across my body leading up to my breasts. "So long, for so long" he kept mumbling, kissing, sucking and kneading my now erect peaks through the fabric of my blue lace bra. My body has officially given in. I was his. By now he was full pressed on top of me. I felt his weight against me, his "need" digging into my inner thighs. An over abundance of arousal sat between my legs screaming out for his touch. I felt sexy and wanted, needed.

When he pushed up to his knees over me his crooked smile flashed at the disappointment from his loss that was visible on my face. Edward reached over his head and tugged his shirt off in one swift motion. Ahhh, understanding washed over me. Next he gently pulled me up to a sitting position underneath him so that he could push my sleeves off of my shoulders allowing the shirt to slip down on to the bed. My eyes rolled up and my head fell back when he bent down to kiss my shoulders and unhook my bra which too was soon discarded onto the bed. I could live drunk off of this high for the rest of my life.

Again with a gentle firmness he willed my torso back down to lie on the bed beneath him while he placed licks and kisses from my neck to my breasts. Picking up where he left off he continued to knead and suck with his lips to the left and his palm to the right. God I felt like I was completely coming undone. With each new sensation my back and chest arched and fell in an otherwise embarrassing rhythm as whines and whimpers escaped me. His tongue drew circles around my flesh taunting and teasing until I couldn't take it. He must have read my mind because when I thought I would explode he took in my nipple and bit just hard enough to give me the release I was searching for. After repeating his ministrations on the right, his lips began a graceful descent down my body leaving no piece of flesh unkissed or unloved.

Love. Fuck, I love him.

With his tongue he took one long taste running from hip to hip under the waistband of my already way too low, low rise jeans. My hips jerked in reaction and I felt him smile against my skin. I was to gone to notice him unbutton and unzip me, but soon after he hooked his fingers in and pulled the jeans and my panties down in one movement. Once freed from the strangle of the denim fabric, he kissed my ankle and licked up the entire length of my leg. I shuttered to the incredible feeling and excitement of it all.

With his jeans still on, he nestled himself in between my legs allowing his weight to pin me down. In an unexpected move he laid his whole body down on top of me with his head just above my breasts, ear down on my heart and let out a deep sigh.

"I just wanna feel you" Nothing more needed to be said. I placed my fingers in his hair and began stroking and messaging from the top of his head down through his neck and back as far as I could reach. Both of us were still visibly aroused, but I could have stayed in that position of comfort all night. He completely relaxed into me and for a moment I thought he had fallen asleep.

Not asleep. After what felt like many blissful hours he turned his head up to look at me through his long lashes and I looked down to meet his gaze. The thing about us is that it's all in the eyes. We had our own language. His eyes told me he loved me, even if his brain and mouth hadn't caught up yet.

Pushing up slightly he removed my fingers from his hair and placed both of my arms up above my head. Making a straight and deliberate trail, he opened mouth kissed between my breasts, down stopping to lick my belly button, and continuing further to rest where my body has wanted him to linger all night.

Crawling backwards he stepped off the edge of the bed dragging me to the edge with him before he lowered to his knees.

I knew what he was doing and I knew I wanted it, but I was suddenly nervous. Though not a virgin, I've never had a man go…God if you can't even say it in your own damn head Isabella! GO DOWN ON ME! There…He must have noticed my body slightly tense because he tenderly kissed my inner thigh and sweetly whispered

"Relax Isabella" so with a sigh I did, and he did…

Without warning he took one finger and stroked up and down between my folds, testing the waters if you will. I wasn't sure if the gesture was more for me or him but it felt fucking fantastic so I "mmmed".

"You're so fucking wet" it dripped off of his lips like silk. I had never been more grateful for that filthy mouth of his because that was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. The fact that I couldn't see what he was doing intensified everything. The anticipation, not knowing what he was gonna do next, incredible.

He lowered his head and I felt him "mmm" against my skin. "Fucking exquisite" I thought I heard him say but I was so lost in the felling I really have no idea. His tongue darted out to lick me from my entrance to my clit and I screamed out in pleasure fisting my hands into the sheets bellow me. Thank god his room is its own wing.

While he continued to suck on my clit I felt him push one finger into me beginning to pump it in and out while twisting and wiggling it at the same time. Fuck me he's good! No really Fuck me! Two fingers, three fingers, my head was thrashing against the bed and my hands ached from the tight fists they were wound in. The most incredibly warm sensation began to build inside the pit of stomach.

"That's right baby, I want you to come for me" he whispered then quickly returning to my clit. Once contact was made that was it, done.

"Edward" pushed out of my mouth loud and hard as the warm feeling exploded through me like the fourth of July. He removed his mouth and slowed his pumping before pulling out. My body shuddered from his loss before I had fully ridden through my orgasm. He was either cruel and got off on this sort of thing, or…

Before I could open my eyes he trusted his huge cock right into me.

"OHHH" I screamed in pleasure as I clamped around him before my whole body relaxed. He remained standing at the foot of the bed inside of me as I lay out in front of him. Needing more contact I pushed myself up onto my elbows. Always in sync, he reached his arms out supporting my weight to bring me flush up to his chest where he kissed me tenderly. Again, still inside of me I wrapped my legs around him and he picked me up to crawl us both back onto the bed gently laying me down beneath him before he began to move inside me for the first time.

"You're so warm…and tight…I don't" His head dipped down causing his hair to brush against my face. I placed my hands on either side of his face to bring his eyes back up to mine. He kissed me and my own pleasure began to take over again as he continued to move inside of me. I felt his body change positions slightly allowing for more stability and deeper penetration. My head fell back and my entire body arched into him and wiggled like I was his yoyo.

"Uh..mmmm…my…gnaa" was all I could manage as that familiar hot firecracker began to burn in the pit of my stomach.

"Baby I'm so close…so close" he whimpered as his head fell back. By now he was on his knees holding my hips in his hands thrashing himself deliciously against me. Reaching one hand between my legs he began stroking my clit. I'm gonna have to buy him new sheets because I'm sure I just fisted a hole into these.

"Cum with me baby". At his words, I did, hard. My insides clinched down on him so hard I thought I might have broken him. The fireworks spread and popped in me and my whole body ascended up the ladder to nirvana.

"Bella!" He screamed in a desperate whine as his orgasm took him over. He slowed our pace of movement allowing for a peaceful fall into complete bliss. Once thoroughly rocked out, he fell onto me lifelessly and I welcomed his weight with open arms. I stroked his hair and his back and kissed him anywhere and everywhere I could reach. Finally, he looked up and smiled. I smiled back reassuringly and he placed a soft kiss on my lips before rolling off of me and heading towards the bathroom.

A silly panic began to set in. What if he doesn't feel the same way and he was just saying what needed to be said so that I would sleep with him? What if…what if…what if I was a horrible lay? OH MY GOD! I felt tears begin to sting my eyes. With everything in me I fought them back, but I lost as they began to trickle down my cheeks plopping onto Edwards expensive pillows. My hands flew to my face and I broke out in to full sobs as I lay in his bed on my back, exposed and insecure.

I heard the bathroom door open in the distance and felt a pair of strong arms lift me into a cradled position sitting in his lap. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder and he stroked my hair and back shushing me into calm. When I stopped sobbing he pulled away slightly to look at me.

"Baby, are you ok? Did I hurt you? What's going on?" he asked in a soft worried voice.

"I…I don't really. (Sigh) You left and…" I shook my head not wanting to embarrass myself further by stating what went through my mind to cause such a reaction.

"Bella, please, tell me" I sighed again heavily, dreading the next moment.

"Well, you got up and I began to think about all of the rumors I've heard about you conquering all the woman in Washington and" his face fell in shame "and then I remembered the look in your eyes and knew that wasn't it, that this was more" he searched my eyes trying to convey further that it indeed was more than just a quick lay. "But, then I started to think that maybe I wasn't…I mean was I…I've only done this twice, three times if you count this" my face burned with embarrassment "and you have so much more experience than I do and…" he began to chuckle. I lowered my face convinced that that was the problem. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted me to meet his soft sincere gaze.

"Listen to me" he demanded with mock seriousness "that was the most incredible and intense experience I have ever been a part of. What is that ridiculous word my sister made up…oh ya, FUCKTASTIC." I laughed at him. His eyes told me that he really felt that way so I took it and ran. My heart soared as I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and kissed his jaw line. He continued to rub my back and play with my hair as he gently hummed a melody into my hair. "_If I should be so bold I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand_" he sang so soft, that if I hadn't had my head so close to his mouth I would have missed it.

"Let's lay down" he whispered as he placed a kiss on my shoulder. I nodded and we slid under the messy covers. I rested my head on his chest and my leg across his torso. Edward placed one hand on my thigh and the other back into my hair. He continued to hum the same beautiful song and soon my heavy lids closed and I slipped away to sleep where sweet dreams of Edward awaited me, but none as sweet as the real thing laying beside me.

"_Fine go! The divorce is final nothing is keeping you here Rene." Charlie yelled. What was he saying? I was here._

"_Daddy" I screamed as he shoved my mother and me out the door locking it behind him. She hurt him so bad. I didn't know then. If I had know I would have fought harder to stay. _

"_Mommy" what's wrong, what's wrong with Dadd…"_

"_Come on Isabella, the plane is waiting" _

"_No! NO! I don't wanna go! Please mommy please! I don't wanna-"_

"No I don't wanna go!" I woke up screaming in a sunlit room and an empty bed panting. My breathing slowed when I looked around remembering last night and where I was…but where was Edward?

I looked at his beautiful antique desk and saw a note popped in a tent shape straddling a sunflower, my favorite. A warm smile spread across my face as I slid out of the bed. Realizing I had no clothes on I took the whole sheet with me to cross the room.

_Ma Belle Bella,_

_Sorry to leave you but I have an unmissable 8am tee time with My Grandfather. I left a pair of boxers and a shirt for you over the desk chair, as your poor shirt met its demise last night (I imagine you're blushing a beautiful crimson right about now). I think Alice is home, if not you are welcome to anything you like in my room and the house. I'll be thinking about you all day._

_Your_

_Edward_

He had such beautiful penmanship. I first noticed it in Biology, nothing like my chicken scratch. I hated the fact that he was right. I was blushing a horrible crimson when I pulled myself into the boxers and buttoned the shirt he left me. Just then my stomach growled so I decided to take him up on his offer and tip toe out to hunt down some food. But first, I made the bed…I don't believe the maid should have to do something so simple and easily done by myself.

As soon as I turned to shut the door behind me I felt the presence of a 5'2 nosey nymph.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you little slut!"

"OMG Alice! You scared me" I jumped and turned to face her. My face was tomato read for the second time in less than 20 minutes. She was wearing some French looking black slip with pink lace trim and a matching black silk robe. Who sleeps in that? Only Alice, I internally shook my head.

"Tell me everything! Right now!" She squeaked.

"He's your brother isn't that a bit weird?" She was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Eh…my interest out ways my weirdness" she shrugged "sooo…" she linked her arm through mine.

"Sooo" I copied

"Hey Bella" Jasper came strutting down the hall from what I assumed to be Alice's room. "Gorgeous" He grinned at Alice. She giggled as he scooped her up into an embrace and planted a heated kiss on her lips. I looked away feeling guilty for standing there.

"mmm" she hummed when he pulled away. She licked her lips and he turned to jog down the stairs and assumedly out of the house.

"U-hu" was all I said shaking my head and laughing at the two of us.

"We are royally fucked" she laughed linking her arm back through mine. I cracked up with laugher in agreeance as she led me down the stairs and out to the terrace where a beautiful pancake breakfast and mimosas awaited us.

"What plans do you have for the day ma petite"

"Um home work. I'm trying to get ahead so that I won't fall behind when I go to California next weekend" I lowered my head in an uncomfortable shame at the fact that I was going to visit my mother in rehab.

"Ma petite, everyone in this town has either been in rehab, or should be. It's nothing to be ashamed about." She said with firm finality. Alice always knew what to say to make me feel better. "So Malibu?…maybe I'll come and do Rodeo while you see your mom…if you like?"

"Yeah, are you kidding, that would be great" I really would love the company, as long as she doesn't expect me to "do Rodeo" with her. I hate shopping as it is. I imagine doing it with Alice would be a slow and painful death. "What happened to Angela?" I finally asked remembering her sucking Ben's face off when Edward and I made our exit.

"AHAHAHA" Alice burst out almost spitting mimosa all over the table. "I forgot about her. She…well first she molested Ben to which I'm pretty confident he was all too willing to allow. Then she tried to play poker with the boys, after which she danced on the poker table while trying to strip tease. Really everyone loved her. She was the belle of the ball…until she got sick. But her Ben in shining armor took good care of her and made sure she made it home safe."

Relief washed over me knowing she had a "great time" and made it home safe. Alice and I finished our food and I gathered my things from Edward's room including the beautifully written note and the sunflower and made my way to the door realizing…

"Need a ride?" Alice stood behind me dangling her keys. I nodded and we headed out the door. She dropped me off at my house ten minutes later.

"Thanks Alice" I smiled.

"Any time ma chere. And we're taking the jet to California!" I chuckled and headed into the empty house. Charlie was thankfully gone. I wouldn't want to explain my wardrobe to him as I was still in Edward's clothes. Finally, I let the overwhelmingness of it all consume me as I plopped down on my bed in a daze and smiled, blissfully happy for the first time in a long time.

**A/N**

**Sooooo what did ya think? I like it I guess that's all that really matters lmao. PLEASE R&R!!!! I'm nothing without your REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! Next will be EPOV during their 1****st**** time, Golf with Grandfather Edward Anthony Cullen Sr., followed by the girls trip to Cali (I'm sure Rose will be along for the ride too and maybe even Angela, we'll see), and Mama drama. Stay tuned Twi Lovies!**


	12. Author Note For Clarification

**A/N**

**Clarification**

**A few people have asked if this story is based on Cruel Intentions so I thought I would clarify. In a way yes, but not completely. A few things are from Cruel Intention, and some are from Gossip Girl and various other "rich kid" type movies. A lot of it is also from my own personal adventures in Lala land aka Los Angeles where I had a lot of rich friends who brought me along or told me stories of "things and happenings". Music is also a huge driving force for this story so PLEASE listen to the chapter songs to get the full feel and tone of each chapter. **

**Thanks to:**

**Kay Cannon (my real life BFF)**

**Navy Girl**

**Pen2paper**

**Kerry Hale**

**And everyone else who keeps sending me awesome reviews. I really appreciate it! They inspire me to write more and more often.**

**Thanks for Reading my Twi Lovies : )**


	13. A Kind Much Closer Than Friends Use

**I don't own Twilight blah blah blah…**

**As always thanks to my awesome readers and reviews, and a BIG thanks to Kay : )**

**Songs for this chapter: **_**Oh My Love**_** by John Lennon**

**A Kind Much Closer Than Friends Use **

**EPOV**

_Come with me  
My love  
To the sea  
The sea of love_

I followed her. I followed her deep into the sea of love to the point of no return. I was in the dark water no lights, and no sounds except for the ripples of the sea and her sleeping breaths. Of three things I was sure…first, sooner or later we'll have to face my past. Second, Monday looming in the distance brought uncertainty. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Isabella Marie Swan. She was my drug of choice. I've only truly tasted her once and already I was addicted.

When she wrapped her legs around me I felt her heat serge from between her core. She ground her hips into my erection searching for more friction, more release. She read my fucking mind! But something changed when I laid her down on the bed. The soft moon light flooded the room and danced across her face while her gorgeous hair fanned out around her head and her cheeks were flush from the heat of the passion. She was sexy, and…and beautiful. She was beautiful all the way through to her core. I could get lost in her brilliant chocolate eyes forever.

I lay next to her resting my weight on the arm underneath me, determined to take things slow, to make love to my Bella. I was nervous. Yeah, that's right, Edward fucking "king of fucking" Cullen was nervous about making love for the first time. That's what this was, love. I loved her she meant the world to me. This was so different from fucking to get off, or fucking period. With an unsteady hand, God I hope she didn't notice, I began to unbutton her shirt. One button, two buttons "rip/pop" my nerves got the best of me as the last button popped off when I ripped her shirt.

I looked down and my breath hitched at the sight of her creamy skin lying underneath the delicate blue lace bra she had on. "So beautiful", I whispered as I gently lowered my head to kiss her hip allowing my nose to skim across her body. I inhaled her delicious scent as I made my way up to the blue lace. I've dreamt about this moment for so long, hopping that one day this angel would be here in my bed beside me. "So long, for so long" I felt it unintentionally slip out when I began kneading and teasing her peaks through the thin fabric.

I felt her arch into the feel of me on her breasts so I carefully repositioned myself between her legs in order to gain a better angle. Her arousal teased my aching cock which was greedily pushing into her thigh. I needed more contact, to feel her underneath me. I sat up between her legs. I couldn't help but smile at the adorable frown she made when I pushed off of her. Like flipping a switch, understanding crossed her face when I pulled my shirt off, followed by pulling her up to release her upper body of the fabric that remained between us. I kissed her shoulders and continued down her body as I placed her back down onto the bed.

Picking up where I left off, I began to lick and tease her luscious breasts. They were perfect, round and perky, delicious pink nipples standing at attention calling out for my touch. She began to squirm and moan needing a small bit of release. "Please" she whimpered, I don't think she was even aware that she said it. I obliged by gently biting and sucking where she wanted me before moving to do the same routine to her other breast. After paying the other side sufficient attention I made my way further down kissing and worshiping every piece of flesh my lips touched.

When I reached the waist band of her jeans I teased her by licking the skin just underneath. I was rewarded by her hips jerking up into the sensation as her eyes closed. I unzipped and unbuttoned the jeans and slipped my fingers under her panties to pull everything down in one tug.

Perfect. She was perfect and I loved her. I needed to feel her. I needed her to feel me, to know how I felt about her before we went any further. It might kill me if she didn't share my feelings. I just needed a moment to be sure. I positioned myself back between her legs and laid my chest against hers. I rested most of my weight on her as I lowered my head to lie just over her heart and let out a deep calming sigh.

"I just wanna feel you" I whispered. Her heart beat like crazy with excitement, lust and anticipation. Slowly it began to even out and drum a calming rhythm in sync with my own. She soothed and massaged my hair and shoulders kissing me softly in between. Our heart beats matched, two hearts beating as one.

I just knew. I lifted my head to gaze into her eyes just to be sure. They reaffirmed my feelings. I loved her and she loved me back even though we might not be ready to say it out loud, there was no denying it was there. I pushed up and removed her fingers from my hair. I wanted to show her just how much she meant to me. So, I gently placed her hands above her head and kissed my way back down her body between the valley of her breasts, stopping only to taste her inviting belly button before continuing to her beautiful pussy.

Before I dove into paradise I stepped off of the bed and pulled her body down to the edge. I lowered myself to my knees and inhaled her mouthwatering scent and felt her body tense slightly under my fingers. I forgot how innocent she still is. She made sure to state her lack of virginity, but I was pretty confident she still had a lot of sexual exploring to do.

"Relax Isabella" I kissed her thigh allowing my hair to graze her entrance and felt her body loosen for me as her legs spread a little further apart. Now it was my turn to relax. I've done this before but being with Bella was like throwing out all of the rules. Nothing I knew applied this was all new to me as well. Just to be safe I took one finger and stroked between her folds. She moaned softly which encouraged me to continue with confidence. "You're so fucking wet" I could feel my eyes darken as lust and instinct took over. She was incredible. My tongue darted out to lick from her entrance to her clit "Mmm, Fucking exquisite". She screamed out in pleasure fisting her hands into the sheets. I loved hearing her moan and scream out. It was the most amazing sound I have ever heard.

I continued to suck on her clit as I pushed one finger into her and began to pump it in and out while twisting and wiggling it at the same time. Her delicate little hips pushed down on my hand seeking more. Two fingers, three fingers, her head was thrashing against the bed as I kept pulling her body along to its much needed release. I felt her begin to clench around my fingers as her pants became more and more desperate.

"That's right baby, I want you to come for me" I told her, then quickly returned my mouth to her clit. Once contact was made she came hard releasing her nectar all over my welcoming fingers and face.

"Edward" pushed out of her mouth loud and hard, it sounded like heaven calling me home. I released her before she fully came down wanting to truly feel the last breath of her orgasm. In record time my jeans where gone and the condom was on. Still standing off of the bed I thrusted my aching cock into her tight pussy allowing the remainder of her orgasm to play out around me. She screamed out in pleasure before relaxing underneath my arms.

Again, I needed more contact, she was too far away lying on the bed. As if Bella saw it in my eyes she pushed up to her elbows and I reached out to pull her towards my lips allowing me to kiss her tenderly. It was the kind of kiss that told her that I just wanted to love her passionately. I almost forgot I was still inside of her when she wrapped her legs around me digging her heels into my ass to pull me in as deep as possible. She hung from me, kissing me as I crawled us both back onto the bed with her under me.

After lying her down I began to move inside of her for the first time. She was heaven and hell all at the same time. Incredible can't even begin to describe her…

"You're so warm…and tight…I don't" I was desperately clinging to my self control when I lowered my head to the crook of her neck. Her small hands came to the side of my face forcing me to look up at her and into her mesmerizing lust and love filled pools. Her head fell back as I repositioned myself to my knees needing to get deeper into her temple, for this truly was a religious experience.

My body was winning the battle and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. She was so tight and it was as if we fit together like the way the sun just fits in the sky. She was made for me and I for her. Not to mention the fact that it has been a month since I've had sex, fuck, I have changed. Bella has changed me. Her body arched up and down for me as I played it like the most exquisite piano in the world.

"Uh..mmmm…my…gnaa" her eyes rolled back as she screamed out.

"Baby I'm so close…so close" I needed her to cum with me, to share the pleasure with me, so I reached a hand in between her legs and began pinching and stroking her clit. "Cum with me baby" it was almost like she was waiting to hear the words because not a second later her walls clenched around me and she came.

"Bella" I whined desperately as the best orgasm I've ever fucking had took me over.

I gently slowed our pace of movement allowing for a peaceful fall into complete bliss. Once thoroughly rocked out, I fell onto Bella lifelessly. She began stroking my hair and back while placing kisses anywhere and everywhere she could reach. It was peaceful, soothing. Normally I would have kicked whatever slut was underneath me out right about now, but with Bella I was content to just lay there, and enjoy the feel of her little body underneath me. Finally, I looked up and smiled, loving that she was still here and would be staying. Bella smiled back reassuringly and I placed a soft kiss on her lips before rolling out and off of her to head towards the bathroom.

Needing a human moment I shut the door behind me. I figured she probably wanted a moment to herself as well. This was all so new and overwhelming. I took the condom off and flushed it down the toilet before looking at myself in the mirror. Bella has changed me. For the first time in years I recognized the person staring back. It was me. Me as a child, the me I lost when she left the first time. A small panic began to rise in the pit of my stomach. If this doesn't work out, if she decides it's too hard, it will kill me.

Breathe Cullen. I took a few deep calming breaths before opening the door. A soft Whimper was sounding from the middle of my bed where Bella lay in the aftermath of our love. I ran over as my heart clenched thinking that I had hurt her. What if she wasn't ready to take that step with me? I'm such a fucking prick, I took advantage of her.

I scooped her up into my lap and rocked her gently back and forth shushing her and apologizing for my behavior. It was the greatest moment of my life but I had not yet considered how should would be feeling right now. Her sobs eventually calmed and I leaned back to look at her face.

"Baby, are you ok? Did I hurt you? What's going on?" I was frantic, dreading her response.

"I…I don't really. (Sigh) You left and…" She shook her head like she was trying to shake off the thoughts she was thinking. Now I was just…confused.

"Bella, please, tell me" She almost looked embarrassed. It was driving me insane not knowing what was going on in her head.

"Well, you got up and I began to think about all of the rumors I've heard about you conquering all the woman in Washington and" Fuck, I knew this was coming but I had hoped we would have at least a few blissful moments before we had to deal with the reality of the situation, the reality of my past. My head hung in shame as I realized what she was trying to tell me…"and then I remembered the look in your eyes and knew that wasn't it, that this was more" YES! This was more, so much more. I meet her eyes trying to will my feelings to jump from my eyes into hers. "But, then I started to think that maybe I wasn't…I mean was I…I've only done this twice, three times if you count this and you have so much more experience than I do and…"what? This silly beautify, sexy, amazing girl actually thinks that she wasn't the best thing that has ever happened to me both in and out of this damn bed. I couldn't help it, I chuckled at her assumption as I lifted her embarrassed face to look at me.

"Listen to me" I demanded sternly "that was the most incredible and intense experience I have ever been a part of. What is that ridiculous word my sister made up…oh ya, FUCKTASTIC." She laughed and nodded in understanding before burying her silly little head into the crook of my neck. As I played with her hair I thought about the past three weeks, the past 7 years, the first time I saw her all those ago. The whole thing reminded me of a song I had heard blasting from Alice's room a few nights back.

"_If I should be so bold I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand_" I sang to myself. The rest of the album was terrible, but this song, _If it Kills Me_ was Bella and I to a T.

"Let's lay down" I finally said. She had to be tired and a bit drunk still. She scooted over to the side and snuggled under the comforter while I lay beside her. Her leg hitched up over my abdomen and I drew lazy circles on her thigh. My other hand stroked her hair as she laid her head on my chest. I continued to hum the song as her breathing evened out and she slipped off to sleep.

She was so beautiful and peaceful sleeping beside me. My mind on the other hand was racing a mile a minute…

_Come with me  
My love  
To the sea  
The sea of love_

I followed her. I followed her deep into the sea of love to the point of no return. I was in the dark water no lights, and no sounds except for the ripples of the sea and her sleeping breaths. Of three things I was sure…first, sooner or later we'll have to face my past. Second, Monday looming in the distance brought uncertainty. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Isabella Marie Swan. She was my drug of choice. I've only truly tasted her once and already I was addicted.

I fell asleep around 3 am only to be woken up at 6 by my cell. She stirred and gripped me tighter at the beeping of the intrusive phone. I reached trying desperately not to wake her as I answered it.

"Carlisle"

"Edward do you have any idea what time it is"

"Early?"

"Nice, nice response, I'm sure your Grandfather will find that remark extremely amusing"

"What do you want Carlisle?"

"To make sure you're awake, obviously for good reason. My God Edward do you take anything seriously? If you know what's good for you, you will be at the country club at 7:45 sharp and not a minute later."

"Fine. Is that all?"

"Yes I believe that is all"

"Goodbye father (click) a fucking pleasure as always you fucking prick"

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Suddenly a soft little "mm" brought my mind back to the bed and the sleeping beauty beside me. I kissed her forehead before carefully slipping out from under her grasp. She frowned adorably in her sleep before rolling on her back leaving her inviting breasts open to me. I groaned involuntarily using every ounce of my self control to walk away from her. After a quick extremely cold shower I threw on my Ralph Lauren khakis and a red polo shirt along with my club blazer. I threw some moose in my hair and stood in my bath room door way watching her sleep. She was mesmerizing the way she tossed and murmured. I decided to leave her a note, not wanting her to wake up confused. After remembering her torn shirt, I pulled out the boxers and button I had let her wear the night we watched the Wizard of Oz, it was by far my most favorite outfit on her.

_Ma Belle Bella,_

_Sorry to leave you but I have an unmissable 8am tee time with My Grandfather. I left a pair of boxers and a shirt for you over the desk chair, as your poor shirt met its demise last night (I imagine you're blushing a beautiful crimson right about now). I think Alice is home, if not you are welcome to anything you like in my room and the house. I'll be thinking about you all day._

_Your_

_Edward_

Flowers…I should leave a flower. Alice always says women love flowers. I just never loved a woman to give them too. I know sunflowers are her favorite. I have a picture of her from when we were kids. She was in my mother's garden out back sitting in the middle of a sunflower patch. It's tucked away in my closet. No one else knows it's there. It's something I never forgot. I tiptoed out of my room to call Geoffrey on the intercom.

"Sir?"

"Geoffrey could you please bring me the most beautiful and most perfect sunflower you can find from the garden as soon as possible?"

"Right away sir"

"Time is of the essence"

"Of course sir"

"And I'll take my coffee to go this morning Geoffrey"

"Yes Master Edward"

"Thank you Geoffrey"

I paced back and forth in front of my door waiting for Geoffrey to return.

"What the Fuck are you doing?" Jasper asked as he strolled my way. I assume he was headed towards the kitchen while my sister slept. The fucker was in his boxers. I hated that he slept with Alice. He wasn't good enough for her plain and simple. He could be, in time, but that would require giving up all the other pussy first…easier said than done. My sister on the other hand has fallen hard. She won't admit it and I know he doesn't see it but she has.

"Waiting for Geoffrey" I barked through gritted teeth.

"What the fuck is your problem douche"

"SHHH! You know what my fucking problem is. Last night it was my sister again, who the fuck is it gonna be tonight?"

"Oh please sultan of pussy. Who the fuck are you to judge? You know how things roll around here. Alice understands, hell she does the same fucking thing! And don't fucking shhhh me fag"

"I will shush you, Bella's sleeping" his jaw dropped "And Alice" fuck she's gonna kill me. It just flew out like word vomit "Alice hasn't slept with anyone else since January. She's been pinning after your sorry ass ever since you finally gave her the time of fucking day you asshole!"

"I-I…wait you slept with Bella?"

"Don't change the fucking subject"

"I didn't know"

"Well now you do so…I'm sick of seeing you here. Fucking do something about it or break it off. She can't take this, I know her. In or out make a fucking decision."

"Sir you're sunflower"

"Thank you Geoffrey"

"Sunflower?"

"Fuck off Jasper" I turned to my room leaving Jasper in the hallway. He gave me a heart to heart last night and now it was my turn. He and Alice are actually quite a match. I don't know if it was my changing for Bella or what, but I just wanted Alice to be happy. She deserves it.

I placed the sunflower on my desk and folded the note in half. I stood it up in a tent shape straddling the flower so that she would see it from the bed.

"I don't wanna go. I don't wan" she murmured tossing over to her side facing the balcony and the desk. I kissed her forehead and chuckled wondering what she could possibly be dreaming about. Again I tiptoed out of my room, this time with my keys, phone, and wallet in hand. Geoffrey handed me my coffee in the to-go cup at the bottom of the west side stairs as I put my sunglasses on and headed to the garage. I jumped in the Volvo and was off.

**JPOVE**

**(**_**Oh My Love**_** by John Lennon)**

Fucking Cullen! I had no idea how Alice really felt, hell I've been in love with that fucking girl since seventh grade. My biological mother died of cancer over winter break. It was our first day back to school and I was crying under the bleachers in the gym. She found me and allowed me to confide in her. Alice never told anyone about the hard time I was having. She just let me cry it out while she sat there silently, comforting, and…loving! AHHHH I'm a fucking idiot, she loves me!

"She loves me" I said to myself as I made my way back to her room. I crawled into her bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"mmmm where did you go?" she whispered sleepily. I kissed her shoulder and neck before resting my head back on the pillow allowing her to continue sleeping. I listened to her slow even breaths and felt her heart beat rhythmically under my arm.

I was too nervous and excited about my epiphany to fall back asleep. As soon as she woke up I would be ready to tackle this "situation" head on. I was "in it" as Edward said. And he was right I am a fucking asshole, I needed to make the past fucking year up to Alice. I had no idea. I was treating her like shit because I was a blind fucking idiot.

At 10 am she began to stir as her beautiful green eyes fluttered open.

"Jazz? You're still here?" She said through a heavy sleepy voice.

"Um yeah" I tightened my grip around her waist. "I need to talk to you" she turned to her other side to face me with a confused expression.

"About what?...wait let he brush my teeth first" her hand flew to her mouth as she giggled and hopped out of the bed. I'm usually gone by now. We've never done the morning thing before. I laced my hands behind my head and looked up at the ceiling trying to pull my nervous thoughts together.

"Ok" she sat back on her side of the bed with a beautiful smile.

"Petite I…" fuck where do I even begin "I'm an asshole" Again she looked at me confused

"uhhh ok…"

"Alice I've been in love with you since the seventh grade." Few, the rest just came tumbling out. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on. You're kind and caring, smart, funny, sexy as hell. You light up rooms with your rambunctious spirit and gorgeous smile. Now I know" a tear streamed down her face followed by another and another "that I have probably fucked up beyond repair because I was selfish and blind and stupid, but Ma Petite if you can forgive me I" before I could finish she tackled me with a kiss. Now straddling me she pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Where…what…how, I'm so confused. Happy, ecstatic but confused"

"Well, I ran in to Edward this morning…who slept with Bella by the way"

"NO!"

"Yup!"

"And he basically called me a blind douche for not realizing I was treating you like shit. And then I thought about everything and it all just clicked, we clicked."

"So what now?"

"So now…I guess… Petite, will you be my girl? Ok that was gay, please don't repeat that to anyone, I still have a reputation to uphold" She shook her cute little head yes and kissed me repeatedly bouncing up and down against my dick which was getting harder by the second. I grabbed hold of her face to really kiss her deeply. It was always more than just sex between us, but I was in denial, not wanting to see what was right in front of my face. I made love to my Alice for the first time with my eyes wide open.

**A/N**

**So I had never intended on doing anyone elses POV, but it seemed fitting. 2 chapters of bliss, but it's not over yet! More drama to come. Grandfather Cullen has some pressing matters to discuss with young Edward. And, we'll find out more about Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie's feelings toward Emmett on the girls trip to LA. And, of course there will be some mama drama and Charlie moments. So as always stay tuned!!!**

**Let me know what yall think! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thanks Twi Lovies! **


	14. Old Friends In Old New York

**I don't own twilight blah blah blah**

**Sorry for the back to back EPOV, I was just inspired to continue. **

**I imagine Tanya looks like that Joanna Krupa chick, IDK who she is, but she's gorgeous and is on the cover of Maxim this month lol.**

**Songs for this chapter: **_**Linger**_**, The Cranberries, **_**Sink Into Me**_**, Taking Back Sunday, **_**Faust Arp**_**, Radio Head, **_**I'm Not Ok**_**, My Chemical Romance, **_**Ordinary Girl**_**, Pete Yorn, **_**Break On Through**_**, The Doors, **_**Happiness Is A Warm Gun**_**, The Beatles, **_**Click Flash**_**, Ciara, **_**Foxy Lady**_**, Jimi Hendrix, **_**I Kissed A Girl**_**, Jill Soblue, **_**About A Girl**_**, The Academy Is…**

_**Old Friends In Old New York**_

**EPOV**

"Edward my boy!" I found grandfather flirting with the female bartender. 8am time for his morning whisky.

"Grandfather always a pleasure" We shook hands. We're not a hugging family.

"I just got off the phone with Carlisle. He and that mother of yours are due home tomorrow. Walk with me boy" We headed towards the golf course. Grandfather began his ritualistic tangent about how my mother was almost the downfall of the family name. Secretly he had found her rambunctious spirit refreshing.

**(**_**Linger**_**, The Cranberries)**

They both went to Harvard, Carlisle was working on a degree in, you guessed it, a double in business and premed. Esme was studying to be a human rights lawyer with a minor in architectural design. She was a free spirit, a hippie with a sharp mind and big ideas about making the world a better and 'prettier' place. They both signed up to spend a summer abroad in Paris. They met on the plane and spent the whole summer semester together. It was Love at first sight. When father brought her home to meet grandfather the shit hit the fan. "She's a great girl, Carlisle, a great fling, but she's not Cullen material". In his final act of defiance they eloped in Vegas, Esme was already pregnant. We were the only reason there was no annulment. Of course a grand Cullen worthy wedding followed and Alice and I came 7months later. My mother was once a great woman and my father fell in love with her. After he started med school Carlisle's strangling need to please his father kicked in and eventually killed her. Now she's an empty shell playing the role of rich desperate house wife. He killed her, fucking bastard.

"Edward, what are your plans for the future?"

"Sir?" he knew my plans, Harvard business and premed, then Med school, just like Carlisle, just like him.

"Don't play dumb boy you're not your father, it doesn't suit you" I had to crack a smile at that. The irony of it was that marrying my mother on a whim was the closest to being like his father Carlisle ever was.

"Sorry Sir, it's just, you planned my plans, forgive me if I don't understand the question"

"Edward there's more to life then school and work. Love boy, what about love? I know you've been through every eligible girl in Washington, any of them stick yet?"

"Love?" We finally reached the green, but there was no cart, no caddy.

"Eventually you'll need to settle down. These games you and your friends play. They need to end. It's time to grow up Edward." I opened my moth to speak and quickly shut it. You don't interrupt Edward Anthony Sr. and something told me now was not the time to bring up Isabella Swan daughter of divorced alcoholic and former Kirkland bad girl Renee McCarty, not that any of that matters much to me.

"Your father and I agree that you could do with a little trip to New York, make your presence know to the board and such. Geoffrey packed your things last night, their waiting in the limo. No golf today Edward we have plane to catch." He turned to walk away.

"What about school? I can't just leave for an unspecified amount of time, I have class, homework" I couldn't leave Bella. We just made love for the first time. I'm supposed to hold her hand in the halls and do all that other boyfriend shit, not leave her the next day.

**(**_**Sink Into Me**_**, Taking Back Sunday)**

"You'll learn more in a week with me then you will spending 4 years at that damn school. I would think you would jump at the chance to miss a week." I got in the limo and sunk down. "This will be good for you boy, you'll see"

Five hours later I was settling into my old room in my parents Upper Eastside apartment. "Fuck" I huffed plopping down on my bed. Marry Anne our on call house keeper, had begun unpacking my things when the bedside phone rang.

"Hello"

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Speaking"

"My name is Paul, Sir. I'll be your on call driver for your time in New York. Just call down to the door and I'll be here"

"Oh, um right, thank you um"

"Paul, Sir"

"Right, Paul. I'll be sure to do that, thank you"

I pulled out my cell phone to call Bella. She's probably wondering what the hell has happened to me…or she hasn't noticed that I'm gone yet because she really doesn't care that much. No, she cares, I know she does "fuck, just call her you pussy" I blew out the breath I was holding and dialed her number, it's 3pm there I'm sure she's home, probably doing her homework or whatever the fuck girls do in their spare time.

_Riiinnnggg riiinnnggg_

**(**_**Faust Arp**_**, Radio Head)**

"Hello" her voice was the comfort I was seeking, instantly my entire body relaxed and for a moment I forgot I had been dragged to New York against my will.

"Bella, it's me Edward"

"I know" she chuckled, right, caller ID "I was wondering when you were gonna call me. I was thinking maybe tomorrow night or something I could come over, I mean we do have some 'things' to talk about" she sounded so light and carefree, beautiful.

"There's nothing else in the world I would rather do, but I can't"

"Oh, do you already have plans or something?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Um love, I'm out of town, in New York, for a week to be exact"

"What? I don't understand I thought you were playing golf with your grandfather"

"Yeah well the 'golf game' was just a cover for a fucking ambush. 'It's time for me to grow up' he said which means making my presence known to the board and making a few public appearances over the next week"

"I see. Well that….blows" I laughed. She seemed upset but ok.

"Are you ok?"

"Well what am I supposed to do hop on my Uncle's jet and come to get you?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Look, go be a good little boy. I'll be here waiting when you get back." I sighed in relief

"That's all I needed to hear"

"Well I have to get this shit done before I go to see Renee this next weakened. You're sister and Rosalie have turned my visit into a Rodeo Drive extravaganza. We're even ditching on Friday to get there early. I won't get anything done"

"I'm not surprised, Alice can be very persuasive. Go do your homework love. Can I call you later?"

"Well you better Cullen, or else I will hop on the jet and come there just to kick your sorry ass"

"Awe, now that's my girl. I'll talk to later"

"Bye"

That went better than I thought. I should have know, Bella never was the high maintenance type. She is so sweet and understanding under that sassy exterior. Not a second after we hung up my phone rang again. Carlisle. I'm so fucking mad at him. Fuck it he was wrong for setting this up behind my back and needs to hear it.

**(**_**I'm Not Ok**_**, My Chemical Romance)**

"Carlisle what the fuck am I doing here"

"Watch your mouth Edward. You're there because your grandfather and I agree that you were in need of a 'vacation', if you will, to put your mind straight. I'm sick of your shit Edward. You're going to run the largest Insurance Company in the world and it's about damn time you acted like it. You have responsibilities son, grow up."

"I had responsibilities at home. You can't just kid nap me and expect me to play the perfect son all fucking week."

"Yes I can, and yes you will. I don't know how to make this any clearer Edward. Your friends, these games are finished. It's all finished. You have a year and half left until college, I expect you to get your shit together and become the Cullen you were born to be." I was silent. My jaw began ach from being clenched close and rage rumble into the pit of my stomach. Who the fuck did he think he was. "And don't think I don't know about the drugs Edward. Now you listen to me, tomorrow night you and your grandfather are going to represent the family at the gala. You will smile, shake hands, and take pictures, while acting accordingly. Do you understand me?...Say it"

"Yes I understand" I said through gritted teeth.

"Good, that is all. Don't stay out all night. I don't want another page six debacle to have to deal with in the morning. Good night Edward"

He hung up and I sat there with the phone still to my ear.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out. Mary Anne ran in.

"Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen? Are you all right do you need a doctor?"

"No Mary Anne I'm…." I sighed "please order Chinese for diner, the numbers and order preferences should be stored in the kitchen computer."

"Yes Mr. Cullen are you…"

"I'm fine. Dinner please."

She scurried out of my room. I flopped back to lie on my bed. In a way Carlisle was right, he just had a fucked up way of going about it. I've understood since I was 10 what my duty and responsibility to this family was, as has Alice. She might have the freedom to pursue her own path but she has the same pressure to act and marry accordingly. And now that Bella is in my life, or should I say back into my life I knew for certain that my future must hold her.

"Mr. Cullen your dinner is waiting in the dining room."

"Thank you Marry Anne"

I sat to eat and continued to think about the direction my life was heading. When I was 12 grandfather made it very clear that I was the Prince William to Carlisle's Charles. My dad just wasn't cut out for the business, he belonged in the hospital. As much of a fucking prick as he is to me and the family, he's really great at helping others. I'm to take over the Volturi Corporation after my grandfather. Alice has stock and technically a seat on the board, but I'll run the show. It was a lot to take in at 12. That was when I began to lash out. Fucking Tanya at 14 just added another layer and before you knew it I was lost. The only light I've seen for the past six years is Bella. I'm gonna marry that girl. She's my saving grace.

**(**_**Ordinary Girl**_**, Pete Yorn)**

Call me a fucking pussy whipped pansy but, after I ate I laid back in the bed and thought about what our wedding night would be like…the silk gown is finally removed to reveal a sinful white corset with matching panties and stockings. A delicate blue garter belt accentuates her creamy thigh…

Fuck now my dick is hard.

I could whack it, beat it, stoke it alone or…I pulled out my phone to check the time. 1:30 here is 11ish in Washington. Fuck, I wonder if she's still up. Would she even be into that? I mean she's obviously not a prude but she's not in my league either if you know what I mean.

I decided I needed a drink and a cold shower instead. The shower was a failure. When I stepped out my mind darted back and forth between a vision in white, and a vision ridding my cock screaming my name. After hunting down a shot glass and Carlisle's old bottle of grey goose I poured a shot and downed it. Fuck drinking alone.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you requesting the car right now Sir?"

"Um no Paul, how old are you?"

"I'm 23 Sir…would you like an older driver?

"No no you'll do, what are you doing"

"Um honestly Sir, I get paid to sleep in the car at your beck n call"

"Wow, that fucking blows" I laughed "why don't you come up and have some shots with me, I'm not going anywhere tonight, you can crash in the guest room"

"I'm sorry Sir, but is this a trick, I need this job. I go to Columbia, and let's just say I'm not quite as well off as you"

"No Paul" I chuckled "no joking, please join me in my wallowing"

"Ok, Mr. Cullen whatever you say"

**(**_**Break On Through**_**, The Doors)**

Two minutes later he was at my door wearing a suit and tie with an unsure expression on his face.

"Welcome to the dark side Paul, we're drinking vodka"

"As long as it's not popov" I quirked my brow at him, what the hell is popov?

"It's cheap college vodka Sir"

"Right. Hey listen, if we're gonna be buddies for the night and I am significantly younger than you, why don't you just call me Edward" now he was confused "I'm the second"

"Figures."

He looked around in awe at the decor. Esme really did a number on this place. It looked like a fucking wing straight out of Marie Antoinette's palace complete with French doors and cornflower blues with gold trim. Original art pieces hung on the walls and between them in the living room sat a 70 inch plasma TV with a full Bose surround sound system.

"So this is how the other half lives"

"This is it" I said through a cigarette hanging from my lips as I walked back into the living room with the Grey Goose bottle and 2 shot glasses. Pour the shots I said as I placed the items on Esme's antique coffee table and turned to plug my ipod into the stereo.

Paul turned out to be a pretty cool guy. He goes to Columbia, pre med. From Brooklyn originally "Sorry" I said Brooklyn's not bad or anything, it's just Brooklyn, even cabs won't go there.

"Naw, it made me who I am" I can respect that. I found out that aside from driving around the overly privileged he also interns at the hospital and DJ's when he's really strapped for cash. He needs a raise. I couldn't even imagine, I've never worked a day in my entire fucking life. I felt fucking small and insignificant. Unworthy to be in the same room with Paul the working man with integrity. Integrity, I probably couldn't even find the fucking word in the dictionary.

…5 shots and 2 hours later…

"NO NO you have thu thell her, she needs soo know"

I told Paul everything. How I had known when we were 10 that I loved her. Tanya, my father's shitty parenting skills, the burden of being Edward Anthony Cullen II. How now that she was back in my life, I was too chicken shit to tell her that I love her because 1, I wasn't completely sure how she felt. I think I know, but I was still terrified of being rejected. And, 2, Like everything else it was only a matter of time before I either fucked it all up or she decides that the Cullen name is too much for her to bare leaving her running as far away from me as possible.

"Fuck man I KNOW!" six shots.

"NO, you love her call her right now and thell her you love her"

"Ok, what time is it" seven shots…

"Dude it's early, it's…" he tried to count on his fingers "early" Paul laughed falling over onto the couch.

"OK ok shhhh" I laugh as I stumbled up out of my chair with my phone in my hand. I pressed 1 to speed dial Bella's number. "shhhh it ringing" I whispered loudly.

"Shhhhh" he laughed putting his finger to his mouth.

"Heeelllooo" She sleepily spoke. Her voice was low and husky, sexy.

"Heyyy Baby, shhh paul it's her" I tried to whisper and failed.

"Edward what's going on? Where are you? Are you ok?" she sounded worried. If I had been sober I would have felt bad for waking her, but right now all I felt was fucking hornier than a mutherfucker!

"I am at the New York pent house drunk with my good friend Paul the driver"

"Um ok…" she paused "Oh my gosh Edward Anthony Cullen it's 12:30 am here that means it's 3:30 there what the …" Bella scolded me through the phone, she was so cute when she got mad enough to call me by my full name.

"Shhhh Baby, Baby…Baby"

"Yes?!" she huffed with an annoyed tone

"What are you wearing?"

**(**_**Happiness Is A Warm Gun**_**, The Beatles)**

"Shut the fuck up Cullen" she laughed, so she wasn't completely turned off by the idea of phone sex.

"I'm dead serious! Paul just passed out, I'm walking into my room and locking the door…I just took my pants off and oomf" I tripped over my pants as I tried to remove my shirt "now my shirt is gone. So my beautiful sexy girlfriend, what are you wearing?" Fuck me did I just say that aloud? Shit, vodka induced word vomit. Can't take it back now, it's out there.

"Wow, girlfriend huh? I didn't know you did those Mr. Cullen"

"Call me Mr. Cullen again and you can have whatever title you want"

"Love and Sex Goddess, Mr. Cullen…blue lace panties and a small, tight, white t-shirt."I nearly busted a nut when she seductively said tight white t-shirt. That's my girl! I knew she'd cave and comply. She misses me; she wants this as bad as I do. I switched over to my blue-tooth a laid down naked on the bed. I might be drunk but right now I was EXTREAMLY focused.

"Are you there?" She asked. I could hear the slightest bit of timidness in her voice.

"I'm here baby. I wish I where there touching you, tasting your delicious skin. God I'm so fucking hard right now, I want you so bad."

"I want you too"

"Bella, I want you to touch yourself, but only on top of your clothes for now." I might not be there, but fuck if that'll stop me from teasing the shit out of her. "Take those pretty little fingers and message your tits. Imagine it's me baby, with my hands and mouth on your peaks. Are they getting hard for me?"

"So hard" it came out breathy followed by a soft moan. I began stroking my cock picturing her perfect pout wrapped around my dick.

"mmm, baby when I get back the first thing were gonna do is stuff my cock in your fucking sexy mouth"

"God I love your filthy fucking mouth" I loved hearing her swear. It was a sign that she was letting go, losing control. And there was nothing sexy then when my girl came unglued.

"Yeah? Well imagine my filthy fucking mouth sliding down your body." She moaned soft into the phone "That's right baby take your hand and spread that beautiful little pussy apart for me, but no penetration yet. Just circle your clit for me."

Her breaths speed up and I matched their speed with my strokes. Fuck, her voice was breathy and soft in my ear, it was bringing me close to my much need release.

"Stick one finger in, but only one"

"mmm ahhh, fuck Edward…more" she begged, all high pitched and sexy.

"When you put two more fingers in, imagine that it's my cock pushing into you, filling you up. Fuck, you were so warm and tight when we made love. So good, so fucking good"

"Ahh Edward! I'm gonna cum"

"Hold off baby just a little bit more"

"Please, Edward I need…please" Shit she was fucking begging me to let her cum. That fucking did it.

"Cum for me baby" I managed before I came into my hand. I heard the sweet sound of her orgasm in my ear. Moments passed as we began to catch our breaths. Hers evened out and knowing my girl she was ready to go back to sleep.

"Bella? Baby you there"

"Mmmhum"

"Go back to sleep love. We'll talk later my beautiful girlfriend."

"K, sounds good" she said half asleep already. Either she was pretending not to notice or she heard and sees nothing wrong with me calling her my girlfriend. Over the phone was not how I wanted to have the 'what are we now' conversation, but considering the circumstances…and I do want her to be mine and only mine. When I'm done playing perfect Cullen, I'll do things right. She deserves romance and passion, not phone sex after a one night stand.

Cumming sobered me up a little bit. I decided another cold shower and a bottle of water would do the rest. When I walked out into the living room after my shower, Paul was spread awkwardly on the couch. I chuckled and placed a bottle of water and some aspirin for him on the coffee table, he'll be hurting in the morning. I finally crashed at 5am. It was a deep sleep. I kept dreaming about my Bella and her soft skin and delicious 'assets', with her cute and sassy fucking attitude. One thing's for sure, Carlisle be damned, there's no fucking way I'm ever letting go of her. She is my life now…My air, better than any drug. I'm so addicted to her now, I need her to live.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(**_**Click Flash**_**, Ciara)**

I stepped out of the limo in this surreal slow-motion whirl wind. Cameras where everywhere snapping pictures of the royal and famous. In this world it wasn't enough to be the hottest new Hollywood it girl. No, here breeding mattered, and more importantly money mattered.

Grandfather walked ahead posing and rubbing elbows with his partners and other members of the billion heir boys club while I trailed behind smiling and putting on a show. The "new face of Volturi" he explained while I toured the offices earlier in the day. Tonight he will announce my upcoming involvement as the new face of the company followed by an eventual take over pending my college graduation in the near future. 0-60, No time to enjoy my life, just fucking responsibility, I'm beginning to understand my father more each moment I spend here.

"Edward, Edward over her!" they were all shouting at me at once. Fuck I need a drink!

"Edward why are you back in New York? How long will you be here? Are you alone tonight?"

"I-"

**(**_**Foxy Lady**_**, Jimi Hendrix)**

"He's with me" Fuck me if it wasn't Tanya fucking Denali strutting up to my side. She hadn't changed one bit, more mature maybe, sexier definitely but still Tanya. She wore a purple and green floor length gown that tied around her neck leaving a thin log strand of diamonds to trail down her exposed back underneath her strawberry blond flowing hair.

"Edward Cullen as I live and breathe. I knew I was right about you" She smirked and linked her I arm threw mine. All I could do was gape at her as my mouth wide open. The flashing bulbs didn't help my stupefied state.

"Thanks for your time but we must be getting inside" I heard her say through the ringing in my ears, in short I was a hot fucking mess. "Stop gapping and escort me in Eddie" she whispered in my ear. I smiled dumbfounded and happy that I could remember how to walk.

"Edward, say something! Look, I- you were about to get eaten alive out there so I thought I'd help you out…again." I never did find out why Tanya fucked me. We never talked. After, she simply smiled at me and walked out. While I made my way through the freshman and sophomore class sluts she went about her life as if I didn't exist. Not ignoring me or bashing me, I just simply didn't exist to her.

"I-Hi Tanya"

"Um hi" she chuckled.

"I'm sorry I just…what are you doing here?"

"Wow, you turned out gorgeous! Just like I thought you would" She smiled. "Good to see that smile is still intact…I work for Volturi, I graduate from Harvard in May. I'm taking over the Ad department. I mean with my dad on the board and all it just kind of happened"

"Right. So how are you? Fucked any freshmen lately?" She doubled over in laughter.

"Come on let's get drink. I wanna hear how you turned out after I made a man out of you" It was my turn to chuckle as we headed to the open cardless bar.

"You know, I still have no idea what happened. I mean I was sitting there a scrawny fucking freshman and you Phoebe Cates it out of the damn pool, give me the eye, pop my cherry and then act like I didn't exist only to graduate and never be heard from again. What The Fuck" she sipped her martini and stared down at the bar like she was watching the memory play out on the counter top and smiled.

**(**_**I Kissed A Girl**_**, Jill Soblue)**

"Let's go out on the terrace"

I skeptically raised my eyebrow at her "I promise I'll explain, just not in here" What-the fuck-ever.

"There was this girl, no not girl, woman, Italia. She was home from college and working at the club for the summer." She looked at me with questioning eyes that asked if I knew who she was referring to.

"I don't-"

"Anyway" she continued "Italia was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Long jet black hair, tan skin, tall, bright blue eyes. I crushed on her hard and it scared the shit out of me. I had never had those types of feelings before. I mean I thought it was normal to find other woman beautiful, but with her it was different. I wanted to be with her more than anything but I needed to be sure so…I saw you watching me all afternoon as you sat on the edge of the pool. You smiled that Edward Cullen smile and I figured what's one more? I mean I should know for sure before I give up and move to the other neighborhood right? Of course I thought of Italia through the whole thing, no offense"

"None taken" I shrugged listening. Not knowing what else to say.

"When it was over I knew. We fooled around in secret until she left to go back to school. Mommy and Daddy still have no idea that their darling perfect Harvard grad is a Vagitarian so I would appreciate it if you kept this all to yourself"

"Not my business. Wow. So. So, you used me?" It came out as a question. I had to admit I was in a wee bit of shock. I mean fuck the girl who popped my cherry just confessed that she only did it as a test and sure enough it was all carpets after me.

"Oh please, you used me too. You didn't give a shit about me and it gave you the confidence to become the panty dropping king, you should be thanking me"

"True" I scratched the back of my head and leaned over the balcony. "And thank you"

**(**_**About A Girl**_**, The Academy Is…)**

"So, you come here solo, and you make no passes at me or any other woman in there for that matter, what gives?"

"Ummmm" I couldn't help it, thinking about Bella always made me smile.

"Ok, spill Cullen, what's her name?"

I blew out the breath I was holding

"Fuck is it that obvious?" She nodded and rolled her eyes "Bella, Isabella Swan."

"Don't know her. Is she in the socie circle?"

"You know Rene McCarty right?"

"Who doesn't" she scoffed "her last drunken strung out fling was here in the city. It was all over page six 'Daughter of liquor Mogul a drunken drugged out mess' etc. The next thing I heard the family stepped in and shipped her off to rehab in Malibu"

I still have yet to hear the details of Bella's mother. I only knew as much as everyone else, and when people have no facts or evidence, they tend to make shit up.

"I don't really know much about her, but Bella is her daughter. She has her dad's last name, Swan."

"Oh right…I knew that, DA Swans daughter. It was a big foe pa when they got married. Apparently it was a shot gun wedding…Rene's a MILF, I bet Bella's hot. It's a shame she's straight. Is it serious?"

"Yeah, I mean I want it to be but-"

"but?

"It's complicated. How do you go from the panty dropping king to boyfriend? I don't even deserve her yet she wants me. I don't get it and I don't know what to do about it. And then there's the burden of being a Cullen. I'm worried that she'll decide that my dysfunctional unworthy family is just too much for her to handle."

"Do you love her?" Such a simple fucking question.

"I- yes" I whispered.

"Ok then. 1) You don't give yourself enough credit. I know you're a man-whore, but there's good in there. I've seen it. You think I didn't see you my last year at Kirkland, but I did. I saw the way you looked out for your sister and the blond girl. And 2, 'what is in name', if she loves you, and I have a gut feeling that she does" I smiled from ear to fucking ear "then you'll figure the rest out. You're not Carlisle, it'll be ok…Does she know?"

"No. Not officially but it was pretty fucking obvious when I made love to her for the first time on Friday"

"Well, if you want my advice, the second you get back you need to tell her, word for word 'I love you'"

"Thanks mom." She rolled her eyes and chuckled as she punched me in the arm.

It was funny, Cherry popping, muff diving, Tanya-fucking-Denali was the closest thing to a mother I had ever had in that moment. I could never talk to Esme about this sort of stuff. I wanted to, I wish we were closer, I wish I knew her before Carlisle.

Tanya was right. I needed to just fucking tell her, show here how much she means to me and will always mean to me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fuck my life. I woke up to a text from Alice.

A-_ Page Six…not good_

'_Watch out Brangelina, there's a new royal couple in town. Edward Cullen was spotted with Miss Tanya Denali at last night's benefit. The two looked happy and cozy as they made their way thru the red carpet. The new couple was later spotted leaving in the same car, blah blah blah'_

Another text from Alice…

_I doubt shell see it, but seriously E WTF! _

**A/N**

**Who will show Bella page six? How will she react? Stay tuned!**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks my Twi-lovies!**


	15. Page Six

**I don't own Twilight…**

**I love that everyone loved the last chapter! I was watching the film **_**But I'm A Cheerleader**_** (it's a dark comedy about teens that get sent to "straight camp" to make then straight lol) and I was like 'self, wouldn't it be interesting if Tanya turned out to be a lesbian' so yeah there ya go!**

**Moving on to this chapter…**

**Songs: **_**Fuck Was I**_**, Jenny Owen Youngs; **_**Ice Cream**_**, Sarah Mclachlan; ****Happiness Is A Warm Gun****, The Beatles; **_**Make Damn Sure**_**, Taking Back Sunday; **_**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, **_**Cindy Lauper; **_**Dying,**_** Hole; **_**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Acoustic Cover),**_** Greg Laswell**

**14 Page Six**

**EPOV**

**(**_**Fuck Was I**_**, Jenny Owen Youngs)**

_Riiiinnnnnngggg, riiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg_

"Pick up the fucking-…Alice" I groaned sleepily into the phone "What the fuck are you going on about?"

"Edward seriously, this is low even for you. When she sees that you played her she's gonna fucking flip, or jump off a building or some shit. I mean Tanya, really? It's been four years. And I thought she never even talked to you. The whole thing is bizarre and shady and I just can't believe you would do this to Bella. I really thought you cared about her. I'm ashamed-"

"Will you fucking shut up for two seconds…sorry" I sighed "I'm not fucking Tanya. She's…look it's not what you think, trust me."

"Trust you? You're hanging out with the woman who popped your cherry who's now all grown up and Miss New York City socialite and your-"

"Alice!" I groaned

"What?!"

"Please, just trust me. And keep Bella away from the fucking tabloids. I don't think she even reads that shit but I could name a few people who would make it their fucking business to point them out. Tanya is…Tanya. I don't know how else to say but it's not what you think. I'll be home Thursday before your little vacation. I promise I'll explain everything then."

"Fine. Are you in love with her, Bella I mean?"

"Yes."

"You fucking better be!"

_Click_

_Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggg Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngg_

"Wake the fuck up bitch"

"Cullen what the fuck?"

"Jasper I need you to do me a favor. You're the only one I can trust to get this shit right"

Rosalie's a bitch, Alice has a big fucking mouth and Emmett might as well be one of the fucking gossip girls. Jasper's the only person I can trust to really look out for Bella while I'm gone. Before we left the gala Tanya asked me to do her a favor. Fuck if I don't owe her my entire sexual existence. "People are starting to suspect" she said. So, I agreed to help her throw off the tabloids while I'm in town.

"Dude fuck it's…um it's…fucking 7 in the morning"

"And I let you fuck my sister"

"Touché"

"Keep Bella distracted. The tabloids caught me with Tanya last night"

"No. Man! Alice is gonna castrate me if I get involved"

"AHHH, She's a fucking lesbian bro. Tanya…it's not what it looks like at all. I'm just doin her a favor while I'm town to because Me, you, and the chick she's bangin are the only ones who know"

"AHAHAH, you're fucking with me right? T's a Lesie? The infamous Tanya-fucking-Denali licks the carpet like the rest of us. Well shit man….yeah, but what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know take her to school, keep Alice and Rosalie's fat fucking mouths shut, distract her. Can I trust you?"

"Yeah man no worries. I'm on it. Operation keep B la petite in the dark"

*

**BPOV**

**(**_**Ice Cream**_**, Sarah Mclachlan)**

I sat in the dark starring up at the small cracks in my ceiling. They made odd shapes, a house, a tea pot, and eventually I found a way to connect them into Edwards face. God, I have f*ing issues. I called Alice the second I got off the phone with him yesterday and she gave me the rundown on the ambush situation…and I thought my family was fucked up. At least I have choices. I'm not held prisoner by my name at least not the way that Edward and Alice are.

"Ma petite, you have to understand. Edward is the only son of the only son. He gets everything. It's stupid and old fashioned, but it's the way it is. Up until now he's done everything to ignore or forget that fact but-"

"It's ok Alice I get it. I just feel bad for him. I know he doesn't want to be there."

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll be boozing it up and getting into trouble like he always does."

Great, just what I needed. An uncommitted Edward running around New York playing with my heart like it's an f*ing yoyo. I sighed, Alice must have heard it.

"He cares about you Bella. More than I've ever seen him care about anyone. He always has"

Silence

"Bella?"

"I'm here, thanks Alice. Um I gotta go I'll talk to you later"

"Don't forget to check your email. I sent you the itinerary for next weekend…and no complaining! It took me hours to make everything perfect"

"Ya-ya, I'm on it" I gave a salute to the phone and hung up. She means well, but really I was scared to even look at what she had planned for this trip which was supposed to just be me visiting Rene in rehab. I still haven't looked at it.

Later that night Edward had called me again for a very different reason…

"Heeelllooo" I had only been asleep for about an hour, but boy was it a good f*ing hour filled with flashbacks of the night before. I woke up to wet panties and Drunkward in my ear.

"Heyyy Baby, shhh Paul it's her" What the f? I sat up, and was a bit more alert when I head another drunken voice in the background.

"Edward what's going on? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I am at the New York pent house drunk with my good friend Paul the driver" Who? As long it wasn't a girl it didn't matter. So I shrugged the other voice off.

"Um ok…" Slience. I took the phone away from my ear to check the time "Oh my gosh Edward Anthony Cullen it's 12:30 am here that means it's 3:30 there what the …"

Was he insane? I mean I know the boy likes to party but come on. And he had the nerve to call me drunk right now. Honestly I was more pissed that he was too far away to fool around with than I was at how late he was up.

"Shhhh Baby, Baby…Baby"

"Yes?!" I huffed annoyed at the situation.

"What are you wearing?" seriously Cullen? It's bad enough this bitch fills my dreams. Now he has to teases me from across the country, that's just cruel.

**(****Happiness Is A Warm Gun****, The Beatles)**

"Shut the fuck up Cullen" I chuckled softly.

"I'm dead serious! Paul just passed out, I'm walking into my room and locking the door…I just took my pants off and oomf" I heard a loud thud and a giggle before he continued "now my shirt is gone. So my beautiful sexy girlfriend, what are you wearing?" Did he just say that? Does it still count if he's drunk? Jury the verdict please…Nope, doesn't count, at least not when he's this sloshed. Wishful thinking Swan.

"Wow, girlfriend huh? I didn't know you did those Mr. Cullen" I tried to lighten the mood and my awkwardness about his drunken slip. At least this meant he was thinking about it, that's good right?

"Call me Mr. Cullen again and you can have whatever title you want"

I chuckled and thought for a moment as the ach between my legs became more painful every time his sexy ass opened that GD smoothing talking mouth of his.

"Love and Sex Goddess, Mr. Cullen" I teased "…blue lace panties and a small, tight, white t-shirt."

My hormones gave into the voice. I knew where he was going with this. Because I would blindly follow that velvet voice anywhere, I decided to lay back, put him on speaker phone, and enjoy the ride.

That was last night. Today, not so much as a text. Maybe he scared himself with his little Freudian slip…but he called me his girlfriend twice. I became more and more confused as my thoughts chased each other around in circles. Just when I thought I was getting somewhere a new thought about his cryptic behavior would join the party and they would be back to running in G-damn circles again.

I know he has friends in New York. They've all mentioned various trips and escapades in the big apple, getting quiet or awkwardly coughing to skip over the women Edward conquered during such times. I tried not to think the worst, but not hearing from him all day was really doing a number on my trust issues.

_Beep beep_

_E- Sorry I was tied up. Thought about u all day. What ru wearing? ; )_

_B- Y ru still up? Sok, I missed u. perv _

I rolled my eyes at the phone. This boy seriously has a one tracked mind.

_E – U like my filthy fucking mouth. Miss u2. Home from the gala_

I'm never gonna live that down. That's right! I forgot he had the gala tonight. Now I feel like an idiot for even considering the worst. He was at the gala with his grandfather. I'm sure he was with him all day playing perfect Cullen.

_B- U tired?_

_E- Fuck ya! But I hadn't talked to u all day _

_B- Go to bed Cullen!!_

_E- Night beautiful_

_B- Gnight : )_

*

"Mi Bella! Ma petit amie!"

I stood on my porch with my arms crossed and narrowed my eyes at Jasper and his fully restored sapphire blue "tricked out" 67 Corvette.

"What the hell are you doing here Jaz? And you do realize that those are two different languages right?" He rolled his eyes and leaned against the door.

"Eddie boy called and told me to come pick you up. Something about your death trap truck sucking in the rain or some shit. Which frankly now that I'm getting a good look at this POS I have to agree. B, What the fuck?"

"Stop talking shit about my baby Whitlock" I stuck my tongue out. It began to rain and as much as I hate to admit it Cheery wasn't really a weather car. So I shrugged and trekked towards his car that screamed 'pissing off parents'.

"Whatever" I sighed slipping into the passenger seat.

"So, he called you?"

"mmm what?" he was distracted scrolling through his ipod. "yeahh um, it was only a two second conversation telling me to get my sorry ass over here to pick you up or Alice would be staring at my balls in a jar instead of holding them in her mouth"

"Uh nice visual, thanks"

**(**_**Make Damn Sure**_**, Taking Back Sunday)**

"Any time…

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses  
You start shaking at the thought  
You are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not_"

He began to sing. Taking Back Sunday? I would have pegged him as more of a classic rock kid but I love this song so I wasn't complaining. I joined in and he smiled and turned up the volume. I was positive we could be heard from outside. Jasper drove almost as bad as Edward. We were pulling into campus in record time.

By now we were in full rock out mode as he parked the car next to Alice's Porsche. She and Rosalie gracefully emerged with umbrellas, but we were too into the "_muzack_", as Jasper called it, to notice. The two of them stood there and stared as we banged our heads and bounced around to the beat. I hadn't had a good old fashioned rock out in a long time. I needed this. Jasper has quickly become the comic relief in my life. He never gets caught up in the drama. Instead he just spews some smart as crack about sex drugs and rock'n'roll before downing 3 more shots.

"_I'm gonna make damn sure"_

I screamed as loud as I could, while he screamed the second part and the song came to a close.

"Why am I not surprised" he shook his head at me and looked over towards Alice.

"Listen Bella" oh shit, here we go. Jasper has never once just called me Bella. "Edward's life is...complicated. But, I know he really cares about you so just remember that."

I smiled and watched him flip the on switch to smooth talking jokester Jasper Whitlock the ass of Kirkland prep. He took Alice's umbrella with one hand and pulled her in for a kiss with the other. I knew something was up when he left the Cullen house on Saturday morning but Alice hadn't mentioned anything new.

"Gross! Get a fucking room"

"Awe don't be jealous snow bitch. Maybe if you thawed your frigid fucking snatch out you could get a man to make out with in public to…owe! Alice no nipple pinching outside of the bedroom!"

"Fuck off Whitbitch" Rosalie sneered and clicked her heels towards the building. Alice took back her umbrella a rolled her eyes as she ran towards me.

"What did I say?" He held his hands out innocently. I chuckled at Jasper and huddled under the umbrella with Alice as we strutted into the school.

Kirkland Prep was weird without him there. Lauren and her bitch squad nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Hey Swan" Lauren called pointing her tits in my direction. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at her.

"Mallory?" I said with a raised eyebrow shifting my weight to one side. This should be good.

"Your shoes where cute on Friday. What brand were they?" What the fuck? Is she serious? She pushed off of the locker they were congregated around and walk towards me.

"Prada" I answered not really sure where this was going.

"Hmm, I'll have to go shopping. See you around Bella" She over pronounced my name as if to prove that she knew it.

"What was that about?" Angela walked towards me confused.

"I honestly have no idea"

"Wow, pretty boy leaves and all social order goes to hell. I guess that just goes to show the powers of Edward Cullen"

"Mm." I mumbled from inside my locker.

Even James seemed out of sorts. When I walked into political theory he was already seated with his ibuds in his ears. As I approached my seat he glanced up and smiled like a lost little puppy. Could he actually have feelings for me? Up until last Friday I thought it was all just a game to him. I was just a tool that allowed him to get the upper hand on Edward. But when he kissed me Friday he was different. I could see it in his eyes.

I slipped him a note about 10 minutes into our class.

_You ok?_

I did a fake yawn to drop it on his desk behind me. I heard him chuckle. Good. If I did have anything to do with his sad mood I felt horrible and wanted to fix it. Whatever his motives he has never been anything but nice to me. I felt his finger tips gently brush my exposed forearm to get my attention.

_Peachy. Where's Eddie?_

I sighed before scribbling back

_New York. Family business. _

I knew Friday night was at least one of his issues this morning. I couldn't help it. If Edward had never of existed I could see myself happy with James. But, he does exist, for me. We were meant to be. Two unstoppable forces meant to collide.

Class ended and he dropped the note back on my desk before running out without a word.

_Right_

What's that supposed to mean?

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday went down about the same. Jasper would pick me up for school and we would rock out and laugh over the stupidest things before heading in for class.

"No I'm telling you Katharine Heigl was on to something '_She's got electric boobs and combat boots you know I read it in a magazaheeein ooh B-B-B-Beni and the Jets_'"

"Swan you're so wrong!" he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "I'm goggling that shit right now!" He pulled out his blackberry and took a sip from his flask while we waited for Alice to arrive at school on Wednesday.

Lauren and her cronies would smile whenever they passed, but by Thursday it became an '_I know something you don't_' type of smile. Not interested in anything she could possibly have to say, I shrugged her off.

James hadn't said more than 4 words to me. We would exchange smiles and work together on our new group project with Emmett but actual sentences outside of class work seemed to be a no go at the moment.

Tonight Rose and I are sleeping at Alice's in preparation for our trip tomorrow. Edward is supposed to get in late tonight. _'I wonder if it would be too presumptuous for me to simply wait naked in his bed?'_ I thought as I sat on my porch and waited for Rosalie to come and pick me up.

_HOOONNNKKK_

"Dad, I'm going, I'll see you on Sunday night!" I yelled into the house.

"Alright Bells have a good time. Remember, your mom might not be herself yet so don't go in expecting the world you know. I don't want you to be disappointed."

"I know" I smiled weakly. Charlie waved to Rosalie and hugged me good bye after helping me with my suitcase.

Shocking, it began to rain as soon as I opened the car door.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Rose"

"Yeah well, I'm sick of your piece of shit messing with the Kirkland flow if you know what I mean"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the seat.

"So, what type or torture, I mean fun girl bondingness, does Alice have planned for us this time"

"Who cares? As long it involves a fucking martini I'm in."

…2 hours and 4 Martini's later…

"_That's all they really waaaaaaant  
Some fuuuuun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to __have fu-un__  
Oh girls just want to __have fun_

_  
They want to __have fun__,  
They want to __have fun__..."_

We fell back on Alice's bed giggling and out of breath.

"So bitch" Rose started "What the Fuck is going on with you and Whitless?"

"Um yeah Al, you never really clarified what's going on."

"Nothing really" she shrugged and stood up to head towards the bathroom. "He asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted" she continued in a matter of fact tone of voice before sprinting to the toilet and slamming the door shut on us.

"What!" Rosalie screamed "I knew it! You little slut! I knew you two were together!"

I doubled over in hysterics almost falling off of the bed.

"Hey Alice I'm gonna change the song." I screamed from across her ginormous room. She had a few windows up underneath her Itunes page. I switched the song to _You're So Last Summer (acoustic)_ by Taking Back Sunday before flipping thru the tabs that were up. E! News, US Weekly, Page Six…The world stopped and moved at hyper speed all at the same time.

'_Watch out Brangelina, there's a new royal couple in town. Edward Cullen was spotted with Miss Tanya Denali at last night's benefit. The two looked happy and cozy as they made their way thru the red carpet. The new couple was later spotted leaving in the same car…'_

"I-…I-"

"Bella? Bella what is-, Alice!"

"I-"

"Oh NO! Bell I can explain I-" Alice ran over to us and pulled the plug on her desktop. She can explain, that means she knew.

"You knew? You knew he was seeing someone in New York? You knew he…I'm gonna be sick"

"Bella, he said it's not what it looks like and if I could just distract you he would explain when he gets back tonight."

"Yeah, it never is. Did you know?!" I looked at Rose

"No. This all the work of the bobsey twins"

"Who is she?"

My face was bright red as the hot tears began to trail down my cheeks. She was pretty. Prettier than me. Blond, tall, full figured, sophisticated, everything I'm not.

"Alice" I meant it to come out pissed and scornful, but instead it dripped out as whisper.

"Tanya Denali. She took his virginity. They never dated or anything like that. It was weird actually. He was 14 and told me they never even talked. She just pulled him into a towel closet at the country club and wham bam thank you-"

"That's enough, I get it. She was his first."

"No, No, No!" Rosalie yelled with that stab-a-bitch look in her eyes "You're his first! She might have been, but you're his first, and his only, and I'm gonna fucking murder your twin Alice!"

"I wanna go home. I don't wanna be here when…" I franticly ran around Alice's room collecting my things.

"Bella there's nobody at your house remember? Charle's out of town. And I don't want you-"

"Fine, take me to Emmett's or I'll go sleep in Rose's bed with Jasper. I don't fucking care! I just don't wanna be here anymore"

"I'll take her to Em's, you call dipshit and tell him to make his peace with God."

Alice must have agreed. I wasn't really sure. I packed my things and waited for Rose down stairs.

"Ready?"

"Rose (sniff) I slept with him. I love him. How-"

"I know" she squeezed my hand "come on I'm taking you to Emmett's. You can sleep in your room there, and your aunt and Uncle are there. You'll meet us at the plane in the morning."

I nodded through my sobs and we headed out the door followed by Geoffrey with my bags.

It was pouring, the worst I've seen thus far. It felt like a scene from a movie or book where the girls world comes crashing down under a thundering sky for added effect because her love interest turns out to be a selfish ass who will never change.

As I sat in her car my emotions began to grow from hurt to angry. He confirmed my worst fear. I meant nothing to him. Just another prize to go write about. Yeah, I know about the journal. I just never thought I would ever grace its pages.

"What kind of person can convey so much love and emotion in their eyes, the windows to their soul, and just…I feel so stupid. I knew this would happen. In the back of my mind I knew. I wanted him to be my Edward from all those years ago…so much so that I just…" I shook the memory out of my head. "But he's not is he. He's never…" I didn't finish. I gave up and leaned my head back against the seat as new tears trickled down to wash away the dried salt trail left from the old ones.

"Bella listen to me. Edward is a selfish brat. He has a shitty way of showing that he cares to his own family let alone anyone else. I blame Carlisle, but that's beside the point. My point is, you knew from the get go that this is how he is. People don't change. I mean look at me and Emmett. We want it to work out with us but I just don't trust that either of us can change enough to make it happen. Here's some tough love, the ugly truth if you will" I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my tangled hair as her pointed words sunk in. "He's never gonna get it right. If I were you, I would either accept it and play the game which I know you won't do because you're, well you, or I would just cut my losses and try to move on to a happier healthier relationship."

My eyes flew open and I stared at her with a gapping mouth unable to speak. Move on? You don't just 'move on' from the love of your life. You…well I don't know what you do but I don't foresee moving on anywhere in my immediate future.

The car rolled to a stop and I saw a big umbrella clad glob run towards my door.

**(**_**Dying,**_** Hole) **

"B! Here take this. I'll get you bags" Emmett thrusted the umbrella at me. I felt my hand reach out to take it but it was like I was watching from a distance through another set of eyes. My body seemed to be on auto pilot. The tears had dried up again and my zombied form made its way up the steps and into the house.

"I'm gonna fucking kill my best friend. He's fucking dead!" I heard Emmett boom from outside accompanied by a loud rip of thunder followed by a peaceful lightening strike.

I dropped the umbrella without closing it and walked towards the living room. The door slammed shut in the distance but I didn't flinch or turn. I kept walking until I reached the couch and I sat. Stiff and unmoving I sat and replayed everything. Every moment, every touch, every caress. He couldn't have lied. It couldn't have meant nothing. But I don't understand how he could want to voluntarily hurt me.

"Bed, I just wanna go to bed" I said standing up from the couch snapping out of my trance.

"Bella we should-"

"No" I shook my head violently "No. I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I don't want anyone else's opinions. I know what I saw in his eyes and I know what I saw on the computer screen. Until I figure things out for myself I just wanna go to bed" I was shouting. I didn't mean to, it just came out. Emmett looked at me as though he was waiting for me to self destruct. Great I look crazy, I feel crazy, I just want this fucking night to be over.

I dragged ass up the stairs to my room. I didn't bother turning on the light. The bed called my name and I willingly accepted its sweet invitation. After kicking my shoes off I laid my head on the pillow and brought my hands to my face to cry…but nothing came out. Truth be told I was more exhausted than anything else.

_Falling for you falling for you, I fell for you_

Edward's ring-tone, ignore.

_Falling for you falling for you, I fell for you_

Ignore!

_BEEP BEEP_

_E - Please baby, just talk to me_

I sat the alarm and turned the ringer off. I just can't right now. I need…space. Time to think and be sure that this is still what I want. I know I love him, but is love enough? We still have another year left of high school and then college. College, what then? Were we supposed to go to the same school and get married and have little miserable clone babies? It didn't work for Charlie and Rene that's for damn sure. We haven't even gone official yet and already we're breaking up. Maybe it's just not meant to be.

*

"yehua OH MY GOD"

"No Kyle, who are you?"

I was startled awake by a little boy peeking over my bed.

"Kyle? Is your mom Barbra?" He nodded vigorously. Barbra was aunt Patricia's sister.

"I'm your cousin Bella" I sat up and held out my hand. He studied it for a few seconds before placing his little paw in mine.

"You're pretty" I laughed as he ran out embarrassed.

Today is a new day (sigh). I looked at my phone. 10 missed calls, 3 from Jasper, and the rest were Edward's. I wasn't returning any of them because if Alice knew then that means Jasper did too.

"Coffee?"Uncle Trent handed me a mug when I finally mad my way down stairs.

"Thanks. So what's with Kyle?" I chuckled

"Kyle is visiting. And by visiting I mean destroying everything he touches and driving me insane."

"Nice." I nodded

"Breakfast?"

"Um no. Em and I gotta get going"

"Right. Be careful with the jet please. And don't give Archie a hard time. I know how you girls can be."

"No worries. Trust me, after the past few days I'm sure we'll be tame"

"Bells let's go!" Emmett yelled from the front door.

"Bye Uncle Trent" I said in a sing-song voice before kissing him on the cheek.

"Later kid. Give your mom a hug for me. Tell her I'll be up next week sometime"

Emmett's ridiculous hummer roared to life.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nope" I said popping the "p"

The Cullen Limo was waiting near the plane when we pulled up. Edward was the first one out of the car. I wasn't surprised. I was expecting him considering I've ignored all 20 of his calls.

"Do you wanna talk to him? I can push him away, just say the words."

"No it's ok. Um can you just give us a minute? Maybe go sit in the limo or something." I locked eyes with Edward who was getting soaked standing in the rain waiting for the go-ahead to get into the Hummer.

**(**_**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Acoustic Cover),**_** Greg Laswell)**

"It wa-wa-wasn't what it looked like" Edward stammered as he slid into the Hummer and shut the door. "C-c-can we turn on the heat it's fucking freezing?"

"Well no one told you to stand out in the rain."

"You wouldn't answer my calls."

"Yeah well-"

"She's a lesbian" he blurted out cutting me off.

"Excuse me?"

"Tanya. She's a lesbian"

"O-kay…" He proceeded to fill me in on how he lost his V-card, why Tanya did it, and how he was just helping her keep her life a secret.

"She means nothing to me. Bella, you have to be believe me" He grabbed my hand and looked as though he was about to cry. "I-"

"I believe you" I spat out before he could continue, and I did. He had no reason to lie to me and though I had many reasons not to, I just…knew. I just knew that he was telling me the truth. But it didn't change anything.

"Bella" he whispered as we leaned towards each other. His lips brushed against mine light as a feather. He tasted sweet and salty. I'm crying, that explains the salt. His delicious sent permeated the Hummer. It was a mixture of forest and musk, intoxicating. He bit my bottom lip causing them to part thus inviting his tongue inside. Because I wasn't sure when I would have this again, I let him in. I took on the kiss and threw myself whole heartedly into the passion. When we broke apart our foreheads held each other up as we desperately tried to catch our breath.

"Edward…Edward, I need time. I just…I just need some space. Some time to think about us and what I want"

"I know what I want, I want you. More than anything else in the world, I want you"

"I know. But, _I_ need time. So, I'm gonna go and visit my mom, and I'm gonna take some time and for now we'll see what happens."

"Please don't do this. Bella, I- I lost you once. You left and I-" tears began to stream down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut to wipe them away before reopening them and looking into my own tear filled windows.

"Shhhh" I placed my palm on his scruffy cheek and kissed his lips one last time. "It'll be ok. I just need some time" Finally he conceded with a small nod.

"I'm gonna go now. Please don't come out, it'll be too hard" Without saying a word he took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my palm. When he let it go I opened the door and stepped out.

**A/N**

**I hope everyone likes this ending. It's been my experience that with break ups like this, It's not really over. You can't just turn off your emotions or want and need for that person and neither can Bella. They might end up together (come on it's Twilight, if you're worried then you've never actually read the whole series!) or they might not. He knows what he wants, but she's not quite there yet. Plus she's emotionally heavy at the moment considering that she's getting ready to see her mom for the first time since her last party binge so…enough explanation, I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update soon!**


	16. Mommy Issues

**I don't own Twilight…**

**Sorry this took me so long, I hate it when authors leave you hanging like I just did so I really am sorry guys : ( This chapter was hard and angsty. I also started a new and demanding job so it's been difficult. I hope it was worth the wait! And thanks everyone for hanging in there.**

**P.S. I did start a new story. I needed a break from the Angst lol so check it out. It's called Legacies and you can find it on my page. **

**Here we go!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

_**Sleep**_** by My Chemical Romance, **_**Anything Anything**_** (acoustic cover) by Something Corporate, **_**Walking in LA**_** by Missing Persons, **_**Creator **_**by Santogold, **_**Swing **_**by Savage Ft Soulja Boy, **_**Swallowed**_** by Bush, **_**Malibu**_** by Hole, **_**Help I'm Alive**_** by Metric**

**Ch15 Mommy Issues**

**(**_**Sleep**_** by My Chemical Romance)**

10 years ago…

"Rene!"

"Rene!"

"Daddy what's wrong?" Charlie knelt down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Nothing sweetheart. Look at me Bella, I love you, and nothing is ever gonna change that."

I nodded and looked over his shoulder at my mother. She stepped through the door wearing heels and a trench coat. Her hair was soaking wet from the rain and her makeup was smeared ever so slightly.

"Sweetheart, can you do daddy a favor and go to your room while your mother and I talk about some grown up stuff?"

"Sure daddy" I turned and skipped up the stairs of our Kirkland home.

They began talking or screaming before I made it to my room. I was 10 then. Old enough to know that something was wrong.

"Why Rene? For the love of God why?" She stood in the doorway frozen with it still wide open. It was 4 o'clock. The sun above the clouds illuminated the street with a gloomy grey.

"Chip Vangunderson. I always knew. You said it was over when we got married you said-…Do you love him?"

"I-" finally she took a step towards him the big red door still wide open.

"Yes or no"

"Please Charlie it's not that simple."

"I did everything for you. I gave up human rights I –" He screamed walking in heated circles.

"Oh here we go with this same old shit! If you're so fucking miserable then why did you marry me?" her hands flailed about as her anger rose against her sorrow.

"You know why! I loved you Rene! Hell I at least tried. You didn't even try."

"How could I love someone I despise?"

My parents were an unlikely pair as my father attended the public Forks high school while mom and her rich friends, including Uncle Trent, Aunt Patricia, and the Vangunderson Brothers, went to Kirkland Prep. I guess Chip and my mother were best friends. I hadn't given it much though until now. If there was something going on with them that explains why I never played with James as a kid. I never really knew anything about their family other than the fact that they owned a bank…ok a lot of banks. They were friends that were madly in love, but Chip and my mother were too stupid to do anything about it until it was too late.

My Father was a dare. A pity fuck for the boy who scooped the ice cream. They invited him to a party as a joke. He and Rene drank a few too many. She was always so flighty and carless about taking the pill. Five months later they had a shot gun wedding and were set up in an apartment in Connecticut while Charlie attended Yale, paid for by grandpa McCarty. Eventually, I think he fell in love with Rene and thought it would be enough for the both of them but I guess he fell short.

We moved into Kirkland when I was 6. I remember our house was large with a gigantic red front door and blue shudders. It's not there anymore. When it was sold in the divorce the new owners "renovated" most of it. Charlie moved to his current house and my mother got me, or I got her.

"Oh really is that so. I gave up helping people to work for your father's legal team. I've done everything to give you the life you wanted and now…Do you love him?...Answer me!...Answer me!...please just answer the fucking question" He begged in a defeated tone.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now…He's dead!" She fell to her knees and sobbed in the doorway.

"Oh Rene please. Who's dead?"

"Chip! His plane went down…he's dead" She couldn't breathe she was crying so hard. I wanted to run down and throw my arms around her but something told me to stay put.

"I want a divorce"

Chip Vangunderson. I had forgotten about him. That night was the first time I had ever heard his name. After all these years…I thought Rene loved Charlie, that the divorce made her drink but it wasn't Charlie at all it was Chip. She loved him. He died and she never got over it.

*

3months ago…

_RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG_

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Trent we found her."

"What-where is she?"

"She's in New York. She over dosed on Vodka and pills."

"What?!" I began shaking. For sure this time I've lost her. My voice was horse with panic and fresh tears.

I clung to my mother because she needed me more. I knew Charlie loved me and that no matter what he would be ok in the end. But Rene, Rene was slowly drowning in her sorrow. It's not hard to figure out. Any child of divorced or fucked up parental units will tell you that they feel the need to protect and cling to the weaker parent because in the back of your mind you know that you don't know how long they'll be around. The stable parent on the other hand you can treat like a punching bag because they're never gonna leave. Like Charlie, I needed him and he came through.

"They pumped her stomach. She'll be here for a few days under observation and for dehydration…she was lucky this time. She's going to rehab this time."

*

**(**_**Anything Anything**_** (acoustic cover) by Something Corporate)**

"Ok fine, I'll start" Rose crossed her arms and shifted towards me. We had only been on the plan for 30 minutes. 30 minutes of silence…2 more hours to go. I continued to stare out of the window.

"Bella, sweetie what's going on?" I quirked my eyebrow at her. I have never once heard the term _"sweetie"_ come out of Rosalie Hale's mouth.

"I'm not gonna break guys. You don't have to tip toe"

"Good. So what the fuck?!"

"Better." I turned to face the two of them sitting on the couch across from me. "He's perfect." I exhaled a heavy sigh and sat back.

"Ok…"

"I just never thought I would find someone so perfect. I mean I am mother's daughter. What if I…what if it doesn't work out and we have a kid and I fuck it up and we end in this nasty divorce causing me to go on a drunken downwared spiral. Or worse what if he is the love of my life and we're happy and madly in love and I fall in deeper than I already am and then bang! Something happens and he's gone and I'm left a shell of nothingness like Rene."

"Bella, that won't happen. You're…you're so not your mom"

"You don't know that, you don't even know her"

"I know enough to know that you're stronger than her."

"Whatever, I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Let's leave it all in Washington for a little while."

"Sure sweetie" Alice finally spoke up. I imagine this was hardest on her considering he was her twin and all. "But, you owe it to both of you to at least talk about things with her. You know, so you can move on and be happy"

*

**(**_**Walking in LA**_** by Missing Persons)**

When we landed at the Burbank Airport there was a limo waiting for us.

"Hello sweet California sunshine!" Alice squeaked and ran down the stairs to the car. I put my Chanel shades on and crossed my arms unimpressed by my surroundings…ok so maybe I was just in pissy mood.

"Come on Mary Sunshine one foot in front of the other" Rose laughed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the plane stairs. I kept my glasses on in the car. I figured if Alice caught me rolling my eyes at her one more time she might throat punch me.

"Time check…4pm, this gives us" Alice began counting on her fingers "4 hours before our Mr. Chow dinner reservations, 2 hours to eat and mingle, and then we hit sunset for the night!"

"Midget, please tell me you did not plan out this entire trip?"

"Rosalie Hale! Didn't you get my emails about our itinerary?"

"Uh negative, I usually spam your spastic emails."

"Why do I even bother?"

"I ask myself that every time we travel together. Hey you, you have 1 more hour of this sad shit and then it's done for the rest of the night, got it? I refuse to let you kill my buzz all weekend" I made a disgusted face at her and recrossed my arms as I pretended to look out the window.

Because we flew into the Valley it took us almost an hour to get through traffic. Finally we arrived at the Beverly Hills Hotel.

"They had the 3 room suit available so I booked it. It cost extra but as soon as I said Cullen and McCarty they were more than happy to oblige as usual."

"Welcome to the Beverly Hills Hotel Miss Cullen, Miss McCarty, and Miss Hale. My name is Seth and I'll be your personal concierge for the duration of your stay. If there is anything you need, from clothing, to personal shopping, reservations etc. please don't hesitate to ask" The two of them were smiling like horney little school girls the second Seth opened his mouth. He was about 6'2" with a lean muscular build. Tan skin, white shiny teeth, jet black hair and bright blue eyes. I have to admit the boy was hot with a capital H. Probably some actor/model working his way though UCLA or some typical shit like that.

"Oops I'm so clumsy" Alice smiled as she _dropped_ her sunglass case on the ground.

"Oh let me get for you Miss Cullen" Seth bent over and the 3 of us leaned over to look. I couldn't help but crack a smile at our display, and he did have a nice ass.

"Alice, Seth, you can call me Alice" she slithered seductively "and this is Rosalie and Isabella" Rose smiled and wiggled her fingers in a girly wave while I looked around annoyed.

Our room, or should I say apartment was huge! We each had our own mini suit rooms that surrounded the middle area. We had our own terrace and private entry way leading down to the pool and lobby area.

"Ok, showers first then I'll do Bella's hair and make-up while Rose picks out your outfit for tonight and-"

"Guys I really don't feel like going out"

"Isabella Marie Swan get your skinny cute ass into that fucking shower or so help me God I will kick it all the way back to Washington!"

I took off the Chanel's to look at her. I had never heard such words out of sweet little Alice's mouth. And she was dead serious! I actually feared for my life. She crossed her arms waiting for me to move.

"Ok, ok, shower clothes blah blah blah"

*

Three hours, a can of hair spray, too much eye shadow, my ass hanging out of my dress and a pair of lime green stilettos later we were taking shots in the limo on the way to Mr. Chow's.

"Ok, so here is to a fabulous girls weekend in LA, closure, and happy endings" Alice toasted. I rolled my eyes, which seems to be my response to everything this weekend and tossed the tequila down my throat. No lime, no chaser, just the smooth burn of Patron reminding me that I'm alive.

After the 3rd shot I decided to hell with it! There's nothing I can do about my life in this moment so I might as well pretended to have a good time.

Dinner was actually pleasant. The girls managed to keep the conversation going on the hot waiter and the new _"it"_ DJ at some club we'll be making an appearance at. Off limit topics being, their relationships, forks, school, and anything else that will make me think about Edward and the huge mistake I made in telling him that I needed space.

I can't get his sad face out of my mind and the hurt look in eyes. I hope I'm not too late. I pray that we can get back on track when I get back. But first, first I need to talk to Rene. I need answers, I need to know details before I can give myself to Edward and our almost relationship.

**(**_**Creator **_**by Santogold)**

It was 11 by the time we got to "Les Deux". I felt bad waltzing right in past the little rope while hundreds of people stood in line.

"Aw what the fuck man, you just said you guys are full" some guy yelled after us.

"Fuck off loser" Rose drunkenly snipped at him. She's an even meaner drunk.

"I hope this Samantha girl is a good DJ, I really wanna dance tonight" Alice was already shaking her hips as we made our way through the crowd.

"So, what? Should we like get a table or something?" They both busted out with laughter and linked arms on either side of me.

"Silly Bella, we don't stay down here with the locals. We already have a table in VIP. You know bottle service etc.?"

"Right what was I thinking?" I said sarcastically and smiled.

Our booth was waiting with two bottles of Patron Silver, 3 shot glasses and a club liaison ready to wait on our every demand. On the way to the table we ran into none other than…

"Oh my goodness, Tanya? You're Tanya Denali right? Kirkland prep, and your father is a partner at Volturi."

"Yes, Alice Cullen? Edwards twin." They kissed hello on the cheek and continued to make small talk. She was beautiful. Long strawberry blond hair, huge boobs stuffed into a skin tight coral strapless tube top dress that sat perfectly against her tan skin and complimented her bright blue eyes. And, let's not forget the legs for days that flowed effortlessly into the gold strappy heels attached to her perfectly pedicured feet.

"So what brings you to Southern California? Last I heard you were interning at Volturi in the New York office." Gotta love Rosalie as she stood silent giving her best _unimpressed with this bitch_ expression as Alice continued on and I tried my best to blend into the background.

"I'm actually taking over the advertising department pending my graduation from Harvard. I'm here on business but a few of the younger assistants and what not were going on and on about this place so I got some of them into the VIP. What brings you here?"

"Rose and I, you remember Rosalie Hale?"

"Um yes, hi Rosalie" Rose waved as she continued to look around bored.

"We're here with our friend Bella who is visiting family. We decided to crash. You know Rodeo and what not"

"Of course…So wait, you're Isabella? As in Edwards Bella? It's so nice to meet you! My gosh the way he went on about you I feel like I've know you for years" she stepped in to kiss my cheek and I let her, what else was I supposed to do.

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled pleasantly.

"Well I should get back to my party. I feel rude leaving them since I did get them in and all."

"Right, well we should do lunch the next time I'm in New York."

"Of course Alice. Ring me and we'll make plans." With that she was gone back into the crowd.

"So shots then?" Rose chimed in.

"Shots!" Alice threw her arms into the air as we finally made it all the way to our table. Quickly the hot promoter, liaison, whatever the hell he calls himself popped the bottle open and poured 4 shots.

**(**_**Swing **_**by Savage Ft Soulja Boy)**

"Ladies…to being beautiful in LA"

"Beautiful in LA!" Rose and Alice screamed at the same time. I had downed the shot before they even put the glass to their lips. This whole Tanya thing had me a bit rattled. I knew she was gorgeous but I wasn't expecting that. And, I know she plays for the home team but I still couldn't help being a bit jealous. She was his first. He claims she meant nothing and yet she influenced his entire sexual carrier. That's not just nothing.

"Hit me" I said in a serious tone as I slammed the glass back onto the table.

"No problem" I tossed it back and slammed it down again.

"Hit me"

"Okay" he said skeptically shaking his head. Rose and Alice were oblivious as they danced together to _Swing_.

"One more"

"Are you sure? I think you should-"

"You're not paid to think pretty boy. Fill the damn glass" I wanted to forget. Forget my mom, forget Edward and his sad eyes back home, and most of all forget Tanya and her fucking tits and legs 3 tables down. "Woo" I yelled tossing it back. "Let's do this!" I latched onto a guys shoulder, name not important, and lifted myself up onto the table to dace.

"Hell ya!" the guy yelled.

"Bella what are doing? Sweetie are you sure you wanna be up there?"

"Bella? Tonight I don't know a Bella, tonight I'm ISABELLA MCCARTEY" I yelled out and continued to drunkenly shake my ass from the table top.

"Wooo" everyone around cheered.

"Tanya!" I saw here heading for the stairs. This was my big chance to talk to her. About what I wasn't entirely sure, but I was drunk so this shit was going down…NOW. "Hey Tanya! Wait!"

"Bella…I'll meet you all down stairs" Her friends nodded and headed down without her. "Bella what can I do for you?"

"You're beautiful"

"Excuse me?"

"You're gorgeous and you were his first. I don't know how-" I could feel myself swaying back and forth as I spoke.

"Bella your drunk"

"Isabella, and Im- Im- Im gonna throw up"

"Come on let's get you to the ladies room. Put your hand over your mouth" I did as I was told. Tanya freakin Denali escorted me to the ladies room. I had no idea what I expected to accomplish by approaching her but the whole thing ended with my face in the toilet.

"Go ahead without me I'm helping a friend…" I heard her say on the phone with who I assumed to be the people she came with. My rational brain felt horrible for ruining her night, but my drunken mouth was unable to articulate such sentiments.

"It's ok Bella just let it out. I texted the girls they'll get it eventually. I'm gonna call Edward and let him know you're ok incase he was waiting for you to call or something" Did she say Edward? I think she said Edward…I think I'm gonna puke again.

"Hello Edward? I'm here at Les Deux in LA with your girlfriend Bella…oh…I see. Well believe me she's in pretty bad shape over you too. Well…she's sort of on the porcelain train right now and your sister and that other rude girl are off dancing somewhere. Do you know where they're- Calm down, Ed-Edward! You can't do anything from Washington, do you know where they're staying? The Beverly ok, I'm gonna page my driver and we'll get her out through the back. Just to warn you, I think TMZ got footage of her dancing on the table screaming her name. Yeah, no problem. From what you've told me about her I don't think she would be acting this way if she were ok…ok, I'll text you when I get her to her room. Bye"

"I sink I'm done" I managed to slur out.

"Ok sweetie. We're gonna sneak out the back and my driver is ganna take us to-"

"Bella! Oh my gosh Bella what happened" Alice and Rose stormed in. "Tanya thank you so much. We lost her and then we got your text and (sigh) is she ok?"

"Yeah, I think she threw up most of it but she's pretty out of it. TMZ and some other guys are here so we need to sneak her out the back otherwise there's gonna be a _like mother like daughter _tagline on every page tomorrow"

"How much did Edward tell you?"

"Enough to know that this is out of character for her."

"Don't act like you know us Tanya. You used to go to KP you know what it's like. So don't fucking judge us." I heard Rosalie yell.

"Rose, not now let's get Bella home" Alice cut her off before her claws really came out.

"I'm just trying to help Rosalie. Edward is a friend. He really helped me out in New York and I'm just returning the favor by helping out his girlfriend."

"Whatever. Alice is right…come on Bella let's stand up"

"Mem Bed"

"That's where we're heading" That was the last thing I remembered.

**(**_**Swallowed**_** by Bush)**

I woke up to the sunshine streaming though the curtains. I stretched and smacked my lips trying to remember why mouth tasted so disgusting and then I remembered the bathroom at the club…and Tanya!...and Edward!

"Fuck!" I groaned slapping my hands to my eyes and forehead. I picked up my phone to check the time. One text, Edward, 6am

_E- U OK? _

Fuck fuck fuck. I sighed heavily before texting back.

_B- I'm OK I guess._

_E- Finally, I was worried about u_

_B- Thanks, I'm ok I'll ttyl_

I'm seeing Rene today. Hopefully I'll get things sorted out so that I can get Edward sorted out. I sat up to get out of bed…big mistake. This hang over was brutal. It took me 10 minutes just to make it over to the mini fridge for a water bottle. Thank God someone thought enough to set out one of those little travel Advil packs on the bathroom counter.

I hopped into the shower and let the cool water wash over my head to sober me up. Family visitation is from 12-2 and I needed the full two hours.

When I opened the door to my room the common area was silent. Both Rose and Alice's doors were open but they were still passed out. Deciding to let them sleep I slipped out the door and down the hall to the elevator. This was something that I need to do on my own. I hope they can understand that.

Seth was at the front desk when I approached to request a car.

"Miss McCarty, I trust you're feeling better, how can help you?" great. I wonder just how big of an ass I made of myself last night.

"Don't worry, I'm sure TMZ will find something else to post by the end of the day." I groaned.

Oh no! I'm not even. How in the hell do they know who I am and why do they care?

"For starters, I'm gonna pretend that last night didn't happen…Why would they even care about me I'm nobody."

"Last night? What happened last night? Look, it's your name. Your name carries weight you know socialite gone wild and all that."

"But I'm not- I mean my last name is Swan technically."

"Well according to you, last night your name was _'Isabella McCarty'_ and Isabella McCarty is a famous name."

"Right…so, I guess I need a car to take me to Malibu. How far is that from here?"

"Um with traffic about 40minuets, without 20, but there's always traffic."

"Right"

"Well your room includes a limo service so would you prefer a town car or a full limo"

"Town car, please…So, Seth, are you an actor or a model?"

"Um Pepperdine Law School" he chuckled. "Although I have done nude figures for the Art department for some extra cash" I smiled and chuckled at his confession. I guess not everyone in LA is a total douche.

**(**_**Malibu**_** by Hole)**

Once we reached the gate to the bottom of the property, the drive up the hill to Crossroads was beautiful. I rolled the window down and took in the peaceful ocean view. When I finally pulled up to the entrance courtyard she was waiting.

"Bella! Bella my baby! Oh baby it's so good to see you." She rushed me and clung tightly to my neck and shoulders and I squeezed her back.

"It's good to see you too mom. You look good."

"I feel good" she said taking a step back to get a good look at me "I wish I could say the same to you but you look like shit."

"Um thanks? Let's just say we had a long night"

"Oh no Bella what happened and who's we?" I haven't told her much about Edward and everyone else in Kirkland. She had enough to deal with and as usual my life came second to her issues and recovery.

"Oh uh that's right. I'm here with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. We're staying at the Beverly" We began to walk arm and arm into the building. It looked more like a spa get away than a rehab center.

"Oh well I guess you are doing ok at Kirkland Prep. Cullen and Hale are some big names" We continued until we stepped back outside onto the beautiful Malibu hillside. There were garden tables set up. She gestured for me to sit while she took the seat across from me.

"Yeah…so mom you really look great" She was actually smiling. I mean she always smiled but this smile was different. Before it was a kind of a drug induced sloppy grin or crazy flightiness but today she seemed peaceful.

"Well it's this place. I love it here. I've conquered some demons that I didn't even realize I was still holding onto. OH! And I met someone"

"That's great! So listen, I really need to talk to you about some stuff…"

"I know. I've been waiting for this. I could tell from your last few emails that you were distant. Bella I know I haven't been the best mother and I put a lot of pressure on you to-"

"Presure…Presure? That's an understatement. Mom you dragged me to Arizona away from the only home I've ever know. When I was ten I was holding your hair back while you puked up your alcohol. I was so afraid to leave you alone that I couldn't even go visit my father."

"Bella I-"

"And now- now I'm so screwed up because I've never seen a positive example of love that I might have ruined my one chance with the love of my life"

"Sweetie I-"

"Who's Chip? Did you love him? Did you even ever love dad?"  
"I-"

"Did you?" I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face any more than I could stop the words that were tumbling out of my mouth faster than a speeding heavy freight train.

"Bella it's not that simple"

"Yes it is!" I franticly screamed.

"No honey it's not. I guess I should start by apologizing to you" she calmly spoke.

"Spare me the steps"

"I know you're angry with me Bella but please just listen. I'm sorry for dragging you away. I wish I could have been strong enough to have stayed but I was so heartbroken that I couldn't see anything else. Not you or your father or even myself. And I'm sorry I forced you to grow up faster than you should have. You were more of a mother to me than I was to you and that is my biggest regret. Not Charlie or Chip or anything else. Straining my relationship with you is my biggest regret." By now we had both broken out into full sobs.

"Oh mom! I'm still here. You're still my mom"

"No sweetie it's my turn to reassure you. I'm here" she grabbed my cheeks with her palms. "You're still my daughter ok, you're still my child."

"Oka-a-ay" I sobbed and hugged her again. Sniffling we broke apart and sat back down

"So (sniff)"

"So, (sniff) what happened with you and dad? I'm old enough to know. I need to know. Did you ever love him?"

"Yes. But not the way he wanted me to. To be honest, he didn't love me either"

"We were so young when you were born. Even though you were a very welcomed addition, as you know, you were not planned"

"Yeah I knew that much" I chuckled.

"I was in love with Chip. I'm sure you're now well aware of the games played at Kirkland, the trading the dares a bunch of bored rich kids with nothing better to do but snort money and screw with or for money.

Charlie was just an innocent townie in the wrong place at the wrong time. Eventually I respected him and loved him but I was never in love with him. Chip and I missed our chance. By the time we were prepared to end the affair by coming out and being together publicly he died. I guess my heart couldn't take it and I began to drink to escape the pain.

For a long time I thought you reminded me of Charlie and Chip and the whole mess, but coming here helped me see that you were really my light through the whole thing. I don't think I would have made it without you Bella."

"You're stronger than you think mom. You just need to trust yourself."

"I know that, now" she smiled weakly. "So tell me about this boy"

"Well, remember Edward Cullen?"

"Of course! You two were so cute together when you were kids. That little boy used to look at you like you hung the moon and the stars just for him" I smiled at the thought.

"Well…" I ran through the last month of events between Edward and I. Rene interrupted here and there for details and when I got to the "and then we slept together" she gasped and then asked if he was my first. I felt bad bursting her bubble by telling her that while she was passed out drunk I had my cherry popped by my friend Jacob on a haystack at the back of the ranch just to get it over with.

"Oh my" she replied not knowing what else to say.

"And I said I needed time to think and he kissed me goodbye and here I am"

"Oh honey you didn't!"

"What?"

"Bella don't make the same mistake that I did, that Chip and I did, that you're father I did. He loves you and the greatest part of it all is that you love him…right? You are telling me that you love him?"

"Yes" I said it clearly without hesitation and it felt good.

"So tell him. Now, tell him before it's too late"

She was right I love him and I can't wait. I was wrong, I didn't need space from him or from us I needed space from me. I needed to perfect myself. I needed to cleanse my soul so that I could deserve him and deserve his love.

"You're right…So you're seeing someone?" I quirked my eyebrow at here and crossed my arms with a sly _caught ya_ grin on my face.

"Yes" she beamed. "His name is Phil and he's a baseball player for some team in Florida. You know I know nothing about sports. Anyway, he's sweet and kind, and he's a recovering alcoholic too so we have that in common. And oo-oo I want you to meet him! Will you meet him?"

"Of course" I laughed at her excitement. She had a glow I had never seen in her before. It must be love. Even though it wasn't with my dad, I was truly happy to see her so happy.

Phil turned out to be everything she said he was. Nice, good looking and he looked at Rene like she hung the moon and the stars just for him. I left Malibu feeling 7 years lighter. Everything we went through seemed like a distant memory and this time I really believed her when she said that this time she was gonna be better. Now it's my turn to be happy. I'm ready.

*

The flight back to Washington was long but this time for a different reason. Instead of dragging on and being cornered into awkward conversation, I was bouncing off the walls in anticipation of seeing him.

"So what are you gonna say to him?" Alice asked.

Edward had offered to pick her up from the air port while Rose and I were set to ride with her step brother Jasper since Emmett has hokey practice.

"I really don't know, I just know that I love him" I smiled at the words "…I love him"

"We know" they both said in unison rolling their eyes but still smiling.

"Ladies, please fasten your seatbelts we'll be landing in about 10 minuets.

"You ready?" Rose asked grinning at me. I just gripped the seat belt and stared longingly out the window as the plane touched the ground. "Breathe B, in and out"

**(**_**Help I'm Alive**_** by Metric)**

"I'm fine" I smiled as I unfastened my seat belt and grabbed my carryon bag. We stepped through the door threshold to the stairs and there he was. Beautiful. Sad, but beautiful. I could tell that underneath the ray-bans sat the same pair of sad emerald stones waiting for me to come back to him. His crooked grin had been replaced by a somber tight lipped line and a crease was embedded into his forehead as he leaned against Lucy, the Aton Martin.

I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped my bag at the top of the steps and ran down pushing Alice and Rose out the way.

"Hey bitch, watch it!" She chuckled.

I sprinted towards him ready to jump. Sensing my plan he pulled his hands from the pockets of his jacket and caught me.

"Omph what-"

I crashed my lips to his before he could finish. Edward held onto my ass as I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto his neck for dear life. He tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled away. I had to see the difference. With one arm draped around his neck I used my other hand the push the ray-bans up into his hair and there they were. My gorgeous emerald pools that danced with joy and love for me. I looked deep into his eyes and said the easiest, smoothes sounding 3 words I have ever spoken.

"I love you"

He flashed my favorite crooked smile and replied

"I love you too baby" skipping the small stuff he kissed me deeply and passionately. It was a kiss full of lip biting and tongue battling and…love.

"I'll just get a ride from-" I waved Alice off without breaking the kiss while Edward still held me in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Get a fucking room perves" I heard Rose snip. I flipped her off and smiled against Edwards soft, warm lips. Finally, I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his as I gasped for air. By now, heat was surging from my core and my panties became uncomfortably drenched with lust. The mushy shit was over and I wanted him inside of me, NOW!

Once I caught my breath, I managed to get out in a husky voice, "Let's get the fuck out of here".

**A/N**

**Angsty Bella has a bad mouth lol. Were so not done yet! This chapter was hard to get through. It was one of those bump in the road chapters that took a lot of thought. I hope you all liked it and I hope it was worth the wait. Lemons to come in the next chapter, not too much back tracking but I will give you a taste of depressed Edward as he pines over Bella while she's in LA. The TMZ and Tanya situations will be talked about as Bella has yet to thank Tanya for her help. Official titles will be given as the Cullen Halloween party approaches…and then there's James…stay tuned! And, thanks for sticking with me! The rest will come easier so I should have them out faster than this lol. Thanks Guys : ) **


	17. The Only Exception

**I don't own Twi…**

**This chapter was inspired by Paramore's new song the **_**The Only Exception**_**. This was so much fun to write and I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. After all the angst I thought we all deserved a bit of lemony fluff lol. But, have no fear the angst will back with full force very soon. As well as some more private school fun and all around good times.**

**As always thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers, you all know who you are. I read and appreciate every review you send my way. Please keep R&R thanks!!!**

**Songs For this chapter: **

_**The Only Exception**_** by Paramore, **_**Have You Forgotten**_** by Red House Painters, **_**My Most Beautiful**_** by R.E.M., **_**Sex on Fire**_** by Kings of Leon, **_**Thumbelina**_** by ****Nightmare Of You, **_**She Loves You**_** (Beatles Cover) by Jonathan Edwards, **___Vasoline_ **by Stone Temple Pilots**

**16: The Only Exception**

**(**_**The Only Exception**_** by Paramore)**

After an agonizingly long drive we finally made it to my bedroom. Once inside I pushed her into the door reaching down to lock it. My hands trailed down her white cotton button down and her short, silky black skirt until they rested firmly on her ass. Bella moaned into my mouth as I squeezed and pulled up allowing her to jump and wrap her Burberry rain boot clad legs around my waist. Supporting her weight with one arm I reached my other hand down between her legs to slip one finger up her wet folds.

"God baby you're so fucking wet for me" I pulled away from her mouth and began attacking her neck as her chest arched into mine.

"Edward" she whimpered. I smiled against her skin missing the sound of my name dripping from her sexy lips.

We need to talk we need to talk. EDWARD YOU NEED TO TALK TO HER! Fuck this fucking little voice in my head. But it was right. The way she left me and walked away from me, it wasn't right. We needed to talk about what she did and why the sudden change of heart.

"Baby" I pulled my head back up and rested it against her forehead while I placed my hands back onto her ass to hold her up and firmly against me. Both of us were panting heavily from the surge of adrenalin and lust flowing through us.

"Hum?" her hands began fingering and scratching in my hair instantly relaxing me.

"Should we talk?" I asked in a soft loving tone.

"No" she whispered shaking her head slightly. "Later, I just want you right now. I miss you" she kissed me chastely on the lips "I want you" another kiss "I wanna be with you right now" she kissed me again this time letting it linger until finally, I deepened it as I pulled her off of the door and carried her over to my bed.

Ever so gently I placed my Bella down and realized she still had her rain boots on. I kissed both of her sweet eye lids, both of her blushing cheeks, and each of her small ears before I stood up and walked to the foot of the bed. Sliding my hands up her smooth calves I hooked my hands under her knees and tugged her down towards me causing her to let out a squeal followed by a soft giggle.

Starting with the right, I lifted her leg and pulled the rain boot off. After throwing it behind me I placed a soft kiss on her ankle and she 'mmmed' under my touch. I loved the way she reacted to each one of my assaults on her body. She was so beautiful spread out before me. There was only one thing that could make her more perfect…her clothes needed to go!

Once I removed her left rain boot I crawled up Bella's body between her legs and devoured her delicious mouth again. I missed her taste, her smell, fuck I missed her. It was easy to get lost when kissing Bella. My brain fogged over and all I thought about was how amazing her mouth is. But, before long my throbbing erection twitched against her thigh reminding me that she was still wearing too much clothing.

I pulled away and shifted my weight to the side of her so that I was resting on one arm with the hand of that arm lazily stroking her hair. She bit her bottom lip and smiled up at me as she nodded for me to continue. With my free hand I began unbuttoning her shirt never breaking eye contact with her. Once it was open I slipped back over her and let my hands roam over her bare stomach enjoying the feel her smooth skin underneath my fingertips. Bella squirmed slightly under my touch as she closed her eyes and let her head roll back.

I finished undressing her slowly placing kisses on every new piece of exposed flesh until she was fully naked in front of me. I expected her to blush and be nervous but she seemed relaxed like everything about this situation was right and perfect.

Quickly I threw my clothes off and met her mouth with mine nestling my body between her legs. Not wanting to hurt her I reached down again to slip a hand between her silky wet folds. She as so warm and wet. My index finger easily slipped into her slit and I began a wiggled pumping motion to prepare her for my cock.

"Ahm oh my" she cried out when I added another finger to stretch her out.

"Baby are you ready for me" by now she was squirming and withering beneath me as I gently bit down on her neck and slowed my fingers until I pulled them out altogether.

"Not yet Bella" I whispered in her ear. "I want to feel you cum on my dick. I want to feel your walls surrounding me"

"Edward please" she begged and I nearly came right there.

I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly pushed into her. She moaned into my shoulder. For a moment I sat there unmoving simply enjoying the feel of her surrounding me. Everything I felt for this girl came rushing through my body. I lifted my face up so that I was looking into her hooded brown eyes.

"I love you Isabella" I whispered, my face inches from hers.

"I love you too Edward" she whispered back. With that I crashed my lips to hers and began moving insider of her. Slowly in and out, I wanted to take my time. This was different than the first and last time we made love. And that's what it was, even then, it was love. But, before there was passion and heat and an urgent need to crash our bodies together. Now I simply wanted to feel here and be inside of her. I loved the way her body felt underneath mine and the way she whimpered in my ear and repeated "I love you".

"God Bella I don't know how much more" the slow pace was becoming deliciously torturous. I began moving a little faster and her hips responded by crashing into mine creating the most earth shattering friction. I was getting close and I could feel her walls begin to shake around me. Lowering my head I took one of her breasts in my mouth and gently bit down on her erect nipple while my hand traveled down to apply pressure to her sweet little clit.

"Fuck Edward" she screamed with a heavy voice and ragged breathing. This was it. I was losing the battle for control.

"Baby I'm gonna cum. Cum for me Isabella, cum with me" At the words her walls spasmed and clamped down on my dick. She screamed out "FUCK! OH EDWARD!" And I shot my load into her. "Bella!" I screamed into the crook of her neck as her body continued to milk my cock and we descended from ecstasy together.

I collapsed the full the weight of my body onto her and she willingly accepted me wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders as she played with my hair.

"mmm" I purred resting my head on her shoulder with my face in the crook of her neck. Kissing her soft skin I realized that we didn't bother to use a condom. Not that I was terribly opposed to having a kid with this woman. I would just prefer that we weren't still in high school when it happened.

"You're on the pill right?" I murmured into her skin.

"Uh yes" she laughed softly "have been since I was 13"

"Good" I was still too tired and enjoying the feel of her little fingers scratching my head to lift myself up. The room was quiet and peaceful. The only sound was our breathing as our hearts slowed to an in sync rhythm.

**(**_**Have You Forgotten**_** by Red House Painters)**

"I'm sorry" she finally whispered. Her voice wavered like she was crying. I felt a droplet land softly on top of my head.

"Bella?" I lifted my head to look at her and sure enough tears were streaming down her beautiful face. Rolling to the side, I took her with me so that her head now rested on my chest as I held her and stroked her hair flowing down her back.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, for walking away. I just…I needed to deal with my own issues but it wasn't fair to you Edward and I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

"Bella you have-"

"Please just let me talk for a while" Bella sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Wanting to give her space to talk, I stayed put, but reached my hand out to rub her back.

"Sure love" she breathed out a heavy sigh and continued

"I saw my mother and she helped me to see the truth. My parents got divorced for a specific reason. It wasn't a compilation of things, or a little of this and a little of that. She loved Chip Vangunderson, Jame's uncle" She turned to look at me resting her check on her knee "And he died. Her and my father never loved each other so they divorced shortly after Chip's death. She asked me to move with her when I was 10 and I did because I knew that Charlie would be ok, but Rene needed me. She wouldn't be alive right now if I would have left her on her own and for years I resented her for tearing me away from everything I knew. From Kirkland… and you. God I've walked away from you twice now…" she paused to think for a moment "I was relieved when I moved back. I thought that maybe I could be a normal kid for once."

She paused again but I remained silent sensing that she had more to say. Instinctively I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close into my chest placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Anyway when I went to see her I yelled and screamed at her. She apologized for robbing me of normalcy…and, then we had a moment…and then we talked about you.

She told me how she remembers how you used to look at me like I hung the moon and the stars just for you and I laughed thinking about how you still give me that look." I squeezed her waist to let her know that that is exactly how I felt about her. "And then she asked me if I love you and I said yes without hesitation. For the first time in I don't even know how long, I spoke without thinking and I didn't regret it. I actually felt relieved to say it out loud…" She sighed and bit her bottom lip "ok say something"

"Well I've always loved you. Since the first time I met you, do you remember?"

"Yeah we were 7 and-"

"Nope" I smiled wide and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and then another on the side of her neck.

"We were five and my family had just moved here. You were visiting Emmett and your aunt and uncle and they brought you both over to play. Your hair was half up and it cascaded down your back in mahogany ringlets. You wore a royal blue dress with white socks and those black and white doll shoes"

"Saddle shoes"

"Right. Your aunt and Esme introduced us and we played for the rest of the day. You don't remember?"

"Awe Edward…no I don't I'm sorry" she chuckled.

I moved her around so that she was facing me and cupped her tear stained cheeks in my hands.

"Isabella, Bella, promise me something"

"Anything"

"Promise me that you're mine and that you'll never walk away from me again"

Her face softened and she reached up to place her smaller hands on top of mine.

"I'm yours. I've always been yours, and I'll never ever walk away from you again"

"Mine" I whispered pulling her face into mine to place a passionate kiss on her lips. "Mine" I kissed both of cheeks "Mine" I kissed down her jaw and back up to her lips. "Tell me again. Please say it again"

"I'm yours, and I love you" as she spoke she crawled into my lap so that her legs wrapped behind me and our chests were flushed up against each other.

**(**_**My Most Beautiful**_** by R.E.M.)**

"Stay with me tonight"

"No can do" she shook her head "Charlie is expecting me home tonight"

"No! You're staying here with me forever!" She giggled as I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout and squeezed her closer.

"Oh my Edward forever is a long time. You're gonna get sick of me by then."

"Never" I whispered as I began sucking and biting on her throat.

"mmm…will you take a shower with me before I go?"

"Maybe" I said suggestively continuing my assault on her neck. "I have something for you." She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Isabella Swan I've remembered your birthday every year since we were 7. Even though you left me I still always thought of you when the day rolled around."

"Oh no…oh you didn't, please tell me didn't go off and spend a bunch of money on me. I hate my birthday! Besides it was a week ago so it's really not necessary." I squeezed her ass to get her to scootch off of me so that I could grab the black velvet box that sat atop of my desk next to my journal.

"Oh no Edward!" she whined "You do realize that I'm older than you now, by like 10 months"

"Well here's to you Mrs. Robinson" I chuckled and sat back down beside her handing her the rectangular box. She rolled her eyes trying to pretend that she wasn't amused and turned on.

"It was my great grandmothers. From New York, a Tiffany's original. It was one of the first real pieces of jewelry my great grandfather bought her when he became rich. I want you to have it. Joyeux anniversaire ma Bella."

Her graceful fingers ran over the soft velvet and slowly she popped up the top of the box. "Edward" she gasped "this is too much."

"No, nothing for you is too much."

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can" I said as I pulled the sliver locket necklace out of the box. There was a Victorian era floral engraving on the front which was accented by a diamond in the center and on the back my great grandfather engraved _"forever"_ I said as I flipped it over to show her. Inside I placed a picture of myself as a boy and the picture I had of her holding sunflowers when we were kids. Yeah yeah yeah I know I'm a fucking pansy, but my Bella's worth it.

"Edward it's beautiful" she sniffled and I reached it around her neck to fasten it in place. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I said running my fingers through her hair and kissing her chastely on the lips. "So shower?" I grinned.

Bella bit her lip and smiled nodding her head. God that lip bite is gonna be the death of me.

*

"I don't want you to go" I said holding her close under the soothing hot water. "Why can't we just stay here in our little bubble where everything is perfect?"

"Because" she stood on her tip toes to kiss my collarbone "we have school (kiss) and parents (kiss) and friends who are expecting details" I rolled my eyes at that last bit.

"Edward?"

"hum?"

"What happens tomorrow?" she looked down as uncertainty washed over her face.

"What do you mean love?"

"I mean, if I love you, and you say you love me and we're in love then we're?" We're…she lost me…oh, OH!

"Isabella Marie Swan are you trying to figure out if you're my girlfriend?" a huge smile crossed my face. I kind of thought the answer was obvious but Bella is so stubborn I should have known I'd have to beat her over the head with it. Her face turned crimson and she turned away from me embarrassed pretending to look for something in the shower.

"Bella, look at me, please" She sighed and met my eyes, her face still flushed with embarrassment. "Will you be my first real, official girlfriend and all that comes with that title?" my beautiful girl smiled ear to ear when she softly replied

"Yes" Bella continued her earlier trail of kisses down my chest and before I knew what was what she was on her knees looking up at me through her thick wet lashes.

"I um" she nervously begin "I've never done this before so if I do something wrong tell me" I was speechless. What does a guy say to that?

**(**_**Sex on Fire**_** by Kings of Leon)**

"You don't have t-, OH ok um…oh my god…baby…ya just…mmm just keep…fuck just keep doing that"

Trying my best not scare her I planted my hands on the shower wall instead of in her hair. Fuck her hot fucking mouth was so warm and her fucking tongue…

"Shit!"

So far I sat with my head thrown back and my eyes closed as I focused on the sensation of my dick plunging in and out of her mouth. She swirled her tongue around my tip and grabbed my shaft with her soft little hand and began stroking up and down my length. Finally, I looked down and almost lost my load at the amazing sight of my girls wet juicy lips wrapped around my dick as my locket bounced around above her tits with each move.

"God Bella! That feels so fucking good baby" I couldn't help it, my hand took on a life its own as it fisted into her hair helping her to bob up and down on my cock. I looked down again and knew that this time I had no control left in me.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum Bella" she didn't move. She is seriously under estimating my control. Hell I am only 17 after all.

"Baby I'm, mmm, I'm serious I gonna, fuck" I pumped 2 more times in and out of her sweet mouth and then "FUCK BELLA SHIT!!!" I shot down her throat and she swallowed every last fucking drop I had to give her.

"How did I do?" she asked looking fucking adorably pleased with herself as she wiped the corner of her mouth. She stood up and again I lost all control as I spun her around and into the wall pushing her soft, perky, pink tits into the cold hard tile.

"That was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen" I growled in her ear causing Bella to let out a whimper.

**(**_**Thumbelina**_** by ****Nightmare Of You)**

"You like it a little rough don't you?" I felt her rub her thighs together as her wet core sought out any source of friction. She had yet to answer me so I tugged her head to the side by her hair and growled

"Answer me Isabella"

"Yes" It came out as moan "Fuck I love it when you call me Isabella" She moaned through heavy breaths.

My hands reached around to her soft tits and began pinching and kneading at the flesh.

"ohmma Edward"

"Tell me what you want Isabella" I asked before placing love bites up and down the column of her exposed neck.

"I want you inside of me, please" she begged. But I had other ideas.

"I'm gonna taste you first" I said spinning her around to face me.

With one hand I held her wrists against the tile above her head while my other began to stroke and play her core like she was a delicate instrument that only I knew how to play.

"And when I'm done tasting you I'm going to turn you back around and fuck your hot, tight little pussy until you scream my name."

Before she could respond I crashed my lips hungrily to hers. Still holding her wrists above her head. I kissed down her neck, stopping to admire the locket against her skin and continuing to the valley between her perfect fucking tits. I sucked and bit down on her sweet nipples and she arched her back and wiggled beneath my assault. The fact the she was letting be a little rough with her turned me on so much that a bead of precum rounded my tip.

My cock was rock solid and I was desperate for friction so I used my knee to spread her legs apart allowing me to rub my dick between her silky wet skin.

"Fuck you feel so fucking good" I growled against her flesh.

"Please, just fuck me" She begged. Bella was being a naughty and impatient girl. I pulled away from her breasts to look her in her hooded eyes as I tugged on her long wet hair again.

"I'll fuck you when I'm ready to fuck you Isabella. Patience love" With that, I dropped to my knees and lifted one of her long legs over my shoulder. Flattening my tongue, I licked up her sweet pussy from her slit to her clit and my Bella cried out in pleasure.

"Mmm you taste fucking amazing" I said before diving back in. she was so wet her delicious juices filled my mouth as I teased and sucked on her swollen clit.

"OH ya, fuck Edward oh" I fucking loved making her squeal. I brought Bella right to the edge before I pulled back. Her little clit was so swollen it was throbbing and she whimpered at the loss of contact where she wanted it most.

"Not yet love" I said as I stood and pulled her into me forcefully like I was going to kiss her but instead I spun her around and bent her over placing her palms on the hard tiles.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you until you cum for me" without warning I plunged my cock into her and began a pumping in and out setting a fast pace.

"Cum for me Isabella. I wanna feel you cum all over my dick"

Bella was screaming and thrashing her head as she backed into me causing her ass to clap against my pelvic bone. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and gently tugged while I continued to pound away on her core. This was gonna be quick as we were both teetering on the edge from the get go. I felt her walls begin to tighten as her breathing became more erratic and her sounds more incoherent.

"That's right baby cum all over my cock" That did it. Bella's pussy clamped down on my dick sending me over the cliff to one of the best orgasms I've ever had.

"Fuck Bella Oh fuck ya" My movements slowed as she milked my cock and after a few last thrusts I pulled out of her. She stood bent over against the wall trying to catch her breath before she finally spoke.

"That was fucking HOT!"

"Plenty more where that came from" I promised as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind allowing her to collapse her weight into me.

**(**_**She Loves You**_** (Beatles Cover) by Jonathan Edwards)**

We stood under the running water for a few more moments before washing each other and getting out. I wrapped a towel around her body and picked her up bridal style to lift her from the shower.

"Do you have time lay with me for a bit longer" Biting her lip she smiled and nodded yes. I carried her back to the bed gently putting her down and laying my body behind hers. Sex with Bella was fucking amazing but lying next her and holding her close was in world all of its own. We stayed that way for another hour before Bella finally had to leave me. But, this time, I drove her to her destination with the promise that she would be coming back.

"I'll pick you up for school in the morning." I said it more as a fact than a question of _may I_. There was no debating the subject. Her truck is a fucking death trap and she won't be driving it anymore.

"Ok" she smiled sweetly letting me win this round. But knowing my stubborn Bella, I'm sure we'll fight about her ancient truck sometime in the near future.

We kissed one last time and I let her go for the night. Instantly my heart clinched ever so slightly when her front door closed.

*

"Edward is that you?" Great the rents are home. Usually I'm a fucking pro at avoiding those two but my Bella-fog has me all out of whack.

"Carlisle?"

"Come in. Have a seat" Fuck! What the hell have I done now? "So, Edward how was New York" The prick didn't even have the decency to look at me. He continued looking over the paperwork he was engrossed in. God forbid he ever tries to be a fucking parent.

"It was um good I guess. I toured the company, sat in on some board meetings, went to the gala…I'm sorry do you need something I don't-"

"What? Now I'm not allowed to have a civil conversation with my own son"

"No. I mean yeah I guess" ok now he's just fucking with me. Carlisle Cullen has never once taken an interest in my life unless what I was doing got in the way of his perfect existence.

"Your Grandfather told me you made quite the impression on the other CEOs. I'm proud of you Edward you're finally learning your place."

"Ta" I snorted

"He also mentioned that you were seeing Miss Tanya Denali? Now there's a smart match son. She's beautiful, from a great family, well educated-"

"I'm not seeing Tanya. We're friends. Trust me, I'm not her type"

"Oh. He said you two went to the gala together was he mistaken"

"We ran into each other there, that's all. I'm actually seeing someone else"

**(**___Vasoline_ **by Stone Temple Pilots)**

"Oh?" That got his attention. Finally he sat his papers down and turned to look at me. "Who"

"Does it matter?" Fuck. I wasn't planning on bringing mine and Bella's relationship to the parental level so soon. But I guess now is as good a time as any considering the fact that I love her and need her around me just to be able breath.

"Well, yes, Edward, it does matter. Whomever you _spend time_ _with_ must be _suitable_. They need to meet the standards upheld by this family"

"Mom wasn't _suitable_ when you two met"

"That was different" I rolled my eyes at his _do as I say not as I do_ mentality.

"How fucking so?"

"Don't change the subject Edward. Who are you involved with" He was getting aggravated, not a hard state to achieve for him.

"Bella Swan" he folded his hands together and knitted his eyebrows trying think of where he knew the name from.

"Swan, Swan? Who's her father?" Here we go…

"Charles Swan, you know the forks DA that you couldn't bribe when-"

"That is enough Edward!" He stood shouting down at me. "Swan is not a suitable name she's not meant for this family"

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Who the hell does he think we are? Yeah we're rich so fucking what. My Bella has more moral integrity in her cute little pinky than this man has in his whole fucking body. She's better than this family, she's better than me.

"Fuck you! And Isabella Swan McCarty stands to inherit a chunk of the McCarty fortune". He smiled a crooked, asshole fucking grin and chuckled.

"You can't possibly mean the daughter of that degenerate whore Rene McCarty" This mother fucker! I jumped from my seat allowing my anger to surge through me from my ears down to my toes as I shouted back at him

"Ok one you don't know what the fuck you're talking about, and two, I love her and there's not a damn thing you can do about it Carlisle"

"Oh yes there is. You will stop seeing this girl at once or else"

Not this time asshole. I'll play nice and go to New York and make appearances but that's it. That's where it ends. Bella is my life now. She's my heart and soul, my future wife. She will be mine forever and he can either jump on board or get run the fuck over.

"Or else what? You cut me off? I'm sure the McCarty's would be more than happy to give Isabella's husband a job. Face it Carlisle you can't control this. I love her and I will marry her if I damn well choose too"

"Marriage? Like hell you will" He screamed after me as I stormed out of his office on the first floor.

I need a fucking drink. I hate dealing with that asshole. No, what I need is Bella. I need to see her to touch her. Just her presence calms and soothes me.

"Edward?"

"Fuck! What Esme? I don't wanna hear anymore"

"I know dear." She tried to smile reasuringly "He'll come around. He may never really admit to it, but he will eventually accept it. Just give him some time" When she tried, Esme was sweet and kind. Most of the time she was medicated or on vacation but occasionally she played the part of mother Cullen.

"Thanks mom" My face softened and I gave her a small grateful smile. Five minutes later I was speeding out of Kirkland and into forks. I took the Volvo in case it rained. I just needed to get away for a bit, but more than anything I needed to see her again.

**See, fun lemony fluff… now back to the angsty and humorous good times lol.**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks my Twi lovies!**


	18. Bella Flavored Sex&Edward Flavored Candy

**I Don't Own Twi**

**Here's some nice thirst quenching lemonade (as requested) with some plot progression on the side. Enjoy lovies!**

**P.S. I did some editing on previous chapters. Nothing real big or story changing, mostly grammatical, etc. NBD :)**

**Songs for this Chapter:**

_**Jupiter**_** by Jewel, **_**Sex and Candy **_**by Mercy Playground, **_**Try **_**by Asher Brook, **_**Great DJ**_** by The Ting Tings, **_**You're Gonna Go Far Kid**_** by The Offspring, **_**Hot **_**by Avril Lavigne**

**17: Bella Flavored Sex and Edward Flavored Candy**

**BPOV**

**(**_**Jupiter**_** by Jewel)**

_Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-brow'd night,  
Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun._

"I get it"

I always understood Romeo and Juliet. I got it on a bystander level. I am one of billions who have read their story and watched their intense love and passion unfold but for the first time…for the first time I get it.

_Tap Tap Tap_

God I hate this room when there's a storm outside. It's so creepy. The branches creak and scrap against the window and there's an added chill in the air. It's nothing like Edward's room. I should have stayed. As usual, Charlie had to leave to work on his latest case. Something about animal attacks and city ordinances.

Edwards's room, no Edwards's bed was my home now. It was warm and safe. My body began to tingle and flush with heat just thinking about the events that had taken place on top of that amazing bed…and the shower, oh my god the shower. I had never put much thought into what turns me on sexually, but when Edward pulled my hair and asserted his dominance I was a goner! It took everything in me not to cum at the sound of pure sex dripping from his velvet voice.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Ok seriously we need to call someone about this damn tree. It's gonna come crashing though my window one of these days and with my luck I'll be right in its path of-

"Bella!"

I jumped at the sound of my name muffled through the window. Edward? OH MY…

"Are you crazy!" I screamed through the glass

"Bella open the window" I dropped _Romeo and Juliet_ on my bed and rushed to the window, pushing it up so that my Edward could climb through.

"Edward? What are you doing? I-" My loud rant was cut off by his lips hungrily attacking mine. After a delicious session of his silky tongue caressing mine he pulled away letting his hands fall through my hair and down my arms finally stopping to rest on my hips.

I glanced up at him with questioning eyes only to be met by a mixture of sorrow, anger, and lust dancing in his own emerald pools.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked reaching up to caress his scruffy cheek. Edward leaned into my touch and let out a soft sigh.

"My parents are home" He stopped there.

"O-k-ay?"

"Baby I know I keep asking but promise me you're here." He grabbed onto my face and searched my eyes for the truth that he sought. My face softened when I replied

"Edward whatever it is…whatever is wrong, I'm here. I love you and I'm here" his lips brushed against mine chastely.

"Now will you tell me what's going on. And why the hell did you climb through the window? Charlie's not even here"

"Yeah that would have been nice to know before I scraped the shit out of my knee climbing that fucking tree" He lifted his pant leg and I gasped at the bloody scrape.

"Edward! Stay here. I'm gonna go get the alcohol and a Band-Aid."

I hurt him. When I left a part of me knew that I was playing with fire. He keeps asking because he's having trouble trusting me. My how the tables have turned. I'll just have to show him. I'll have to prove how sorry I am for ever leaving him. And, no matter what awaits me at the end of whatever Edward has to tell me I'm here. I love him, and I'm never leaving his side again.

When I came back he had already stripped down to his boxers and was sprawled out on my bed reading _Romeo and Juliet_. I blushed at the sight of him lying there waiting for me. I know I've seen him naked more than once, but each time it's as though I'm seeing him for the first time.

My body responded accordingly as my core ached for his touch. I was suddenly really warm. Before I sat beside the beautiful half naked man on my bed I ran back to the window opening it to a crack allowing cool air to waft through my room.

"Um so are you gonna tell me what happened? Not that I'm not happy to see you. Did I mention I'm happy to see you?" I smiled up at him as I began to play doctor on his skinned knee.

"I-, you just caught me off guard and-"

"You're cute when you ramble." I bit my tongue to stop the rambling. "So what's with _Rome and Juliet_? You reading this for class or something?"

"Nope" I popped the '_p_'. Edward gave me a strange look "what it's a classic. It's one of my favorites."

"Psshh, Rome is an idiot. I mean the guy makes mistake after mistake and the whole thing is based on these random chance encounters and bogus what ifs…owe" I playfully pinched his thigh making him let out a chuckle.

"First of all, the story is about an intense passionate meeting of two souls that transcend life itself. And second, If you really think about it I'm sure you could find parallels between Romeo and real life situations" hint hint, oh master of mistake after mistake…not that I'm one to talk.

"Touché"

He was quiet again. Whatever it was that was eating at him must be pretty bad. I can only assume that it has something to do with his parents seeing as how the only thing he's really said to me is that they're home.

I finished bandaging his knee and placed a small sweet kiss on it just like he once did for me. I smiled at the memory and made my way up the bed and into his waiting arms.

Edward kissed the top of my head and said "Thank you"

"I love you" I responded.

"I love you too...too much clothing" he whined against my neck. I giggled and rolled over sitting up so that I straddled his lap. I felt his cock grow beneath me as I crashed my center and hips down onto his. Before going any further I reached over to the night stand to flip on my Ihome. Edward jerked his hips in reaction to my movement and my tits hitting him in the face when I leaned. I let him take charge and dominate me in the shower but now it was my turn.

**(**_**Sex and Candy **_**by Mercy Playground) **

I sucked his juicy bottom lip into my mouth and bit down. Edward moaned into my mouth as his fingertips found their way down my back and under the hem of my shirt. No way buddy! I'm driving this crazy train tonight.

I reached back and pulled his wrists up to the pillow over his head. We smiled against each other's mouths while I began rocking my hips to stir up some much needed friction.

"Stay" I whispered in his ear. Sitting up, I crossed my arms and grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt to tug it up and over my head. My hair fell down my back and around my face.

"God you're so fucking beautiful" he said as he reached up to pull my face back down to his.

I kissed his lips and then down his jaw line. He purred and withered beneath me when I sucked on the hallow between his neck and collarbone. Instinctively Edward reached behind me again. This time to unhook my bra, and again, I grabbed on to his wrists to put them back in their place.

"I said stay" I growled sitting up again.

Edward's eyes glazed over with lust and need for me. I reach one hand behind my back to unhook my bra letting it slack and snake down my arms. Edward squirmed at the sight of my bare breasts I'm sure aching to touch them, but wanting even more to see how far I would go in this little game of sexual dominance.

Once the straps reached my hands I removed the bra and used it to tie his wrists to my headboard.

"Uh-"

"There. Now stay like a good boy"

I felt powerful and sexy when I kicked my leg over him to stand off of the bed. Edward whimpered at the loss of contact. I simply smiled devilishly as I hooked my thumbs into my yoga pants and thong and tugged until my body was released from their grasp.

"Fuck" he swore as his dark hooded eyes racked over my naked body.

That's right, take me in. I smiled inwardly. A month ago I was shy Bella Swan, but today with encouragement from the man I love, I was sexy and dominant. I felt powerful like I could do or say anything. Edward has changed me. His love has made me a bolder, better version of myself.

Satisfied with the reaction I received, I climb back on to Edward reverse cowgirl style sitting my center flushed against his chest. He groaned from behind me when I bent over sticking my ass in his face as I reached into his boxers and pulled out his throbbing erection. I placed a soft kiss on the tip before swirling my tongue around it while my fingers slipped up and down his thick length.

"Fucking shit Bella" he moaned bucking his hips towards my face. I bent down further to kiss the base and the surrounding skin, letting my tongue slip out to lick down his inner thigh to his sack. I heard you're supposed play with those for added intensity. Why not? I thought to myself as I reached a hand down to cup his balls while I licked and sucked on the sensitive skin.

"OH FUCK BABY!...torture…fuck so fucking good"

Well I guess in this case you can believe everything you hear. Keeping my hand on his little friends, I plunged his straining cock down my throat and began bobbing my head up and down mmming and moaning to create vibrations with my throat.

Edward tasted scrumptious, like hot spicy sex and sweet tangy candy. His moans went even deeper as I lightly scrapped my teeth against his skin. Soon I felt his balls begin to tighten in my hand as his length became impossibly harder so, I pulled up and off of him.

"ISABELLA?!" he growled in an _'I'm warning you'_ sort of tone.

"_EDWARD_" I copied his tone as I climbed back on, this time facing him and his hands tied to my headboard by my bra…SO FUCKING HOT!

Grabbing on to his dick I slowly lifted myself up and lowered back down swallowing him up with my wet pussy. His breath hitched as I began to rock my hips back and forth. I loved the feeling of him inside of me, filling me up.

"Oh Edward" I moaned lifting myself up and down to bounce myself on his cock. With each downward thrust my swollen clit would hit his hard skin sending shockwaves through my entire body. Needing more I leaned over positioning my tits directly over his mouth.

"Suck them" I demanded. Edward growled and obliged circling his tongue around my left nipple and gently biting down.

"Oh my god Edward" I screamed at the extra sensation. "Do you want me to cum for you?" I whispered into his ear.

"Fuck ya Bella. I want you to cum all over my cock baby" his hips began to buck up frantically meeting each of my bouncing thrusts as he spoke.

"Fuck Edward I'm so close"

"Fuck I feel your little pussy getting tight for me. That's right Isabella cum for me baby"

"OH EDWARD FUCK EDWARD" My body shook as my orgasm took me over. My head fell back in pure ecstasy while my tits bounced up and down with my final few thrusts. My insides clamping down around him sent Edward over the edge right after me.

"SHIT BELLA! FUCK I'M CUMI-NAHHHMAFUCK"

I fell over letting my weight push him further into the mattress as I remained seated with his dick inside of me. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck letting my body rise and fall with the rhythm of his chest as we both caught our breath.

"mmmm" I murmured with satisfaction. My lips gently grazed the skin of his neck causing him to mimic my _'mmmm' _and we continued to lay in silence.

An immeasurable amount of time passed and Edward was the first to speak.

"Um do you plan on untying me love?"

"OH! Sorry" I giggled as I sat up to untie his wrists. I went to lift off of him but instead was thrust back down by his strong arms wrapping around me.

"That was fucking incredible" he said into my hair. "You are fucking incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself…I need a human moment"

I got up and threw his button down on, on my way out of my room. When I came back Edward had pulled his boxers back up and was lying with his hands behind his head and the covers rolled down as he starred up at the cracks in my ceiling.

**(**_**Try **_**by Asher Brook)**

After shutting my window I climbed back into the bed. Edward turned towards me so that his long body folded around me with my ass and back pressed into him. He reached down and pulled my covers over us followed by unbuttoning the one button I had done on his shirt. Slowly Edward began to knead at my now exposed breasts and rolling my nipples between his fingers. I sucked in sharply at the fucking amazing feeling of his hands on me.

"I missed touching them" he whispered in between kisses on my neck, ear, and shoulder. "You're so warm _(kiss)_ and soft _(kiss)_ and beautiful.

After a few more passes he sighed into my skin and rested his hand across my hip and stomach.

"Sleep my Bella. We have school in the morning."

"mm, don't you need to go home? Shit, where did you park" I said sleepily with my eyes closed

"Around the corner. Are you trying to get rid of me" he said with a smile in his voice.

"Never" I squeezed his arm lying across my body.

"Good, because you can't get rid of me…ever…I sat my alarm for 6am. That should give me enough time get home, change, and come back to pick you up"

"No that's dumb. I'll drive myself" I went to protest further but Edward cut me off.

"Shhh baby. Just sleep"

"K" I said exhausted. The past 3 days were so intense.

"Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty 'til this night." He whispered in my ear causing a smile to form at my lips

Sleep came quickly sucking me in as my heavy body sunk deeper into Edward's chest.

*****

**No POV**

**(**_**Great DJ**_** by The Ting Tings)**

"Hey midget, are we shopping with B on Friday for the soirée?"

"Don't hate me because you aint me, I'm fun sized bitch! And of course we are. The theme this year is Masquerade! I want everyone in grand costumes with amazing masks like Marie Antoinette or Romeo and Juliet style"

"Um Al what the fuck do guys wear to a '_Masquerade_'"

"Emmet I swear"

"Owe Rose why you always hitten me"

"Because-"

"OK u two…oh hey there's Angela…Hey Angela, over here"

"Oh hey Alice, Rose, guys, What's up?"

"Just the annual Cullen Halloween Ball, you're coming right?"

"Oh. I guess. I mean am I invited?"

"Silly Angela! You're one of us now, and Ben is going so I would say duh you're totally coming…here comes my brother! I'm dying for details!!!"

"Details?...OH-MY-GOD!"

_Edward opens Bella's door for her. She steps out. They walk past the group and towards the school entrance hand in hand. The entire Kirkland Preparatory student body looks on in a overwhelmingly stunned silence._

*****

**BPOV**

**(**_**You're Gonna Go Far Kid**_** by The Offspring)**

Everyone stared. Everyone starred. Even the fricken janitor starred, as Edward and I made our way into the school. We crossed the threshold into the building and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"It'll wear off soon. We're just a novelty you know? People will get over it"

I smiled and mmed at him not quite knowing what to say. Everything was great yesterday in our bubble with just the two of us. Today's scary and overwhelming and it's only 9 o'clock in the morning. I wonder what people are saying? Here's a wild guess…_she's not good enough for him, what's he doing with her, he'll get bored and move on that's what Edward Cullen does…_need I go on? Unlike last night, today I was back to feeling small and self-conscious.

"Hey" he stopped walking and pulled at my hand to get me to look up at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I…I guess I didn't realize what a big deal this would be. I mean teachers are looking"

"Let them look" He smiled as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face and leaned into kiss me. As soon as his warm lips made contact I forgot about everything and for a split second, all was right with my world.

"Come on beautiful we'll stop at your locker first."

Edward handed me my books, such the gentleman that one is, and I exchanged them out for others. After taking them from me again he grabbed my hand and we made our way into the lion's den aka our friends waiting for us by their lockers.

They all beamed with a glow that outshone my own happiness at the sight of us together. Even Rosalie smiled genuinely. Hell, I didn't know she knew how to smile.

"So Bella does this mean you're coming shopping with us for the Halloween Ball?" Alice jumped up and down.

"The Halloween who?"

"Edward! You haven't asked her yet? What's wrong with you?"

"Alice chill. Bella's been my girlfriend" I smiled at the word "for like 10 hours, sorry I haven't gotten around to it yet. Bella, my family" he turned to look me in the eyes "throws a Halloween Ball at our home every year. It's really obnoxious and a bigger deal than it should be and you'll probably hate it because I sure as hell do, but…love, will you go with me to the ball?"

"Of course. And it can't bad that bad if we're there together"

"Awwwwwe! So Bella does this mean your shopping with us on Friday?!" Alice repeated.

"(Sigh) I guess…yay" I said sarcastically as the pixie jumped on me for a hug. Just then the bell rang and Edward walked me to the door of my class. Teasingly he held my books out for me to grab but quickly pulled them away grabbing me by the waist instead.

"Love goes toward love as school boys from their books but love from love toward school with heavy looks"

I took in his words and crooked smile through my lust filled eyes. Moisture seeped from my core and I was rendered speechless. Edward planted a passionate kiss on my lips before handing me my books and leaving me in the door way of Political Theory. I didn't trust myself to move or speak just yet so I leaned against the door post. I let out a heavy breath and sighed. No question about it Edward Cullen will be the death of me.

Lunch had been just as bad as this morning. We strolled into the dining hall hand in hand and before the doors closed behind us the room fell silent and again all eyes were on us.

"Come on. I swear they'll be over this soon"

"I hope you're right"

I made the mistake of going to the bathroom during study hall as I was stuck in a stale for ten minutes listening to a group of girls discuss my relationship.

"I don't get it. Why her?"

"She _is_ gorgeous Jes" Jes? Jessica Stanley? I tried to peek through the crack in the stall door and was met by a familiar quaff of dirty blond hair.

"I guess. Did you see Lauren's face? She's like on a mission now just for the fun of it!" What? What the F is that supposed to mean?

"I know. I wish she wouldn't I mean Bella's nice. And she's like super model pretty. I see why they're together" Well at least some people are rooting for us.

"Oh come on Kate! He's so much better than her. I mean her dad is a nobody and her mom is like crazy or something. She must have a platinum pussy, that's like the only explanation. And just you wait, he'll get tired of her too. I'll bet Edward Cullen will be back on the market by the end of the Halloween Ball"

By the end of the day I was exhausted and felt defeated. Even I couldn't remember why we bothered to be together. It's seemed as though everyone would much rather have us apart. And then I saw his face. His beautiful face smiling at me as he waited leaning against the passenger door of the Volvo.

"I missed you" He said taking my face in his hands and kissing me chastely on the lips. "You ok?"

"I am now" I melted into him.

"Come on let's get out of here"

*****

Edward was right. It's been three weeks since we made our début as a couple. Now that there are rumors going around about Jessica Stanley being knocked up by Tyler Crowley, Edward and I seem to be old news.

"Alice I don't understand why I have to wear angel wings to be Juliet?"

Rose and I were getting ready for the Halloween Ball in Alice's room. Edward and I decided to be Romeo and Juliet to keep with the Masquerade theme. Alice decided that we would be the Leo and Clair version.

"Because in the move she wore Angel wings silly!"

"Whatever" I said. I've finally learned to just let Alice run wild and go with her flow. So, I sat in a makeup chair and waited while Irena worked on my face and Sebastian curled my hair.

Surprisingly it was actually relaxing to sit in the chair and have a professional paint me. I closed my eyes and thought back over the past few weeks with Edward. It feels like everything happened so quickly and yet I know my heart has belonged to him my whole life.

"So Bella, Edward mentioned that he stayed for dinner with Charlie last week. How'd _that_ go?" Alice asked interrupting my intense sexual flashback from 2 nights go. Edward climbed through my window again…

**(**_**Hot **_**by Avril Lavigne)**

"_We've gotta figure out a better way for- mmm" _

_Without so much as a hello he hungrily crashed his lips to mine thrusting his sweet tongue into mouth on impact. I moaned loud against his lips when his fingertips grazed the top of my breasts drawing a trail to my arms and pulling the straps of my tank-top down until my hard peeks were free of the fabric. _

_Edward lowered his head and greedily pulled my nipple into his mouth._

"_Ohmm" my breaths were coming out short and quick as his assault awakened the fire between my legs. I tried to think of a coherent sentence. I really tried, but when he spun me around to face the window all I could think about was how fucking amazing he looked through the reflection with his hands on my tits as his rock hard cock dug into my ass. _

_Impatiently he pushed me over forcing my hands onto the glass. I felt his hands slip under my shorts and thong to guide them down my legs. Edward growled at the sight of my drenched panties sliding down to my toes. He kneeled between my legs behind me and licked up between my folds from the bundle of verves down to my slit. _

"_Fuck" I cried as my legs shook and my knees felt like they were gonna give out from pleasure at any moment._

"_You're always so fucking wet for me" he whispered standing back up. I heard his zipper slide down seconds before he pushed his huge dick into my waiting center. _

"_Ohmgnaaa" My hand slammed against the glass window and I looked up meeting his eyes in our reflection. Before he began to pound away, Edward threw his shirt off and grabbed a fist full of my hair._

"_Tell me Isabella" he asked as he began to fuck me "tell me I'm the only one. Tell me you only get wet for me" _

_I was to lost in the pleasure of his dick filling me up to answer…so he pulled harder and I nearly came right there. _

"_TELL ME!" he growled._

"_Fuck! yes, I'm only wet for you Edward" My voice was ragged and husky. I no longer sounded like myself. I was an animal. A lust ridden animal ready to explode._

"_Is this my pussy?"_

"_Yeeeessss, oh my god yes!" He was moving faster than I thought humanly possible. Standing bent over allowed him to hit new angles that had me cuming like a fucking fountain._

"_Ya? YA!? fuck I'm gonna…. Fuck Bella!"_

Shit now my face is flushed. We need to turn up the air up because it just got all kinds of hot in here.

"It was ok"

"God, your worse than Edward! Details lady, I need details!"

"Well, Charlie was supposed to be working late so of course Edward and I were…um…well-"

"Sex, blow-job, he was going down on you?"

"Rose! Let Bella tell it. Go ahead B, continue"

"I was giving him a-"

"Blow-job"

"ROSE!"

"What?! We'd be here all night watching her face turn red waiting for her spit it out"

Alice rolled her eyes before giving me back her undivided attention.

"Anyway, we were almost done and all of a sudden the Land Rover pulled into the drive way and I jumped almost biting him…

"_Shit it's my dad!"_

"_What?! Fuck! What should I do?...Baby fix your shirt"_

"_Shirt, right. Um, well I-" I was f*ing scared shitless!_

"_Look, I wanna stay, if you want me to stay. I have nothing to hide. I'm your boyfriend right?" I nodded yes and he kissed my forehead. "Then I'll stay and meet you dad…again…you know what I mean" _

_Edward grinned and every apprehension I had at that moment vanished behind his sexy smile._

"_Bells? I'm home. I've got pizza"_

"_We're in here Char-Dad" I said as we stood up from the couch._

"_We? Who's…" his sentance fell off when he rounded the corner and spotted Edward standing next to me with his hand on my lowerback._

"_District Attorney Swan, I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to see you again sir." _

_Edward held his hand out for Charlie to shake while my dad furrowed his brow in confusion as he awkwardly shook Edward's waiting hand._

"_Edward?...What are you doing in my house with my daughter, Edward?" _

_UH-OH..._

"_Dad, don't be rude. Edward is um, well he's my boyfriend." I awkwardly stumbled over my words as I looked at the floor. Edward placed his hand back onto the small of my back in encouragement._

"_Boyfriend? I didn't know you were dating?"_

_Shit! Change the subject_

"_It's new we um we just- so pizza um is it ok if Edward stays for dinner?"_

"_Yeah, sure. Say Bells why don't go get this all set up with plats and stuff, while I have a little chat with Edward"_

_Fuck! I knew I wasn't gonna get off that easy_

"_Dad"_

"_Pizza, plates"_

"So I left them in the living room and I still have no idea what they talked about. All I know is that I came back in with "pizza on plates" and they were laughing at some inside joke that neither one will let me in on."

"Wow. So no bullets?"

"Nope"

"He didn't even yell?"

"Nope"

"Wow. I wonder what they talked about"

"Ta! Ya" I snorted "you and me both"

**AN**

**Coming up next, what did Charlie and Edward talk about? + THE PARTY! Everyone loves a great Halloween Bash and no one throws a better one than the Cullen Twins. **


	19. Halloween Part 1

**I don't own Twilight…**

**I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it has taken me forever to update but things have totes KA-RAZZY. I wanna thank…**

**Teambella23**

**Slyt**

**Zornica**

**...For lighting a fire under my ass and making update. Thanks for your kind words and encouragement. **

**I gotta thank my Bestie as always (you know who you are)**

**Songs for this chapter:**

_**Satellite Heart**_** by Anya Marina**

_**Baby Doll**_** by Cat Powers**

_**Transform Ya**_** by Little Wayn**

_**Friends**_** by Band of Skulls**

_**Video Phone**_** by Beyonce featuring Lady Gaga**

_**So Hott**_** by Kid Rock**

_**3 by Britney Spears**_

_**Freaks Of The Industry**_** by Digital Underground**

_**Fire**__**(Acoustic)**_** by Band of Skulls**

_**Bad Romance**_** by Lady Gaga**

**Ch 18 Halloween Part 1**

**EPOV**

**(**_**Satellite Heart**_** by Anya Marina)**

2 years ago, Sophomore year…

_It's the way you look at me when you kick me with your words._

_You dance around my soul with your large brown stones and smug halo up above._

_You sock me with your greedy ruby red lips;_

_Oh how silky and sweet your flesh is._

_Love, when you laugh at me so viciously _

_I am yours for years_

_And years_

_And years._

_(Knock Knock Knock)_

"_Enter"_

"_Good morning Master Edward. Your uniform Sir"_

_God I loathe that fucking school uniform. It's just another empty symbol of my status. My fucking life of privilege. _

_I dreamt about the little girl again last night. Long silky brown hair that swung at her waist, soft porcelain skin, juicy ruby red lips, and deep chocolate eyes. She was beautiful. I was young and chasing after her. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't catch her. She was faster and more agile as she skipped over moss and braches scattered across the forest floor. Her soft breathy laugh taunted me every time I reached out to touch her. And then I said it. "Bella," I whispered and she stopped running. Bella looked me in the eyes with her deep soulful brown orbs and vanished into thin air. "Wait" I shouted, but I was alone. I woke up alone. _

"_Thank you Geoffrey. Please hang it in the closet. I'll take coffee, black and nothing else"_

_Bella, Isabella Swan. I haven't seen her since we were 10 but her big brown eyes and pale skin keep invading my dreams. She was my first love, I guess, and then she vanished without a phone call or email. _

_Occasionally I wonder about her. Is she still as beautiful as she was as a child? If she would have stayed would we be together? What would she look like or feel like lying next to me in my bed. What would she taste like when I run my tongue up and down her creamy skin? Would I be different with her, because of her? Instead I lay here alone, useless, starving for attention, life, feelings, fuck anything._

"_Yes Sir"_

"_Good morning Geoffrey"_

"_Good Morning Miss Alice"_

"_Morning los- what the hell are you doing?"_

_Alice stood at my door with her arms crossed and a smug look on her tiny face. Why does she insist on weaning nothing to bed? I really don't need nor want to think about the fact that my sister is in black lingerer because some asshole she's fucking at the moment spent the night._

"_What the fuck does it look like…what are you wearing?"_

_I started keeping this journal last year after Tanya. Everything goes in here including my latest fuck (Lauren Mallory 3 stars for the snatch 5 for the head) and my feelings towards my more often than not, petulant twin sister. It's therapeutic. As gay as it sounds I had to start releasing myself somewhere, the sex and drugs can only drown out so much. _

"_I had a visitor last night" She chirped. I rolled my eyes. "Visitor" meant one of two things, he was either married, or, her favorite, a teacher "…Can I read it?"_

"_No"_

"_What? Are you writing about your deep desires and homoerotic fantasies about your new bff James?"_

"_Fuck you darling" _

"_All I'm saying is that you two have been joined at the hip lately. It's cute really. You know his blue eyes against your green. If you two adop-"_

"_If you must know princess" I cut off her ridiculous rant. She can be so fucking irritating when she doesn't get her way. "James gets the choice drugs, coke in particular…don't look so shocked"_

"_I'm not. I mean, I just didn't think you were into that"_

"_Yeah well there's a lot of things I seem to be into these days. Now if you're done please remove yourself from my room, we have school."_

"_Just be careful Edward. That shit can mess you up and daddy's money can't fix everything"_

" '_Daddy' would have to be around to notice first"_

"_Don't be an ass"_

"_But that's why you love me so, sister dear"_

"_Debatable brother dear."_

_*_

**(**_**Baby Doll**_** by Cat Powers)**

Apparently my pestilent twin sister can add psychic to her list of attributes because she saw my regret coming from miles away. Every day I look at my Bella, and I see how good and pure she is. And, every day I feel my past nipping at my ankles like a small ugly dog. She has proven herself to be the most understanding and forgiving person I've ever know, but I'm afraid that this, my last skeleton might break her. There's a fundamental reason why James and I are no longer friends, if we ever really were.

I guess you could say we were destined to hang out. Two fucked up kids from the _"right"_ side of the tracks with family's so old and wrecked we'd make Dynasty look like Family Matters.

Coke just seemed like the natural progression to my cliché of a life. I was bored and James offered me something to do. There was nothing like the rush of that first high. The powder floated up my nostrils and into my blood. It was incredible. My nerves stood on end and I felt like I could fly, run 100mph, stay awake for days, anything!

After the New York incident the Vangunderson's shipped his pathetic ass off to some Euro boarding school. The irony is that I continued using to forget about what happened. What I saw, the guilt and shame I feel from what I could have done but didn't because I was a coward.

When Charlie and I had our impromptu _"the talk"_ last week something he said really dug deep into me.

"_What if she decides in the future that she doesn't want you anymore?"_

I can feel the cold hard lump rising in my throat right this second just thinking about it. She would destroy me, but if that were what she really wanted I would have to respect her wishes, right? And then I thought about all of the things that my Bella doesn't know about me.

She was right that day at school when I kissed her in the theater. I was holding on to our past. In hindsight I wish it were the past so that I may start over and this time not fuckup the last 2 years of my life because of my selfish, narcissistic need for attention. The only attention I want now is from her. The only love I want is from her, and my love doesn't really know shit about me. If she did would she still love me? Would she still want me?

Knowing my bigmouthed friends and family I'm sure she has an idea about the drugs and how I was in her absence, but she needs to hear everything, the whole truth from me. I need to tell her about James and New York. Bella is so trusting. Always looking for the good in people, but James has no good in him. Hell I'm not even sure if I do. What little I do have is definitely all because of her. Isabella Swan single handedly makes me a better man.

"Party Party Party Par- Dude what the fuck is wrong with you now?" Emmett stormed into my room with a bottle of Goose only to find me lying on my bed with my hands laced behind my head as I starred up into my ceiling deep in thought.

"Shit man do we need a bromantic intervention" Jasper followed and plopped down on the bed beside me.

"I need to tell her about New York" I cleared my thought before I spoke and let out a sorrow filled sigh after.

"What brought this on?...especially on this, the night of the Halloween Bash?" Don Emmett has seen one too many episodes of Family Guy.

"Nothing, I guess I just realized that I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her but she really knows nothing about me. At least not the me that I was while she was gone."

"True, but do you really think it's wise to just drop that on someone? I mean, what if she freaks out and runs?" Jasper spoke up again. Always the voice of reason, that one. Asshole. I've run that scenario through my head a million times, and what's worse is that I'm about 90% sure that will be the outcome considering that that would be the sane persons response. But thanks for rubbing that in nice and deep best friend. I wasn't already scared shitless or anything. Ya, I said it, scared. I Edward Anthony Cullen am terrified of losing the one person I ever truly loved over a split second mistake.

"That's a risk I have to take. I need her to know."

"Well, fuck" Said Jasper

"Fuck" Said Emmett

"Yeah, fuck" I reiterated…ladies and gentlemen the three most articulate men on the planet, and to think we only pay $5000 a year in tuition for private education.

"Here man" Emm opened the bottle and began to pour out 3 shots on my desk. "No drama tonight. Tonight we party! Jasper my good man a toast." For the first time since they stormed in I noticed what they we're wearing.

"What the fuck are you two wearing?"

"Fuck you Cullen I look awesome!...I'm that dude from the lord of the rings, you know the grungy lookin one that's the king in the end. Ali's my elf princesses" He shrugged. Emmett looked just as stupid dressed as King Louis XIV to Rosalie's Marie Antoinette. Alice and her fucking themes. Masquerade, ta! At least I get a cool, looking gun as the Leo version of Romeo.

"Well Romeo" Jasper smiled a lazy mischievous grin. "If love be rough you, prick love for pricking and beat that bitch down"

"Amen brother" Emmett agreed, and with that we threw our shots back.

*

The Ball room was off of the eastern wing of the house. It was secluded with outdoor entrances for guests, a full kitchen and staff back area, and a grand staircase leading to the second story of the main house for our own private entry and exit.

Black, orange, and white tool wrapped around every cherry wood railing. The ceiling was littered with balloons and sparkly shit of the same color scheme while large posters of old horror movies with masked villains hung on the walls. Light puffs of smoke began to filter through the room as the lights dimmed. In the corner sat a small raised booth with a grungy looking college kid ready to "rock the house with his mad skills" his words not mine. And finally, the most beautiful decoration of all, along the back wall was the bar stocked with all top shelf bottles and of course, Laurent"

"Mr. Cullen…Mr. Hale…Mr. Mc Carty" As he said each of our names while nodding in hello, Laurent slid a crystal glass into our waiting hands with our now 3rd shot of the Goose.

"Laurent! A pleasure as always. Boys to Laurent!" We lifted our glasses.

"Laurent" Jasper and Em repeated after me before we tossed the smooth thick liquid down our throats.

"What the fuck is that?" Jasper slurred out as he pointed in amazement at a slab of ice carved into a lion with its tongue leading from its mouth about 6 feet off of the ground down to a small table.

"The _luge_" Laurent stated with an eye roll. It's a townie thing my sister had heard of on one of her slumming adventures…before Jasper.

"You place your mouth at the bottom of the shoot and someone pours the alcohol from the top so that it chills on its way down the slide and into your waiting mouth" He explained.

"Fuck ya!" Emmett shouted with excitement like he woke up Christmas morning to see Alessandra Ambrosio placing presents under the tree instead of an old fat guy with a beard. Jazz and I both burst in to laughter at the sheer joy he held over something so stupid and juvenile.

In my laughter I made a split decision right then and there. Tonight was gonna be about fun. What I needed to tell Bella could wait. Her life has been nothing but heartache and disappointment thus far so as a parting gift before a I potentially kill her with the disappoint she's bound to see in me after I spill my last haunting secret to her, I will give her one night to be a princess, my princess. One night to have the time of her life.

"Sir the guests are arriving" A tiny woman with a head set and a clipboard informed me.

"Thank You"

"Dim the lights, photogs in place, and go DJ…" She made commands into the head set as she disappeared into the back staffing area.

**(**_**Transform Ya**_** by Little Wayn)**

"Well gentlemen, here's to a great night…our last Halloween Bash before we graduate"

"Here here" Emmett sniffled. For someone so big he's such a fucking pussy.

After we slammed our glasses down I noticed a quaff of fiery red curls bouncing up and down atop the head of a gorgeous woman who resembled Laurent's kid sister Victoria. She was dressed in an emerald green playboy bunny costume and I had to fight the urge to wanna cover her up. Laurent's family has worked for mine for years but to be honest I haven't seen V since she was a scrawny 12 year old with braces and frizzy hair. She was a tom boy, always with leaves sticking out of her hair from playing in the yard with the dogs. She was as much a little sister to me as Alice. My my my what three years can do.

"You remembered the way I see?" Laurent smiled "Be careful tonight, you know how these parties are Vicky…I hope you don't mind Edward, Vicky is visiting for the weakened and wanted to tag along"

"Yeah, you know, I wanted to see if this party was still as crazy as I remembered it when I used to watch from the balcony"

"V? Wow you, um yeah" We embraced kissing each other on the cheek."I mean you're like family so make yourself at home I guess…You guys remember Laurent's little sister Victoria"

"Wow, not so little anymore eh?"

"Dude" Jasper slapped him in the arm and shook his head in shame.

"What?"

"It's nice to see again V" He finally spoke.

"Thanks Jasper, you too. So boys, Que faisons-nous être?"

**BPOV**

**(**_**Friends**_** by Band of Skulls)**

"Oh! Petite hold still I almost forgot" Listening, I pouted my lips keeping them slightly opened and stiff allowing Alice optimum space and angle to apply my final coat of pink gloss. "Done! Ladies, I do believe it's time…Rose the shots"

Geoffrey had brought in the requested trey of six tequila shots, six lime wedges and 3 mini salt shakers.

"Rose, a toast" Alice jumped excitedly before handing out the shots. After sufficiently salting my wrist with a nice thick coating I took the tiny glass and my lime wedge from Alice's hand.

"To Petite's first Cullen Bash, and may it never be he last"

"Did that rhyme? I giggled"

"Just knock back the damn shot" Rosalie rolled her eyes and we threw the hot spicy tequila down our throats.

"Fuck, that never gets easier" I coughed out trying to dab away the tears that formed at the outer corners of my overly made up eyes.

"Number two Number two" Alice squealed and we quickly threw the second down and let out a aloud collective "FUUUCK-WOOO"

"Well my loves, our party awaits" With that we strutted out hand in hand with Alice, our beloved hostess dressed in a weird sexy Arwen costume that I'm sure only Alice could pull off. The flowy grey glittery chiffon dress had two slits up the front leading all the way to her matching lace panties, with the real original Arwen pendent she had flown in from some Hollywood costume archive hanging in between her bloated cleavage. She even put in long black hair extensions for the night because Miss Alice half asses nothing!

While Alice looked classy and sexy in her costume, Rosalie looked down right fucking illegal! Hell I wanted to do her dressed like that. As Marie Antoinette, she wore a cornflower blue corset mini dress with a white petticoat underneath. Her baby pink ruffled lace boy shorts peeped out from behind and she wore matching blue stilettos with baby pink ribbons, white thigh highs and pink garters. Her blond ringlets cascaded down her back all long and silky. She put every other woman here to shame…And then there was me.

Though I knew I looked better than normal, I was nothing compared to the two goddesses beside me. Alice had me dressed in a white silk and chiffon baby doll dress that was more shirt than dress. It was gathered right under my bust line by a ribbon that tied around to the back, and was held on by two thin straps while my cleavage threatened to pop out of the top. It was simple compared to the other two's costumes but I liked it. To accent I wore cobalt blue stilettos and a thin cobalt colored jeweled necklace that hung between my tits. Rosalie did my hair in soft waves and tied two strands back to create a halo. And finally to top of my _Clair Danes as Juliet_ ensemb I had on white feathery angels wings which I'm sure were gonna be discarded in a corner somewhere as the shots progressed.

**(**_**Video Phone**_** by Beyonce featuring Lady Gaga)**

We reached the top step of the grand staircase leading out into the ballroom. The spot lights assaulted us as every head bellow turned in our direction. But of courses, there was only one pair of green eyes I searched for, and when I found them, I flushed with lust and excitement at seeing my Romeo waiting for me with a slacked jawed expression as he took in my appearance.

**EPOV**

**(**_**So Hott**_** by Kid Rock)**

"Fuuuccckkk" The three of us so eloquently whispered as we stood stunned watching the tree sexiest woman (ok really just one) strut towards us. Though I had seen my girl in way, way less this little piece of fabric she had on was sexy as hell. The blue necklace accented her creamy breasts perfectly as they threatened to leap out of the top of her innocent little white dress. My dick twitched at the thought of pulling those rosy pinky little nipples out and slapping them around a bit while she withered underneath me lying on those damn angel wings…fuck Cullen get a grip before you bust a load on the dance floor.

"Hello beautiful" I whispered before lowering my head to place a soft kiss where her lobe met her sweet neck.

"Hi" she blushed and smiled shyly while looking up at me from under her thick black lashes. Her eyes stood out beautifully against the white of the dress and I had to suppress a moan when her sweet breath fanned across my face as she spoke. We've been together for three amazing weeks and my body and soul still can't get enough of this girl.

_Please don't leave me_

4 group shots later…

_**(3 by Britney Spears)**_

"B! BEEEEE!" Alice was annoyingly trying to get Bella's attention by drunkenly tugging on her arm thus interrupting our hot make-out session up against the side of the bar.

"Fuck Alice what!" she snapped. Shit I love this girl.

"Get on the bar with me…Pweeeeaaasssseee" Alice pouted.

"One song" Bella giggled into my face before placing a sweet kiss on my nose. Reluctantly I let her go as I watched my baby shimmy up to the top of the bar. Like the cave men that we are Jasper and I stood watch bellow so that no other drunk mutherfuckers got the wrong idea about our girls.

Suddenly the techno beat of Britney's 3 faded out. Alice waved her small hand towards the DJ booth and asecond latter, quite possibly the filthiest song of all time began to blast through the pristine Cullen ball room.

**(**_**Freaks Of The Industry**_** by Digital Underground)**

"_I nibbled around your ears before I suck upon your neck.  
'Oh Lady B,' yeah, that's what you'll be screamin' and creamin'  
But it's not a wet dream, it's the real"_

I swallowed so hard I thought I sprained my throat. Bella bent over towards her ankles resting her hands on my shoulders while keeping her legs strait thus leaving her juicy little ass in the air and sang "_But it's not a wet dream, it's the real"_ into my ear.

"_The freaky dog, dark nasty, never lettin' a kitty-cat get past me,  
Without picking it up, pettin' it, teasin' it,  
Takin' it on home and pleasin' it"_

She rolled back up on pleasing it while I rubbed my swollen cock into the fucking bar as a desperate attempt to release some tension in my nethers.

"_Cause we're the freaks of the industry,  
You's a freak Lady B. You got that Shock G  
The freaks of the industry,  
And when you see us back stage, be prepared to G."_

By now, of three things was I painfully aware: 1, My dick was so swollen that I was seriously wondering if it was possible to die from blue balls. 2, Bella was the sexiest goddamn fucking thing with the dirtiest fucking little mouth and an ass in need of good spanking I had ever seen, and 3 I wanted to kill every other mutherfucker in here for undoubtedly thinking the same thing about _my_ girl.

"_Gettin' back to my mission, break out the whipped cream and the  
cherries,  
Then I go through all the fly positions:  
My head under her leg under my arm under her toe.  
She says, 'I like it when you scream, baby let yourself go.'  
I hit it and split it, lick it and quit it.  
After the ride, put my clothes on and walk outside,  
And before anybody gets a chance to speak,  
I say, 'Yo, don't say nuttin', I guess I'm just a freak!'"_

The girls squealed before Alice stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the fuck is he doing here" she pointed out into the crowd but I couldn't see who she meant from where I stood. Lifting myself up onto the bar I saw a disturbing sight. James, stumbling into the party with a bottle in his hand.

"Sorry, I kind of invited him, but I never thought he would actually show you know." Bella shrugged sheepishly.

"Of course he would Bella, he wants you." Alice replied with irritation in her voice while she struggled to remain calm.

"I'm sorry I-" I pulled her close into me so that she couldn't see my seething mad expression. I wasn't mad at her per say, she has no idea what type of person he really is. My girl is way too nice for her own fucking good. I just know that douche somehow weaseled his way here using my poor naive girl as his way in.

"You're too fucking nice baby. Some people just aren't worth your time" I kissed the top of her head.

"You're not mad?" she asked refusing to meet my eyes.

"I'm fucking pissed he had the balls to actually show, but it's not your fault you're so damn nice and didn't grow up with us…come on, let's get off the bar." I jumped down and held my hand out to her. She placed her small delicate palm into mine and looked down at me. The lighting from above framed her pretty head with a halo. "Dance with me beautiful" her pink lips curled into the most beautiful smile and she nodded slightly as she made her way down to me side.

**(**_**Fire**__**(Acoustic)**_** by Band of Skulls)**

"_Baby, Darling, Doll Face, Honey  
Now I don't mean to cause you worry  
It's only hands in my pocket  
And the Queen on my money"_

We began to seductively sway to the music. Bell rested her head on my shoulder and her right hand at the nap of my neck. I could feel her alcohol soaked body lye limp against me and I was more than happy to hold my perfect angel up. Her left hand rested in mine while my other hand fingered the material between the small of her back and the swell of her ass.

"_Did you know I've been wanting you?__**"**_I sang low and husky into her ear causing her to lift her head and smile lazily up at me. Ever so slowly I tilted her body back into a dip. She let her head fall back as her beautiful chocolate hair slipped over her luminous skin to reveal her long and inviting neck. Before pulling her back to me I couldn't resist lowering my head and placing one gentle kiss on the column of her sweet throat. Once again restring her head on my shoulder, Bella and I swayed until the song began to end. I opened my eyes and noticed my sister and cousin came running over to steal my girl away again. Before I missed my chance I squeezed the taut flesh of her ass and crashed my lips to hears. Her tiny fingers dug into my scalp tugging on my locks as she opened her mouth up to me.

I smiled against her lips when she moaned from me slowing the kiss down, sensing that I was about to pull away.

"You've been a bad girl Isabella. Dancing on the bar like that in front of everyone." I tisked her "This" I squeezed her buttocks hard digging my fingers into the flesh "is mine" pulling my hand back I slapped her ass nice and hard causing her to hiss in pain/pleasure. I chuckled at her hooded eyes and kissed her chastely before spinning her around and sending her on her way to dance to yet another over played pop song.

**(**_**Bad Romance**_** by Lady Gaga)**

Now, I had business to attend to. Invited by Bella or not, that dick shouldn't be here. But I can't cause a scene. Not now, not when I'm trying to clean up my image for my family and most important Bella.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Jasper asked. He and Emmett sauntered up to me as the girls pulled Bella way.

"Right now nothing. We lay low, keep an eye on him, and if he tries anything that big ass oaf over there in the corner that Alice hired will pitch him out."

"You sure man? I mean I can just kick ass right now" Emmett was getting more worked up by the minuet. None of them were there with me in New York but once they heard the details from me they felt as strongly as I did about banishing that sick fuck from mankind."Where is he? I haven't even seen him since he got here" the tree of us looked around.

"There…fuck Vicky" James was dancing with a very drunk Victoria at the other end of the ball room. She seemed to be enjoying herself at the moment but there was no way I was letting that poor girl out of my sight. I could see it, New York all over again. Except this time I knew what his intensions were and this time he wasn't gonna get away with it.

**A/N**

**So yeah we're cutting it off there lol sorry. You'll get second part of the party and an explanation for the "New York" incident too. I promise I won't make you wait forever again. I'm shooting for 28****th**** at the latest *fingers crossed* don't hate me. I love this story but I'm soooooo busy until after the New year, but I am trying! Please R&R, thanks Twi-lovies!!!**


	20. Halloween Part II

**I' don't own Twilight…**

**Special thanks to Teambella23 for continuing to light a fire under my ass to keep writing lol. **

**More special thanks to ****luvyateamedward**** and ****slyt**** for all of your support, I 3 you!**

**Shout out to **_**MY**_** bestfriend Kay Cannon, I miss you bestie!!! We need to catch up soon, I got my ring finger measured and that's all I'm gonna say about that right now. PS Starbucks date ASAP lady!!!!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

_**Blah Blah Blah**_** by Keisha**

_**Lick**_** by Joi**

_**Sandalwood **_**by Lisa Loeb**

**Ch 19 Halloween Party Part II**

**(**_**Blah Blah Blah**_** by Keisha)**

"There…fuck Vicky" James was dancing with a very drunk Victoria at the other end of the ball room. She seemed to be enjoying herself at the moment but there was no way I was letting that poor girl out of my sight. I could see it, New York all over again. Except this time I knew what his intensions were and this time he wasn't gonna get away with it.

"Shit Eddie, that fucktard Newton and his buddies are trying to close in on the girls. Come on Jazz we gotta go save them. Edward you stay put and keep an eye on that asswipe. Holler if you need us." The three of us looked in the direction of our woman and my blood began to boil at the sight of Mike getting within a foot of Bella. I felt Jaspers hand grace my shoulder.

"I'll keep an eye on la petite. Just don't do anything stupid you know. Keep the peace and all that shit. I know what he's capable of but…"

"I know Jazz, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go check up on Victoria" I said while staring straight at them. James had his slimy arm around her torso like he was helping her balance while she tilted her head back in laughter, no doubt at one of his cheesy lines. That's how he worked. While I was suave with true wit and charm, James would lay on the thick slim until the girl laughed, then he would apologize for his cheesy attempt and go in for the kill. I have to say, in all the time that I've known him, Bella has been the only girl to resist, and even she still gave him the time of day.

"Hey is uh everything ok over here" I yelled over the music as I approached the laughing couple.

"Cullen! Hey, great party man. Your beautiful girl over there invited me you know. I of course wasn't gonna come, until I ran into Vicky here when I was in Port Angeles earlier today. I decided if this girl was going then it might just be worth it, right V?" The two of them drunkenly swayed as he spoke. James is no doubt sober, or at least sober enough, just waiting for the right moment to strike. Waiting for her to be too drunk to notice.

"Right" she drunkenly giggled.

"Well _"V"_ your brother is looking for you"

"Oh jeez!" she rolled her eyes "fuck that! I having great time, he may go police someone else" Her French accent got thicker and her English got worse the more she drank. If I wasn't so concerned I might have found it cute.

"Victoria, I really think you should go find him. He sounded serious" I pushed, grabbing her arm and tugging her away from James.

"I believe" James grabbed on to her other arm and pulled her back into him "she said that she's fine Cullen"

"Fuck off James, you're not gonna do this to her." I spoke through clenched teeth inches from his face.

"We were just dancing Edward." He spoke back with even more force while still holding on to her.

"Yeah, and with Kate you were just talking, right?" The second I said her name all the color ran from his face as his posture stiffened and his grip on Victoria tightened.

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward, and my attorneys I'm sure will agree that they have no idea either."

"Oh that's right, I forgot. Some poor girl and her family are scared for life, but daddy's money and a European vacation fixed everything. What was I thinking?! Everything is all better now." Now I was causing a scene. My voice rose and my arms flailed about in anger and frustration.

"As I recall _friend_, you didn't seem to have a problem with anything I was doing at the time" Still, James held a firm grip on Victoria as her head bounced back and forth between our conversation.

"Yeah and that's something I have to live with, but not now. This I can do something about." Right on que Alice's hired goon sauntered up to my side.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Cullen?"

"No Felix, Mr. Vangunderson was just leaving. If you would be so kind as to make sure he makes it to his car ok"

"Yes sir" Felix smirked before twisting James's arm behind his back and forcing him to walk. Victoria hung back behind me shocked and confused no doubt.

"Wait!" I shouted while running up in front of James. While Felix held onto his arms I slipped my hand into his blazer inside pocket. I needed to be positive that I was doing the right thing. I needed to confirm what I already knew to be true. And, sure enough, after slipping my hand into the right pocket I wrapped my fingers around two glass cylinders and pulled them out. The first, an old, white, powdery friend. The second, and in my opinion, more dangerous, the rohpynol.

"Right" I said as James hung his head in shame. "On second thought Felix, call the police and have them meet you at the Kirkland gates. Whatever he offers to pay you to let him go I guarantee I can double it for taking him in." Felix smiled brightly at me.

"I would do it for free sir, I have a sister" I nodded in understanding tossing him the two viles and watching them retreat towards the door.

"And don't worry James, I'm sure DA Swan and his judicial friends won't be too hard on you for having that shit around his baby girl and her friends"

"What about my dad?" Shit, busted. I had hoped to keep all this from Bella tonight. I wanted her to just have fun and be free for the night. Fucking James. The black hole of the Kirkland area. He had to waltz in here and destroy not only Victoria's night but Bella's as well. Maybe I can distract her, make her forget about anything she might have over heard until tomorrow.

"Nothing, baby. Everything's fine." She had that look in her eyes. It's the one she gets when she knows I'm withholding information from her. I pulled her into my chest and kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

"We'll talk about it latter ok? I swea-"

"Oh my- Victoria!" I heard Alice scream behind me. I looked over to see Emmett carrying a limp Victoria off to the lounge area. Her fiery red curls hung low as her little head rolled back.

"Edward what's going on? Who is she?" My Bella looked up at me with her big questioning eyes and her arms tightly bound across her chest shielding her from any pain that might follow.

"Fuck" I muttered as I watched dazed, Bella barley registering out of the corner of my eye. Shaking my head to refocus I unfolded her arms and grabbed her hand to lead us over to the lounge with the others.

**BPOV**

While the majority of Kirkland Prep and the surrounding areas youth danced their asses off, around me I felt swept up in chaos and fear. Five minutes ago I was wasted, but now, my buzz has dwindled to a slight balance problem and nothing more. I looked into Edwards eyes for answers about James, about the Red head, but all I saw there was fear. Fear of what, I wasn't quite sure yet, but I was determined to find out.

"Edward….Edward!" I shouted at him as he forcefully tugged me along to the lounge were the redhead was passed out cold. He ignored me. Part of me knew it was because he needed to handle the situation, but the other more intoxicated part was pouting like a spoiled little brat.

"Is she breathing?" he asked Emmett before releasing my hand and crouching down beside her to check her pulse.

"Yeah, she's just passed out. She has to sleep it off" Em said.

"Fuck, Edward thank God you got to her in time" His face was pained an I thought I saw his eyes beging to water up.

"Hey, you got to her in time ok? She's gonna be fine because of you! And James will be dealt with. He has DA Swan this time, and I'm sure they'll give him Judge Harry, you know they won't let him off..." Alice seemed to be pleading for him to understand her. "Edward, look at me" shaking off some distant memory he snapped his head up to focus on Alice's eyes. "You saved her. She will be ok"

I seemed to be slipping deeper and deeper into a state of total confusion.

"Are you ok Love?" Finally, Edward came back to my side. He caressed my arm up and down in soothing passes as we watched the other four take the fallen girl, "Victoria", through the servant's entrance and to a guest room, I think.

"I'm fine" I finally managed. "But Edward, who is she, what's going on?" Letting out a long sigh Edward interlocked his fingers with mine and gently tugged to gesture for me to follow.

"Come on" he whispered. I did as I was told as he led me over to a couch in the lounge. We sat turning our bodies in towards one another. I waited in silence, begging him with my eyes to tell me what the hell was going on.

"Long story short…Her name is Victoria. She's Laurent's little sister. We haven't seen her in a while because she lives in France mostly with their family that is still over there. Anyway, James met her in Port Angeles and decided that since he was technically invited he would come and see her. Knowing how James operates, I hung back until I realized how wasted Vicky was so I intervened. It turns out I was right. He drugged her, but I got to them and kicked him out before any real damage could be done"

I felt so stupid and betrayed and PISSED! I trusted that son of a bitch. I defended him to everyone. I even felt sorry for his pathetic ass.

"Oh my God, Edward, this all my fault" I began to cry hot angry silent tears as my fists clenched in my lap.

"No baby, this isn't your fault. James shouldn't even be allowed to call himself human. He's disgusting." Edward placed his strong hands gently on either side of my makeup smeared face and brushed away tears with his thumb.

"I invited him. He was here because of me. If I- then she- this is all my fault! Fuck, I'm so stupid! I trusted him and I-…I'm so sorry Edward. You all tried to warn me and I didn't want to listen. I'm a horrible person"

"Come here" I rested my head on his shoulder and sobbed into the cold hard metal of his costume. "Baby, you are the best person I know. Ok?" I shook my head with my face still buried in him. "James is gonna be James no matter where he is or who invited him. You can't blame yourself for him being a bad person."

I sniffled and looked up into Edwards mesmerizing green eyes. And just like that, everything around me melted away. It has been three weeks and he still had this incredibly blinding effect on me. Our faces inched closer and closer until his soft lips connected with mine and I was home safe.

"I think the party will be fine without us, let's get the hell out of here" He said against the hallow between my neck and lobe. His hot soft breath ticked my ear sending a signal through my body to open the flood gates downstairs. God I hope his effect on my body never goes away.

"Should we tell Laurent about Victoria? Wouldn't he want to know?" I wasn't sure how close the two of them are but hell if it was even my step cousin twice removed I'd wanna know, right?

"I don't think that's such a great idea. This is gonna sound bad no matter how I put it but he needs to stay at the bar to keep the party going. If he knew what happened, I'm sure he'd wanna do something about it and there's really nothing to be done. Victoria needs to sleep it off, and James is on his way to jail. There's nothing left to do at the moment. Now come on beautiful, let's get outta here"

I thought for a moment before I reached up and took his hand. What he said made sense. If telling Laurent was going to cause a scene thus getting the whole student body and every other person here involved then maybe it was better to wait to tell him what happened. She was ok right? No real harm done at the moment.

The second I placed my hand into Edwards waiting palm his long fingers closed around it and tugged to pull my body flush against his. A pained whimper escaped his mouth as I felt his needy lower appendage dig into my belly. Before I could make some sort of snarky remark about him being happy to see me, his juicy lips glued themselves to mine for an explosive kiss. There was no caress or timidness , just two mouths fighting wildly for dominance, and boy did his tongue come to win. Giving in I allowed his tongue full privilege to the inner workings of my mouth. He sought out every secret and desire I was holding inside of me, but before I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen and overexcited senses he released me.

The swell of my breasts heaved up towards his face as I gasped for air.

"My room, now" he growled through his own labored breaths. All I could mange was a vigorous nod in argeeance before we made our way back through the dance floor. Like a kid on Christmas, Edward was practically running to the stairs dragging me behind him. Needless to say my drunk coordination in these death trap heels was causing me to trip and fall all over the damn place.

"Here baby" he said as he crouched down to one knee "jump on". After that kiss I was so aroused I almost came at the contact of my sex rubbing against his back while he walked. His hands gently caressed my thighs and he carried me like I weighed 20lbs instead of 120.

The music faded into the distance as we made our way up the grand staircase and into the main house. I held on tight to my Edward as he continued to carry me until we reached the door to his room.

"Hey you two" a soft voice sounded from behind us. Turning with me still on his back we both looked down to see Alice.

"So Vicky is sleeping in the Paris themed guest room. I thought it would be familiar to here when she wakes up disoriented. Geoffrey has been told to keep an eye on her and to wake me in the morning when she comes to."

I felt Edward's body tense when Alice said "disoriented". Come to think of it, exactly how does Edward know about what James is into? I'll admit at the moment I am way too drunk to stumble down that road at the moment but the question has been noted and will be addressed in the morning…afternoon…whenever my inevitable hangover wears off.

"Thank you Alice." He said softly. She gazed up at him with worried eyes before responding

"Of course. Well, Jazzy is waiting for me so I guess…be naughty you too!" she teased before bouncing her way down the small stair set and down the long hallway to her room.

"Fucking finally!" Edward sighed as we crossed the threshold to his room. Gently he lowered me to the ground and moved to turn on the stereo while I made my way over to lean against one of his large bedposts to wait.

**(**_**Lick**_** by Joi)**

From his profile I saw my crooked grin dancing on his face as he chose a song. Slowly Edward turned and made his way over to me stopping just short of chest to chest contact. With his hands in his pockets and that damn smirk still on his face my boy looked down to openly take in my swollen cleavage. His delicious tongue darted out to lick those sexy lips as he continued to ravage me with his eyes until finally he spoke.

"Have I told you how lickable you look tonight?" At first I thought he was joking, but there was no amusement in his smooth heavy voice. His eyes where now a dark jade as they met and trapped my own.

"Lickable?" I questioned in a shaky terrified voice. It wasn't that I was afraid of Edward, I know he would never hurt me. But the anticipation, this electric atmosphere was terrifying in the best possible way!

"MMMM" he lowered his head to my heaving bust while his hands slipped from his pockets to the underside of my thighs thus pulling me towards him "lickable" he whispered before licking one long sensual stroke from in between my breasts all the way up to the underside of my chin. I moaned at the contact and melted into him as he continued to lick and taste my collar bone and shoulders. Never kissing or stopping to worship one particular point, just agonizingly slow, hot, sensual licks all over my upper body.

"Edward" I whimpered. This was too much. My body was on overdrive and I wanted to feel him inside of me before I combusted.

"Fuck you taste good baby. I've wanted to lick you all over your body all night. You've made it very _hard_ to think about anything else." After licking around my right ear Edward spun me around so that his chest was now at my back.

Placing my hands on the bed post for balance, Edward took off my angel's wings and pushed my hair out of the way to continue his assault on my back, shoulders and neck. Still no kissing. Again, just hot slow licks that were driving me fucking insane with lust and arousal.

After what felt like an hour's worth of glorious torture I felt him lower himself to his knees behind me. Ever so gently Edward unbuckled and removed my right stiletto. Once the offensive shoe was tossed aside he licked one long wet stroke from my ankle all the way up to the curve of my ass where he bit into my flesh and moved to repeat the pass on the other side.

"Fuck" I moaned as his teeth claimed my ass. Using his teeth again my underwear soon fell at pool around my feet while my right leg was lifted and placed atop the bed. My other leg was still rooted to the floor, and my hands were undoubtedly digging finger marks into his beautiful 18th century cherry wood bed post.

"Now love" Edward whispered between more licks around my ass and upper thighs "I'm going to really taste you"

Before the thought registered I felt his talented tongue lick from my entrance all the way up to my swollen bundle of nerves causing me to cry out in a painful pleasure. Painful because fuck, I've been searching for release ever since I set eyes on him earlier tonight and pleasurable because well DUH!

"Edward…please" I whimpered as I rocked my hips against his face. I should have been concerned about suffocating him between my thighs but all I could focus on at the moment was selfishly getting my sweet release, even if I had to beg for it!

"Please what baby? Tell me what you need" I needed his fingers inside of me, but the man was dead set it seemed on just his tongue, and my oh my what an amazing tongue it was. I found more friction against his face as I continued to work myself on him grinding harder and faster into him.

"Please… I wanna…fuck…I wanna cum" my plea was soft and breathy. My lower stomach muscles began to tighten as I felt myself get closer and closer to my prize. Edward slipped his tongue into my entrance while I rubbed my clit into his face and then…

"OH YESFUCKEDWARD…OH MY…" My body trembled as I screamed out my orgasm and fell limp against the bed post with my knee now folded on the bed. My recovery time was interrupted when Edward all but threw me down on the bed so that I was facing him with my legs dangling off the edge.

"Edw- AHH…MMM" A now naked Edward lifted my dress and parted my knees to thrust his straining cock into me. My pussy welcomed the fullness with open arms as I expanded and contracted around him.

"God , your body always feels so fucking good. Wrap your legs around me"

I did as I was told while Edward began to move inside of me. Slow at first, he pulled himself almost all the way out to tease my entrance before slamming right back into me. Wrapping my legs around him tilted my body up towards the ceiling allowing for his cock to rub against my sensitive upper wall and before I knew it the tightening sensation was building once again as my own hips bucked wildly to meet each one of Edwards's now frantic thrusts.

"Fuck Bella, touch yourself for me baby. I wanna see that little hand play with your pretty little pussy" My hand shout out at his command and I began to stroke my clit with my index finger thus bringing me even closer to the delicate edge.

"Fuck I'm gonna come…you wanna come for me Bella? Come with me baby" That was all the encouragement I needed. My walls clenched down on his big cock as I screamed his name for the second time in twenty minutes.

"SHIT BELLA FUCK!" Edward followed with his own explosion before slowing his pace and finally collapsing on top of me.

**(**_**Sandalwood **_**by Lisa Loeb)**

My fingers weaved into his hair and messaged while he fought to catch his breath against my heated breasts.

"Edward?"

"Humm" it was more of grunt than a statement as he continued to lay his head on my boobs with his dick still buried inside of me.

"Do think this will ever stop?...this intense need we have for one another, do think it will ever change or go away?"

"Fuck I hope not" I giggled at his response.

"I'm being serious. It's not normal to need someone so desperately all the time, is it?"

"Baby nothing about us is normal or conventional. I suppose we'll change and grow, but no, I don't think I'll every tier of you or my need for you will ever lessen. I just hope you'll never need me any less." I smiled down at him and met his eyes as he rested his chin between my tits and smiled up at me.

"Oh baby that'll never happen."

"Good" he sighed into my skin before lifting himself up to finally pull out of me. As he stood above me I took a moment to admire his beautiful form. Not that I don't look at him all the time, but when I really get a chance to look and admire, his beauty still takes my breath away. Never have I seen a more perfect man, neither in print, art, or my dreams, as the man hovering over me right this second.

"Are you ready for bed love?" I nodded sleepily as my body realized that it was still extremely wasted. "Come on baby" Edward tugged on my arms to lift my torso from the mattress. Slowly he dragged my dress up my body and over my head to toss it next to my underwear on the floor. After he scooped me up bridal style and replaced me at the top of bed near the pillows. I scootched my body over to make room for him to slide in next to me. Once my heavy head hit the pillow and I felt the comfort of his arm draped over my side and stomach I allowed myself to sink into my alcohol induced coma.

**And that's where we're ending! Next chapter: the day after the party which will mostly be about Edward explaining New York and showing Bella his journal. Then we'll jump in time to the holidays, and then we'll only have a few more chapters and an Epi. We're almost done kids, I'm thinking about 5 more chapters. As always, thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!!!!!**


	21. About A Boy

**Fucking Finally! RIGHT? LOL**

**So I'm not even gonna bother lol…I moved back to LA and in with my boyfriend, transferred jobs, hated my job, ended up getting promoted (go figure) and now make more money. More money + boyfriend NOT living 300 miles away from me = way less stress and more room for creativity and fan fics. **

**What it comes down to my friends is that my life got really crazy and I just didn't have it me to give you guys the chapter that you deserve. Believe me this chapter has been in the works since January, but everything that I came up with until today was garbage. I'm finally at peace and am ready to share what I wrote. It's been a while so please keep the hating to minimum. I won't promise a time frame this time but this chapter was hard and the rest just kind of flows from here on out so hopefully it won't be 9 months again (damn I could have had a kid by now!)**

**Now that that is out of the way…**

**I don't own Twilight, just this story.**

**Song list:**

_**Back In Your Head**_** by Tegan and Sara**

_**Les Artistes**_** by Santogold**

_**Pardon Me (Acoustic)**_** by Incubus**

_**No Sensitivity (Acoustic)**_** by Jimmy Eat World**

_**Dying**_** by Hole**

_**Hysteric (Acoustic)**_** by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

**Chapter 20: About A Boy**

**(**_**Back In Your Head**_** by Tegan and Sara)**

"Girmmmph"

I groaned as I stretched my arms over my head and smacked my dry tequila residued lips together. Glancing down I found Edward with his head sweetly nestled into my left breast with his arm hugging my stomach. His low soft even breaths continued to fan over my bare skin causing goose-bumps to spring up now that my body was awake enough to notice.

Even though my nipps where now hard enough to cut glass and my lady region was hot and screaming "up and at 'em buddy", I wouldn't dream of waking him. He looked so peaceful and innocent while he slept. Nothing like the many pained and distressed looks I saw on his beautiful face last night. Ugh last night…while we're lying here self, let's recap. Ok self sounds good…

First, there was the party. Which started off great…right? I mean I was having fun with the girls and Edward looked amazing in his costume. Let's just say Leo had nothing on Edward's Romeo. Then there was James. And Victoria and James. And Victoria, and roofies?

_Wow!_

As I continued to go over the details in my head, the night got worse and worse. Even though it ended with mind-blowing foreplay and sex, there was one thing that was sticking out more than everything else.

"_We'll talk about it latter ok?...Hey, you got to her in time…She's gonna be fine because of you! And James will be dealt with. He has DA Swan __**this time**__, and I'm sure they'll give him Judge Harry, you know they won't let him off...__**Knowing how James operates**__…He drugged her, but I got to them and kicked him out before any real damage could be done"_

Knowing how James operates? How does Edward know anything about James? I can't even fathom a world in which the two of them would ever be friends.

My stomach began to churn at the thought of Edward and James together. What had my love gotten himself into before I came back into his life. It wasn't until now, right this second that I realized I don't know anything about Edward. At least not the person he was in my absence. I know him now and I have heard some details, but there is still a large gap missing from the story. 7 years is a long time to lose yourself and I wonder just how far down the rabbit hole he traveled.

I once chastised him for holding on to who I was when I was 10, but am I now doing the same thing? Am I turning a blind eye to who he really is because I love him so much that I can't breathe without him near me? Do I even want to know about the past 7 years?...yes. Yes, because in truth whatever it is, no matter how bad it might be, I love him and I want to know everything about him. What this _thing _is with James we'll get through it, and I'll get over it and we'll be happy together…

I exhaled the long audible breath my lungs where holding onto during my internal rant.

"mmm," Edward protested against the heaving movement of my chest.

He squeezed my torso and nuzzled my breast allowing his messy hair to tickle my skin. I giggled softly at him. How could I ever doubt us?

I made my mind up right then and there to take in whatever he has to tell me about him and James, and to not let it affect us in any way. He was obviously hurting and distressed about whatever this _thing_ is, and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and reassure him that everything is fine and everything will be fine from now on.

"mmm," he whined again, "no momming," his words where mumbled with his lips pressed into the top of my chest.

"What?"

"I said no moving," he sighed, "you're so…soft _(sigh)_ and comfy _(sigh)_ no moving k?"

"You're cute in the morning."

This was the first time since we've really been together that he hasn't had to leave me at some crazy ungodly hour for school or random ambush trip to New York.

"And you're beautiful in the morning," He whispered as he moved to hover overme.

"How's your head baby? You hungover at all?"

Come to think of it not really. My head was too full of questions and internal debate to have time to hurt. Edward was grinning down at me like I missed an important…ohhhhh

It all became very clear after he rolled on top of me and began kneading and sucking on my breasts.

"Research…has shown…"

Edward continued to roll his tongue over my left nipple as he spoke. My body arched towards his face at its own volition begging for more contact. My head lulled to the side and my fingers began to pull at his hair as I just about lost my damn mind to the sensation he was creating for me.

"…that your body is most sexually sensitive after sleeping… mind if I test this theory?"

I guess the inquisition will have to wait…

**EPOV**

**(**_**Les Artistes**_** by Santogold)**

A mind blowing morning shag and a fuckhot shower with my girl later, we finally made our way to the terrace for brunch. Unfortunately Carlisle and Esme decided to be home for once and spend their morning there as well, basking in the unseasonably warm October sunshine.

"Edward I-"

Bella stopped dead in her tracks upon noticing the pariah dressed in an Armani suit that awaited her. Sensing her trepidation, I squeezed her hand in what I hoped was a soothing gesture.

"Don't worry love I'll protect you," I joked, practically dragging her along. "besides, his bark is much worse than his bite, I promise."

After flashing her my award winning panty dropping grin she relaxed into my side following me out. My mother sat with her back to the grounds facing the entry to the house. Her hair was down, framing her delicate heart shaped face while her Chanel eye glasses slid down her nose. She seemed captivated by whatever charity event papers she was involved in at the moment. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with his body turned towards the grounds. The asshole had one knee crossed over the other while he held his paper up just high enough to alienate my mother from any contact or conversation at the table, fucking prick.

"Edward, darling, what a surprise! I had thought for sure that you would be gone for the day already. Oh! And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Um, mother, Carlisle, I would like to re-introduce you to Miss Isabella Swan McCarty."

I caught a glimpse of Bella's confused face out of the corner of my. I forget that she did not have the same "society upbringing" that I so gratefully had _(note the sarcasm)._

"As you are already aware, Isabella is my girlfriend."

_For now, _but I kept that to myself.

"It's a pleasure to see you again dear, isn't it Carlise?…Ahm!"

"Dad?"

"_(obnoxious fucking throat clear)_ Yes a pleasure."

"My how beautiful you grew up to be Isabella. It's been what Carlisle, 7 years or so?"

"Um, yes that sounds about right. It's nice to see you again as well Mr. and Mrs. Cull-"

"Unfortunately I must be going, Isabella," he stood, folding his paper and tucking it beneath his arm, "son we'll discuss this later."

Like hell we will. The only thing needing a discussion was his blatant disregard for my mother and the love of my life, along with his general all-around pleasant self. It was at that point that I was ready to tell the prick to fuck off, but decided to hold back after Bella squeezed my hand. It's amazing the ten shades of calm the girl can throw over me with just one simple gesture.

"Don't mind him dear, I'm sure he's just in some sort of crisis with the board at the hospital. And, I know Edward Sr. has been breathing down his neck lately. Please, sit. I was just pouring over some of the event details for the Christmas gala, Oh Edward you will be bringing Isabella wont you? I've already set a place for the both of you."

"No we-"

"I would love to-," we started at the same time, "attend Mrs. Cullen. I love Christmas. And it's just Bella."

"Great! And it's just Esme dear."

Fucking great my mother has her philanthropic claws into my girl already. It's bad enough she drags Alice through this shit. Whatever, I guess it's a pretty decent cause this year.

"Bella this year the ticket sales and auction proceeds are going to support the family's of our discharged and on leave service men and woman. It's such a shame how many of them are treated upon returning to the US. Many of them are in need of therapy, surgery, and other aids to help them rehabilitate properly."

"Wow, that's so amazing that you're doing that. You're right, they are a severely over looked class of people and we owe them our lives."

That's my girl. I'm convinced that her heart is three sizes too _big_. Hell she even tried to find the good in that slime-bag James. Bella is truly a humanist, and as such my former human rights lawyer of a mother was already giving her goo-goo eyes. I'm sure Esme has already compiled a full guest list in her head. Before, I would have ran for the hills at the thought of marriage, but now, it's just a matter of finding a ring good enough for her beautiful hand and convincing her to say yes.

Geoffrey finally brought out pancakes and mimosas and we began to eat with an easy silence falling over the table. It's amazing what a difference the absence of one douche bag father makes.

"Well darlings, I really must be going, I have a meeting with Shelby Stanly to discuses table center pieces. Lord help me that tacky woman is trying to ruin my event with cheap orange rocks"

Bella and I both suppressed a giggle as my mother left us to finish our brunch in peace. I felt myself let out a long breath at the feeling of weightlessness now that it was just me and my Bella. She was so cute with the way that she 'mmed' and 'ooooed' at her pancakes. And don't even get me started on her eating the fucking strawberries as her little pink tongue slipped out to lick each one before she bit in to the juicy, red fruit. A low growl escaped my lips while I adjusted my junk as she ate her third fucking strawberry.

"Do you trust me baby?" I asked her.

I knew that she loved me, but after last night? After I left her in the dark about my past with James? I needed to hear her say the words.

"Of course, I love you." She furrowed her brow in confusion not knowing where I was going with such a question.

Grabbing her small hand, I brought it to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. She sighed at the contact and caressed up my cheek continuing into my unruly hair. Her touch was so soothing I let my head fall forward to her shoulder resting for a moment as her sent and the feel of her soft skin ran through my senses sending small shivers through my body.

"What are your plans for the day baby?"

"Nothing?" she asked confused.

"Good, then you can lie out on the lawn with me in the sun while we still have it." She smiled and placed sweet chaste kisses on my forehead.

"Come on."

With her hand still laced with mine I stood bringing her with me.

"Geoffrey will clean this up."

Grabbing the large afghan off of the outdoor sofa, I led Bella down the terrace stairs, past the pool, and out to the six acres of lawn that made up my backyard. I spared the blanket out and motioned for her to get on. It was adorable, the way her little nose scrunched up while she focused on toeing off her shoes and pushing them into a neat little pile on the edge of the blanket. When she lay down, her hair fanned out framing her beautiful porcelain face as she laid one arm across her torso and the other above her head. Her bright Chocolate eyes stared up at me, while the sun danced across the cleavage peeking out of her Zac Posen sun dress. In that moment I had never seen anything more beautiful or more perfect in my entire life. If I had it my way I would have dropped to one knee right then and there, but of course, we still had a ton of bullshit to hash out before we can even consider having our happily ever after.

"Care to join me?" She cooed breaking the spell her eyes had me under.

I blew out the breath I was holding tight in my lungs and settled down on the blanket resting my head on her small soft belly. I knew we needed to talk but I had no idea where or how to start.

"So…" she stated as she began to run her fingers through my hair. The act was soothing and comforting I'm surprised I didn't start purring like a fucking cat.

"So?"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"For you baby, they're always free," man, when did I turn into a fucking cheese ball?

"I know we need to talk, I just…" I sighed.

"Just start from the beginning. What was all of that last night?"

Her voice stayed sweet and calm, like she wasn't pissed or anything, just genuinely curious and confused.

"Well…from the beginning?" I twisted my head up to look at her face.

"That's usually the best place," she replied with amusement.

**(**_**Pardon Me (Acoustic)**_** by Incubus)**

Ok…here goes nothing. Hopefully she won't run for the hills after hearing about what a disgusting creature I was, am, and how fucking insane my family is.

"The Vangunderson's and the Cullen's have never gotten along. Our families are two of the oldest in the country and our business crosses and interferes with one another constantly. I guess everything really came to a head when my Uncle, Aro, died."

"Aro?"

"He was my dad's older brother, the prodigal son, the next in line etc. His rival was Chip, Chip Vangunderson. Anyway, long story short, they fought constantly, always trying to one up each other. And, then your mother came along and really fucked everything up without even realizing it."

She paused her hand mid stroke on my head.

"My mom? What does she have to do with anything?"

"You said start from the beginning right? Well this is it. Chip and Aro both wanted her. She was their biggest game, but she only wanted Chip. I'm sure you know more about the whole situation between your mother and father than I do, but I do know that her and chip were supposedly madly in love and Aro was pissed that he lost. Anyway, so the story goes, they were both on the plane that crashed killing them and the pilot. Of course both families blamed each other and blamed your mother. So, the rivalry sparked on."

As much as I wanted to turn to face her, I need to finish what I've started and there was no way I could get this next part out with her innocent doe eyes staring back at me.

"At the start of my freshman year, I was a dumb punk 14 year old who was sick of being under all of this pressure to be something I didn't understand or want to be. You see my father was never supposed to take over the business. He went to medical school and was going to be the chief of surgery at our hospital. That's what he enjoyed doing…at one time. Then Aro died and my Grandfather, Edward Senior, basically told Carlisle that he was a disappointment. He said Carlisle didn't have it in him to run a business so the line of succession will skip him and be handed down to me. My life is planned out Bella. Every fucking detail is set in stone. There's no room for debate or even friendly discussion. I was tired and looking for a way to rebel against this system that had been set up for me, so, I befriended James.

Well, I guess "friends" is a loose term. Much like our Uncles, we were always competing. Always making bets on women, drugs, sports, whatever. I figured what better way to get daddy's attention then by hanging out with the enemy right? Ta! I thought I was fucked up but James's was on a whole other level. We began to party together you know? It started with some pills here and there, and then coke. We could party longer, harder after a few lines."

"Oh Edward," Bella whispered. My heart clenched at the tinge of sadness in her voice.

"It was November and both of our families were spending the holiday in New York. Of course this meant four days of nonstop partying for us. We met a group of girls at a club and thought it would be a brilliant idea to leave with them. They had an apartment in the city so we continued the party over at their place. It's funny, looking back on it, looking from the outside; I still have no idea where my parents were at the time."

I paused letting the weight of what I was about to divulge sink in. I hadn't talked about this night since I told Alice every detail after James was shipped off to Europe. Our friends don't even know the full story, because they're not obligated by blood to be near me. If I was them and I knew, I would want nothing to do with me. I just pray that Bella won't feel that way.

_God, if there is a "God", I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't take my Angel away from me. I know I don't deserve her, and it's selfish of me to want to keep her, but Bella is all that I have. I'll die inside all over again without her._

"I remember I was making out with the blond. Fuck, I don't even remember her name, assuming I even got her name. Her friend, Kathryn, Kate, they called her. Kate wanted more coke.

"_Guuuyyysss, I'm felling sleepy" she sang out, "and you know what that means…"_

"_Line them up! Line them up!" the two girls began the clap and chant._

"_Alright! Alright! James line em up!"_

"God, we must have done like three more lines each. When we were done, James and I went to grab the girls a drink from their kitchen."

"_Hey douche, you want some?" he asked holding out another small bag with some powder in it. I studied the little baggy nestled between his fingers and deduced that it indeed was not coke._

"_What is it angle dust?"_

"_Um, no," he chuckled darkly, "I'm slipping some into Katie's drink, you know I love them helpless." _

"The look in his eyes was so fucking twisted and disturbing. Even through my high I could tell that he was off of his fucking rocker, but hell what the fuck was I supposed to do you know? I was kid. I was fucking 14 for fucks sake!"

By now I was expecting Bella to push me off of her. She had to see where this story was going. She had to think I was a disgusting human being for not stopping him, for not saying something. But no, she continued to breathe evenly beneath me as her hand scratched at my scalp. Even though my mind was in overdrive and my heart was heavy with emotion my physical body was relaxed under her touch, and if there was ever a moment to realize that I truly did not deserve her, now would be it.

"_Relax Cullen. Fuck, the girls done so much coke tonight it probably won't even affect her. You wanna try it?" _

_Gripping the counter top I couldn't take my eyes off of the little bag. It wasn't even fully registering what he was about to do to her. I just knew that I wasn't about to partake in whatever it was. Even I had limits._

"_I don't think so dude. That's some fucked up shit. Too much for me."_

"_Don't be such a pussy man. Fuck, fine, suit yourself. More for little Katie over there."_

"About ten minutes after she finished her drink and he helped her up. They sloppily made their way to what I assumed was her bedroom. What felt like only minutes later he ran out fully clothed screaming that we had to leave."

"_What the fuck J?"_

"_Dude we gotta go! Come on!"_

"It all happened so fast. Her friend, nameless girl, ran into the room and screamed out a blood curtailing scream of pain. I ran in to assess the situation and found Kathryn convulsing on the bed.

""_Give me a phone,"_ I yelled holding my hand out, _"give me a fucking phone!"_

Nameless friend was useless and James just kept yelling on and on about how he never touched her, and we needed to go. Never touched her my ass! She was completely fucking naked. By now, she had stopped convulsing and lay lifeless on the bed. I dialed 911 from a blocked number and threw the phone at nameless so that I could give Kathryn CPR. She never woke up. She never…"

I sniffled as my voice cracked. I was unable to finish the sentence again. Tears that have been pent up for three years began to fall down my cheeks before plopping onto Bella's dress. I almost forgot she was here as I wrapped myself up in the memory of that dreadful night.

"She died within five minutes of making it to the hospital. Her heart couldn't take all of the lines she had done, plus the fucking roofie he slipped her. We split before the ambulance arrived taking nameless with us. At the time, I couldn't figure out why it was so important for James to get all of her information. I was so outta body I just wanted to get home to my parents so that I could figure my shit out. I found out later that the Vangunderson's paid the girl a substantial amount of money to keep her mouth shut as the only witness in the case. James spent the next two years in Europe while things died down. The girl died Bella," I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest, "I saw what James did, I knew what was going on and I didn't do anything to stop him."

**(**_**No Sensitivity (Acoustic)**_** by Jimmy Eat World)**

"Shhhh baby, it's ok."

I felt Bella sit up behind me. She wrapped her feminine arms around me and began to pepper the back of my neck and shoulders with kisses. She was still her.

"Why are you still here?"

"Edward it wasn't your fault. You're right, you were just a kid. You're not responsible for what James did."

She squeezed me tighter and for the first time in a long time I felt safe and at home.

"I went to her funeral. I needed to see the result of my actions. I needed to see the pain I had caused her family for myself. After that, I tried to fuck and drug away my grief. My family wanted me to just man up and get over it. Shit happens, she was a nobody in our world and I needed to focus on my future. The more they pushed, the further away I fell until…until you came back. Bella you have to know that you saved me. I'm fucked up baby, I'm a fucking mess but you, you're like this light at the end of the tunnel. I don't know what I'd do if you left me."

**BPOV**

There it was again, that guilt that tore at my heart from running from him. I knew the truth, that I loved him, before I went to see my mom in LA, and still, I ran. I left him. I don't blame him for thinking that I would do it again. He was so vulnerable sitting in front of me. I could see in his eyes that he was lost and was trying to find the answer in my own deep pools.

"Edward, listen to me," I demanded, grabbing on to either side of his face, "I love you with all of my heart. You're a good person Edward. You're a good person who had a fucked up childhood, shitty parents, and landed himself in a fucked up situation. But, none of that makes you bad, or, or undeserving of love. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Ok?"

He nodded his head still trapped between my hands.

"Look at me Edward, you can't scare me away. This doesn't and wont scare me away…come her," I whispered and began placing kisses all over his face before hugging him close to me. His body began to shake and I realized he was sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shhh" I cooed while rubbing the nap of his neck and rocking him back and forth.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up and that I'm not the person you thought I was." He finally said after his sobbing subsided and he sat up to face me again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I assured him, "I will say though, that this is a lot to take in. And, we're nowhere near done discussing your family and your future, but I think I've had enough for one day."

**(**_**Dying**_** by Hole)**

Edward inhaled deeply and exhaled his sweet breath across my face before leaning in and kissing me. The kiss was raw and emotional, much like Edwards state of mind at the moment. I eagerly invited him into my mouth as I lay back onto the blanket pulling him down with me. With his body flushed against mine, I wrapped both of my ankles around his backside forcing his erection to grind against my now aching center. Edward continued assaulting my lips whispering,

"I fucking need you so badly," against them.

"Then take me," I whispered back.

Snaking his hand under my dress, Edward fisted the delicate lace barrier between him and my pussy and tugged until the fabric ripped away.

"I fucking love how wet you get for me Isabella," he growled in my ear.

His tongue snaked a hot trail around the shell and down my neck until landing back on my lips. My mouth was the metal, and his tongue the magnet, attraction was inevitable.

I made quick work of his belt and zipper, pushing his pants down with my ankles that still had his torso in vice grip.

"Take me please," I begged.

Without further hesitation I felt Edwards hard cock slam into me forcing my chest to arch up against him in pleasure. At first, Edward was like a wild beast needing to stake his claim. He pounded into my core with crazed, fast pumps that hurt in the best possible way. Then, like flipping a switch he gradually slowed his pace.

**(**_**Hysteric (Acoustic)**_** by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs)**

"I just want to love you," his hearty voice rasped out against my collarbone, "you're so fucking beautiful baby."

He brought his forehead against mine while his hands rested on either side of my face. Our bodies wither against each other and I placed my hands on his strong arms feeling his whole body begin to tense up from holding back to go slow. Our lips ghosted over each other's barley touching as the sounds of our love filled the back yard.

"Please Edward. Please I'm so close," I panted and begged.

"Anything. I'd give you fucking anything."

His thrusts, now long and deep began to come a bit faster stringing me along to my release.

"I love you," I whisper-screamed simultaneously with my orgasm that racked through my body from my toes to my head.

This was one of the most intense and spiritual feelings I had ever experienced. Edward quickly followed screaming my name and chanting words of love into the crook of my neck. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he reached behind himself and unhooked my ankles allowing him to roll over onto his back bringing me on top of him. I snuggled in to him not caring at all that we just made love out in the open, in the middle of his back yard for all of his staff to see.

"Stay with me again tonight?"

"OK."

My eyelids fluttered close and I hummed in contentment listening to Edwards heart beat and enjoying the feel of the warm sun on my skin along with his fingertips tickling my back.

**I know it's been a while, and some of you hate me right now, but PLEASE send me some love! thanks :)**


End file.
